Lost Destination
by Sherra-Kaiki
Summary: He was just a villager, but one day, Knights who served under the gods came and destory his home, and he was barely saved by himself. Now together with a blue head swordsman, he was going to embark a journey to uncover the reasons behind everything. Rated T for swearing. NON-YAOI, friendships only
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any vocaloids. If i do, Kaito append already out in market...**

_Summary: He was just a villager, but one day, Knights who served under the gods came and destory his home, and he was barely saved by himself. Now together with a blue head swordsman, he was going to embark a journey to uncover the reasons behind everything. Rated T for swearing. NON-YAOI, friendships only_

* * *

**Lost Destination**

Prologue

~Somewhere in an unknown area of the world~

"_Once upon a time, the world of Hamonia had lived in peace. However, some arrogant people had accidently opened the gate of Demon realms, causing chaos to fall upon the world. One day, a God by the name of Lucifer, gathered the 8 spirit stones and, with his knowledge of the eight different elemental types of magic: Light, Darkness, Fire, Water, Earth, Wood, Wind and Lightning, he forced the Demon King and his minions back to where they were from. Because of that, the grateful people worshipped him and with that practice continued till this day….."_

Closing the book, the woman smiled, sadly, thinking how the real history had been twisted by a so-called god, and how those foolish humans had lived day after day without realizing something was wrong. _They never realize their lives are been controlled by the God they worshipped._

_But the change is coming._ She thought, grazing the night, starry sky again.

Amongst the stars was a big ominous feeling of dark, almost black violet star, shone evilly and threatening to blacken the rest of the stars in the sky with its strange, indescribable light. However, nine small, colorful stars soon appeared, surrounded the big star and outshined it, getting rid of the devilish feeling of the big star gave off. And slowly, the big star disappeared, leaving a clear, peaceful sky. This scene has occurred since thirteen years ago, starting when the first star, an Indigo star, appeared on the sky one late winter.

At first she thought the devil star had spilt itself, but a few months later, a yellow star joined in and shining beside the indigo star, followed by cerulean, blue, green, red and orange stars. On the fifth winter night after the first star had appeared, two little white stars joined the group to complete the radiance.

_The stars….._ She finally realized. T_hey symbolized the elements of the world…_ _And those two white stars….so there will be two light magic users? _

With her curiosity getting the better of her, she went to the crystal clear lake to see what future had store for them.

Using her power as a seer, she conjured out the images of chosen ones: A blue head, kind-hearted boy, with darkness seemly surrounding him; a silent, stubborn purple head teen who had clothes resemble like a olden samurai in Igins, one of the four country in Harmonia, swinging his sword at a dummy; a gentle and carefree chestnut -brown short-haired young lady playing with maple-red leaves, dancing among them; a cool and calm brunette scholar reading over a complicated-looking book and doing what could be notes taking; cheerful, bright grass-green hair girl doing a matching on a plant holding on her hand over a red covered book; a serious expression of a hyperactive, reddish-pink long-haired maiden, jumping from trees to trees; a long, teal-haired girl tied in pigtails holding onto a V-shaped boomerang as big as herself, staring hard at a huge bear she was fighting against; and last but not least, a young blond boy with an identical blond girl running around, playing.

_Twins…._ She thought, shaking her head sadly. A_ll of them are too young, with the oldest of them is only looking twenty at most, and the youngest are likely fourteen. So the world's fate is now rested on these children._

Eight years passing quietly after the white stars appearance, and tonight the seer could feel clearly- the clock of the fate she had foreseen before had begun its move. Closing her brilliant crystal blue eyes and letting the gentle passing wind to play her long, wavy pink hair, she prayed for the spirits of the world to bless those chosen children's safety.

~Meanwhile, in the Country of Aqua~

"Find him! He just a child! He can't be that far away! Search the whole forest!" A light blond commander yelled at his subordinates.

On hearing that, the 13-year-old young blue-haired boy crutched his sword tighter to his chest, and continued to run. Upon reaching the clearing, he realized he had run towards the cliff.

_A dead end…_ he thought. Panting hard, he tried to head to another direction, only to find out he was surrounded.

"Prince Kyle, please return to the palace now, I'm sure your parents are worried about you. They will lighten the punishment you return obediently." The commander spoke gently, closing the distance between him and the frightened child. Suddenly, a bright, blue flame burst between the boy and the commander, creating a wall that separated the pursuers from the young prince.

"NEVER! I won't return, not even if I dead!" The young boy, Kyle, yelled, and turned towards the cliff.

Cursing under his breath, the commander ordered his underlings to put out the blue flame Kyle made using water stones, but it was too late- He had jumped off the tall cliff.

"Go to the bottom of the cliff, now! We must find him no matter what, dead or alive!" He ordered. As those knights hurried away, the commander muttered under his breath, "Yes, we must find him, for the sake of our god, Lucifer…."

At the bottom of the cliff, far away from the landing point, Kyle continued to half run, half fly using wind magic he learned recently from a friend, until he reached the river. Jumping into the water, he let the current of the river carried him further away from his homeland, occasionally using water magic to keep himself from sinking. After what felt like hours, and with none of his pursuers in sight, he wearily climbed out of the river and onto the shore. Looking around at the unfamiliar area, he went towards a tree with big roots, leaning on it to rest. Thinking back what happen a moment ago, he cried, silently.

Touching the burn marked on his neck, which had taken a shape of a Sakura flower, he looked up to the night sky. "Piko, I swear, I'll become stronger than now and avenge your death. No matter what happens, I'll take down that bastard murder. I WILL KILL that fake god, Lucifer."

* * *

_Love it? Hate it? Just review and tell me you thoughts for it ^^b_

_edited(26/05/12): added the actual summary... it's a non-yaoi fic for those who thought it is...sorry..._

_Edited 2 (13/09/12): Add in details and revised the grammars Mistakes pointed up by __japaneserockergirl... hopefully i did a good job this time... =\_


	2. Chapter 1

**Well...thx for Kailen320Mokona-chanchibi for favouriting my story, and thx AkaiChouNoKoe for being the 1st reviewer ^^b **

**However i think i must had forgotten to said it in last chapter, but I'm not good in English, and i had limited vocabs and grammar sense...so even i do a bit proof-read, i'll still end up with a few mistakes...so bear with me =)**

**Well, not to rant anymore and let's enjoy the real start of my Lost Destination!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any vocaloids. If i do, Miku will not be the sole vocaloid to be the advistaisor, and i will add others like Ryuuto or Yuki in the advatisment...not that i dislike Miku or anything...**

* * *

Chapter 1

-6 years after the prologue, in country Terra-

"Now, do you still remember the basics of the magic elements?" Looking at the young blond hair boy, who was thinking hard, the blue hair teen smirked. "Remember~ I won't teach you new tricks if you didn't knew what our last lesson was~"

"Shut up, Kaito. Don't disturb my thoughts. I'm getting there now….." Snapping at the teen, who had laughed at his attempts of intimidating him. "In this world there consists of 8 magical elements: A red aura Fire magic, blue for Water, blueish-green, or cerulean color for Wind, yellow for Lightning, green as Wood, the orange Earth, white for Light and…. violet for Darkness, right?"

"Hmmm, I think I like to describe dark blue, or indigo as the aura for Darkness spell…"

"Damn you….. You and your blue freak. Anyway I got all the elements out correct, right? Only those Aura colors…..and seriously I don't see any importance to do a thoroughly differencing on them…." Pouting, the 14, young boy pointed out.

"Haha, maybe so, but it helps when you want to counter enemies attack. So Len, about the strength and weakness?" Kaito asked, with a mischievous grin on his handsome face, and some sort of light dancing on his sea, blue eyes.

"Don't trick me with that, you promise you will teach that to me today." The boy, Len, retorted, and pouting over at the fact his newfound friend had being teasing him.

It was almost one year ago when Kaito visited his small village. At that time bandits had came again to raid the poor villagers for food. Due to all the young, able men had been taken away to work at the palace of country Terra, the village only left the elderly, woman and young children, barely the age of 15.

Within the oldest among those children is Len, so he felt responsible to fight back those thieves who came here to steal their food. Everyone trying to stop him, but he was still determine to see it through, and in the end, lost badly. When one of the outraged bandits was holding his sword high, he closed his eyes, hands shielded over him his head and waited for the blow that never comes. A yelled, and when he opened his eyes, he found that bandit on the ground, unconscious. Looking up he saw a blue hair young swordsman fighting another bandit, and taking him down within seconds. Barely registered what the leader of the bandits had yelled, all of the thieves scrambled hurriedly away, leaving the area empty-handed. It took him a while to realize that the man who saved him had extended his hand towards him.

"…..Are you ok? Not injure or anything?" He asked. Been awed by his heroic actions, which even till date he had denied it countless of times, he begged him to teach him the ways of fighting. At first, he declined, saying he just passing by and was looking for something. But after he saw the state of the village, he accepted to teach Len whatever he could within a year, before he resumed back to his journey of nowhere. He rejected to live in the village, so out of courtesy Len showed him the secret base he had built with his twin sister, who had gone to the nearest city to train to become a healer, since there were no doctors around too. Just a short, 20 minutes distance away from the village, at the hilltop there was a big tree, which had a small wooden house built at treetop, with inside filled with enough necessaries for survived. A secret base had now become a classroom for Len and a living area for the young teen, who introduced himself as Kaito.

Since then every morning Kaito would went to his village to help things like fixing the roofs or carrying heavy things in exchange of meals, and Len would came to him in the late afternoon for sword play lessons. As a quick learner, Len mastered the basics of swordplay within six months of his arrival, but for some reason Len also found out that he knows magic quite well, and had been pestering him to teach him that, too. Thinking back Kaito truly wondered if Len had attached to him and wanted him to stay here longer, if not forever. However he never once voice out to this questions, since he had promised to stay a year, but never said anything of leaving early once he learned to fight. _Might as well treat it as a revision for me. _ He thought. And so the magic lesson begins.

"….So by using this graph, one can determine the weak against and the strong against easily without a need of hard memorizing as such. So far so good?" He asked, with a mischievous grin that never left his face.

"Stop treating me like a child or retard, I knew everything you are trying to say so far." Sulking, Len remarked.

"Hmm….Am I been misunderstood? I thought our time is short, and you still have lots of things need to learn so I'm trying to drill in at least the basics into your small poor head." Laughing heartily he patted on Len's head.

Silence filled the room after that, and Kaito wondered if he had said something wrong. "Hey Kaito…can you stay a little longer, at least till my sister back from the training?" Len asked quietly, looking down to the floor. _So he is afraid of being alone…_ He thought. As the oldest kids among the village, he observed that Len had spent most of the time alone, as he helped out most of the chores in the tiny little village. Ever since Kaito had being around, some of the kids had remarked 'Len looks happier than before'. Smiling gently at him, he replied, "Well…..if you can get me the day when your sister will be back, I'll reconsider of staying a little longer, ok?"

Snapping his head up, he looked at him disbelieved. A grin creep upon to his face and he nodded anxiously. "You wait, I will get the day she returns tonight from my mum, so you promise?"

"Well…it depends…" looking at him, he decided otherwise, "so long not another year, I can stay at the most for another half a year, deal?"

"DEAL!" He cried, holding up his fist, which the older punched back in return, as a form of greeting. "I go home now, and I'll be back tonight for the answers!" With that, he ran out the door, and jumped down to the ground, and dashed off like a wind. Shaking his head, the blue head muttered, "Kids."

Running down the usual path in excitement, Len barely noticed something is off. It's almost near the fall seasons, so the weather should not be this warm, unless…..

Reaching the back gate of the village, he saw a dreadful sight: Midnight black armors everywhere, slashing and killing the villagers, which they were running around, or begging their lives. Houses burning down, and a few children being captured, which they kept crying and screaming for help. _Dark Knights from the Grand Church! What they are doing here?_ Sneaking around and out of sight, the only thing he thought was, at the very least, to save his mother. Luckily for him, he still found his mother, alive and hiding. "Len! What are you doing here! You should've stay where Kaito is!" His mum scolded him, hurriedly took hold of his hand. "No matter, we should escape here while we can."

"Mum, what's wrong, what are they doing here?" Len asked, when suddenly, the door broke down, with a tall, massive Black Knight towering over the entrance. Looking at Len, he said, "Hand over that child. Your live will be spared if you do so."

"Len, run!" His mum said, pushing him to one of the room, locking it. "Mum, no please, escape with me! MUM! ! ! !" banging the door, he cried. A noise, and suddenly a sword purged through the door. Frightened by it, he quickly turned towards the window for escaping, only to be caught behind. Garbing his arm harshly, he dragged Len towards the entrance he bragged in. Struggling for escaped, he found his leg been pulled by a hand - his dying mother.

"Len….you and Rin…must stay….safe…..together…" Coughing blood, she smiled at him, who had full of tears all over his face. "Mum…."

"…..Still alive? Well, this will do." Letting off his hands, he walked towards her.

"NO! Stay away from her!" He cried, only to be thrown aside. Wide eyes, he stared at his mum, who mouthed her last words at him.

_'I love you, my children.'_

His world turned black when his mother had her head chopped off by the Dark Knight.

* * *

_A/N: __Well...enjoy & R&R?_


	3. Chapter 2

**Oh... =D i'm really surprise i had 2 reviews for last chapter...although both gave a similar comment...hmmm**

**Should i say i'm proud of my S'pore-style grammar? Naw, just joking~**

**AkaiChouNoKoe: Well, it's alright. I didn't find any beta readers at all in the 1st place, plus i did let my overseas friend(from USA, i think...never ask) read them to make sure my story is not confusing, and... i didn't ask her to edit my grammar at all... But it's good to know my enjoy is enjoyable~ haha...**

**Kitsune-san: Thx for both favouriting and review my story~ =D I shall consider the offer for a while... right now i'm still struggling with the up-coming next chapter... May PM you if i'm going to take that offer... hopefully next week *looking the piling actual work***

**Well, I'm really surprise no one said anything about Len...but anyway, let's see the conculsion of his part...**

**Disclaimer: Well... just own nothing but my crazy story... =P**

* * *

Chapter 2

_Running for his life, Len trying to get away from the black swirling mass of ominous whirlpool as far as possible, which threatened to swallow him. Suddenly, a pair of great arms caught him from behind. "Your light….belongs to me." The captor said._

Jolting awaked, Len realized he was in the secret base, or better yet, Kaito's home. "Ah, you are awake, how do you feel now?" Shocked, he turned towards the source of voice, which Kaito was sitting beside him, worried expression all over his face. There are a few burned marks on his face and bandages at his body.

Sitting up from the futon, he found his body ached, and there were bandages on his arms. Recalled what happened just now, he eyes went wide, and both of his hands grabbed his own shoulders tightly. The Dark Knights…..his mother…the village…. He bit his lids hard, till he accidently drawing blood from it, to prevent himself from screaming out. Shaking with fear and a mixed of sadness, he sobbed.

Seeing him acted in this way, Kaito felt a little panic. "Eh…..hey, are you ok? Do you need something? Damn, where is the extra blanket when you need them…" When he was about to stand up, Len tugged his clothes. "Please…stay….. I don't need anything, just company."

Sighing, he sat down beside him again, waiting for him to calm down. After a few attempts of relaxing himself, Len realized something was off. "Kaito, why are you injured? Was it because….you had saved me from the Dark Knight?"

Looking surprised, Kaito stared at him. "You mean…..those doings are done by the Dark Knights? No kidding? Wait, that's not what I want to ask. _You still remember what happen?_"

Raising an eyebrow, Len truly wondered what he meant by that. _Did he think that it might be too shocking to remember everything, even how they killed Mum in front of me?_ Unable to hold the suspense, he asked, carefully. "Why? You thought I will be amnesiac because of the events? I _WILL_ forget about it after I take my revenge on the murder." Clutching his fist tightly, he declared those words, while observing the blue teen carefully. He noticed that the answer he had given to him was not what he seeks for. "Come on Kaito, I know it is scary, but….." _If I going to forget, Mum's last smile…..her last attempted of saving me…and those words, are going to be meaningless…_ Somehow, he unable to continue to word out the thoughts that swirling inside his mind. _Mum…_

All of a sudden, Len was pulled into a hug by Kaito. Surprised by his action, he looked at him. "…..Well, I thought you might need it. Wasn't it painful, to see your mum killed by that bastard?" Touched by his simple words, Len cried onto his chest, while holding him back tightly.

~.~.~

"….So what are you going to do next? Going to orphanage? Or staying here?" Kaito asked, after Len had cried for whole two hours, and had gotten better at calming down. They were now heading to the nearest river to wash his face. Splashing the water onto his face, Len thought things thoroughly over.

"How about….you tell me why you know my mum was killed, and what happen after I've blackout?" Looking at both of his hands, letting the water on his palms to flow away, he continued, "I had a feeling that I had done something amazing, but at the same time, scary and horrible too."

"Well…..I not sure if you can take any more surprises that I going to tell you. You will be better off not knowing them. But…." Trailing off, he looked at Len, who held a fierce determination on his jade eyes- Just like the first time they met. "Let us pack our things and move to somewhere first. After that incident I'm not surprise if they going to search the whole area and hunt the culprit who had taken down their knights-especially you."

~.~.~

"So…..what exactly happen?" Packing up everything in the secret base took amazingly short time, that Len couldn't help but wondered if Kaito had no intention to stay, at all. They had packed – two bottles of water, some dried food that can last for a week, some herbal potion (which greatly surprise Len that he had those, used for replenish overused magic powers), a packet of medicine and a world map. For Kaito own baggage was only consist of a light brown scarf, a hazel-brown vest with white shirt underneath and a pair of maroon color trousers he wore, two short knives and a 30-inch long white hilt sword with a matching color sheath, wearing on his black belt.

"…..Do you want to visit the village first? You know…like paying a last respect or something." He asked, avoided the question posted by Len. Agreed by his idea, he followed him to the village. _Let's see how far you can avoid it._

It was a tragic sight. The once beautiful village had become ruins within a night. Looking around he found at one side of the area, which had a few graves built. Turning back to face Kaito, he gave him a nod of thanks, which he just smiled and waved off. Continued along the path they went to a black charred house- the place where Len & his mum once lived. Looking at the burned house, Len remembered what had happened, after his mother was killed…

At first, he could see nothing, with only the scene kept replaying on his head. _'Come on, 'it' is not your mother, but a monster. Sleep, child. Everything will be over once you wake up. Sleep, everything will be forgotten, and your live will be renewed from it…'_

_Over…forgotten….?_ He thought, lured to the unknown voice spoke directly to his mind. _No….that's not right…_

_'Why are you resisting? What happiness will you gain by remembering the tragically in front of you?' That's right…but…_

Their kind, gentle Mother. Even after their father had left them, she single-handedly brought up them…..him, and Rin. Her stern face when they had played a bad punk on the village head, Grandpa Yun. Her smile when they first made a cake using recipes they had gotten from Auntie Yin. _'I love you, my children'_ the final words from her….

Suddenly, golden flames gathered around him. "No", he said, standing up. Determination shone brightly in his eyes. "I won't forget. No matter what happens I chose my path, not decide by anyone, not even you!" Burning strongly, it shot out towards the enemy, who was taken by surprise. "Golden fire….. you are one of the 'rare'!"

Ignored the words, he tried to control the newfound power he had. Slowly, the color of gold disappeared, and replaced by red. Feeling overtaxing, he slowly lost his consciences. Before he was completely out of it, he vaguely heard someone calling his name…..

"…So, you had saved my life again. Now I own you twice in a row….." He stated, kneeling down the ground. _Was that my power? And I…..lost control of it?_

"Well, it's nothing. After all I'm still too late." Patted his back, Kaito looked at the place, sadly. "When I realized something wrong, the Knights had already gone. And for some unknown reason they killed the children they caught." Looking up, he stared at him disbelieving.

"When I heard your cries, I had rushed there as soon as I can, but the fire had started burning, with you and…..her in the middle of the fire. There is also one more person there, I think. 'Cos I only see shadows coming out from your house, and you're just…..standing there." Ignoring his stares, Kaito continued his account of story of his side.

_So…I'm the sole survivor of Kagami Village._ "But why…what has the children done that they killed them? Yuuta, Shin, Reina….WHY!" Standing up suddenly, he pulled Kaito's clothes, demanded for an answer, which somewhere in his heart, he knew it's useless to ask him.

"…..That's just my guess only." Avoided to look in his eyes, Kaito said, "They are looking for something in this village. Something only the children own. But, since they either don't have it, or it is too troublesome to bring them along, they just…..do it. There might be a third reason, though. But…..it's too soon to tell you, and it just my theory only. So for now it's better for you to decide your next course of action before ranting everything to me."

Stunned by his harsh truth, Len hung his head down. "I'm…..sorry. I shouldn't take my anger on you." Releasing the grip, he sat on the ground, wearily. _What should I do now…._

Sighing at his reaction, Kaito said, starching his head, "Don't you mention you have a sister? Why don't we seek for her first?" Surprised, he looked at him, jade eyes meeting the blue. For the first time after the events, he smiled.

"Yeah….you are right, Kaito. Thanks for everything." He said, caught hold of the hands extend to him, just like one year ago when he saved his life from the bandits. "Well, you just wait Kaito. One day I'll become as strong as you, and one day I'll be the one to save you from the troubles, not the other way round." He declared, staring straight at him, who had shocked by his sudden, new reaction.

A grin appeared on his face, and then, he laughed hard. "What so funny about!" Frustrated, Len yelled at him.

"Well…..haha…oh dear, Len-kun is sooooo cute...ahaha" Still laughing, he didn't answer his questions after some moments later, while Len tapping his foot, waiting for the explanation impatiently.

"Well, first thing, the murder is still at large, but before thinking of revenge you thought of _this_ first? That's some…..abnormal reaction from you." Holding his hand up to stop Len from interrupting, he continued, "Next, how are you going to help me without any weapons? Magic? I can still remember some of your failed attempts of using them, even with the help of those earth stones I had. Also wooden sword won't protect you from anything."

Opened his mouth wide, with a soundless 'Ah', Len realized what he was getting at. Holding his laugh, Kaito took out the beautiful white sword and hand it to him. "Here, used this. You can return me after we buy another sword when we reached our destination."

Stunned, he accepted the sword from Kaito. "…Thanks….again…"

Smiling widely at him, he nodded his head. "No problem. I thought you need at least need this equipment before we hit the road. Now, shall we go now? We had wasted too much time here, and its better we leave as soon as possible now."

Nodded his head in agreement, he followed Kaito, who took the first lead. Gripping the sword, he looked one last time at his 'Home'. _Goodbye, my dear home. Goodbye Mum. Goodbye everyone. I will be back one day with Rin, after I had seen the justice that needed to be done._

* * *

_A/N: Well, that's finally conculed Len's arc (part one?), but the story is far from finish! =D _

_See you next month!_


	4. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the long wait! Life is busy and i'm still yet to complete things i have to do...but thinking i have two more fans, princenum1 & Sintai, who favourite my story during the last upload, i think i should do something...like giving out 2 chapters that i had confirmed the base of the story for coming arc..._

_and even it's only one review in the end after last chapter, i still would like to say:_

**Thanks for the support! =D**

_Kitsune-san: No worries, i'm much more happier when you does that XD It means my story had moved you to a point that you felt exticed over it~ (and that's my whole propose of writing it!)_

_Btw the magic theory might be a bit messy, so bear with me in the moment. Things will get clearer as story progress...hopefully..._

**Disclaimer: I own Kaito!...only if that's true...**

* * *

Chapter 3 

"Aw man, how far are we going to walk, Len? Are you sure we are not lost?"

Turning back to face the complainer, Len snarled at him. "How many times you are going to ask, Kaito? That village is 3 days trip away and we just need to walk for another half day to reach. So stop talking and just WALK!"

"Okok, sheesh, my dear Len-chan is not cute anymore… I still can remember the days when you still cringe on me, begging me to teach you swordsmanship & magic….."

"Shut up! You are 19 years old for goodness sake, stop talking like a 60 year old man or whining like a 5 year old kid. It's irritating. Why did I ever look up on you like a big brother…" muttering the last sentence to himself, Len continued to walk to their next destination, Karakura Village, where it was 3 days trip away from his home, Kagami Village. After some debating he decided before going to Naos, where Rin was, he should dropped by that village to get more supplies.

The blue head laughs, patting on Len's head. "'Cos I'm older than you~" he said joyfully, which earn a glared from the said offender person.

It had been two days after the event, where along the way Kaito seems to be chirpier than usual. He taught him more on magic, which he found that everyone would able to learn at least one magic after the age of 10, by guidance or by chance, due to one is mature enough to develop a good deal of powers for training. Since he only learned it recently, so it was consider quite late on his part, as he is going to be 14 years old this year. After the incident he tried to train his fire magic, but for some reason he unable to do it well. Even Kaito, who is a fire mage himself too, also unable to tell exactly why he couldn't use it again.

Changing another topic, he decided to ask further on magic knowledge. "Hey Kaito, can you tell me again why even the greatest Mage in the whole Hamoina is unable to use more than three elements without the help on power stones?"

Thinking hard, Kaito replied his questions, carefully. "Well, as I had said before, there are a few versions, but the best theory would be belong to Arc-Mage Yomel from Country Igins. To consider one as a living being, it must consist of a container, a memory and power.

" As a container it is more common known as body in normal language, and mind and souls for memory and power respectively. For Body it will be during your birth, what is the element spirit had decided to bless on you. Usually are the six elements of the world: Water, Fire, Wind, Earth, Lightning and Wood, but there is some really rare cases that the spirits of the Light or the Dark might want to bless on that child. So those children who were blessed by the Light Spirits can use light magic as if like breathing, and indications is just boosting up the powers. Same goes with the other elements, too.

"Mind is actually more like the mindset of one's thinking, like the reaction to certain events, the opinions on things etc. It is also called 'thinking spells', and those elements they just…think it is compliable and so they learned it. Due to it is able to choose magic you want to learn, except for the light and the dark, it usually had another weird name called 'chosen to be'. Like for example I chose to learn Water Magic because I can't swim well… So far so good?"

Nodding his head, Len gestured him to continue, which he did. "As for souls….there are still many, many debates, but one thing in common saying is they are the instinct magic. For example you feel danger against that enemy, and you need help. In that instant the first magic spell just pop up from nowhere in you is a fire magic, so you just used it without thinking much. After that you may or may not be able to use again unless someone profession in Fire magic can couch you on that. Another way will be in the similar circumstances a few times till you get hold the feel of using it. Now thinking it again it might be the cause you can't use it again."

"…So why our god Lucifer can use more than 3 elements? Is it because he is a god?" Len asked, looking at Kaito, who had his expression darkened upon hearing the question. "….Kaito? What's wrong?"

Snapping out, he quickly answered, "Huh, well, nothing. Just thinking, it's nothing you know. Well…for that question just now I prefer not to answer, since it's related to _our dear god_. Also I don't know why too….."

Before he can finished, he pushed Len away suddenly while jumped away from where they are standing. A huge black shadow landed onto the place they had been standing just now. If Kaito hadn't took any action they might become the victims of that monster, which was snarling and cricketing angrily, snapping its bladed hands.

"…..Another one? Aw man, we are soooooooo popular with those man-eating monsters." Saying sarcastically, he turned facing Len, asked, "Now do you still remember on the monster lecture I taught you yesterday?"

"…Kaito, do you seriously really think it's the time to say this?" Jumping aside and dodged the coming attacks from that bladed monster, he retorted it.

Stepping away from the attacks aimed at him, Kaito continued, "Well, just treat this as a revision, will ya?"

Angrily, he yelled at him, while occasionally blocked the attacks from it using the sword borrowed from Kaito. "It is a-" _-clang-_ "big over-sized idiot mantis-" _-clang clang ting- _"with wood properties…" jumped away and blocked another deadly attack, this time from above the head, he crutched his teeth, and squeezed out the last part of the answer. "And its magic weakness is fire. Due to its habit of swallowing everything it sees together with the prey sometimes we can get good loots from that monster after taking it down."

Clapping his hands, Kaito was half laughing, half serious, and nodding his head. "Impressive, and correct answer. And due to it is three times bigger than we saw it yesterday, it is likely the king of that spices, I might add."

"DMAN YOU #%#%#! THEN DO SOMETHING INSTEAD OF STANDING THERE!" Cursing loudly, he part away from that Mantis and tried again with his fire magic through fire stone, this time with addition of indication taught by Kaito. _"O Great Fire Spirit Brava, gain me the power to take down the enemy in front of me! Fire Ball!"_

Balls of red fire conjured out from the air, flying towards its enemy, but out of the four balls that Len managed to made, only one was hitting the target, two was heading towards Kaito, who conjured water shield effortlessly to block all that attacks, and the last one, instead of flying straight, it turned and heading back at the caster. Cursing again, Len jumped away and the flame hit the tree behind him, scorching it. The monster was not down yet.

Holding the sword tightly, he prepared another attack coming from the angered monster. Sweat dripping from his face as he was out of ideas to defeat it. Sighing at Len's almost useless attacks, Kaito finally decided to give his poor 'student' a help.

Using the distraction caused by Len, Kaito gather the water vapour in the air, creating white mist and surrounded it at their enemy. With its vision been impaired, the man-eater insect looked around, trying to find the source causing it. Kaito smirked, and prepare another spell to take down that monster in front of him.

Roaring out, the Mantis swinging its blades, creating a whirlwind. Blowing the mist and Len a few feet away. There, facing directly at it, Kaito was closing his eyes, concentrating the spell he was going to perform.

"Kaito! Run!" Len shouted, but too late, as the blade has slashed him into half. Kaito looked shock, unable to utter a word before his life has ended….or so Len thought when he saw the view infront of him. "Fire Burst!" Shooting out from the ground, the fierce, deadly red flames touched the giant insert, and within minutes that creature is in fire. Shrieking, it tried to shake away but the fire only continue to burn….

Stunning, Len didn't notice the man walking towards him. "Hey Len, are you ok?" The blue head smiled, pulling him standing. Wide eye, he glanced at him before he spoke, "I thought…..it got you…."

Laughing heartily, Kaito took a full minute before calming down to explain, "Well, you saw my other water magic, surprise?" Starching his head in embarrassed, he continued, "I made that clone when I creating the mist. Consider it as part of my illusion magic, but without adding my blood as catalyst, the only thing it can do the most is physical attacking, low damage or none at all, or just standing there….."

"It can do MORE?" bewildered by his claims, Len stared at him, demanded for more answers from this mysterious swordsman.

"Well….let's just said it's still useless since it can only hold for 5 minutes the most. Now come on, I don't wish to stay in the forest camping for the night. Our destination is another half day walk. Let's see what we get for today." Turning around he went to the charred corpse and try to grab some loot before continue on the road.

It was a good prize. A small pile of culz (their world currency, 1 culz = 100yen, 1gin=100cluz) about worth of 3 gin, and 10 element stones – 2 earth stones, 3 water stones, 1 fire stone, 2 wind stones and 2 lightning stones. With his nimble hands Kaito made a simple necklace using a grass-green string content one of every elements they had found so far – Fire, Water, Wind, Lightning, Earth and, one and only Light stone and gave it to Len.

"Here, till we can get a blacksmith to do a better job, this should help you to use most of the element magic till you can find out which one suit you the most." He said, while keeping the rest of the items into a small bag.

Observing the necklace he just received carefully, he stared at him. "Is there anything you don't know? At all?" He asked, hopefully today would be the day he finally gotten one hint of his pal mysterious past. For past one year he had trying to get information on more about him, but either there would be interruptions or he dodged it nicely away.

"Hmm…. I don't know how to pray?" Thinking a while, he answered, amusingly, while continuing heading to their destination.

Feeling a bit vexed at his sloppy answers, Len couldn't help but angry at him. Trying his best to keep his cool, he tried again. "Come on Kaito, be serious. I mean….you can't be a know-it-all, right? And it's really unfair you know me better than I know you. I thought we are friends!"

Stopping, he turned back and faced Len, with his expressions unreadable. Studying him with his clear, deep sea blue eyes for a while, he decided what to reply. "…..Come on Len, you should ask it a bit better. Of course I do have things I don't know, and I'm not a know-it-all at all. If it makes you feel better, I don't know most of the actual names of the monsters I had met so far, even after wondering for more than 5 years. And really, I don't know how to pray. You and the villagers always prayed for something after the end of work….."

"It's not 'something', we prayed to our god to give our thanks for the hard day, that we still earn food to eat. We pray to the god to take away the sadness and made a miracle in our life."

Thinking hard on his replies, Kaito looked a bit troubled, but he shook his head to clear that away. Changing topic, he said, "…..by the way, aren't you angry that the monster names we had met till recently I might given you wrong info on it?"

"Ah! That's right, Kaito, which one is the one you just made up the ridicules name for them? What the hell you are thinking if you don't know those monsters at all!"

Laughing to get away, he continued his route. "Well, just go and buy 'Monster Book' then you will know~ To me, as long as I defeated those monsters standing in my path, I could care less who or what they are."

* * *

_On going to the next chapter! XD_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hey Len, I keep forgetting, but why are we coming here for?" Out of boredom, Kaito decided to ask Len something he already known, but just to irritate him, which surprisingly, Len answered back. "To get more supplies of course. Since I've start travelling with you I doubt those really can last for a month, especially the medicine. You already told me road is going to be harsh, and none of us is either a healer or a doctor. Moreover after that first day on the road I just realize the items we packed are only enough if you travelled alone, isn't it? So I had to pack my share before start out for good."

"Hmm….it seems Len-kun finally getting smarter. I'm really impressed." He said, amusement all over his face, which Len ignored him. For one thing he learned from his companion, it's if he started to add a 'kun' or 'chan' at the back of his name, he was trying to irritate him for his entertainment. He truly doubted he was a sadist, maybe he was just so detached from interaction with people that he chose to act that way. And also since Kaito always keep a constant looked out for him as he was still new to the outside world, Len decided to just let him be for a moment. In other sense, Len was more like wondering if he travelled alone for far too long and become….weird.

Another thing in their almost three days travelled, plus the year he had spent when learning things from him, he noticed that Kaito would always act weird whenever he mentioned something related to 'god'. Either he would change topic or he would find ways to tease him to keep him from further asking. Even the reaction was very short-lived, he couldn't help but noticed it after some time. _As if he hates it or something like that….._

"Ah, finally. Len, was that village you mention of going?" Snapping out of thoughts, he looked at where Kaito pointed at – their first destination, Karakura the herbal village, within another two miles away.

Karakura Village, with a population of only 30 to 40 people, was a big village compare to Kagami Village, who had population of less than 20 people living there. They, like Len's village, substantial their life through crops and herbs. Because of a famous Herbalist living here, this village was much more well-known compared to other villages in country Terra. 3 years ago, before Rin left for healer training, there were caravans passing by so regularly that she and Len would always visit here with their mother every half a year to collect some medicine for their villagers. They also made a friend 3 years older than them who is currently understudying herbs knowledge from the famous Herbalist.

And speaking of the devil.

"LLLLLEEEEEEE-NNNNNNNNNNNN-YYYYYYY!"

Out of the blue, a girl, slightly younger than Kaito, jumped onto Len, tackling him onto the ground. "Lenny, is that you? You finally come and visit me after 2 whole years? I'm sooooo happy!"

"Ca..n't….bre…" Looking at Kaito with pitiful expressions, he struggled for air.

Heaved a great sigh, he pulled the young girl away effortlessly. "Come on young lady, my pal is going to die under your bear hug."

"Ah, sorry about that." Patting the dust away from her skirt, the messy, grassy green hair teen bowed at Kaito, introducing herself. "My name is Megumi, nice to meet you Len's friend. You can just call me Gumi if you like."

"I'm Kaito, nice to know Len-kun have such a lovely girlfriend." He said, bowed at her. On hearing the word 'girlfriend', Len jumped up from the ground.

"She is not my 'Girlfriend' but just a normal friend, don't get it wrong BaKaito." He said, before turning to Gumi, "What are you doing here? Picking some herbs again?"

Nodding her head vigorously, she asked a surprising question, "Len, what happen to the Kagami Village?"

Shocked by her question, Kaito beated Len for asking her, "What do you mean by 'what happen'?" He demanded.

"Well, two days ago, in a bright, cheerful morning…" Len rolled his eyes over that, which she ignored and continued, "that I asked my mum directions to Kagami Village, but my mum said there is no such village around. Even I tried to tell her about you, Len, she even said it must be dreaming about it, 'cos that village never exists in the first place.…"

"Wait, what do you mean by 'it never exists'? My whole village was destroyed! Of all the mess I had been through I become the sole survivor in that event! Excluded Rin, that is."

"So there is survivor. May I know the full story for that?" A new voice appearing from their back suddenly, which surprised both Len and Kaito. Due to the reflection of the setting sun, they could only make out a solitude from it.

"Lily Sensei!" Gumi cried, ran and hugged the said figure. The herbalist returned the hug. "Hi Gumi, I'm back from the trip but, it seems the bad news delivered faster than me. Hi Len, long time no see. And this is…." Trailing off, Lily, stared at Kaito, whose face had gone paler for every second. Noticing the odd reaction coming from his companion, Len tugged his sleeves.

"Hello, earth to Kai-"

"I'm sorry Len, I gonna to go somewhere and I'll fetch you in the next morning! See ya!" With that, he was about to run off but tripped by a large root that wasn't there before. And before he could balance himself, four thick veins caught his limbs, cutting off any escape route he could do.

"Hello Kyle. That is a _real_ long time no see." Lily remarked, smiling eerily sweetly and earning both Len and Gumi a slight freak out.

It was a simple house, with lots of different herbal scents filled the room. Beside it was a nice mini herbal garden filled with mints, lavenders, etc. Gumi plucked some fresh leaves from the garden to make some tea for the new 'guests' of her teacher, Lily.

Inside the living room there were four chairs, with all except one was filled. And Kaito was tied onto the chair and with both of his hands bound at the back of the chair tightly together. Lily was sitting across facing Kaito and Len, who just sat beside him.

Len couldn't help but observing the lady in front of him, long golden hair with a few streaks stick wildly at the end. Cool, calm and collected face wearing a fresh green short-sleeve blouse with hazel brown vest overlapping it, and a pair of grey trousers. Staring at Kaito like she was going to pierce through him her eyes, she crossed her arms and waited.

Decided to break the unconformable silence, Len asked Lily, nervously. "Lily-san, when did you and Kaito know each other? And why do you call him 'Kyle'?"

Never at once left the glanced at him, she replied, "Oh, so he called Kaito now. I see…..running away from home?" Flinched at her biting words, Kaito squirmed and looked away from her piercing, electric blue eyes. Ignoring his actions, she continued, "And also, are you 'that' Kaito? The one that had been called as 'the Thief of the thieves'? Because from those ridicules rumors going on and about in this wimpy country the only person I knew had been reckless and powerful would be you."

_Fierce as ever._ Len thought, but hearing her questions he had become more curious on his travelling mate than ever. He before he could ask more, his stomach rumbled. And with that Lily finally broke off the stare at Kaito.

"I'm sorry Len, because it had been almost 10 years since I last seen that idiot. I almost forgotten that both of you are tired and hungry from travelling. Come, I shall prepare the dinner for the night while both of you have some teas and cookies first. Please make yourself home and stay for the night. It's quite late to find a place to sleep now and I'm sure we had plenty to talk, especially _YOU_."

Emphasizing the last letter towards Kaito, she found that he had broken off the bounds and standing up from the chair, while she was talking to Len. "….you better stay for the night or else there will be HUGE consequences. And I really mean it." Sweat dropped, he nodded his head, staying silence.

* * *

_A/N: Ok, that's all for now! I'm all exhusted... R&R pls~_


	6. Chapter 5

3_ reviews this time? I Love you guys! XDD_

_And i need to thank japaneserockergirl and soren elopy (known as Kitsune) for becoming my beta! XD Though both of them are reading my 1st chapter now, so most likely i will start my sloppy grammar editing in late July..._

_princenum1: Glad someone finally asked it! XD I thought no one notice that glitch of mine...and it isn't a big spoiler anyway...Let's see... it might be explained after chapter...10? =D" Basically i was thinking, 'what other names i can give Kaito, since he want to change his identity due to running away' , and Kyle just pop up in my mind XDDD _

_So yes, Kyle is Kaito, and acting as a real name for Kaito in my story ONLY. Though further explaination will be done in future chapters..._

_Kitsune-san: You are welcome~ though i should be the one saying thank you for volunteering. =D I never thought of asking help, but i shall really take advantage for any help offer to me, though. XDDD And i want to say again, i didn't mean to not telling you i have update a new chapter,just forgot. =P_

_Heartless Lotus: =D" is it? I didn't know about it (both fanservice and rare) But i really didn't do it in shounen ai or yaoi POV, just plain bickering brothers =D" But... not stopping anyone who sees it that way... haha... and taking my friend quote regarding fanservice: there will be more to come. =P_

_And if you did read my profile, i think i had said it that this fic is delicate for up-coming Kaito Append, who had sing beautifully for the song 'Lost Destination' with Len (and that's why Len is consider my 2nd main character in this story), so =D" maybe Len is telling you the answer?_

_And Miku is not the seer, neither she will be appearing now till very late of the story =D_

_And cut the long reviews short, let us enjoy the next chapter~_

**Disclaimer: Well...do i still need that after for the five chapters? I hope i own them...**

* * *

Chapter 5

It was a great dinner, baked chicken, stir-fried mixed vegetables, baked potatoes…. To Len it seemed like eternity since he last ate, which he almost cried due to it reminded him of his home-cooking a lot. But he knew he had to save his tears for later, either he done his revenge or united with Rin.

Kaito surprisingly ate very little, considered that he had left most of the food to Len during the short three days travelled, saying he is a growing boy and need more than he does. Lily noticed it of course, and had kept piling food on his plate while nagging him like a mother hen, which one of it made Len laughing hard.

Gumi hadn't stay for the dinner, but had gone home after making the tea. Lily wanted her to tell her parents if she going to come again tomorrow or later to stay for the night, which she agreed it too. Before she left Lily warned her from telling everyone about the 'guests' here or anything about Len, which she nodded for understanding. So far the only residences of Karakura Village knew about the Kagami Village existence were Gumi and Lily, for some unknown reasons.

After having their dinner, Len felt like he was at home again, relaxing and good. On other hand Kaito had fallen asleep on the sofa, snoring lightly. _He must be hadn't had a good rest recently._ Len noted, feeling somewhat guilty over the fact that one of the reason might be him.

"Let us just ignore that idiot for a while. So what happen to your village? When I visit there under Gumi's request, it was a mess. And also monsters had started to made base over there. Soon this area will not be a safe place anymore." Passing Len a cup of herbal tea, Lily sat on the chair, facing him. She had done covered Kaito a thick blanket when Len was staring at his sleeping face, in deep thought.

Muttered a thanks to her, he received the water and stared at it, thinking how to phrase the answer. _Should I tell her the whole truth? Or just parts of it?_

"You know, if you find it hard to say I can just wait till next day, before both of you start your journey again. I'll make a room for you to stay for the night…."

Shaking his head, he looked up at her. "Lily-san, how did you managed to be back and fore within three days? We spent three days walking from village, you know."

Upon hearing his questions, she laughed quietly. "Well, that's wind magic for you. I can use it to fly fast so my journey will be shortened a lot, from a three days journey to about a day and a half. Does that answer your questions?"

Nodding his head, he asked again. "Can a wind stone do that too?"

She smiled sadly, replied, "No, only people uses wind naturally can do it. So any other questions? I shall try my best to answer them." Changing another topic, she hoped for a lighter subject to change the boy's mood, who had a sad look on him.

"So….who is Kaito, or Kyle?"

"Oh ho, curious about him? I'm wonder~" Amusing smile appeared on her face, before she continued. "I thought he trusts you that he already told you about them, since you are holding his precious sword that even his childhood friend can't even touch just the sheath of it."

Surprised by her words, he looked at the sword once more. "….it's just a plain all white sword…."

"But he never let anyone to touch it. That's because it's a present from his teacher, when he won him in a sword fight when he was just 8 years old."

Taking a slip of tea, she continued, "Well, it's not my place to tell you who he is, or what he is doing right now. The only thing I can tell you is about the weird rumor I had heard about the thief 'Kaito'. The rest…is for him to tell you. Maybe he isn't prepared enough to tell you everything but once he had something to say, please, hear him out."

Looking down and staring at his own cup, Len suddenly understood how Kaito felt towards him. Just like after Rin gone to Naos to be a healer so than one day she can help the village better, he felt bitter, and sad for being left out, but never told anyone, even his precious mother. He also couldn't tell those children that were closed to him about how he feels, due to they were younger than him at least 3 years. Also been the oldest children in the group, he felt a strong responsibility to take care of the young ones, just like Kaito would do…..Even he might teased him, or even irritated him from time to time.

"….So what's up with the 'Thief of the thieves' thing? Was that rumor that popular?" Decided to change for a better topic, he took up the offer from Lily.

Thinking hard with her slim fingertip over her lips, she replied, "Well, it's kind of popular among the thieves and bandits, and also in some towns. If I'm not wrong that rumor origin came from Igins, where there is a blue head, scarf-wearing swordsman teen named Kaito bashed up a brunch of mountain thieves and took all their riches away for his own use. That's why that guy had been nicknamed as a thief, and since he steals from the thief….well, there you go. Though I hope to hear his version if he is really that 'Kaito'. Now it's really too late for more Q&As, time to go to bed, brat."

It was an early morning, before the sun was completely up in the sky, Gumi was up and about. Greeting her parents in her usual enthusiastic way and informing them she would be at Lily's house for the whole day, she ran towards there after breakfast.

Knocking the door, she waited patiently for Lily to open the door before she entered in like usual, when she was having her herbs lessons, but for today is a little different - one of her two best friends was here with his travelling companion.

Sitting at the kitchen were the two boys from yesterday night, with Len spreading some jam on his toasted bread while Kaito was biting his shared, with a daze looked and face slightly flushed. Lily had went to her room to prepare for her today's lesson. While waiting she went to Len and asked, "So….when will you be leaving to Naos? If you can wait for another day I think I can receive her letter by today evening, so I can update her status for you. What d' ya say?"

Pondering over her offer, Len answered, "Well…why not? If she happens to move somewhere away from Naos, at least we didn't go there for nothing. What about you Kaito?" Looking at the older teen, who seemed to be jumped over at the sudden called of his name. Replying quickly, he said, "Anything you like. I just protecting you till you reached your destination before we part ways."

Pouting, he looked at Kaito, who was finishing his un-spreaded bread as fast as possible, the same one he had holding on his mouth. "Come on Kaito, don't say something like 'part ways' or 'leaving' like that. What if I decided to follow you, you know? Since it sounds like a great adventure to me."

Before he could remark anything on Len's words, Lily came out from the room, holding a wooden staff. He clamped his mouth shut upon seeing her walking towards them. Ignoring them, she went to Gumi and passed her the staff. "Here, take this."

Puzzling, she took the staff obediently and wait for her further instructions. "….Today you will be going to the ruins near the village, inside the forest, finding me a miracle flower as you final lesson. After you're done and returned, you will be officially graduated from me and become an independence Herbalist. Those two guys will be your bodyguard, accompanying you and that staff….you still remember the fighting lesson we went over occasionally? Time to let it shine."

Stunned, she looked at her. "I'm…..going to graduate? I….."

"I have taught you all the basics and you have learned well, so after you graduate if you want, you shall be my assistant. Or even become one of my best Herbalist rival."

Gripping the staff tightly, she nodded her head. "I will! I will do my best to become the best of the best herbalist assistant of Lily Evans, the greatest herbalist & doctor of Terra!"

Nodding her head in approved, she turned towards the guys. "So Gumi is in your hands now, Len and…." Trailing off, she looked at Kaito. "No, maybe just Len. Kyle, you should stay and rest. You don't look well."

Shaking his head, he stood up and took his things. "No, I will go along. Both Len and Gumi are too inexperience to do alone and I'll be their guide. Don't worry, I'm fine. Maybe I slept a little too much yesterday." He said, firmly.

Heaved a great sigh over, she placed a hand at her forehead, shaking. "Hai…..that's why I say he is an idiot. Len, please look after him. He might be overdoing it."

Ignoring Kaito's protest, Len nodded, agreed for the request. With that the trio left, with more supplies and for the two guys, a new set of clothes – With Len had a white long sleeves shirt paired up with maroon color trousers. And over his shoulder, draped a big hazel brown cape long enough to cover up to his hands to keep him warm. Last but not least, a brown, fingerless leather glove wore over his hands. Kaito, which earned a remark in the end from Len as a blue freak, had a light sky blue collarless long sleeves shirt, with an almost-black blue vest over it, paired up with indigo trousers and, a blue cape decorated with yellow linens. The only thing that was not blue is the light brown scarf he wore since Len first saw him in the beginning, and black thick fabric gloves he wore.

Biding goodbyes and nagging them to be careful, Lily went back inside the house and into her room, which there is a young maiden waiting inside, sitting on the bed. Closing the door behind her, she looked at that mysterious maiden, who had clear crystal blue eyes and had long, navy grown with a same color hood that cover the hair completely. She looks like the cleric from the Grand church would wear, except in on difference—the wooden staff she carried around for preaching, it had a simple white crystal housing in it, symbolizes a white mage instead.

Leading against the wall and staring at her, she spoke, "I had done what you request for and had sent them towards where Forresta resides. Are you really sure that they are the ones who would defeat the humanless Lucifer?"

"Positive. At least that boy….Kyle is it, had changed one of the worse fate of that young boy, who either should had died under his own fire, or become one of Lucifer's prawn." The maiden said, calmly.

Shocking at her reply, Lily pressed in for details, which she does. "That is one of the futures stored for him. Out of all the futures I had seen till now, if that Golden fire user is not saved in that event when he first use his ability, there would be no hope for our future, due to the fact that the two light users are young and weak. Even he was saved somehow, he would be under direct control by Lucifer in the end, we would still lack of one chosen one to defeat him."

"….Why are they looking for him? Because he is the golden fire user? One of those 'Rares'?" Body shook with anger, she demanded for more answers.

"…Because Lucifer is looking for a new 'container', and people with rare abilities like gold flames or blue flames, even ability powers like mind controlling or something like that, is just part of his power collection. From my source the blue flame user had died, so he found him and hoping to get him as replacement."

"YOU TOLD ME YEARS AGO THAT THE CHOSEN DARK IS THE BLUE FLAME MAGE TOO! WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE IS DEAD!" Screaming at her, she couldn't accept that Len, one of her favorite children besides Rin, Gumi and Kyle, had this fate coming in him.

Staring back at her calmly, she replied, "….you know, till this morning I realize my seer power is not as strong as before when I saw the 'missing' darkness chosen one, alive. I had foreseen his unavoidable death 6 years ago, and had lost sight of him since then. With future unstable and uncertain, the best thing to do would be trying to let the chosen ones meet up as soon as possible, or even acquire powers needed for the journey. Even trying our best to keep them alive before meeting with their future enemy is a must too."

"…..you mean….Kyle is one of the chosen one…too?" shocked beyond believing, she slide down against the wall, feeling weak. The young, quite, kind and reckless boy she remembered was chosen by the power of darkness, a rumor element where everything bad comes from that power. Even her past friend also fallen under it and become evil after using so much of darkness power, and ended result he had become one of the evil being, unreachable and beyond from saving. She just couldn't accept that Kyle might meet the same fate as he was.

Standing up and taking her leave, she stopped by the door, which Lily still beside it, still overwhelmed by the news from her previous travelling companion. "…..I'm sorry about that, the previous Wood Chosen, Lily Evans." With that she left, completely disappeared, leaving Lily crying despite herself.

* * *

_Well, it seems after this my next upload will be more slower now...due to my own life, that is...haha_

_Read & review~_


	7. Chapter 6

_No reviews this time...well, never mind =_= At least i had a new alert recently... _

_Thankyou DyingWill4RainSky-san for alerting my story! =D I will do my best to try to upload one new chapters per week... but no promises XD"_

**Disclaimer: Well...just really hope i do own any vocaloids... for fun...  
**

* * *

Chapter 6

Walking on the dry road with red leaves around everywhere, symbolizing the arrival of the autumn, Gumi skipping and danced around the forest road, with Kaito and Len followed behind. Len stole a few glances at Kaito, who looked both alert and slightly dazed, he wondered the relationship between him and Lily, and had finally caught by him after he done the fifth time.

"What happen Len? Is there something on my face?"

Shaking his head, Len decided thinking was getting him to nowhere, and voiced out his questions, "No, it just that….I wonder what is your relationship between you and Lily-san…"

"Oh, that's right! This is the first time I know she had a boyfriend!" Hearing Len's question, Gumi came running back to them and, decided to snoop around.

"Boyfriend…? She said something like this?" He asked, which both of them shook their head.

"Nope, I just only guess."

"I see… no wonder it sounds weird to me….. She is my caretaker since I'm born, so if as a 'friend' then I can understand….."

"Caretaker?" Both of them exclaimed, staring at Kaito. "Kaito, did you fake your age to me?" Len asked, accusingly.

"Huh? Did I? My birthday is on the winter end…..so I guess I'm still 18 right? Come on Len just one year differe…."

"Look, Lily-sensei looks like she's only in mid twenties, and if she is your caretaker she either taken care of you since she is five or she never aged at all!" Gumi exclaimed, pointing out the flaw in his words.

Thinking hard, Kaito puzzled at her words before it finally hit him. "Oh…..I see…. Well, it's up to you to believe it or not, though I admit I'm now kind of curious…"

His sentence was never finished, as there was a loud noise in front of them, causing the conversation to broken off. Looking the source of noise they saw a gigantic, 30-foot tall feeble insect, cracking its wings, staring at them.

"Ohhhh, that's quite a big cockroach over there." Whistling, Kaito remarked.

"…are you sure that's its name….?"

"I think Lily-sensei mention once … It's call cos..coros.." putting her hand at her head, she tried to remember the monster name.

"…..I think it's not important right now…..IT'S GOING TO ATTACK US!" Yelled out the last words, the trio jumped away from their spot, which the 'cockroach' stabbed at that area repeatedly. _Talking about the close save._ Len thought, unsheathing the sword.

"Kaito! Do you know that monster weakness?" Preparing for any attacks it might come, Len readied his sword, waiting for Kaito's advice.

"Well, it has no magic weakness, and it had a strong armor. And its weak point is the antenna on its head, and the body part below its wing is soft and easy to pierce through….."

"Ah, I remember now! Its name is called Colosblatta! A monster from the insect family!" Happy she got the answer out, she did her small, little victory dance.

"…..Geez, that's _helpful_, Gumi." Len grumbled, which she turned around and smiled, replying, "You are welcome!"

Not answering her reply, Len dodged an attack that was aimed at him. Anger by the fact that its prey was hard to get, it screeching sharply and cracking its wings, creating a noise that caused both Len and Gumi covered their ears, paralyzed and unable to do any counter attack. Kaito, on the other hand, was nowhere seen.

Suddenly Len's sword was snatched out by someone, and within a minute the noise stopped. "Creeeeekkk…." Crying out in pain, the monster had burst into red flames, falling onto the ground. A blue teen jumped down from the back of the Colosblatta, landed gracefully onto the ground.

"KAITO!" Running towards him, who was just patting away the dust on his clothes, they looked at him worriedly. Smiling widely and with his face slightly flushed, he assured he was fine before returning the sword.

"Hey, when I was at that big cockroach's back (Gumi: is Colosblatta) just now, I saw a ruin nearby, was that our destination?" Pointing towards further north, he led them to the ruin he just saw.

Along the way Gumi asked, looking at Kaito, "Kaito, how did you manage to avoid that Colosblatta's shrieked attack? Both me and Len wasn't able to do anything….." Holding up his finger and cutting off her words, Kaito quizzed Len. "Now Len, what magic element is effective against Wind? From the most to the least please~"

Sighing at his attitude, Len answered the question, obediently. "The most effective magic against a wind type attack would be Earth, followed by Fire. Lightning, Dark and Light Magic are neutral towards it. Wood is weak against it, and between the same elements, Wind, it might need to compare who is stronger so it might or might not effective against each other. It is kind of gamble, but at least better than Water, which not only absorbed by Wind user, it even makes the enemy's wind magic to become stronger and more deadly."

Clapping his hands, while laughing at Gumi's awed looking face, he said, "Congratulations Len, full marks and some bonus. Too bad I don't have anything as your pri-"

"My prize will be, why did you run away when you first saw Lily-san? If she is really your caretaker since you are young, and she had left you for more than 10years, shouldn't you be happy to see her?" Cutting off his words, Len asked a question he wanted to know quite a while.

"Aww man…you just never give me a rest on this matter. I don't know what she had told you yesterday night, but when I was young, me and my buddy would always give her endless trouble that she would wrack us up using her plant attack. Also when she learned that I don't know how to swim, she just one day, out of the blue, brought me to a lake and throw me far into it and ask me to swim back! I'm sooooo thought that I'm going to be drowned and at that time I'm only 5! If anything even I may be happy to see her well and healthy, I much more traumatized by the childhood she had on me…."

Patting his friend back, Len nodded his head, sympathy. "I understand pal, I had that 'plant attack' incident before with her when me and Rin accidently pull off a bad prank on her….."

"That is not a 'bad prank'! Seriously what are you both thinking? Pulling out her precious plants and rearranged them in a way you like! She had spent a lot of time taking care them! If she had done nothing to you I'll scold both of you on behalf for her."

Pouting over at the fact that Len had thought that incident as a joke, Gumi had both her hands tucked at the side of her waist, trying to look as angry as possible, which earned a laugh from Kaito and embarrassment from Len.

Changing topic away, Len asked another question to Kaito, who was busying laughing and walking to their destination. "So, what does Gumi's questions and your quiz link? You mean that attack is a Wind type attack?"

"Why yes, it not necessary that one must had magic to made elements attack. Sound attacks, high slashing movement….they are just examples of how a mimic of wind type physical attack. You just need to broaden your mind and figure it. For your additional info I countered that irritating sound using wind magic before it starts its 'musical performance'. And now here we are- the ruins I saw just now."

Pointing in front of him, which the others looked at it, was an old, crumble building of a castle- Tenios.

* * *

_Well...hopefully i had done a good one this time~ XD _

_Read & Review for a vitual cookies~_


	8. Chapter 7

_No reviews this time AGAIN...well, never mind =_=; i'm used to it_

_But on a happier note, i have additional two great readers who had favourite my story! XD_

_Thankyou **sky ridder**-san & **miharu1111**-san for favouriting my story! =D I will continue to do my best! But, still no promise for doing grammar editing or redoing... feeling a little lazy recently..._

_So... Let's see the recent results for my stories till date:  
__530 hits, 6 favourites & 3 Alerts_

_XDDD the best results i had for all my stories written so far! I just really love you guys for supporting this! _

**Disclaimer: Well... after a total of 8 chapters, i still want to say- i only own the story plot. So Enjoy~  
**

* * *

Chapter 7

Tenios Castle, it was a place where the olden king of country Terra resided in. As a castle, the place was consider quite low as it only had about 5 storey high, instead of the usual 15. Ages ago when the demon was first summoned, the place was the first place being targeted, due to it had a lot of Mages and Warriors with Light element properties. As the help from other countries didn't arrived in time, the place was fallen and had become one of the demons' paradise for years till the God, Lucifer, with his eight chosen warriors, defeated the demon here and released this place. Now rumor had that the Wood Spirit, Forresta, is becoming the residence of this fallen castle.

"….and so that is the history of the Great Holy Tenios. Now even after this castle had relived from demons, the place held too many sad memories of the warriors and mages fallen here that one had said they saw the tragic scenes of the war, replaying here. Due to that reason the frightened people decided to rebuild far away from this place, to another area now known as the Holy Capital, Naos." Reciting the history lecture learned from Lily, Gumi turned and faced the boys, who were busying awing over the intact conditions of the ruins that had more than hundreds of years of standing history.

"Hey, are you guys listening!" Angry over the fact they ignored her, she stomped towards them, where Kaito was pointing at one of the beautiful white, almost colorless flower-shaped crystal at the corner of the grand room that they just entered in.

"See that Len? This is a crystallized Light magic. The power stored inside is much, much greater compare to the stone version, which is small and easy to use. Crystallized Magic is common used in Mage staffs, and occasionally embedded into weapons to give them a greater magical element properties. This beauty if bought from market would cost about 300 gallons (1 gallons=25 gins), due to the fact it is rare and hard to find. Also without any special tools, you can't just removed from the place because it's so fragile that once it's broken, the magical properties inside would be halved and you have to use it as stones."

"That was so cool…. But what causes it to crystallize?" Admired at the Light Crystal, he asked.

"High density magic residue concentrated in one area. For natural types crystals it need a period of 10years, while man-made ones uses around 3~5 years to due to it is made inside a fully sealed room or boxes. However those types quality is lower than natural made ones, thus it is also cheaper by about one third of the price, too. Gumi just now mentioned a great battle occurs here, so maybe those left over magic residue here after battles and had crystallized over a long period of time. But you have to be careful from touching them bare handed. Unrefined or raw crystals can scorch your hand due to its purity. Also one thing special about those natural-crystallized magic is sometimes it holds the memory of the time it occurs here. Maybe that's why some people saw the battle event of this place."

"Well, although I'm happy that Kaito did listen to what I had said just now, but can you at least show the attentiveness about it?" Gumi remarked, unable to tell if she was angry by the fact she had been ignored just now, or happy that someone had at least listened her history talked, or awed by Kaito's knowledge on those crystals lying around. Lily had never gone in details regarding those crystallized magic like Kaito had done.

"Well….sorry about that." Starching his head, he replied, embarrassed.

"Oh right, we should get going now. I almost forgot we are here to help Gumi…."Len said, changing topic and turned towards another corridor.

It was eerily quiet for such a lovely afternoon. No birds chirping and the air itself felt still, too. Even Gumi remarked that the place was unusual compared to last time when she visited with Lily since last week. Feeling uneasy, Len looked at the blue teen, who had beads of sweat dripping down from his head, looking pale and dazed. His cheeks were more flushed than just now.

"Kaito, are you all right? Maybe we should re-"

His words were never finished. A loud, inhuman shriek echoed throughout the corridors, causing everyone to ready their weapons. Even Kaito looked more alert than just now. However the shrieked ended as soon as it came.

"W-what's that….." Frightened by that called just now, Gumi tightened the gripped on the staff. Len pulled out his sword, standing-by in ready position, and Kaito had the two knives on his hands, prepared for any surprise attack.

A loud chunking sound was coming towards them, and had been scaring the young ones in the group. Kaito, on the other hand, looked worried.

"Len, prepare to activate the Light Magic. I think I knew what's that…." The inhuman shriek rang again, cutting off anything Kaito might wanted to say. Emerging in view was a 5-foot tall black armor figure, with a cow's horn and snake's face, holding an axe as big as itself. Accompanying it was a sinister dark aura, that even the sunlight outside was dimmed by it. Anyone could tell that was not a regular monster.

Without waiting for any signal Len released his light magic. Somewhere at the back of his mind, he knew that that creature was dangerous.

With a simple wave, that monster defected Len's attack. "Wood barrier!" Thick veins and roots grew and closed off the path of the monster, creating a temporary barrier. "Kaito, do you know any ways to defeat that monster? My barrier can't hold it for long." Gumi asked.

"….No." Kaito replied, causing them staring at him, disbelieved.

"N-n-no! But Kaito, you just said you knew what that is!" Len exclaimed, as the barrier had started to tear down, causing Gumi to create another one quickly, this time using earth magic.

"…..because that is NOT a monster, it is a DEMON. Since the light magic you had cast had been defected easily by a swing, I doubt our regular magic can cause any _signification_ damage to it." Kaito said, calmly.

"Then what should we do now!" Panicking, Len could felt the adrenaline rose. Even Gumi felt helpless against it. She knew, as she had heard from Lily before, that to defeat those from demonic world , the only way would be a strong Darkness Magic or Light Magic. Sadly, she was not a Light user, and Len had broke the Light stone he had during the first attack, signified that monster, no, that demon is not a simple enemy. However Kaito didn't look panic at all.

"First, we should go back to the room where those crystals are. Len, help Gumi put up more barriers. We need to delay it as much as possible." He said, while activating his Earth Stones, ignoring the cries behind the wooden and earthen 'walls'. Nodding his head, he and Gumi casted more barrier walls before running off to the room where they had found covered full of crystals.

Panting hard, they reached the room safety. "Kaito, I thought you had said if we broke off the crystal without needed tools, the power will be halved. How do we defeat it when that Light Stone I had used for the first time broke off when against that creature?" Kaito didn't reply the question. Instead he looked around and surveyed the room. Besides Light crystal, there are also a few mixed of other elements. To put it simply, all the elements except the darkness were there. Satisfied with the find, he nodded his head. "Watch and learned, cos' I only use once, and no more." With that, he closed his eyes and concentrated for whatever spell he was going to perform.

Loud, metal clanging noise rang, coming nearer towards them, causing Gumi and Len hugged each other in fear, praying Kaito really had a good idea to defeat it.

"_O Great Spirit of Flame, Water, Wind, Earth, Thunder, Wood, Light and Darkness, please, heed my cry."_

With every element he named, the crystals lit up, causing the room filled with brightness, while he himself surrounded a soft glow of an aura that Len couldn't even described. Even the demon that had chased them stood with fear.

Taking that opportunity, instead awing at Kaito's performance, Gumi casted wood magic and blinded the enemy from escaping. Somewhere in her heart, she knew that if it had escaped, everything Kaito's going to do would be in naught.

"_The burning passion Brava, and the flow of life Aquious.  
The flying freedom Airly, and the sturdy spirit Chiren.  
The striking soul Reimen, with the lush of life Forresta.  
And the mirror of our ways, Lumious and Nox,  
I command thee, lend me the power needed .  
Combining them, and become a power- to defeat the being not belong to our world!"_

At his final cry of the chant, a blinding light shone throughout the whole area, causing Len and Gumi to cover their eyes and hands holding up, shielding them. A short-lived, shrieking scream, and the demon is no more.

* * *

_OK, done. my first, orignial, non-reference Magic spell :D Hope everyone enjoy them as much as i do~_

_See ya in next update~_


	9. Chapter 8

_o.o ...XD did i say how much i love you guys? 3 reviews for my last chapter! XDDD 3Q! ^^v  
_

_**weeeeeeeeeee**-san: Thank you for the thoughts! =D But... o.o i mean the no. of floors in another way... so it should be 'storey'...right...? Maybe i need my dictionary again later... Thanks for the advice anyway~ XD_

_**miharu1111**-san: =D it's ok~ I really used to it =_=; Anyway this story fares a lot better than other fics i had done so far, and also i luv this story a lot, so... i try to update as soon as i have some time and after final plot editing...(don't worry about it :D i wasn't good myself too~ XD")_

_**Animebookfreaker**-san: Thanks for both reviewing and favourite it! XDD ...and =D" ehm... well, Kaito knows how to use...not to get ;) it's a different knowledge afterall... eh, like a craftsman & mage are two different jobs ^^;;; And you get to know what happen to him in a minute...(personally, i had a hard, hard time to get this down...dun really like the idea of my favourite Kaito is sick...but, plot tells me it needs T^T Gomen Kaito...) _

**Disclaimer: O.o This is the 8th main chapter? Oh my... I own my story, and hope to own some vocaloids...**

_And i don't feel like saying anymore disclaimer now... must be somehow looking naggy for saying every single chapters... anyway enjoy the new chapter! ;)_

* * *

Chapter 8

~Meanwhile, Somewhere in Harmonia~

In a dimly lit room, on a small table, it held 8 different colored chess piece. Without warning, a brown horned snake chess piece crumbled into dust.

"Lord! The Serpent has been destroyed!" One of a black armor Knight reported upon seeing it. The shadowed figure spoke, calmly. "No need to be alarmed. How was the search for the gold flame child?"

"The search was unsuccessful, my Lord….. But I assured you…."

"Assured me what? I requested my Blue Flame child to get it back alive, but not only he dies, the corpse is lost, too. The spies sent to find my new 'container' are all reported dead, and the news for the search is unsuccessful!" Throwing his glass of wine at the Dark Knight, who had trembling in fear of his anger, he continued, "So what do you want to assure me! That you can get rid the person who is in my way?"

Turning his back and faced the window, looking at the dark sky. "Go now. Only be back with good news, otherwise… you know what to do." Frightened, the Dark Knight bowed low, and left the room as quickly as possible.

Looking at the now dust form of the piece, the Lord smirked. "So there is someone strong enough to beat my Demon Generals…. Are you a chosen one to defeat me, or it just a coincidence?"

Turning his head towards a mirror, which reflected a young teen in mid twenties, with a green eye on his right and blue at the left. "…..No matter. I, Lucifer, will defeat you regardless. Come to me if you dare, the hinder of my ideas."

~Back at Tenios Ruins, at the Crystal room~

Panting hard, Kaito had slipped into unconscious. After the light had gone, he fainted, with the crystals shattered into pieces. Gumi found out later that he had not only overused his power, but had a fever to begin with. Upon further checking she also found out that, with a help from Len, that those injuries on his body now, was the same injuries he suffered during the event of the 'disappearance' of the Kagami Village.

"I'm useless….Kaito had suffered so much, yet I never noticed it at all. I didn't stop him from coming, neither did I fulfilled the request Lily-san asked." Sitting another side, Len was looking helpless.

Looking at him sadly, she tried to console him. "Len…."

"Why did he save me for! I done nothing to help him, and I'm not even related to him! Even now I failed to notice his injuries never heal since we left the destroyed village! Why does he care about us, about me so much!" Hugged his legs, he had felt like wanting just to break down on the spot.

Unable to take it anymore, Gumi walked towards Len, pulled him to stand and slapped him, hard. "Len, listen to me now. I don't care if you, or we, did or did not care for Kaito's well being from the start, but now is not the time for tears or self-pitying! Help me to carry Kaito now. We need to find the miracle flower, Chloa drops."

Touching the part she had slapped, he looked at her, wondering what was the meaning about it. "That flower is called as 'miracle' due to its great medical properties. By making into potion and drink down, it can heal almost every illness. If made it into powder and applied to the wounds, it can help to heal it faster before we find any help for real treatment."

Slowly, her words hit him like a brick. He finally understands. Nodding his head, he went and carried Kaito over his shoulder, who was now delirious at the moment and muttering some incoherent words. Together, they walked towards the place where the King's throne was.

Fortunately, on their way towards their goal, there was no sign of monsters and they reached the King's Throne safety, where the flowers they needed grew there. Released a breathe they never remembered of holding it, Gumi walked towards the open ground area and begin to find the needed herb. Len, on the other hand, dragged Kaito, who sadly was twice of his height, towards a corner so that he could rest better.

"Pi..ko…Ga…ku….don't…. leave me…" Upon laying him down, Len heard him called out. It seemed that his fever had gone worst. Suddenly, he opened his eyes, which was clouded all over, and sat up from lying position. "Kaito…..?"

As soon as he spoke, Kaito grabbed both of his shoulder. "Please, don't take my friends away! I'm begging you!"

"Kaito! It just a dream, relax!" shaking him, Len hoped that he could wake him up from whatever nightmare his was having now, but failed. Crying, he hung his head down, pleading at whoever the person was in his dream at Len. "Please, leave them alone…..I'm begging you, Lucifer…..take my life instead…."

"Lucifer? Wait, is that the god Lucifer are you talking about? Kaito!" Shaking harder, Len felt a sense of urgency, something that was not right, and he needed to know. But sadly, he never got his answer. Kaito had passed out cold again.

Running towards him with a brunch of white, round-shaped flower, Gumi looked at them, worriedly. "What happen to him?" She asked.

Looking at her, he decided not to tell her what he heard. "Nothing, he's just having a nightmare. Did you found the flowers?" Trying to sound as calm as possible, he asked her, which she nodded her head and taking out the tools, and started to work.

It took almost ten minutes, and the medicine finally kicked in. Kaito was now sleeping much more peacefully than before. Using his brown cape as a blanket for him, Len sat at a corner beside Kaito, thinking over his words and the past action he had seen and known so far. Looking at Gumi's solitude, who was busying collecting another batch of herbs, he wondered why a god would do such a thing to him. Taking his friends away…..did he killed them?

However the peace was short lived. Out of nowhere, a gigantic golem jumped down infront of Gumi, who had backed away fast. "Gumi!"

Running towards her with his weapon readied, he stood by her side. Fire stone shone brightly, and he sent a few fire balls at the golem-this time he succeeded in both casting and attacks.

Anger by the attacks, it slammed its hands, shaking the ground like an earthquake. Len still managed to stand well against it attacks, however the ground shook so much that the ceiling broke. Just in time, Gumi casted some wood barrier spell over the sleeping teen, protected him from harm.

"Len! Try using a stronger spell! We can't take it down if this goes on!" Gumi called out, while preparing roots blinding to the golem.

"I can't! I can cast it, but I can't aim at all!" Len yelled back, desperately. He could still remember some common used spells taught by Kaito, especially the fire spells, and how badly those results had turned up.

"Don't worry about it! Just cast it! I'll guide you." Concentrating, she casted some thick roots and tried to hold the golem into place. After a few tries, she succeeded.

Len, on the other hand, recited the spell as fast as possible. A soft glow of golden light coming from him, as he released his spell. "Fire tornado!"

A huge, swirling golden-red flame swallowed up the roots Gumi had conjured, and burning the golem in process. When the flame died out, the monster is no more.

High fives at their successful attacks, they heard a clapping sound. Thinking Kaito might be awake, they turned towards the source of the sound.

On top of the barrier where Kaito was, sat a young green hair boy, who looks no older than 10, was clapping for their performance.

* * *

_Now...who wants to make a guess for the identity of the 'green boy'? XD_

_Vitual cookies for the correct answers!_


	10. Chapter 9

_Well, uploading this chapter early due to thinking nobody will know who is the green boy...which i think i'm wrong. =D_

_Congraulations __**miharu1111**-san got the correct Answer! As promise..._

___*showering the winner with Ryuuto Plushies and handing over vitual Cookies*_

___I realise there is a review answer when i was mintues before uploading the chapter XD"_

___**Animebookfreaker**-san: XDD you are right... Kaito revealed something he didn't want to tell... even you paid him with a truckful of Ice-cream...if ice-cream exist in the story setting i have. /pat well, i only get to know Ryuuto & others when i did some searching info of Kaito Append release... So it's ok that you didn't know~ =D_

___**Killfith**- san: Thank you for alerting and reviewing my story! Don't worry about that you didn't do any for last time, just be happy you did now! XDD I promise i shall keep the chapters going, but not regularly...haha.../swt_

_**miharu1111**-san: O_o Oh my...should i call you a quiz King? Or Queen? You are the first reviewer that got it correct! And about Piko... i shall not tell you till i had upload Lucifer's enterance again! And that is...about 10(?) chapters away... i guess...  
_

_About Rin chan...if you don't mind her 1st appearance in a letter, i guess you get to see her in this chapter! XD"_

**And now, let's us began the new chapter! XDD**

* * *

Chapter 9

_Dear Gumi,_

_How are you now? I just got my worst time here. _

_You see, I just wrote a letter for dear mother and my cute little brother that just a few more months, 2 or 3 months later, I'll be back home as a accomplish healer! Surprise? Those healing spells were more easier than I thought that even most of my teachers were surprised and had nothing more to teach me! Hehe…_

_But, that is not the problem of my worst day. Just as I told you, I wrote a letter to my family, and asked them to send it to Kagami Village, but they told me there is not such village around! How could they do that! Do they truly want to joke with me? I, the greatest healer-going-to-be, Rin Kagamine? It's not even funny. The worst thing is that the teacher who taught me most of the healing magic had even confused that I came from Karakura Village! And I'm an orphan staying at a great Herbalist, Lily's home and HAD came here to learn healing magic due to I want to help her lessen her work, since she also not young anymore. JUST WHAT KIND OF _(ink splash)_ SHIT THEY ARE TALLKING ABOUT!_

_I thought that voice I heard some time ago was joking, and it just a dream, but no matter whom I approached, everyone thought I must be mad, or because I missed home so much that I made that story out somehow. I think I gonna crazy soon!_

_This might be my last letter for you, cos' after this I running away! I want to know what happen to my home!_

_P.S.: hope you still able to understand what I'm trying to tell, my best sister/friend._

_Yours truly,  
Rin Kagamine_

"Who are you?" Shocked that they had failed to notice someone else was there when they are fighting, and now this young boy might be holding Kaito as a hostage, Len decided first asked his identity, and see what to do later. However Gumi seemed to know that boy.

"Ryuuto! What are you doing here? Don't you know this place is dangerous? Shouldn't you be at home now?" Gumi asked, both hands at her waist, looking angry. The green boy, Ryuuto, only laughed.

"Hahaha, that's funny, Gumi-nee. And…." Holding his hands at his head, he continued, "Please don't ask so many questions at once. How do I answer you? Ahhh, so confusing….. Oh, that's right."

Pointing at Len, he smiled sheepishly and said, "Since you only asked one question only, then I answer yours first! My name is Forresta, but in outside world my other name is Ryuuto, nice to meet you, Lumi's blessed child."

Silence held the place for about five minutes, before both of them registered what he had said. "YOU ARE FORRESTA!"

Covering his ears and squirming his eyes shut tight, he remarked, "Awww, please don't yell…my ears hurt…..and you will wake that big guy here. He was resting peacefully here you know."

Jumping down from the barrier 'seat' and, with a flicked of hand, he removed the roots that covered the blue teen, which was found still fast asleep, despite the commendation they had caused during battles and the earlier conversations.

"I had cast a sleep spell over him, so he wouldn't be waking soon. Also, I had treated his wounds when both of you having 'fun' with my guardian Golem, so with just a day or two good rest, he will be as good as new." Placing his hands at the side of his waist, he held his head up high, proud of his work. But that was not the case with Gumi or Len.

Trying to keep his voice low, he asked, angrily. "What the hell you are thinking, sending that golem at us. Forget about us, but what if it hurts Kaito? He is unable to defend himself you know." Gumi nodded her head in agreement, staring at him with her best angry look face. "And we are not having fun at all….."

"Well, even if Gumi-nee didn't put up the barrier over him, I'll do that too, since I own him my life when that bad demon was around, finding me. He had also proved himself worthy, but I need to know your strength, especially Gumi-nee."

Looking at her with his bright, green eyes, he continued, "You are my favorite child since your birth, and I had blessed you with my power. Luka-nee also told us spirits that one day there would be nine children will come fore and defeat Reficul for abusing his power, and you and him and that big bro' are one of those children she had spoken about. So…..after that great team-work performance both of you had display, I shouldn't have to worried so much."

Confused of what he was talking about, they looked at him, who had held his hands together, creating a green light. Suddenly, the light spitted into three, small balls of light and flying towards Gumi, Len and the sleeping Kaito.

Thinking it was an attack, Len held high his arms, trying to defend from it. But the light floated and attached to Len's left wrist, glowing softy and slowly died out, becoming a wooden bracelet with a small dark-green gemstone in the middle. Looking at Gumi, who had received a ring with a similar colored stone which attached on her middle right finger, and Kaito's case, he received a necklace.

"This is my presents for you. It's a Wood Spirit stones that held more power than those pretty crystals you had seen it laying around. With that you can cast wood spells more easily than through indications or stone powers, and it won't break no matter how strong is the spell you had been using. And also…"

Giving them a puppy face look, he pleaded them, "Please don't tell anyone I'm Forresta. I still want to play around as Ryuuto~ Come on, I apologize to you for whatever bad things I had done~ Pretty, pretty plwwwese?"

Looking at each other, Len sighed. "Well…. I don't see any problem for this…..and you took care of Kaito while we are busy….."

"Really?" Grabbing both of his hands, he stared at Len, eyes sparkling with happiness. Gumi nodded, and patting his head. "Yup, I mean, you don't look like a spirit to me anyway. Calling you Forresta seems weird to me too."

"Yipee~ Thanks Gumi-nee. Thanks blond bro'~" Jumping around with excitement, he ran towards the exit. "I got to go now~ I need to find my brothers and sisters to inform them about the movement of Reficul now! So see ya next time!"

"Ah, wait Forre—he's gone now." Sighing, Len sat on the floor beside the sleeping teen. "I forgot to ask him why people forgotten about my village that has been destroyed….and who the hell is 'Reficul'…." Patting his back, Gumi silently agreed with him. Looking at Kaito, she hope that they could get some answers from him, or if Forresta, no, Ryuuto came back after his trip.

*/*/*/*/

_Running aimlessly in a pitch black darkness area, where one can't see anything around them, a young teen trying to get his bearings. "Len, Gumi, where are you guys now? Answer me!" Cried out, he tried to find out where he was. Please don't tell me my magic had failed….._

_Panic, he ran towards the direction he could think of and finally, saw a person lying there on the seemly ground. "…..Len? Is that you?" Rushing towards the figure, who was indeed Len, but something was off. Picking up him off the ground he found that his chest had a hole where the heart should be, and his jade eyes were glassy over._

"_No…..this couldn't be…" Looking around he saw Gumi and Lily, laying somewhere not far away, sharing the same fate as Len. Upon further looking he also could see a purple head guy and a white hair boy nearby too._

"_Gaku…..Piko…..no….this isn't true….." Suddenly, a pair of cold hands came out from nowhere and embraced the frightened teen. _

"_I told you….." said the unknown voice, whispering beside his ear gently and eerily sweetly, "This is what you get for running away from me. My dear container."_

Jolting awake, with sweat all over his face, Kaito was finally out from the nightmare he had a moment ago. Feeling his heart was racing, he tried to calm himself down and taking a few deep breathes. Sitting up slowly, he found that he was on a bed, and Len was sitting beside it, fast asleep. Doing a simple checked to make sure he was fine and alright, he let out a sigh of relived. _So it was a dream after all…_

"So my dear 'hero' had decided to wake up now, uh?" Flinched at those words, he turned towards the speaker - Lily.

"Uh…..good…." having a quick glanced at the window outside, which the sky was dark with only a single moon shining outside, "Good evening, Lily. Sorry I had made you worried, and now I really fin-" Walking towards him, she pulled his cheeks sideways.

"You _knew _I'm worried, and you _knew _what you have done is wrong, so can you stop been reckless for once? Huh?" Pulling his cheeks a little harder, till Kaito had begged for her forgiveness again, she released the hold. And Len had woken up due to the commendation.

"Ah, I'm sorry Len, you can go back to rest a bit more while I scolding this idiot." Looking at Len, who rubbing his sleepy eyes, Kaito felt bad for them. He had made them worried about him.

"Kaito! You are awake!" Len exclaimed, and hugged Kaito. "I'm sorry I had taken you for granted. You had been ill, and your injuries hadn't healed due to my fault. I never care about your well-being because my burns had been healed some time ago. Even when we were in trouble I always waited for you to help, while I didn't do anything to more for my part. I'm so sorry regarding them….." sniffed and trying to hold back his tears, Len apologized to him.

For once, Kaito realized. After being betrayed by his father, and a death of his friend, he tried stopped to care. For some reason when he first met Len, he reminded him of who he was when young. Reckless, caring, ignorance to most things of the world, and the willed to protect…. He admitted he was attracted by his values that he decided to stay for a year, to teach him what he wants to know. After a period of time, he found that he had started to care for his well being, worrying bits of things he was going through when his village was gone. That's why he lent him his favorite sword - to protect him from harm. _"I thought we are friends!"_ His words three days ago still resounding in his mind. Friends… he never knew he would made another one after Piko's, and Gaku….he is more a big brother to him, even he is the older one.

_I need to find Gaku, I…can't continue my trip alone, anymore. If anything, the best way to protect my friends…..people I care…..is to be with them, not away._

Hugging Len back, who slightly shocked by him, he replied, "No, I'm the one who should say sorry…"

Sadly, this small reunion was broken off by knocks of the door. Lily stormed off to the entrance, while Len broken off the hug to wipe the tears that threatening to fall. Kaito, on the other hand, left the bed and gather his things, reckoning Len to do the same. He had a good idea what's going to be about.

Once Lily opened the door, she was surprise to find Gumi was here, with her mother, who looked worried. She wondered what they want in the middle of the night when Gumi's mother spoke. "Please Lily sensei, you must help my child. There are some weird knights came just a moment ago and wanted to take her away. I had a bad feeling about what they want so I bring Megumi to you. I heard there were some travelers at your home so can you ask them to bring her along?"

Confused at her request, Lily asked, "What've happen Mrs Grassfield? What do you mean by that?"

Seeing her distraught mother, Gumi decided to answer for her. Holding up a letter, she showed Lily, who took it and read them. "You see, because Rin sent this letter and another to a non-exist village that the King thought there is a tension going around. So he sent his knights wanting to capture me. Now dad is stalling them away while mum brought me here. Maybe those knights might visit here because of Rin."

Holding Len back in case he might say something wrong, Kaito went towards the entrance. "Madam, I'll gladly to help you to sent Gumi to another safer village if you want to. Because now I'm in a hurry, I'll be leaving with my other friend in a moment."

While waiting for Gumi and her mother exchanging their goodbyes, Lily half angry, half worried staring at him, which he ignored about that. "Lily, will you be coming with us, or you had some other plans?" He asked, offering her to come along, which of course earning a shocked from her.

After thinking a moment, she shook her head. "No, I'll be staying here. I do not want here to become another Kagami Village accident. Also, I want to know what to the knights were up to. I'll sent letters if I'm able to, to update you for the things going around here." Turning towards Len, who had done packing and bring the things towards the back door, she made a request to him, again. "Please look after this idiot again. Even after he apologizes I don't think he will take care of himself."

"Come on Lily…" He tried to protest, but Lily cut off his words. "For once, Kyle, shut up and listen. You had everyone worried, and Gumi nearly give up the graduation because that flower I sent her to get is only grown at that castle area, and bloomed once every five years. I don't care what are the reasons you ran away from home, or why are you going so hard and difficult on yourself, but can you even once remember you might died for all those reckless things you are going through?" Hung his head with shamed, he silently apologized to Lily again. Even after all those years, he still made her angry and worried about him again. Suddenly, a warm embrace feeling around him, and Lily was the one giving him.

"Please take care. No matter what happens please do remember, you are not alone. You still have your friends, afterall. And I will gladly welcome you here if you have nowhere to go, or you need my help." Nodding his head, he returned the hug. "….I will Lily. I will. You should take care too."

Breaking off the hug, she smiled, and lightly tapped on Kaito's forehead, before she hugged Len, too. "You should take care too. And try to refrain learning any reckless thing that idiot was doing. It's bad for your health. And good luck on finding Rin."

Returning the embraced too, Len thanked for the things she had done so far, before breaking off and picked up his things, joining Gumi and Kaito, who went to the door and waited for him. "I'll be back visiting next time, with Rin too. And I promise I will be still alive and good in one piece too!" Waving back, they set off under the night sky, towards their next destination—the holy capital, Naos.

* * *

_Minor news for Rin fans, she will be appear again in another...2 more chapters? Just wait paitenly till then XDDD_

_And btw, how many had thought 'Gaku' had dead? Just asking..._


	11. Chapter 10

_Well... i was a little shock. Not only i get 3 reviews, and also 1 author favourites! =3 i didn't know i was that loved XD_

_And, a tiny little bad news, that the next whole week i might be too busy to upload anything, so next chapter there will be a delay...hopefully it won't be too long for everyone~ ;)_

___**Animebookfreaker**-san: =D thanks for the consertive 3 reviews! And Author favourite me too! =3 XDDDD I thought so, but it's just a dream...and hopefully in future Kaito will tell me why he had thought his buddy was dead... hmm... And~ yup, Lucifer wants Kaito badly, so he will use him instead of Len when they met up... a reason will tell in later chapters._

_**miharu1111**-san: =D oh my... i really have to pester Kaito to tell me soonish, so i could add the reasons in one of the chapters... XD" Hmm...comfused? Well... =D" Ryuuto is Wood Spirit Forreta's human form name, will it be clearing most of the confusions? XD"" Luka...hmm... i think you had saw her in the prologue... who or what she is is a spoiler so... i don't think you will get the answer...sorry! =D"""_

_**Kailen320Mokona-chanchibi** -san: Hihi, welcome back to review~ XD and thanks for author alert me~ =3 i didn't know i was this loved~ XDD and Sorry, but i had all elements planned in advance, and Gakupo didn't own the element Wind as his main...child of the wind belongs to someone starts with M =P make a guess? But...Gakupo did own wind as his 2nd element, so...wasn't too bad ne?_

_Ah, that applies to rest of the readers who are interested to guess. So who is the real child of the wind? i shall tell the answer after...20chapters later? *lol* she is from another country, so really have to wait that long for answers, sorry!_

**Well, this chapter consider the intertude (was it spell like that?), but hopefully, it's still enjoyable with some mytersious answer~**

* * *

Chapter 10

"Kaito, how far we are going to run? You just recovered so you really shouldn't press too hard on yourself." Looking at her guide worriedly, Gumi kept pressed on. The events in the Tenios ruins ended not too long ago, in fact it just hours ago, and both Len and Gumi felt a bit troll on their body for not having enough rest, and for Kaito, beads of sweat had been falling down. If this going on his fever that finally gone down might come back again. But he said nothing and kept on leading the way.

Finally, he slowed down after reaching a clearing, which had a big river beside. "Ok, we can get a rest here." He declared, with both of them let out a sigh of relieved. Walking towards a big tree, he sat down, and leaning against it, while Gumi made some woods to grow thicker and covered the path they had just passed through. Looking at the night, starry sky, Kaito muttered, "This is really nostologic….."

"Huh? Did you say something Kaito?" Walking towards him, Len asked. Turning his glance away and looked at Len, he just smiled, gently with a hint of sadness. "Nothing, so care to tell me what happen after I fainted?"

"Only if you can promise to answer our questions later." Gumi replied, sitting beside Len.

It took less than an hour to relay everything what happened after he was down, included the present he received from Forresta, which he was admiring it under the moonlight. "Aww….that's too bad…. I didn't get to see the wood spirit in the end….maybe I could thank him next time we met. So…..what questions you want to ask? I'm not sure if I can answer everything but… I shall try my best on them." He said.

Looking at each other, both of them decided to ask this first. After all, that problem had been bugging them for far too long. "Why everyone thinks that the village disappeared? Wasn't it strange that the whole village just declare 'non-exist' just because it was destroy?"

Looking troubled at their question, Kaito seemed to debate on how much truth he could tell them before Len decided he had enough. "Kaito, even if's just your theory, said it. I doubt there would be right or wrong answers right now."

Sighing, he said, "Well….what I'm going to say might be shocking, and added more mysteries than answers, so…." Looking at them, who had fierce determine look of 'you either tell us or we forced your mouth to talk', he could only sighed, again.

"Well…..of course it's impossible that everyone forgets the village that disappeared or destroy overnight….." Trailing off to wait for any interruption from either one of them, but surprisingly they just kept quiet, and waiting him to continue patiently.

Leaving with no choice, he continued where he left off. "But you see, if you truly believe a voice who told you something like 'There is no such thing as Kagami Village, and this child is an unwanted child.' Or something similar, then that child will become someone unwanted and that village becomes non-existence."

_A voice….._suddenly, Len remember something. "That voice! It told me that the Knight had killed the monster, not mum! So if I gonna to believe that crap, mum is not….mum anymore? And she will turn into a monster? That's just too much!"

"So that's why there are people don't know the existence of Kagami Village…. I think I heard something like that when I was sleeping, but I think it sounds so wrong…."

"No, guys, you had got it all wrong. It's not that 'you think it's wrong' or 'you refused to believe' that simple. It was something greater, something in us, our hearts, our feelings…. We used them as a resist, a barrier towards its logic. That's why we do remember, the actual things that goes and by around us. However only selected few could do that, that's why I much more surprise than both of you that you remember things that should be or not to be around. Cos' till date I've seen countless of destroyed areas and villages, even families that had broken off with their members killed unjustified, in the next day, they could just…. It's like having their memories mortified like that."

Horrified by Kaito's explanation, Len finally knew why Kaito did not want, even hesitated to tell them. He must have been lonely, that there might be someone who had once shared the same view, but in the end…

"I'm sorry Kaito, maybe we really asked too much this time." Yeah, it must be hard on him too…

Shaking his head, Kaito just smiled, sadly. "No, it's all right. It's bound to be out sooner or later, and I also have a flavor to ask both of you." Staying attentive, both of them nodded, decided to hear his request. After all, this was a first time he had asked anything from them, especially Len.

"Please, really, do not tell anyone things I told you just now. It's considered a forbidden knowledge, and also please do not mention anything about Kagami Village, or any things we might came across in the future. Unless that someone who asked you is your familiar person or people you can really trust, you might find yourself in death rows if you just told anyone or everyone causally like that."

Nodding their heads, they promised to keep the secret knowledge. And just like Kaito had said, it deepens the mystery. "So…since you had seen and know more than us, do you have any idea who did that? And out of what?" Gumi asked, but Kaito had ignored her. His face full of worries and he was focusing on something else.

"Len, Gumi, both of you hide somewhere, be it top of the trees or in the brushes or anything you like. Just hide, and don't make any noise. Someone is coming." Kaito said, while concerting of making a dense mist using the water stone he had. "I will stay here to divert away the attention. Do not come out from hiding place unless I approved it. And don't ask any more questions, we have no time."

Having no room to protest, Len decided to climb up to trees, to get a better view than ground, and Gumi chose to do the same thing on another tree, next and near to Len's. Kaito, on the other hand, sat back down, waiting in alert.

Waiting for a few minutes, Len thought Kaito was pulling a joke on them when suddenly, someone walked in from the path they had just come…..it seems that intruder was a highly accomplish wood user, to be able to find the covered route from Gumi. Carefully to move some branches from view, he saw it was a brown armored, wearing a red cape Knight, together with his white horse. He was an Earth Knight who served under the King of Terra and Grand Church of Hamonia.

Despite the mist Kaito had created, the Knight still found him. "Hey, have you seen anyone passing here?" Walking towards him cautiously, he asked.

Kaito, with his hands at the back of his head like he was resting, answered causally, "Nope, I doubt so sir. You see, I just reached this area when the mist thickens, so I was just resting for a moment before continuing towards Karakura Village."

_Lair…._Gumi thought. Who knew he could do that, seeing him acting so decent around Lily? Looking at Len, who had shook his head. It seems like he had shared the same thought with her.

The Knight, too, didn't seem to believe him, or only half believing him. "So…..where are you from, traveler? You don't seem to be our country men or someone who lived near. And what's your business to Karakura Village when you only just out from there?"

_Crap…..he knows…._ Len thought, and continue to look at Kaito, hoping he could counter back or else, he might need to help him. After all, he's still a patient. But Kaito didn't seem to be surprised from the Knights words.

"I just out from there…..? Did you found my Twin? Actually I'm on my way looking for him too." Standing up, he patted the dust on his pants. Both Gumi and the Knight looked shocked by his words, while Len had his face….looking screwed. The way Kaito spoke had really remind him the times when he was teasing him, light and un-serious.

"…..That's your twin? Serious? I pity you, kid. That man had abducted two children from Karakura Village that I was sent to protect. Now I'm on my way to look for them. Would you like to come along so that you could ask him not to do any stupid things, and maybe I can ask for a lighter punishment for him." The Knight said, patting his back trying to comfort him for his 'misfortune'.

"Well….." Hesitating, Kaito looked troubled. "Maybe it just a mistake? My brother is a kind hearted man, and he couldn't do something like this…"

However, his sentence broke off by another intruder, with this time a knight with similar dressing except it was Dark Blue- A general knight from Aqua country, and with his appearance greatly shocked Len and Gumi. Even Len couldn't see Kaito expressions he knew he must had been shocked too. _What does an Aquarian Knight doing here?_ Len thought. Without any warning, a huge wind blowing off the mist Kaito had created, and nearly blowing the both youngsters from the tree down, too.

Once the mist was cleared, the blue Knight that just arrived looked like he seen a ghost. "You!" He said, pointing at Kaito, who had narrowed his eyes. "Grab hold of him, Matin, he is one of our wanted man!"

"But Chris, he said he has a twin and he was looking for him…." The Earth Knight, Matin, replied. But the Aquarian just cut off his words. "Fools! He has no twin, and he's Luc-"

Suddenly, roots grown from nowhere, tied his mouth to prevent him from speaking, and a few more grabbed him from moving. The brown knight shared the same fate as the newcomer. As soon as they were tied, a thick mist rolled in, preventing Len to see anything happening below. A blue light and a soft cried, it just happening too fast to register what was happening when the mist and the light died away in the same time, with both knights missing from the burned ground they had stand, and only the white horse left, drinking water.

* * *

_Oh. well. Let's hope that everyone really don't have to wait too long for Rin-rin & Gaku to show up... ops, did i said something for the next chap? *gasp*_

_AAAAnnnnnnyyyy waaayyyy, see you in next update! ;)_


	12. Chapter 11

_Although is a little early, but i had promise someone i would upload this new chapter by today...so there you go, new chapter with a new Arc! XD_

_And also, thank you **CrimsonLaurana**-san for favouriting this story and Author favourite me too! XD Now for some quick review replies..._

___**Animebookfreaker**-san: XD yeah, but it can't hide forever~ And Kaito... well, i hope i did tell you what he had done to the knights in this hasty chapter i had done..._

_**Anonymous** : XDDD Anyone is welcome to review this fic! Flames, advice, love showers, comedy remarks... anything! XD Though a warning first for flamers who's also reading this- the only action i will take, is delete unhealthy comments, that's all.  
I love Kaito, so he is a must in my stories! And Len is just...a sidekick? Helper? hmm... well anyway, Gakupo is showing a minute in this chapter, so i hope it's good enough for you to look forward his future actions! XDD  
And... i will try writing longer, without promise! =P 'Cos every chapter except the prologue is at least 3 A4 pages long... and my mentality always cut them off after that... but now the story had 'accidently' piles up too many mysterious, i had been trying my utmost best to clean them =_=|||_

_Now, lets' enjoy the new arc of pre- Rin joining! XDD (and if anyone wonder, Gumi's arc had ended since ch9... i had forgot to announce that =P)_

* * *

Chapter 11

"Hey newcomer, I don't care who you are from but from today onwards your job is to take care of this young devil. Be careful about her, since she is processed by a demon that she might say some weird words. And also try not to get too close to her, she bites."

A Terraian Knight commander giving a lecture on the newly attached blue Knight from Aqua, who had a beautiful long purple hair tied neatly in a single ponytail, and a piercing, purple eyes. At the left side of his wrist held a long Katana and a Wakizashi, standing tall and straight.

"Yes Sir, will do Sir", he replied, which the commander nodded in approved.

"Ok, that devil is all yours now, try to make sure she stay alive, 'cos our great King needs her for something else, but he had no time to attend due to the oncoming visit of the god, Lucifer, within a month's time. I will put good words to your general if you do well."

Bowed low, he greeted the commander goodbyes before went to the private cell number 13, where there was a young blond girl with a bouncy white ribbon tied on her head, and wearing a black dress with black, silky gloves. As a convict she seems to have a better treatment, which besides looked healthy and well, she also had high quality clothing made of silk, compared to other prisoners.

"Hello, young lady, how may I help you today?" As a gentleman, he greeted the girl properly, which the only respond from her was staring him with her bright, jade eyes, full of defiance.

"If I say I want to go home, will you let me?" She asked, poison held within her words, which earned a laugh from the young knight.

"Well….if you willing to help my problems too, then I shall consider about it." Looking at her gripping the bars tightly till her knuckles turned white, he laughed again, knew that he had win by misleading her on other thoughts. He heard rumors that the girl bitted on people, and he was willing to test out this theory. So it seemed that if he opened the prison door right now, she might really tear him into pieces. After all, what could a grown up man want from the little, Loli-looking young girl?

"How about we start by exchanging information about ourselves, to clear any misunderstanding? My name is Gakupo, what's yours, young lady?"

~.~.~.~

Ritani Town, located at the west side of the great capital, Naos, was also known as the 'high wall' town, as it had walls of 10 feet high surrounding the town, to protect it from monsters harm. Every day travelers would passed by this place before going to Naos, which was only a day walk away from here. Due to this town also lived a lot of Terra's high ranking officers and nobles, they had a gate which opens only from sun up till sun down.

With the help of the white horse, the trio travelled to Ritani Town from a needed one month walk away from Karakura Village to shorten to only 2 weeks, since they travelled light and the two young teens (Len & Gumi) are small enough to be able for three people to fit in. It was late afternoon when they reached the town, and after they got off the horse, they released it to wild. It's too dangerous to bring further down their road, as three of them are on run. At least, that's what Kaito had point out.

Speaking of Kaito, after that incident with the two knights, Len and Gumi got down from the tree, without waiting for Kaito's safe signal. He looked furious, but not at them. Even though they had a lot of questions after encounter those knights, they decided not to ask, soon. They pretended things were over and Len grabbed the horse to run further away from that place. After all, Kaito must have killed the knights when the mist came. Since then, both parties had avoided conversations anything more than Kaito's health, and where to go next for past two weeks.

"Now after passing this town, we shall finally reach our long-awaited destination, the holy capital Naos!" Gumi declared cheerfully, which earned a groan from the two boys. Turning to face those least enthusiastic boys, Gumi huffed at them. "Come on, Just one day away from here, surely both of you can pull through."

"I just only hope I don't have a 'wanted' poster around here…." Len said, looking down, which Kaito patted his back, sympathy.

"I doubt you have, Len. After all unless there were people selling you out, there won't be any of it about you and Gumi, I, on the other hand…might have one from the bandits, I think."

"So you are the 'Thief of the thieves' that Lily mentions?" Len asked, raising an eyebrow. Kaito laughs, this time patted his head.

"I don't know about that~ But I only knew that I'm not the thief of thieves anymore~ Not without my dear companion white sword." Light and unserious, it seems like Kaito was back to the normal, joking manner.

Huffed and puffed till his face was round, he pointed at Kaito, declared, "You wait. Now we are in town we will finally get new weapons along the way. And finally I can return you your trusty companion!"

-/*/-

"WHAT! What do you mean by 'we can't buy' weapons? Come on uncle, we are travelers and we need them to protect us on the monstrous road….." After entering the town half an hour later, Len found a weapon & armor shop and they went in to purchase some new equipments, which sadly they gotten rejected by the shopkeeper.

"No means no. The king has passed out a new degree that no one is allow to buy or trade weapons till he had resolve some personal issues. Anyone broke the rules will be capture into prison. I'm surely don't want that." The shopkeeper said. "However if you want some protection you can still allow to buy some armors or stones though."

"Thank you sir, we will take some travelling cloak for winter use then." Kaito said, while Gumi holding Len down from further protesting. After all they didn't want to attract any attention.

While they while choosing travelling cloaks, Kaito asked another question to the shopkeeper, earning a surprised from him. "Sir, just asking. Have you heard of _Diosina Espada_?"

Beckoning Kaito to come nearer to the counter, he whispered, with his voice as low as possible. "Hey bro, don't talk so loud when you are looking for that thing, even as a joke. _Diosina Espada_ is a dangerous item that had it banned by the Church, and seeking that even as a joke or fun you could find yourself in death's row in no time. Remember that."

Writing something in a piece of paper, he talked loudly while slip the paper to him, "Sir, I don't know what you are asking for, there is no such thing as that spanada thingy. And that three winter cloaks cost 20 gins. Thank you and never come again."

-/*/-

"Kaito, what was that thing you are looking for, and what was the paper about?" Len asked, while eating some dry squids they bought from the nearby snacks store, wearing their newly purchased cloak—Gumi for dark green, Len for hazel brown and Kaito, for once (for Len's surprise only), choose a white one.

With only "ask me later, I'm busy", he took a quick glance before burning the paper away, using his fire magic. "Come, let's find a inn to rest, tomorrow we will have a long day to go."

Along the way to the nearest inn, they noted that there were quite a lot of different colored Knights around—green-armor Knight of Wind from Country Ventus, Red Knight of Flame from Igins, Blue Knight of Water from Aqua, Brown Knight of Earth from Terra, and the rest, Yellow of the Lightning, Orange of the Wood, White of the Light and Black Dark Knights all came from the Grand Chruch, station at different countries. Without attracting any attention, they managed to get to the Inn safety.

While doing a registered for a single room, since it only left one anyway, Kaito asked the receptionist, as casually as possible regarding why there were so many knights around. "Oh, that must be due to God Lucifer's descending to the Holy Capital, Naos, to perform his miracle! And if I'm not wrong it should be another 4 days later."

"Oh…I see….."Nodded with understanding, he was about to left when the receptionist continued, "And I heard that there is a young maiden who was on her training to become a healer, and she had been processed by a devil. How terrible…. and I hope that Lord Lucifer can help to remove them. Don't you agree too?"

Shocked gone through Gumi and Len, as they heard those words. "About that Healer, do you know her name?" Len asked, tempering.

"Hmm…..if I not wrong it should be Ring? Or Lin? Sorry I think I can't get the name right." Thanking the receptionist, they went to their assigned shared room.

"….It must be Rin, I'm definitely sure. But why she is defined as 'processed by devils'? I can't understand….."

"Walls have ears, Len. Any questions I afraid you have to keep to yourself for now. Same thing goes to you Gumi." Kaito said, while packing something into his cloak. "I'll be out for a moment till evening. Please don't run anywhere unless you are looking for trouble."

Just their luck, Kaito did not go out for long. In fact it only took an hour he was back from whatever mission he was doing. Even they were itched to ask what he was doing, and all sorts of other things, they understood of the possibly of being eavesdropped if they were not careful, since their enemy might be lurking within the group of Knights.

"If nothing happens we might finally no need to run from places to places, and properly a good rest for a day. Seriously I'm really tired, without both of you keep bugging me that I'm a just recovered patient." Kaito complained, during the dinner time, which earned a small laugh from the two youngsters.

Due to running away, the three of them did not have a good rest, as a result Kaito's illness only recovered one week ago. And just like he said, because of the oncoming arrival of the God, Lord Lucifer, people from around the world was gathering here. Thus it was much more easier to hide the mismatch company…..or not. Kaito, pretend to be the eldest brother of the group, with Gumi acting as the second elder sister and Len, much to his cringing, the youngest, cute little brother. That had been their travelling identity for the past two weeks, and so far they managed to gone under radar.

"…have you heard, Matin & General Chris had gone missing for more than two weeks now, and those underlings had sense something's wrong. We must find a good excuse while searching for those troublesome Knights, especially Chris. Otherwise Lord Lucifer will be furious that the person in charge of …" "Shhhh…..don't talk things here. Someone might be listening."

Just behind their table sat two Knights. From their cloth wear it seems like they were someone of high ranking. Emotionless, Kaito drank every word of their conversation, while Len almost choked his food. Gumi looked worried, but didn't dare to do any comment. When they finally left the place, Len and Gumi finally let out a sigh of relived, while Kaito still saying nothing, but stared at the position those knights sat previously, in deep thought.

~.~.~.~

Watching the beautiful setting sun, a young man, with short dark pink hair with a streak of white, looked in mid thirties, with a long sleek Katana held on his right hand, was sitting on the roof of the restaurant, where Kaito and others were in, and going unnoticed by people around.

"Hello Nox, fancy to see you here." A lady, no older than forties, landed gently beside him. She has a long beautiful black hair tied in low ponytail, decorated with a pink flower hair pin, and wearing light yellow Kimono with red autumn leaves – the human form of Earth Spirit, Chiren.

Turned away from the evening sun he had been admired, the man or the human form of Dark spirit, Nox, greeted her. "Hi Chiren, it's been long time."

Smiled gently, she sat beside him, and admiring the scenery Nox had been looking before. "So, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at country Ventus now? To prepare whatever Luka had wanted us to give?"

Smirking at her words, he looked at the entrance of the restaurant, which Len and Gumi came running out, asking Kaito to walk faster back to inn for the night, who just smiled and told them off as 'children'. On seeing Kaito, his stoic face melted into a gentle, soft smile, which surprised Chiren a lot-he never smiled before, not to his siblings. Looking at what he was looking at, she was shocked, once again.

"That blue hair boy… wasn't he…"Looking back at him, who had his smile never left his face.

"Kyle…..or should I call you Kaito now? Good to see you well." Standing up from his seat, he left without answering Chiren's question. However he said this, "I have given my first gift to my chosen child, which is now in procession of Lumious' blessed child. Soon, he will receive my second gift tonight, before they left the town."

* * *

_Well, that's all for now (=w=) Now back to my work... and hopefully i did a good job for this chapter...though i'm not sure if Rin fans will kill me or not... _

_Edited(6/07/12): Added info of who is Nox. If anyone missed it, he is an dark spirit._


	13. Chapter 12

_Sorry for that hasty last chapter... hopefully it wasn't confusing for this new short chapter of mine..._

___**Animebookfreaker**-san: XDDD /pat Well...Gakupo isn't really up to no good...so it should be fine? =P And sorry i had missed that part. And well...Nox is a dark spirit, and his chosen...ehm... ^^;;; maybe you see yourself in this chapter?_

_**miharu1111**-san: XDDD good to hear that one of the Rinny Fans not going to kill me for putting Rin in prison as her real, first entrance! XD" Thanks for the comments! and...'Cos last chapter is still a little...hasty, i think, that i didn't notice where it had gone wrong... hopefully this chapter is better now =D Ah, right, all the human form of spirits is really based on Vocaloids, so... =D i think you have good sense there, so like to make a guess of who they are? (For Chiren & Nox)_

_Now, let's see what happen in this chapter~ XD_

* * *

Chapter 12

"So…That friend of yours, you still believe that he is still alive? Even there are evidences he was long dead?" The young blond girl asked, now looking gentler than before. Gakupo still could remember the fierce looked on her eyes, just like Lily. If he's going to compare, he thought both of them tied, somehow. Not that he would tell anyone about it except his childhood friend, who also his greatest buddy, Kyle.

"Those evidences are fake, my dear Rin-chan. You see, he had a very beautiful white sword, earned through his hard work and an acknowledgement from our swordplay teacher, Yuuma. This wasn't found with those evidences they sent. Also it's just like Kyle, he hid the message that only both of us knew. However I refused to wait any longer, and now I'm going to find him. I heard great things about you, so I was hoping I could ask for you help but…."

"I ended up here….Now what should I do, I really need to get home fast, and I need to know what happened at home and Len…. He must be in trouble. I can feel it." Looking at the purple hair Knight, she asked, "When you said you believe me, you didn't do it out of pity, do you?"

Giving her his best smiled, he answered, "Of course I believe it. In fact, during the day when Lucifer arrived, I shall ditch my job and with our fool-proof plans, we will escape here. For now let's us pretend we are talking nonsense in case someone checks on us."

~.~.~.~

"That was a great dinner, wasn't it Gumi?" Len asked, while popped himself onto the soft bed. Gumi only laughed, and sat on another bed while Kaito took the sofa.

"Well _kids_, your big brother wants some sleep, so lower down your volume and don't go wondering somewhere." Ignoring their protests (Len: who are you calling kids, you only 5 years older than me! Gumi: I agree!), he continued, "Anyway it's quite late now so it's better that both of you turn in early."

Playing silent game with Len for past one hour, Gumi felt bored. Both of them are too excited that tomorrow, they would be going to Naos, and most likely they would be there at afternoon, if they were fast enough. Watching at the sleeping figure, both of them agreed on the same thing.

As quiet as a mouse, they sneaked out of the room and ran towards another room upstairs, where the knights they had seen during the restaurant were at. Unknown to them, a dark figure was watching them till they left the room, leaving the door unlocked. Shaking his head, he entered the unlocked room.

Upon reaching the door, they heard noises inside, and with their ears at the door, they tried to listen what they are talking about.

"…found his horse, because it was set to the wild, we can't determine what happen to those two. Though the last seen area would be at Karakura Village." Covered her mouth to prevent her from making sound, she continued to listen to the conversation quietly.

An unfamiliar, female voice, someone not from the restaurant, rang out. "Is that so. Why did they go to the village?"

"Hai, Madam. There are information regarding a friend of the missing container we are looking for, and she also happens to be the friend of the healer who is at the prison right now."

"Ah…. I see, so there is a friend who knows about Kagami Village, who also might lead us to the person we are looking for…..by the way there are two people at the door, eavesdropping our conversation."

When the door was opened, the eavesdroppers she mentioned had gone.

~.~.~

Rushing back to the room and closed the door behind them, they still could feel the fast beating heart beat. "Back already?"

Shocked, they looked up to the voice, only to find Kaito packing their belongings, wearing a midnight black cape with hood over him. Tossing Len's and Gumi's cloaks to them, he walked over to the dressing table to the jar full of water, cutting his finger, dripping a few drops of blood into it and did a simple chant.

The water glows, and with that Kaito poured out the water onto the floor. Slowly, the water molded into…..another Kaito.

"_Well, you saw my other water magic, surprise? I made that clone when I creating the mist. Consider it as part of my illusion magic, but without adding my blood as catalyst, the only thing it can do the most is physical attacking, low damage or none at all, or just standing there." _

Recalling those words, Len realized what he was trying to do. "Ok, do your part now." Kaito said to his other self, while throwing the white cloak he bought this afternoon over him. Nodding its head, the clone 'Kaito' left the room wordlessly. Turning back to them, he said, "Now this isn't the time to scold both of you, nor it is the time to awe over my water magic. Let us set off now."

~.~.~.~

Dodging and avoiding most of the Knights paroling around the area, they reached under the town walls, safety. "Kaito…huff…how do we get out now?" Panting due to the running and the tension, Gumi asked. She knew Len only learned magic recently, and right now he could finally cast fire magic without the help of stones, and she only knew Wood magic and Earth magic…

Suddenly, a loud boom occurred at the opposite direction of where they were from, and from their hiding view, they could see all the knights at the nearby area had rushed towards the booming scene to see what had happened. When the last one was out of sight, Kaito smiled. "All right, that's our cue to leave here. Len, give me the wind stone. I need extra power."

Handing over his wind stone, Len couldn't help but asked, "Kaito, do you know wind magic…..?"

Pulling out his shared of the wind stones inside a small pouch, which he had stringed them into necklace, and added it in quickly with a few knots. Wearing over Forresta's gift, he held out both of his hands towards them. "Yes, I learned a bit, and now grabbed my hands. We don't have much time to waste."

Slightly hesitated on what's going to come, they hold his hands, tightly. "Now…..let us enjoy the flight."

Concentrating his power, a soft hue of greenish-blue aura glowing and surrounding him. Slowly it spread out from his hands and, flowed towards Len and Gumi, wrapping them gently. As Len was admiring the beautiful cerulean light, he suddenly found out that-

"We are flying…." Gumi breathed out the words, as they raised high above the 10-feet town walls, and fly out and away from Ritani Town, towards Naos direction.

~.~.~.~

Sitting under the night sky, Nox was enjoying the wind blowing towards him. Looking at the direction of the trio had left to, he once again smile. "Have a safe journey, Kaito. My blessed child."

* * *

_I. Seriously. Love. That blue freak/idiot/cool guy, Kaito. XDDD That's why i'm making him look extra cool in this chapter *not true* _

_*cough* Anyway~ hope everyone enjoys the flight as much as i do! XD_

_Now... should i make Len and Gumi begged for forgives from Kaito? For a sleepless crazy night..._


	14. Chapter 13

_XDDDD I Have a new fan! Thank you** bluefang62**-san favouriting & alert this story! I felt so loved =w=_

_**miharu1111**-san: XDDD i happen to finish 2 chapters and done checking it for PLOTS... so that fast upload =w= Plus i happen to be having enough free time to do another upload the next day XD  
And... =D''' i only used words i'm familiar with and some dictionary help to make it better... well, may be not ffor some self-created words ^_^;;;;  
Yep... and the excitment is more to come in future =D  
And... what gives away? ! O_o;;;; you had got that right... while i almost took forever to write that...(nope, it's a good thing, actually) so... little prizes *showers flower petals & sword miniture* XDD  
_

___**Animebookfreaker**-san: o_o *drools* I want cookies too... Aww, nvm, i ask Kaito to made some for me XD  
And Gaku is really a good friend~ XDD  
and... =D" Gumi's element is wrong~ so try again~ (answer in ch9)_

Now...let's take a look on the last pre-Noas chapter~

* * *

Chapter 13

"What is the status?" A tall, white armored Knight with a long dark green hair- the General of the Light Knights, asked. Looking at the booming scene with her blood red eyes, she waited for the report, patiently.

"Hai Madam. We found this at the scene. It seems that the person had died while playing with the fireworks." Holding a small, charred piece of white cloth, the investigator knight showed it to the White General.

Looking that the cloth with disguised face, she turned away, ordered, "Wrapped up the case as soon as possible. We need to move out towards Naos. It's late and we can't let Lord Lucifer wait for us."

Somewhere in the alleyway, a young blond boy, with an eye patch on his left eye, smirked at those Knights sloppy works. "Now I own you nothing, BaKaito." With that, he disappeared.

~.~.~.~

"I'm truly, really sorry what we have done, so please forgive us oh Lord Kaito." After it seems like a far mile away from the Ritani Town, they landed in a plain, grassy area. Kaito was sitting on a big rock with his eyes closed, expressionless. He definitely wasn't asleep, but no one knows what was going through his mind, and with his black cloak, he just looked more scary than usual. And the worst thing was, the day has not break yet.

Following Gumi's lead, Len did the same thing, "Yeah big brother Kaito, we are truly, very sorry that we had made you night gone like that. Please forgive us?" Giving his best puppy looked face, he hoped at least Kaito would say something, even scolding would be much better than a silent treatment, which he had done it for past one hour at least.

While they were thinking how to do a better apology to Kaito, so to get a reaction from him, he finally spoke in a calm, cool manner and opening his sea blue eyes, staring hard at them. "There is something I don't really understand. What makes both of you decided to find the knights, and _eavesdropping_ their conversation? And not even _bother_ to tell me anything about it?"

"But Kaito, you are resting, and because of excitement, we just kind of…..couldn't sleep. And since their conversations were so intriguing we couldn't help but….curious." Gumi explained, with her head down. She did not dare to look at Kaitio, who must be furious at them, somewhat.

"So in the end was your effort paid off?" Shaking their heads, they told him what they managed to hear through the door. None of them dare to look at Kaito, and had their head bow low. "…..can both of you look at me? I'm not some kind of lord or god that you will have your head chopped off if you stare at me."

Still a bit frightened, they raised their head, only to find Kaito, smiling at them. "Just to let you know, I wasn't really that angry. In fact, I'm still happy to know both of you are safe and well."

Frowning after saying those words, he added, "But it doesn't mean you can do that again. If you really need to know something, like now we are somewhere in open, and without any potential of been eavesdrop or something like that, you can ask me whatever you like. However just to let you know I will not answer some of them due to personal issues."

"Really, how do we sure you would lie to us like you did to the knight? I thought you really have a twin! If not for Len I will be thinking what would happen if we met him one day!" Gumi yelled, releasing her pending anger, which she held it unknowingly for two whole weeks, the day she forced to leave her home.

Hanging his head low, he replied, "I'm sorry to let you feel that way, but I swear on my real name and my honor, that I never lie, even once, to my friends. The only thing I might or will do, is choosing not to tell, because it's closely related to my personal issue, and I have no intention of getting anyone involved."

Looking back at Kaito, who meet her green eyes, with sincerity held within his clear blue eyes. _"A person with eyes as clear as water is someone you can trust, 'cos that person will never lie."_ Recalling her mother words, she nodded her head. After all Kaito had saved them from the danger they had faced countless of times, and that time, he just trying to get away from the Knight's attention. It just a white lie…..a lie against his enemy. However…..

"You have a real name? So which one is it? Kyle?" Len asked, unable to hold down the questions, seeing Gumi had resolved whatever unknown issues with Kaito. "But why you called yourself Kaito? I don't under-"

"Of course you don't understand, Len. Like Lily had mention last time we meet, I'm running away from home, and I don't really want anybody to track me down." Kaito said, and sighing along the way.

"Hmm….so should I change my name too? Since I'm on run too…." Gumi asked. It seemed that she had felt better after the short ranting.

"Well… I don't think it's a need for you….. Because my family is…..a noble family, that up till date there are still people searching for me, though not so much anymore after I had faked my death….."

"YOU ARE A NOBLE?" Gumi and Len exclaimed, surprised by his answered. "So, care to share why a rich kid like you on the run?"

Sweat dropping, Kaito wondered why in the world there are people so…..busybody over his personal life, beside his buddy, Gaku. "Well… I learned something that consider….. forbidden? Anyway that is something personal, and I don't feel like telling anyone….yet. Oh right! Gumi, last time you asked me something about who was that voice might be, right?" Trying to divert away the attention of his life story, he changed the topic.

Sensed that it was a very private thing to ask, Gumi decided to take the bait first, and Len just pouted over it. After all it's still rude to ask in the first place….

"Well, not only that. How did you get rid of the Knights that chased us? Not only that how do you know they are coming to us when they are far away from us? An also how did you know we sneaked out to eavesdrop on those knight we met that evening. And…"

"Come on Gumi slow down! Kaito is going to confuse by your question bullets that you are shooting now…." Putting a hand in front of Gumi, Len tried to stop her asking everything in one shot. Even he had a trouble to follow what he wanted to know too. But Kaito only laughed.

"Do you know the advantage of knowing wind magic through Spirits blessing or by your so called 'instinct' magic? Not only you learn how to fly in the air, since there is still no incantation for flying yet, and also you can listen to the wind cries. And something they brought along when they pass by you. That why I knew they are finding us, and since you had left the door open when both of you sneaked out, I thought I heard something that I woke up. And speaking of that…."

Putting his hand at the side of his wrist, and making a fake angry face, he scolded them lightly and teasingly, "Do you know I got a freak when I found out the door is open and someone enters the room! And that time I'm only half awake! I don't know whose luck it is, but luckily that intruder who came in is someone I knew very well, and he only wants to pass me something before leaving the town! Seriously if that intruder is someone out for my blood I think I'm going to haunt both of you down as a ghost if I happen to be dead!"

Sticking his tongue out and a 'oops', Len apologized to Kaito, starching his head. Gumi did the same, except with a new question, "So what's up with that water magic. I think I had seen my share of people performing water magic but I never see something like yours before."

"Hmm…you mean which one? Why I add blood to the water or the clone itself? Water cloning magics are common in Country Aqua, but the idea of adding blood is my self-created improve version of cloning magic."

Looking at them, who had sat down and listening his magic 'lecture' attentively, he continued, "You see, I somehow found a book which tells me, 'a flow of magical blood life store within us' or something like that…. I can't remember the exact details but due to those words I thought of 'what happens when I add a few drops of blood into my water clone? Will it do something more or even become as smart as me?' That time I'm only…..6, I think, and I have this wild imagination of this what ifs that I look up spells on water cloning and doing a few mortified, and my results paid off after 3 months of research. This special clone only last for 5 minutes, even till date the longest time I can only extend up to 10 minutes. It can perform tasks similar to what I always do, and can act like me without anyone knows that is just a clone."

"So what's the big difference between the normal ones and you special ones? I don't think I can understand." Raising her hand like a student does when having a question to a teacher, she asked.

Grinning widely, he answered, "Well, normal clones must have the caster nearby, within at the most 5 meters radius away to perform tasks assigned by him, and can only do single task per command. My special created one not only can self operating things I want it to do, like doing distractions or setting off fireworks for us to escape. Because through the blood it connects a link to me, acting like a far away remote function. And depends on the situation, it able to do a little more complex things that until the time is up and disappears, no one will found out that was just a clone till much later."

Smiling widely and proud, he added, "And both of you should be proud. My best buddy had yet to see my special creation till date, and he always ask me how do I managed sneaking out the house without anyone noticing until both of us went out of town. Well, maybe not Yuuma-sensei, though. He got a keen eye, I must say."

"So who-" Raising his hand to cut off Gumi's further questioning, he said. "Now enough for the questions, just asked them tomorrow morning. I'm feeling tired after using so much magic in one day, and I want some sleep now."

While Kaito was asleep, Len and Gumi did a small debating and a bet. "I bet you everything I had earned that Kaito's blessed element is Fire, since he said before water is his 'mind' magic." Len said confidently, while Gumi shook her head.

"No, it must be Water element. Didn't you see how awesome he done till date with his water magic? He even claimed to be able to do a complex new type of water magic! I bet you with my new Herbal book that he is a Water blessed one."

No one wants to admit the other was right, and they fallen asleep after an hour later, tired of the event. Unknown to them, Kaito had heard everything they said and smirked, before turning to another side and sleep.

* * *

_Now, almost all my readers knew that those poor Kids (Len & Gumi) had the wrong answers..._

_And in case someone had forgotten, here is the list of the Spirit names and the elements:_

_Wood Spirit- Forresta (Human form: Ryuuto)_  
_Fire Spirit – Brava_  
_Water Spirit – Aquious_  
_Earth Spirit – Chiren_  
_Lightning Spirit- Leimen_  
_Wind Spirit – Airly_  
_Darkness Spirit – Nox_  
_Light Spirit – Lumious_

_Hopefully, i didn't delay the next update... that next arc is really hard to write now... And feel free to guess what vocaloids i had used for the spirits! ;) Have fun on that~ (answers will be put up after i had hit ch30...)_


	15. Chapter 14

___Those new systems and function in FF . Net is a little confusing... but at least, in first glance, i knew my story had gone to 1050hits, 24reviews, 5 Alerts and 9 favourites ..._

___Really, really thank you so much for the support! XDD_

___Now some short, quick review replies and off to the new chapter!_

___**Animebookfreaker**-san: Well...regarding that, is for me to know and for you to find out XD""" Anyway...you will get to know in the future chapters..._

_**miharu1111**-san: o.o I think... you are really a vocaloid fan... Anyway Oliver will be showing up again in the future, so look forward for his action! XDD  
Ah... I thought is the sword and the flower hair pin give away... And... I had changed his hair from white to Pink so he doesn't sound like a old man... even he might be an old man.../swt *had no idea how to explain*  
XDD then just wait paitently~ and... =D" i didn't used Lui & Ring... at all... Maybe as one of the side character in the future? hopefully?_

_Anyway..._

**_Let's the New arc of the story begins! XD_**

* * *

Chapter 14

"Finally! The city where Rin is, the holy capital Naos!" Len declared, cheering together with Gumi. After a good half day walk, or run in better terms, they reached the city in midday. Due to the excitement, they, in the end, did not ask anymore question they had intended to. Now standing in front of the fountain, they are deciding what to do next.

"Maybe we should spilt out and find information of that girl? After all only both of you knows Rin much better than I do." Kaito said, while sitting on the fountain bench, reading the map. Hearing no replies, he looked up from the map, only to find sad faces hanging over both of them.

"Eh….did I said something wrong again?" Kaito asked, slightly sweat-dropping. He didn't understand why Len, or even Gumi, who were happy that they reached the desired destination just a moment ago, had become depressed after he spoke. Just finding information about Rin, that's the only thing he had said….

"Here, Kaito." Handing over the white sword suddenly, Kaito could not say he wasn't surprise.

"Eh Len, we haven't buy weapons yet, are you sure you are going to return it soon? What if we ran into the enemies who had destroyed your home? Or people that's looking for Gumi? You have nothing to protect yourself."

"But I have borrowed your friend for too long. It's time to return you now. Plus we are going to go separate ways…..right?" Pushing the sword towards him, Len said, in a tempering voice.

Thinking over his words, Kaito replied, "Yeah….you may be right….I need to go to the post station and see if there is any news from Lily, and you need to find Rin…."

Looking up and meeting Len's eyes, he said, "Since you feel bad of holding it for so long, how about this?" Taking out one of his small knife, he passed it to Len. "Here, I got my sword back and you still have something to protect you. So let's us meet here again at the evening, ok?"

Stunned, Len took the knife from Kaito, while he kept the sword in his belt, beside his another small knife. "We will still meet….later?" Gumi asked, which the question confused Kaito, a lot.

"…Yeah? I thought someone said he wants to follow me for an adventure, and I'm going to the country Igins next. I'm also looking for a friend who is a fire user, and hoping to get her to teach Len for being so useless in aiming and doing a proper casting…"

"I get it, you want to help me find a teacher who could do a better teaching job than you right? Since I'm sooooo sorry that I had made you gone out of wits for drilling in the basics of fire magic. We just meet here later in the evening right? Let's go Gumi." Turning away and crutching the knife, he stomped off angrily, while mutter under breath "BaKaito".

Bowed at him and replied "see you later", Gumi followed Len into the crowd. Shaking his head, Kaito kept his map and walked away.

~.~.~

"Idiot, stupid BaKaito. You just wait, one day I shall find a good deal of tricks to play on you, for making me like a fool….."Stomping off to nowhere, he muttered. He still couldn't believe that he had fallen into a 'trap' from Kaito's reactions, and his way of reprimand his 'useless' fire magic, which had learned almost a month without a satisfy result.

Laughing at his reaction, Gumi said, "But you are happy, aren't you? That the big brother you had looked up to has not thought of abandon you here after reaching the destination."

"Yeah….maybe….." Len admitted, thinking the conversation they had yesterday…..

-Flashback, yesterday when Kaito was out-

"So how did you met up with this strange guy? And did he really have a twin like he said to the Knight? That's sound so cool…" Gumi asked, watching Len doing some cleaning for the white sword. "And I never know you have such a beautiful white sword."

"That wasn't mine, it's Kaito's precious sword. He just lends it to me so that I can protect myself. And for your info, he doesn't have a twin. It's a lie to that stupid Knight who chased us." He said, while continued to clean away any dust or rust on the sword.

"…..wait, you mean it's a big lie?" Looking disbelieving, she asked the obvious.

"Well, he did mention before that he don't have any siblings…..but he didn't said anything else." Putting down the sword, with a sad expression, he continued, "Now you mention it…. I wondered if he would really leaving us after reaching Naos….."

"Eh? Why he would leave us?" Gumi asked, confused.

Sighing, Len told her the story how they had met, and till the destroyed village, with occasion of 'ahs' and 'ohs' in between from Gumi.

"….and so we had travelled together. Because our original objective is to find Rin before deciding what to do next, so that's why I wonder…..if I can continue travelling with him after getting Rin. I hope I can repay him what he had done for me so far…. To be there when I'm at loss of what to do next….. and help me when I'm in trouble….. He is almost like, a big brother I never had. And even he doesn't admit it, sometimes when he does something like saving our life from that demon during the ruins, he was…..inspiring. It's like no matter what happens he will find something, a way to get us out of trouble…. A kind of selfless and self-sacrifice act that I may have no hope to achieve…"

Keeping the sword back to the sheath and holding out, staring at it. "Lily-san told me that this sword is his favorite, a precious one that he earned from his teacher, that even his best friend wasn't allow to touch it. But knowing our road is going to be harsh and dangerous, he gave this to me, without a thought."

Looking at Gumi at his bright, jade eyes, he concluded, "When we reached Naos, no matter what happens I will return him the sword. After all it isn't mine, and I am not worthy to own it since he received it through hard work. It just isn't fair I own it just like that."

"But what are you going to do next? If he really decided to leave us after getting to Naos or after we found Rin?" Gumi asked him, filled with concern with this little 'brother'. Between Rin and Len, Rin is much more outgoing while Len, a little tends to be …..over thinking on other people reaction. She had to admit Len had been much stronger than they last met…..excluded the events in the ruins, that is.

"….I don't know, actually. Maybe we will see if Rin has any good ideas and we just roam the world as we please? After all you can't go home because of Rin and I don't have a place to live, same goes to Rin, too."

-End of flashback-

"I wonder if he minds when Rin's going to come along? After all he might have to take care one extra person." Gumi asked, while following Len to whatever place he had in his mind.

"I'm sure he won't mind. Anyway he didn't say anything when you are forced to come with us." Len said confidently, while stopping at an 'Inn'. "Let us worried those little details later. We have to find out what happen to Rin."

"Ah, wait Len, that is….." Pushing open the flipped doors, he found himself facing…a brunch of Knights, drinking beers and meads. "A pub….." Gumi finished, a little too late for Len's liking.

"…..Thanks for telling me….." Turning away, he was about to walk off when someone called out.

"Hey you, I remember now…you are the 'rare' we are looking for!" A Black Knight, standing out from his seat and pointed accursedly at Len.

_Note to self: I should ask Kaito if he knows what is 'rare'… _Len thought, while grabbing Gumi's hand. "Come on sis, we got to go now." With that he ran off, pulling Gumi along.

"Stop him! He is the Golden flame user!" The black Knight shouted, while chasing them. Too bad for him that Len was running faster than him, even with Gumi tagged along. In a flash, he turned towards an alleyway.

Thinking he finally got him, he went to the alley…only to find no one was there in the dead end. "Carp, where did he go to….." muttered to himself, the Knight walked away. Unknowingly to him, the target he was chasing was at the top of the roof of a low building, using power of the wood spirit stone he earned, he casted a vine together with Gumi and climb up fast like a monkey.

"That's a close call….seriously…" panting hard, Len sat down beside Gumi, who was also trying to catch her breath. "What does he wants? And the way he spokes, I think I've heard that before…."

"Huff….do you think…..puff….he is someone related to the destroyer of Kagami Village?" Gumi asked, while Len reeled his mind…..

The tall, massive-looking Black Knight… mother's death… "I see… he is that murder….." Len replied darkly. Shaking his head, he knew he is still too weak for revenge…even till date if without the help of Gumi and Kaito, he would still having problems to take down even one monster by himself, since compare to fighting, he is more least experience than Kaito. And the newly joined group Gumi, if without her supporting spells, he would be facing more trouble for those failed spells, especially the fire spells.

_Why fire spells seems to be always failed on me?_ Looking at his hands, he wondered aloud.

"Maybe we shall find out why after going to Igins? Anyway you still did a great job on light magic during the time in ruins!" Gumi exclaimed, which Len shook his head. "It's just a failed attack in the end wasn't it?"

"Well….. I don't know about that much, but you conjured the light ball perfectly on the first try right? And you did mention last time that you never used before, and Kaito never taught you spells on that."

Thinking a bit, he found there was some truth on the words. After all Kaito said that due to Light and Dark spells are of more higher level for a beginner like him that he seldom to never taught him on it. "Hmm…maybe, after all I still don't know my blessed element….."

"Ehhhh? You don't know? Didn't your mum or someone tell you before?" Gumi asked, slightly shocked by his comment.

Thinking a while, he replied, "Not sure, maybe someone did tell us that time when we are having tricks fun….. I think I should ask Rin when I see her, she always holds onto those minor details things….."

Looking at the busy street, he continued, "Anyway, how do we avoid attention from that bastard? We still haven't found any clues to Rin and the meeting time is coming soon…"

Looking at Len's little figure, a smirk creep onto Gumi's face, which freaked Len, a lot. "I got a great idea, dear Lenny-chan~" she said, which worried Len about what she meant by it.

-1 hour later-

"Gumi, if you dare to tell anyone about this, I'll have you favorite herbal book burned into ashes, I swear in my name." Muttering darkly, Len trying to adjust the clothes Gumi got for him for his disguises.

"But Len~ Don't you think you look good in this?" Wearing a sunny orange long-sleeves dress, with a small, brown pouch attached to the white belt, Gumi commented, while giggling at Len's outfit which she got for him- a red headband over his golden yellow head with the band tied for the short ponytail removed, letting his hair down. A beautiful dark crimson high-collar, long sleeves dress decorated with white frills at the ends, and together with a long, knee length while socks with a pretty low heel, covered toes red shoes, he look just like a little, petite girl.

"I really swear you'll get it from me someday…"

Laughing at his useless jabs, Gumi held Len's hand, like a big sister trying to lead her younger 'sister' with her. "Come on, stop complaining Lenka-chan~ We have wasted a lot of time. Let's try to find something before meeting with Kaito."

* * *

_XD how many people knew who is Lenka? I only knew she was a female ver of Len, but only saw her pretty face pic after written this chapter (with the courtesy of my friend, who is a Kagamine fan)_

_Anyway~ hope you have enjoy the small fanservice of Len dressing up as a girl~ XD" _


	16. Chapter 15

___O_O Oh my goodness... 4 reviews after the last chapter? And within a day too? XDDD It seems it was a good fanservice after all... even it was partly need in plot as a disguses._

___Now, some quick review replies, and off to see Rin & Gakupo! XDDD_

___**bluefang62**-san: XDDD Maybe... if he had the chance to see that~_

___**Animebookfreaker**-san: Ah... i see... I heard Rinto is also another name of Male ver Rin? And... that was just a eye patch, actually, not bandage. XD" Last but not Least, 'Rare' is a term refering to people with unusual abilities or uncomman magic elements. For examples would be future reading (Known as Seer too), special type flames, people blessed by Darkness or Light. So... that knight wasn't a stalker, but Len & Rin's mum's murder /nods_

___**aira2889**-san: XDDD good to know you have enjoy it, and thanks to be my new reader! And... I think i shall put up some answers(both spoiler and not) to the comman questions at the bottom of the story... though for the two spirits, you had got it right. As for who was blessed by what element... half of it was wrong XD"_

_**miharu1111**-san: Ah... I see... Well, thanks for telling me! XD_

_Author grumble: ...Why everyone thinks Kaito will die of laugher if he saw Len cross-dressing? I might Put him cross-dressing as Kaiko one day... And I think Gumi is great to able help me forcing Len wearing dress... hmm... Anyway..._

Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 15

Standing in front of the fountain, Kaito wondered if he had come too early. "Maybe I should wait a little longer….." He thought, while re-read the short letter he received from Lily, when he went to the post station.

_Dear Kaito,_

_Everything is fine here. I'll be coming to Naos soon. Meet you there._

_Lily_

"…why did she want to come here? Was it because of Lucifer's descend? And yesterday I met Yuuma-sensei…" Looking at the sky, which had some grey clouds gathering around, he sighed. "I wish they will be hurry…. I got a bad feeling on….opps."

Looking down, he saw a small, blond head boy had bumped onto him and fell, with his brown cap dropped beside him. "Hey, what are you doing, standing in the middle of the road! Damn….that hurts…." The boy said, trying to stand up. Kaito quickly went to help him.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean it….Len? Why are you wearing like that?" Looking at the boy, who wore a simple plain white shirt with a dark brown trousers and a white, big ribbon tied around his neck like a scarf, 'Len' had wear like a page boy of the country Terra. "And where is Gumi?"

Suddenly, 'Len' stared at him with his jade, round eyes, asked, "You know Len? And Gumi too?"

Confused, he observed the boy in front of him. "Who are you?"

_-Meanwhile, somewhere near the church-_

"These heels are killing me…." Len complained, while trying to follow Gumi. They decided to went to the healer school, which located somewhere near the church area. With a seemly useless map they got from a shopkeeper, they had been trying to find their way for the past half an hour.

"Just a little more, Len-chan. Once we are there we can learn what happen to Rin…" Bumped onto someone, she nearly fell when the person she bumped caught her before she hit the ground.

"Got you. Sorry miss, I was in a hurry…."

"Gumi!" Rushing towards her, Len saw the man who they had accidently knocked onto. A tall man, maybe just a little shorter than Kaito, having a long violet hair tied into a high ponytail, and wearing a forest green uwagi with a navy blue hakama, matching with an ankle-high white socks and a pair of sandals. At the left side of his bluish-black slash holds a Katana and a Wakizashi. In a simple words- a foreigner not belong to this country.

Looking at Len with his equally purple eyes, he smiled widely. "I finally found you Rin! Oh man you run so fast that I had a hard time to catch up with you. I see you have changed your clothes, can't wait to wear dress again?" He said, while walking towards him.

"Wait, you got-" Not been able to finish what he want to say, a brown knight appeared from a nearby alley.

"There he is! And the King's bride is there too!"

"Carp….we have been found, let's go Rin. Follow me." He said, and without waiting for reply, he pulled Len, along with Gumi, with him and broke into a run.

~.~.~.~

"So you are Rin… Sorry, you look too much like Len, especially in boy's clothing." Kaito said, sitting beside Rin on a bench near the fountain. She had worn back her brown cap again.

"Yup, that's what twins are….. I think. Last time we do a switch to trick everyone in my village, and we have fun on it!" The boy…no, the girl, Rin, said. "So you said you are waiting for Len and Gumi here….how did you know them? Gumi maybe, but Len….."

"Oh, I met Len in Kagami Village. I happen to pass by when that place was visited by a brunch of bandits. At that time I saw a young boy, which I know he is Len later, in trouble that I help him."

"So you have been to Kagami Village before! Can you tell me what happen to my home? Everyone here says weird things like that village don't exist! And…."

Raising his hand to cut off her words, Kaito replied, calmly. "Please, young lady. Not so loud. And about what happen…..it's not my place to tell you, and you should wait for Len to tell you better. After all I'm just a stranger, though I can tell you is it isn't good news."

Rin was about to say something more when a voice called behind. "I finally found you, Gold Flame user." Looking at the source of it they saw a black Knight, with two yellow Knights followed behind. "Please come with me, Lord Lucifer wants to see you."

"Lord Lucifer? Gold Flame? What the hell are you talking about?" Rin asked, annoyed by their interruptions, while Kaito narrowed his eyes upon 'Lucifer' been mention.

"Stop pretending boy, if you don't come…" Drawing out the sword, with the other two Knights do the same, "we have orders to force you coming."

"Wait, there must be a mistake, I don't know fire spells at all!" Protesting, Rin tried to explain but all fallen into deaf ears.

"Since you insisted, we have no choice….. Wood Blind!" On the call of the spell, roots and veins spouted out from the ground, trying to get Rin. However before they could touch her, crimson red flames burned them away.

"Sorry, if you want to get my friend, you have to go through me first." Kaito said, with his hands held out and standing in front of Rin.

"Are you trying to be a hero? Let see what you can do….. Flame Tornado!" Swirling from the ground under Katio, the red flame rushed out and devoured him.

"Kaito!" Rin screamed, frightened. Just then, a blue light came within the red tornado where Kaito was in, and the spell was cancelled, with his sword drawn out in his right hand. _He was furious_, Rin could tell, even he was expressionless when out of the fire spell. Looking at him, who was untouched and unharmed, Rin couldn't help but awed. _Just who is this man Len had met?_

"Rin, can you please hide somewhere safe? Things going to get ugly from now. Oh right," passing the sword he had just drawn out, he continued, "Use this to protect yourself, and return me later." Nodded her head, she ran away.

"Stop him!" the black knight shouted, with the two yellow knights chasing her. However the ground caved in and the pursuers fall into it, unable to get out.

"I did say if you want to get my friend, you have to go through me." Kaito said calmly, with an Earth stone on his hand shone brightly.

Cursing badly, the Black Knight pointed at Kaito, spat, "You're going to regret this, brat."

~.~.~.~

"WHAT! ?" The man, shocked beyond believing, staring at Len. Pointing him accursedly, he said, "But Rin-chan told me Len is her brother! Are you a cross-dresser or something?"

"Of course not! Stupid." Len replied, while removing the hairband and tied his hair back to the small ponytail.

After out run the Knights that chased them, they somehow ended up at an alley where just another corner or two, they will be reaching the plaza which Len and Gumi had parted from Kaito. Looking at the cloudy sky, Gumi felt something uneasy rested in her chest. "Len, change back your clothes, we gonna to find Kaito now. It seems like going to rain soon….."

"But Gumi, he has info about Rin!" Len said, while removing the accessories.

Gumi passed his original clothes before turning away, looking out of the alleyway. "I know, let's us get this man to Kaito and we'll figure out the rest, since this useless guy….can't even looked after Rin properly."

"Well, I'm sorry about that…..though I arranged to meet her near the gate of the town's exit….." Sighing, he helped Len to pull out the dress while Len do a quick change back. Muttered a thanks, they walked out to the main street. "By the way name's Gakupo, please to meet both of you, friend and brother of Rin."

Nodded their head in acknowledgment, they introduce themselves too. "I'm Gumi, and you had know from Rin, this is her twin brother, Le-"

Suddenly, a small blond boy knocked over Gumi, which Gakupo had to hold onto her before her fell on the ground, again. Len grabbed the boy's hand who knocked over Gumi and had fell from the impact, to prevent him from felling hard. "Let go of me, I got nothing for you!" Wide, teary jade eyes staring at Len fiercely, while he tried to tear off the grip, but stopped the moment he looked at Len. Len, too, was stunned when he saw the boy's face.

"RIN!" "LEN!" Both of them called each other's name in the same time, and Rin hugged Len tightly. "LEN! I glad that you are ok….."

"Rin, it's that really you…?" released the hug from Len, she looked at the speaker. "Gumi! So you are here too! Just like Kaito had said! And Gakupo's here too…"

"Wait, did you say Kaito?" Len asked, bewildered, but before Rin could answer, Gakupo interrupted them.

"Hate to break you reunion, but where did you get this sword? And where is the sheath of it? Who give this to you? Kyle?" Gakupo asked, pointed at the sword Rin was holding.

"Kyle….? No, I don't know, but a man called Kaito gave this to me. He said it's for my protection, and return him later…..but how do I return him now?" Eyes teary once more, she began to cry.

Gumi patted her back gently, while Len looked panic. "Gumi, Gakupo, let's us go somewhere safe first before asking the story. The knights are here."

At the end of the street, there were a few red Knights passing by. Nodded his head in agreement, Gakupo carried the distressed Rin and ran, together with Len and Gumi, following behind.

* * *

_Now , for who was blessed by what element..._

_Kaito - Darkness (chosen one)  
Len & Rin - Light (Chosen one)  
Gakupo - Thunder/Lightning (chosen one)  
Gumi - Wood (chosen one)__  
Miku - Earth (Chosen one)  
Meiko - Wind (Chosen One)  
Luka - Unknown (the seer in prologue)  
Piko - Wind (Kaito/Kyle's manservent & friend before the event)  
_

_Surprise? I'm sure it is... after all who thought Meiko is the wind instead of Fire (due to red outfit?) or even Earth(since she is so reliable)_

_and~ ending with a small, side note. The King of Terra is a 60-year-old man._


	17. Chapter 16

___Sorry for the long wait! Life was busy... and tons of other things just come and crash together...  
Anyway... i don't want to rumble it, so a few short quick review replies and off to the new chapter!_

___**STORM**-san: Yup, kinda of like a sooo wrong first sight love (for the King's case), I can tell you Rin hates him. A Lot. XDDD And~ yup, the healing magic i had based heavily on light and water... so right, Rin Knows how to use water magic /nods. And i have update now, so enjoy~_

___**Animebookfreaker**-san: XDDD" Gakupo and Kaito reunion...would be a little...unusual... anyway wait and see~ (however, it not in this chapter...maybe later... XD"")_

___**aira2889**-san: Yup, just a guess... And you only see Piko's name mention by Kaito(Kyle) that he will took revenge for his friend... which is Piko =D And... Luka didn't fit all the impression i had for her as a chosen, so she gets that role /nods_

* * *

Chapter 16

~Somewhere on the route towards Naos~

Looking up at the cloudy sky, a black hooded female figure sighed.

"I hope I wasn't late…..or else Cul will be laughing at me again…that stupid rival of mine…." She said, pressing on. "Hopefully Kyle will wait for me too when he saw my message. I got lots of things need to ask him…."

Suddenly, big drops of water falling from the sky, and slowly building up to become a stormy rain. "Darn! I should have flying in the first place! Now I'm all wet! If only I can learn that awesome spell from Sonika…. That's it! I'm flying! I'm not going to waste my energy to walk!"

Greenish-blue aura surrounding her, and she started to zoom off to her destination.

~.~.~.~.~

Listening to the rain pattering outside of the window, Kaito felt a strange tranquilized peace washing over him. _What happen?_ Opening his blue eyes and stare at the white ceiling, he wondered. _And where is this place?_

Lying on the soft, white bed he tried to recall the last events that could landed him here…

After Rin had ran away with his sword, he faced off the Dark Knight alone, who had his two companions dropped to a deep hole of the courtesy done by Kaito.

"You're going to regret this, brat." The Dark Knight spat, charging towards him, with his weapon held high and swing, which Kaito managed to dodge it easily.

"Wind blade!" He cried, and dozens of cerulean blades appeared, cutting the Dark Knight, which surprisingly, causes a good deal of damage to him even with the metal armor on.

It seems the Dark knight had realized that Kaito was not an easy enemy to take down, thus he back stepping away to a far distance, and placing his hand onto his sword.

"Let's see if you can block this attack." The Dark Knight taunted, while reciting a spell, with his hand moved along the blade. The sword glows brightly as he chanted, and slowly some ancient runes appearing on the surface. Shocked, Kaito could tell what's coming next.

"_O light spirit Lumious, defeat the enemy infront of me - Shining Force!"_

Great, white beam came out of the blade as he swung the sword after the final chant, and dashed towards Kaito in a very fast speed. Leaving with no choice Kaito counter the attack with a spell he did not want to use.

Raising his left hand, he concentrated his power to create a dark blue barrier in front of him, while his right hand gathering the power of the wind, preparing to counter attack after blocking.

The beam of Light crashed onto his barrier, and the force is so strong that the dust was blown everywhere. Hearing the excitement laugh from the Dark Knight, Kaito almost pity him.

He didn't know that despite he used one of the strongest 5 Light magic attacks on Kaito, it failed to give any decent damage on him. In fact Kaito's barrier wasn't even cracked by the attack.

With his right hand still glowing of greenish-blue aura of wind magic, he controlled the air around and created a tornado of dust, sending it flying and hit the Dark Knight square onto his chest. With the impact the Dark Knight had been pushed towards the fountain, and smashed along with it.

Watching him clumsily getting off the fountain in a calm, collected face, and his both hands still raised with glowing of the magic he just used, Kaito waited for any next attack that might come. The Knight looked bewildered staring at him, and with his trembling hands, he pointed at Kaito, yelling, "A dark mage! And double magic? How…. Who are you!"

Speaking calmly, he replied, "That's not your place to know. Scram, and don't bother us again."

However, right after he finishes his sentence, a red spear appeared from the sky suddenly and pierced through the Dark Knight, killing him in process.

"What the….." Looking around, he found the source of it - a group of colorful Knights and a man, skinny and tall, wearing plain white dress rode with silver and green linens at the edge of the clothing, with a white veil covered most of his face, were standing behind him. It seemed it was the guy in veiled done the killing job.

Putting his hand down, the veiled guy smiling at Kaito and greeted, "Hi, it's being a long time, and I'm happy to see you alive. Prince of Aqua, Kyle von Wasser."

Surprised by the greeting, he knew at once that person was someone not ordinary. As discreet as he could mustered, he tried to think of a quick getaway.

"…..So you choose not to answer? Well, it's all right. After all compare to the new rare- a gold fire user I'm searching for, I think this is even more rare and precious to me."

"….Who are you?" Reeling his brain fast, he tried to figure out who that man is, as he had this dreadful feeling coming from that mysterious man infront of him.

"Oh…..pardon me, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Reficul, the left hand man of our God, Lucifer." He replied, in a calm and smooth manner.

Eyes wide, he realized who that man in front was in an instant. Quickly, he conjured a thick mist and tried to escape as fast as possible-

Thick roots suddenly grew and blocked his path, and before he could do anything, a sharp, shocking pain hit his back, and he slowly loses his conscious. "Take him away, we are going back to the church."

That's the only thing he could hear before completely out of it.

-/*/*/-

Realization hit him, and he bolted out of the bed, only to find his right hand was chained to the bedpost.

"So, you are awake. That's fast…is the bed not comfortable for you to sleep in?" Facing towards the voice direction, which was at the entrance, he narrowed his eyes.

"Tonio…..Why you are here? And what is the meaning of this!" Dragging his chained hand, he yelled at the newcomer.

"As a right hand man and advisor of Lord Lucifer, of course I will be here. Surely you have heard of his coming to Terra's capital, Naos, wasn't it." the black hair, onyx eyes man in fifties walked in calmly, replied. "And that chain….it's just a precaution for preventing you to escape from us. Afterall we had thought you were dead when your own blue flames were consuming you, and you fall off the cliff of Entas, still burning, five years ago."

Entas, it was a mountainous place which located in the middle of the two countries, Aqua & Ventus. Rumor had it that a water spirit, Aquious, lived somewhere within a forest that was hidden inside Entas. However, Katio was more concerned on other things.

"Right-handed man? Advisor?" He looked at him questionably, while Tonio stopped in front of him, with his hands at his back. "So you betray me and got into that high position?"

"That's incorrect. I'm his man from the start. I went to your country and pretend to be a lowly mage teacher to get to know you, my dear prince. Afterall Lord Lucifer is curious. Curious of what makes you worthy to earn the Dark Spirit Blessing, where he never done so for the pass three hundred years.

"What make things even more interesting is that you had learnt to use magic well when you are five, unknowingly, while most of the children had their power only mature after they are 10 years old. And after some time I discover that you had learnt to use the power of blue flames, the deadly fire that destroys everything it burns."

"How…." Shocked at the information, Kaito stared at that man. No one should have known he learned to use magic before the 'mature' age. No one, except Piko and Gaku.

"Well, I just have my source. And also, after some further study about you, you manage to surprise me even more- to use a fourth element magic, the wind, without any magic crystals or stones. This completely defies all magic logics in the world, and the theories of a mind, body and soul."

"Well, I could have carved a rune or something on my body to use a fourth type element magic, wasn't it?" Kaito retorted, feeling a chill running down his spine_. Just how much this man knows about me when I was young? This is getting creepy._

"You know that's impossible, since I'm the one who taught you magic personally. Plus you had shown me using it during the after lessons. Well, maybe not me, but I happen to pass by and saw that. And also, we had checked on you when you are unconscious. There is no other mark than that burn created by Lord Lucifer. Now," Placing his hand in front of Kaito's view, which was covered by a green glow, "Let's us chat more next time, you should rest."

Drowsy feeling washing over Kaito as he started to lose his focus, and his legs grew weak from standing still. Before he realized, he had entered into a world of darkness.

~.~.~.

"There, the base I had told you before." After going through countless of dark alleys and surprisingly, a hidden passage out of the capital, they reached a small run-down wooden house, about a short distance away from Naos, before rain starts.

"This place is weird…" Len remarked, while observing the place. It was a single room, with only one small bed, a small dressing table, with a candle stand holding 3 pieces of tall white candles. On the bed placed an orange blouse with a pale green vest over it and a matching orange dress, which Gakupo took them and handed over to Rin.

"Well, I found this place when I just started work here 3 days later. Here Rin, wear this first, I promise now your friend is with you, we can find a better one later if you want to." Taking the clothes and muttered thanks, she changed her clothes away after the two boys had been chased out of the room by Gumi.

Standing a short moment staring the heavy rain fall, Len noted the feminine yet handsome features of the man who had helped Rin. "So….how did you met up with Rin? Last time I check she doesn't have a boyfriend." Len said, while observing the man in front of him carefully. If there was a need he would gladly bashed out him in a good job done, but he needs to know…..

Laughing at Len, he patted his head. "Oh…..an over-protective little brother? Sorry, I'm not a pedophile that will fall in love with an 8-year old little girl…." Suddenly, an object flying towards his head, which he caught it before it hit his head- it was a red shoe.

"I'm not a small little girl, you jack-ass! And for your info I'm already 13! Just with another two months I'll be fully 14!" Roaring at him, which Gakupo smiled nervously and apologized repeatedly, Gumi and Len could only watch, sweat-dropping. It seemed Rin, with the help from that strange guy, had gotten out from the depression mood she had a moment ago.

"I wonder how Kaito is now. We can't go out under this kind of rai-" A loud thunder clapping, which scared Rin and Gumi a bit that they hugged each other while Len finish his sentence, "and the thunderstorm." Sighing hard, he went into the house with Gakupo.

Picking up the sword Rin had been holding during the run, he examined it carefully. "This is Kyle's sword. Even he refused to let me hold it, but the unique design I had remembered it enough to recognize even without a sheath. You said you got that from a person call Kaito?"

After the question asked by Gakupo again, Rin hung her head low, looking like she was going to cry soon. Gumi hugged her, while Len stared at the man fiercely. Sweat-dropping, he said, with his hand held high, "Hey, I don't mean to make her cry. Really!"

Staring him hard again, Len gave him an "I'll deal with you later" look, before walking to Rin.

"Rin, what's wrong? When you say Kaito told you about us, and lend this sword to you, what had happen? We can't do anything if you don't tell us and besides, due to this heavy downpour, I guess we can do some story exchanging before decide what to do next…"

"But Len, he needs help now! A white veiled guy had taken him away! And I was so scared and confused that the first thing I can do is running away!" With that, she cried again, with Gumi trying to console her.

"Taken away? White veiled guy? Rin, can you just tell us the full story for it? I can't help you if I don't know anything….." Without finishing his words, Len earned a head smack by Rin out of the blue.

"Len! Are you the one that has the Golden Flame? Last time I check, I only learned water spells and earned an Earth spells, and my element blessed is Light, same as yours!"

Clapping her hands, Gumi remarked, "Now Len knows his blessed element! Wasn't it nice?" While Len was soothing his head hit by Rin.

"Geez….thanks for your off remark, Gumi…. And Rin, what's that for! ?"

Huffed till her face is as round as a ball, she said, angrily, "That's because a Dark Knight thought I am you! And he demanded me to follow him to see the God Lucifer because of being a Golden Flame user! Kaito got into the mess because of me….."

"Well, may I know the full story for it? I'm kind of curious." An unfamiliar voice rang out, which put everyone in the room full alert.

At the entrance of the small house stood a young blond boy, no older the age of Gumi or Len, with an eye patch over his left eye. Followed behind him was a young woman, seemly around mid twenties, with a dark, forest green hair and equally green eyes. What worried them the most is under the heavy rain, they weren't wet at all.

* * *

_Well...hopefully my next update will be soon... sleepy nya...but i have to saved... Kaito..._ (=_=)zzzzz


	18. Chapter 17

_Hi~ really can't express how much i loved you guys, that this story had 1400++ hits! XDDD Now a quick replies and off to the new chapters!_

_**STORM**__-san: Ah…. I see…. Well, when I start this story, I was having a thought:' _let's try to break some common knowledge(on anything that I can think of)' _that suddenly…..it ended that way somehow XD  
And… Can I call you a Mage master? You had almost guessed all correctly how the magic I had been using works. Damn, I accept that challenge of making it even more harder to guess, and epic at the same time!  
_

_**Animebookfreaker**__-san: =D that's right… even though I don't really like that idea of him been caught... but that's just happens that way… and...XD Kaito's awesomeness doesn't ends here, even he might be able to use all elements… Wait and see what else I had planned for him, because being a fan of Kaito, I got lots of good stuffs to give him~ Muwhahaha XD  
_

_**aira2889**__-san: O_O HOW DID YOU KNOW SHE IS SONIKA! *shock* And well…that black hooded female wasn't Yukari, since I had planned other roles for her… nope, it just a common travelling cloak that is black with hood...and you will get the answer who she is at the bottom of this story~ And about Luka... that's just part of the many reasons... and it's minority one. Hopefully I had the chance to tell, but not now. And of course I will! I had LOVE him too much to leave him there to 'die'. XD_

_And enjoy the newest chapter~_

* * *

Chapter 17

"_Where. Is. My. Bride!"_ The King of Terra, King Bruto, demanded at his commander, who is shaking in fear.

"I'm sorry, my Lord. It seems the girl has escaped from us again….."

"FIND HER! And if you see that betrayer along the way, just _KILL HIM_!" Bellowed at his useless underlings, he sat back to his throne, while the commander scrambling away.

"So King Bruto is looking for a new wife again?"

Stunned by the sudden call, King Bruto turned around and looked at the source of voice. It was a young man in white dress rode with a veiled covered all of his face, except the mouth.

"Ah, Lord Reficul, it's a pleasure to meet you here." Bowing down to the veiled figure in front of him, King Bruto greeted him with respect. "You could have just sent a note and I'll be there for you."

"Oh really?" The figure smirked, amused. "But I thought you are having trouble on your future-bride-to-be? Whom the rumor is that she was processed by an unknown demon, that she was spouting nonsense of a non-existence village and a brother of hers which no one had seen before?"

"Ah, it's true about it but it's just a small matter that I can take care myself….."

"So, you also don't need the help of Lord Lucifer to cleanse the poor young girl soul for you?"

"Ah….no….. I mean, I can find her myself…"

"In any case, Lord Lucifer would like to have a request for your help."

"I, the humble servant of our God, Lucifer, will gladly to complete any request he wants." Bowed low to the God's messenger, he waited for the request to him. After all if he done well, maybe the God will give him the blessing his country wants.

"Good, because it's a very simple task for you….." Smirking, he whispered the request to him…..

~.~.~.

"Sorry to started you. My name is Sonika, and this is my companion, Oliver." The young woman, Sonika introduced herself to the group, who had shocked by their arrival.

"Come on Sonika, why should we be polite to them when they were the intruders here." The young blond boy, Oliver, said, staring hard at his so called 'intruders'. "And what happen to that BaKaito? Just yesterday I saw him looking so well that I felt like punching him….."

"Come on Oliver, it is common for them to think it's an unwanted house since we didn't visit here for at least… a few years. Anyway I know you still like that big brother who had saved your dear little 'James' so you can drop you tsundere act."

"WHO IS TSUNDERE!" yapping at her, he crossed his arms and huffed.

Still confused of the on goings around her, Gumi raised her hand like a student, and asked, "Eh…..sorry, but who are you again?"

Face palmed, Oliver yelled at her, with Sonika held him away from going to beat up someone, "Didn't we introduced? I'm Oliver and she is Sonika, and this is our place before your guys bugged in!"

"Now now, cool down for a moment, kid." Gakupo said, trying to analyze the situation. The blond boy was going to protest something when Sonika patted him.

"Ok Oliver, just calm down. You are really acting like one now." She said, smiling happily. Turning towards Rin's and Len's direction, she stunned. Wondering, Oliver looked at the direction she was looking before face palmed, again.

"You," he pointed at Len and Rin, "both of you. Better run now, because Sonika…"

Too late, as the Green Hair girl dashed infront of the twins and hugged them tightly. "Kyaaaaaaaa! How cute! That's the cutest thing I even seen! Ne, Oliver, do you mind adding extra siblings? They will look good in doll dress from my dress collection! Kyaaaaaa!"

Shocked by her sudden reaction, Gakupo and Gumi was at loss of what to do. Saving them? But how?

"Help….." Struggled to get free, Len looked at Gakupo & Gumi with a pleading face, with Rin following his example. However, it was the newcomer, Oliver, decided to help.

"Sonika, you are frightening them. And don't forget our original objective." He spoke calmly, which his companion dropped the twins when she heard the word 'objective'.

"Ah, right. Sorry about that. You see, I'm a clothes designer from the country Ventus, and I love to make those cute doll dress to those adorable children I have seen….." Apologized to Rin and Len, who were rubbing the part where they hit the floor hard after being released suddenly.

"So….back to original topic. Like Gumi said, who are you? An enemy? Or something else?" Len asked, sitting down beside Gakupo, with Rin followed the suit, a little far away from the 'weird' woman.

"Hmm… I definitely sure we are not enemies of you, if you want to know. We are just…visitors from other countries and want to pay a 'respect' to our god, that's all." Trying to look as cute and harmless as possible, she replied their questions. However Gakupo did not buy her story.

"Well, anyone and everyone can say the same things over and over again. 'We are not your enemies.' 'We are your allies'. Do you have any evidence on why we should trust you? And also, under this kind of rainstorm, even if you say you are blessed with water element, it's still not normal that you can avoid getting wet from it, even with the stones or crystals power."

Smiling widely, Sonika observed him with great interest. "So what's your name, boy? It seems like you have a good deal on water magic knowledge that even this kind of abnormally you still able to seen through."

"Drop it, Sonika. I still want to know what happen to BaKaito, you know. If that idiot happens to fall under the hands of our enemy, we might want to hurry." Sulking, Oliver stared at Rin. "So do you mind telling us the story for that?"

"Wait a minute. Who gives you that authority to order us for telling you anything? You are just another brat here." Len said, standing in front of Rin, like trying to protect her.

Feeling his vein popping, he stood straight and tall, trying to tower over Len, and staring into his jade eyes. "Brat? If I'm a brat so you are what? Kitten?" He taunted.

Both sides not willing to lose to one another, and the staring competition had held for about 5 minutes long, before Gakupo decided to break the silence by answering Sonika's question.

"Well, it's only polite for us to introduce ourselves to, right? I'm Gakupo Kamui, from country Aqua."

Clapped her hands together, Sonika chipped happily. "Ohh…..so you are from the famous samurai knight family line, the deadly aggressor Kamui family?"

"Well….. I know about the Knight line….but the aggressor? Isn't the rumor going too crazy nowadays?" Gakupo said, sweat-dropping. However, Rin and Gumi didn't think of that.

"Wasn't it cool? I mean, someone with an 'aggressor' title, in Terra, it means he is a fierce warrior! And that means you are strong too!" Rin chipped in, with a new admirer looked at Gakupo. "So maybe Len's and Gumi's guide, Kaito, is also an aggressor too! Since he is so strong and able to block one of the 5 strongest light spell like that…"

"Wait, he blocked a light spell? That's something new to me." Gumi asked, with the two boys stopped the staring match abruptly and listened.

Nodding her head, she continued, "Yup, he blocked it with a dark element magic! And Mages or Magic Knights who learned Darkness Magics are common from the country Igins….. At least, that's what my teacher told me once."

"You can learn dark magic! But Kaito told me is impossible…" Len asked, astonished by Rin's words.

"Except for very few, gifted mages. And because it feeds on your feelings people who learned dark spells usually gone crazy or doing inhuman things… it's horrible to think even what they had done. That's why, compare to other countries, Igins always in an all war state….."

"Wait a minute, Kaito did say he is going to Igins next…. to find his friend to teach Len to control his fire spells…"

"Well, it's a good choice, with high risk. Most of the best mages come from Igins, after all." Rin said, which earned a clap from Sonika.

"Well well, that's a good student for you, learned everything from your teacher and understands the entire lecture…."

Smirked proudly, Rin crossed her arms and held her head high. "Of course, after all I'm going to be the best healer mage in the whole Terra!"

Sweat-dropping, Len and Gumi laughed nervously. She never changed, still been the prideful and smart girl they knew 2 years ago…

"But Rin, Dark magic is consider a very aggressive spell besides Fire, and if you really seen that blocking, wasn't the whole plaza been destroy by the impact? And not to mention you might get hurt along the way…." Gakupo asked, curious.

"Well, I hide well! Somewhere in the dark corner of the building few meters away! But aren't you over thinking for it? The plaza is still well intact except the dust from the ground gathering around…. Anyway because it's an almost black-colored aura, I can at least tell he uses a dark element magic to make a shield….." Suddenly, she stopped, realized the problem that Gakupo wanted to ask was.

"What's wrong Rin?" Gumi asked, confused by her shocked reaction. Looking around she noted that besides Len and herself, everyone had a weird expression - Sonika, with shocked all over her face like Rin, and Oliver shared the same look as Gakupo, looking grim.

Standing up from his seat, Gakupo walked towards the door. "That idiot… You said he had taken away by a veiled guy? I'm going to find him."

"Wait, do you even know who was that person? Or where he had kept Kaito? How can you go just like that unprepared?" Len questioned, trying to stop him from leaving. He didn't understand why, but he knew that guy was being reckless…

Suddenly, the door banged opened when Gakupo's hand reached the handle, and the door happened to smash onto his face. Crutching down in pain, he try to make out the solitude that had opened the door so harshly, but the voice rang out before he had a look.

"Helloooooooo, sorry was I late? And was Cul here~ ?" A female voice, which caused everyone in the room had the attention on her. Pulling down the hood and letting out her long, yellow hair with a few ends sticking out in different directions, she surveyed the people in the room. Sonika waved at the newcomer happily, while Oliver snorted at her, turning away. However, Rin, Len and Gumi stared at the figure wide eyes.

"LILY! ? ! ?"

* * *

_There, done (=w=) No Kaito for this chapter, sorry! But don't worry, I will planned a good escape for him asap~_

_And…. Any good yandere manga or songs to recommend? I got a challenge requested by my friend, who was my first reader (not beta, just casual reading) that she asked if possible to add a yandere character for spicing the story, and... I happen to accept it. DDX  
The main problem to me is, I had researched them since the first day she asked, and even looked up for the define about 'yandere', but I still got no feel & idea of how to exactly portray that feeling… should I start killing some Kaito fans to get that idea? …. Naw, just joking. =D Anyway it's ok if unable to help, 'cos I just asking only…. And I really don't think Yandere people really always do killing to get the person he/she wants, or was I wrong…?_


	19. Chapter 18

_Uploaded early to say thanks for the ideas and the tips to all my dear reader reviewers! XDDD Now ideas keep coming in, and hopefully, I still do a good job for the up-coming future chapters! XD _

_**STORM**__-san: Ah…. O_o" ... actually, I didn't think that far…=D""" But it's a good idea! XD I might consider using them as part of the base~ Thanks for the ideas~ I think you are not just a Mage Master anymore…. But the Ultra-greatest-Mage Master! XDD_

_**aira2889**__-san__: XDD yep, she is~ remember the chase 3 chapters ago, that one of the Knight did said soming like _"There he is! And the King's bride is there too!"_ XD" And I see…only 3 vocaloids had green hair… XD  
And for why Lily was there… well, that's for me to know and for everyone to finds out~ Anyway it was a meeting of... ops, almost say the spoiler XD""  
And really thanks for the Yanderes summary define XD I heard of Sukone Tei, but I didn't see her in action yet…. Maybe after this chappy I shall look for her info~ XD_

_**Animebookfreaker**__-san: XDDDD right, that's why I mention before… to STORM-san, I think. It's a soooo wrong first sight love, and a ultra twisted one...(no, the King I truly doubt he is Yandere...but more a __pedophile /swt) And thanks for the short, extra info~ Now hopefully I could get that done and over~ And that Uninstall from Kaito… =D' I had watch it once, and that given me so many nightmares that….. __I afraid I shall forced myself to watch it again when I start writing tonight~ haha /swt__  
_

_And enjoy the newest, a little short chapter~_

* * *

Chapter 18

- few years ago, in Aqua-

_It was a nice weather, that the two friends were enjoying the breeze under a big tree on small hilltop. The blue head boy, Kyle, told his best friend, Gakupo about today's lesson he had before sneaking out here. _

"_Wow, wasn't it cool? Being the only one blessed by the solitary spirit, Nox?" Gakupo asked, staring at his best pal._

"_Well…. I'm not sure….right now the only people know about this are my parents, my Mage teacher, Tonio, and you." Kyle replied. "I wonder why the dark spirit decided to give his blessing on me after 300 years… Wasn't it weird?" _

"_Hmm…..why don't you ask it if you met it one day? I mean pondering do nothing for answers you are seeking for…. By the way have you tried using it before?" Picking up the long grass beside him, he played with it, while relaying his replies. _

"_Yup, during the practical. But my teacher doesn't like it when I do a block instead of an attack, though. He said I'm wasting my ability like that…"_

"_Well, who cares. That old man Tonio is thick, after all. I think a barrier type darkness spell is much, much cooler! It just totally defiance the logic of 'darkness is destroyer'. If the meaning of protection and attacking can used in Light magic, so just why can't the dark magic do it too?"Replying lazily, he threw away the long grass he had been playing around. _

_Thinking over Gakupo's words, he found that he was agreeing to it, too. "Yeah…..you are right….. Anyway, enough about me. So where should we go and play today? I think we don't have much time before-"_

_Before he could finish, a shadow appeared suddenly, towering over them. "There you are, Kyle. And Gakupo is here too…did you teach anything bad to him again?" A cracking of knuckles sound and the two young boys turned their head, frightening expressions over them. It was Lily, Kyle's caretaker. It seemed she had found out the sneak out. _

_Looking each other and nodded, they had decided. "Kyle…Let us…"_

"_RUN!" Hurriedly, they got out and started to run, before Lily, could get them. _

"_COME BACK HERE AT ONCE! BOTH OF YOU!" Angrily, she chased them down. _

-Back in present-

"Oh~ that's nice, even Gumi and Len is here. And Rin-chan too." Looking around the room, Lily saw a figure crouching down, holding his face in pain. Sitting down and looking closely, she gave a great, wide smile with a little eerie feel.

Stretching her hand out, she pulling his ponytail, hard, causing the figure looked up and yelled at her angrily. "What's that for! Aren't you going to say sorry first for smashing my han….." Staring at her with a red face from that impact just now, his face changed from an angry look to a shock one, and changed again to frighten look.

"Hi Gaku-chan~ Miss me?" Giving him a Cheshire cat grin, she said, continuing to pull his violet hair. "Oh my, time really flies. And you had grown so big now….."

"Em….. Hi Lily…good to see you…." Gakupo replied, trembling from the fright, which cause the audience in the room confused the turn of events until something clicked in Len's head.

"Ah! So you are that buddy of Kaito!" Len exclaimed, which caused everyone in the room looking at Len this time.

"Len, what are you talking about?" Rin asked, confused. Gumi, too, shaking her head, wondering what was that all about.

Looking proud, he answered, "Well, Kaito did mention he has a buddy, and he was Kyle before something happens that he had to change his name."

Looking at Lily's direction, he continued, "Lily-san also did say something like the two troublemakers, and one of them is Kaito. Since she knew Gakupo well, so Gakupo must be Kaito's friend!"

"Well, good observation, Len. And for your additional info both you and Rin are mine another pair of headache troublemakers too." Lily said, letting go Gakupo's hair. "Speaking of Kyle, where is that idiot? Hiding somewhere in the room?"

"That's our topic before you bugged in and say hello, idiot." Sulking, Oliver said before turning to Rin's direction. "Care to continue? What happen next?"

"Hey, before that Rin should answer my question! What's wrong blocking a strong Light magic using Darkness spell, I don't understand!" Gumi yelled, pushing Oliver away.

"You…" Trying to push Gumi away but in vein, he had no choice but gave up. "Why there are so many arrogant people today…."

Ignoring him, Rin chose to answer Gumi's question, "That's because Barrier spell is a spell that requires a will of protecting to be activated.

"However, like I had mention just now, darkness magic feeds on your feelings to use. To be more specific, it requires negative feelings, like will to destroy, the desire to kill… Protecting is a positive feeling, mostly used in other elements magic, or Light element magic, which also an emotional based magic except it's requires more on positive ways, a complete opposite of Dark element magic.

"For Light, the stronger the will to protect, to help, any kind of positive feelings and emotion, the stronger the power will be. For Dark….. It's about the hate, the destroying of others to fill you own emptiness…. The stronger of your negative emotion use to power the magic, the less human you might get. It's just like having the power of darkness eaten up of your mind and soul."

"Ea….eaten up? Wasn't it scary…..? But despite the dangers why people still wants to learn them?" Gumi asked, curious to know.

Before Rin could answer, Gakupo interrupted the lecture, impatiently. "Those are just brunches of bull shit. People learn it because they wanted the power so much that they willing give up the souls to the darkness wielders, the demons. But true darkness in this world works differently, and because of misinformation, many had learnt it in the wrong way. At least that's Kyle's theory. And that is not much time. If Kaito really is that Kyle I'm looking for, we might need to hurry. Because…"

Staring outside the window, which the rain had stopped just a moment ago, leaving a clear night sky with only a crescent moon hanging there, he continued, "That guy won't sit still and wait for rescue. By now he should be doing something reckless and escaping from wherever he was confined in, and we should go and help now."

~Meanwhile, in the Church Basement~

"Hiccup* that was a good beer wasn't it?" A drunken Yellow Knight asked his partner, who shook his head, sighing.

"Come on Tom… was it really a need to celebrate that our previous superior death? I didn't know you had hated him until this passion…" He remarked, thinking back how the Black Knight had been killed by a red spear due to his many failures, and the most recent would be failed to take down an enemy with using strongest Light spell against it.

And speaking of that enemy…. He was just a young boy as old as the new comer, wasn't him? And that newcomer had been lured away and turned astray by the very devil who happens to be the future bride of the 60-year-old King of Terra….

"Tsk tsk, you will never understand John….. he was loud, and kept blabbering about those if onlys he could get hold that gold flame user child for his promotion…..and _bashed_ all his stress on us!" The drunken man yelled, slamming his fist on one of the doors they had passed by, which shone brightly before opening.

"What the hell was that?" John asked, turning to see what they had done…..

Within minutes, what only left of them was just empty armour, with a white skin, long dark orange hair, big busty woman, wearing almost nothing except bikini-looking armours, licking her lips.

"Well, well. That was good, but not delicious enough….. hmm…. Maybe I should hunt around and play at the same time~ After all I'm finally free from that stupid cage after long years~"

Smiling at herself, the woman drifted away, looking for more preys.

~.~.~.

Opening his blue eyes once more, Kaito snuffled a groan. '_Darn…..why am I so weak…..'_ He thought, sitting up from the bed. Looking at the dark night sky outside, Kaito could only sigh, wondering the fate of Len and Gumi, since he didn't manage to meet them. _They must be very angry with me for breaking the promise._

Surveying the room, Kaito trying to circulate what are the odds of getting out here. There was a guard outside his room, and a handcuff tied him to the bedpost. His weapons and the clothes he wore were also been taken away, and had him wearing a plain white short sleeves shirt and long brown pants instead. Windows were all nailed down tightly by metal bars, and if he used magic to burst out, it will alert more knights or guards, or even _him_.

There was no sign of Tonio. Mentally sigh of relieved, he looked around again. It seems they had served him dinner not long, as the bowl of mushroom soup still steaming with white vapour. Staring at the harmless bowl, a plan slowly formed in his head.

-Few minutes later-

"That's too easy." Kaito remarked, taking away the sword from the unconscious guard to remove the handcuff. Faking to get poison from the mushroom soup he had 'eaten', he managed to lure the guard in and knocked him down when he wasn't aware.

"Next time, don't give your prisoner mushroom. Although I doubt there will be a next time, though." He muttered, before chaining the guard with the handcuff he just removed, and exit the room.

~.~.~.

"You really sure that guy was locked in here?" Gakupo asked, for the fifth time.

Hiding in an alley near the church entrance, which located at the west side to the capital, and the place where Gumi and 'Lenka' had walked past earlier. Looking at the massive big building, which had around fifteen storey high, and half of the size of the castle of Terra, Gumi couldn't help but wonder again why Kaito had become a prisoner here. He couldn't be a bad person, since he had saved Len, helped Rin, and defeated the demon in the ruins with the risk of his life to protect them.

"_He must be in the church. At least, that veiled guy who called himself Reficul said so." _

However, she trusted Rin's words. And that's why they were here- to get Kaito out of that place. But….

"How do we get in? There are guards around….." Staring at the two guards at the entrance, Len asked. However Lily only smiled.

"Well, that's the job for our dear Oliver-kun~ That's why he took a different route from us. He is a master of distraction afterall….."

Suddenly, huge lighting strikes down from an alley beside the church, and causing a huge boom.

"Right~ That's our cue~ Come on Sonika, our turn already." Whistling, Lily prepared her lightning spell, and zapped the two running guards, who went to see the abnormality happening beside the church, to unconscious.

"Ok! Let's go now!" Excited, she was about to run towards the entrance….only realized that the kids were not following her.

"You know how to use lightning magic?" Gakupo asked, staring at Lily.

Titled her head to one side and pouted as cute as possible, she replied, "Come on, a person can learn 3 spells max. Can't I know a spell as simple as Lightning? And I have the choice to tell you or not, right~ ?"

Sweat dropping, Len thought, _'Then why the hell using plants to attack us, when you have a better spell on attacking….'_ Sadly, he didn't dare to voice out loud. Looking at Rin, who was holding a white staff bought by Gakupo before their escape, both of them nodded. She is scary either way…..

"Come on, let's go. I have good sources that our main enemy is not at home right now, so let us get our goal and run before he is back." Lily said, before she ran towards Sonika, who had unlocked the door by picking the lock.

Mentally sighing and gripping Kaito's sword tight, Len followed Lily with the rest.

-Meanwhile, at the little wooden house-

"Umm, what should we do now Cul? They had left and start without us…" Light blond, and having a black cat ears headband wearing on top, the 28-year-old girl whined.

"Damn it! Didn't we say we are to meet up and decide together? What's up with this note!" swishing her red-flaming hair, Cul almost screamed at the poor, innocence girl, waving the small note that was pinned at the door.

_Hi my dear best rival Cul,_

_Glad that I win you in reaching the meeting place~ However something else came that the Great ME, Sonika, and our kawaii Oliver had to move out to the church now~ So see you there~ ^_^b_

_The forever No.1, Lily _

_P.S.: Help us wait for SeeU can? The rest wouldn't be coming except the both of you (Sonika)_

Banging the door in frustration, she burned the note into crisp, with the girl with her staring at her in fright.

"Let's go now, See. That idiot must be doing something reckless again. And I willing to bet everything things will turn ugly if we don't hurry."

* * *

_To make up the short chapter, some random small __tidbits_ for LD(as in, the backstage planning process):

_-Before I start the story, Rin was belongs to the chosen water. But it didn't fit the later part of my story plan… so I change her to be same as her brother as chosen light and got another character to be chosen water._

_-That demon appearance in this chapter 18 was a new add. 'Cos when I was writing Chapter22, I just realise something not right, so added that as a reference for later part of the story…_

_-When I done the part where Len's mother was killed by the Dark Knights, it was Mother's day…._

_-I really, did NOT do any advance planning for my magic…. Which now I think about it, I should re-think the basic structure of the magic before continuing…. But don't worry, just slower updates, that's all ;) And thanks again for Storm-san to tell me some tips(in form of guesses)…. Which I shall revised most of the up-coming magic attacks… since there will be a big battle coming up….._

_-Last but not least, Lost Destination was inspired by the new PV which was sing by Len's Append and Kaito's Append. When I first hear the song w/o the PV, I was almost drive to tears because Kaito was soooo gentle at one of the part (was it Soft? Or Whisper? I don't know XD). When the PV was up in NND, I was determined to do a fantasy fanfic as a shout up for Kaito's good (if not, BEST!) Append! XD Now I'm waiting patiently(or Not) for his append release….._

_There, hope you have enjoy the short random thoughts of mine~ See you in next update! ;)_


	20. Chapter 19

_Had anyone pre-order the newest Project Diva f? I did, since the newest info had told us it had a greater trio function then the usual duet! XD And inside have 2 amazing Kaito new modules~ *fangirl squeaking* Ah… can't wait for the September to come...since shipping takes so long that by the time I got hold it, it's already September..._

_**STORM**__-san: XDD yep, you are partially right~ Before I change, that is. /nods  
XDDD and it's good to be poetic...that way, you have a easier time to rhyme some spells or songs...while un-poetic person like me had taken about 3days to come up the spell chant used in ch8...  
And it's ok to ask any doubts and questions! XD It helps me to think if I had accidently left out in the story so I can add them in the future chapters~ Let's see... I think it's a little long, so I leave it at the bottom of the story~ _

_**Animebookfreaker**__-san: XDDD Same here~ *Listen 'Lost Destination: Len Append & Kaito Beta Append ver.' daily*  
Ah…. Not really…. That place is big afterall... and they will meet up a one point due to something unexpected happens…  
XDDDD I think you are right... he is already great to get darkness blessing...__  
_

_And enjoy the newest, a little short chapter~_

* * *

Chapter 19

Slowing down to catch his breath, Len couldn't help but wonder how _big_ is this place. After entering the grand hall they had split into two groups, with Rin and Sonika with them, taking the left route while Lily led Gumi and Gakupo to the right. Oliver was still somewhere outside, keeping as a lookout.

"So….how did you know each other? You and Kaito, that is." Len asked, trying to break the abnormal silence in the hallways.

"Well…..to tell the truth. I don't know who he is anyway, but I heard a lot from Oliver." Sonika replied, keeping alert for any enemies' presence.

"But why did Oliver mention of him 'falling in hands of enemies'? I don't understand." Rin asked, recalling the event before coming here…..

-One hour ago-

"That guy won't sit still and wait for rescue. By now he should be doing something reckless and escaping from wherever he was confined in, and we should go and help now." The purple head said, before pulling the handle of the door again, only this time, he was stopped by Rin.

"Hold on! Are you really sure you want to betray your job! You are a Knight, aren't you! I may be thankful that you had helped me, but this is different! Kaito is held captive by the member of the Grand Church! You may betray the King, but do you really want to betray the God you serve?" Rin shouted at him, desperately. She was still confused, confused of that man's words towards Kaito, the one she had heard by accident:

"_After all compare to the new rare- a gold fire user I'm searching for, I think this is even more rare and precious to me."_

If the gold fire user means Len, then Kaito must be another 'rare' he was searching for. But why they are searching and finding the 'rares'? And what do they want from it? From them? If she never cosplay as a guy, she will never knew Len was in this kind of danger, and she willing to bet that something bad really happen at home.

"So he is at the church? Thanks Rin, I think I own you now….." Grinning at her, Gakupo about to turn and left but still stopped by Rin, sleeves been tugged by her.

"You haven't answered my question!" She yelled at him, tears flowing unknowingly.

Releasing the hand from the door handle, he proceeded to wipe away the tears from her face. Giving her his best smile, he replied, "Rin, to me the moment God decided to forsaken my wishes- the prayers I had hoped for the safety of my two friends, I'm not longer serving him.

"Piko is lost, and had become of some nobody except for me, maybe. I thought something bad happen to Kyle but no matter what I'd try, I couldn't get hold any of his news for past 4 years, until I joined the ranks of Knights to pry the details…but it wasn't any pleasant things to know. I did tell you I'll ditch my job when I help you to escape, right?"

"Captive by church…..? Rin, what's going on? You mean….this isn't a traitor work of a church member, but the whole lot of them?" Turning and facing her twin, she looked at in questionably.

"He must be in the church. At least, that veiled guy who called himself Reficul said so." Rin replied, letting go of Gakupo's sleeve and walked towards Len. "Len, tell me. What's going on at home? What do you mean by is or isn't a traitor?"

"Your home is destroy, Rin." Turning towards the source of the answer she stared at Lily, disbelieving. "And with no other survivors too. Last time I check, the place is spawned with monsters, with only the small patch of the village is unharmed. The graveyards, to be specified. Someone had drawn a good rune of purify to protect it from harm, it seems."

She spoke further, but Rin didn't register anything after the first two sentences. Her home was destroyed…..and everyone….. Even Kaito did mention it wasn't a good news from the start, but it's still…overwhelming. Feeling weak, she sat on the floor, looking down and stunned by the news. "Rin…." Sitting beside Rin, Len looked at her worriedly.

Suddenly, she laughed, hysterically and bitter. Everyone in the room was in alarmed with her actions, and Gumi approached her timidly, wondering if Rin had cracked under the news. But she looked up, her jade eyes burning with life and anger.

"Len! They are going down! Right?" Snapping at her twin, she said. "Those people…. They are going to regret for being messing with us. Messing with the Great Kagamines! Who do they think they are! Even gods don't allow messing us like this!"

After that declaration, she hugged Len, who was slightly shocked by her words just now. "…..I'm sorry Len. For not being there when it happens. You must have a hard time…."

Hugging his twin back, Len replied, holding his tears that threatened to fall, "….I'm ok, Rin. You are here now, aren't you? I'll be alright from now on…"

"Yeah, so am I!" Gumi said, hugging both of them. "Your big sister Gumi will also be there for both of you, m'kay?"

"I'll be there for you too, if you need help." Gakupo said, patting the twins head. Breaking the hug, Rin looked at him, gratefully. As a stranger to them, he had helped her so much, and willing to help her more…..even he might be still concerned with the fate of his best friend…

"So…..BaKaito really fallen in the hands of our enemy. Just. Great." Oliver muttered softy to no one, but it was still heard by Rin. After all she was nickname as 'rabbit' in her hometown due to her good hearing.

Before she could ask, Oliver stood up from his seat. "Let's go now, Lily, Sonika. We have to get him out before he decided to bring him far away from reached."

"I'm coming with you!" Surprisingly, it was Len who said that. "I'm not sure of your objectives but you are saving Kaito, right? I'm going with you."

"And me too. Both of us owe him a lot, and if possible, it's time for us to repay it." Gumi said, with fierce determination.

"I'm going too. After all even if Kaito might not be Kyle, he owns Kyle's sword, so I'm going to question him that idiot's whereabouts." Gakupo said, while searching something underneath the bed.

"Same here. I'm going. And no buts." Standing up, Rin declared. She wanted to know... to find out what happen to the god they had worshipped. And what the hell they wanted to achieve by destroying her home, and nearly capturing Len.

Yes, even without the full story from them, Rin had her own suspicious, piecing the twos and twos together. Of course, from her dear twin brother reaction, it's not hard to know who had done that horrible act.

Smirking at her, Oliver pointed at her, replied, "No buts? But you don't have any weapons with you, do you? And you don't look like a trained swordsman, are you? Even you own a sword…"

"Well, I did prepare weapons, if you mean that." Gakupo remarked, found whatever things he was searching. Holding a white staff with a big yellow circle, which held five palm-size crystals of different element – orange Earth, aqua-blue Water, green Wood, the red Fire and last but not least, the white crystal of Light. Passing it to Rin, he said, "Here, the best Healer's Staff I can find. Don't worry about the price, since I bought it when I'm still a knight."

_Of course….._ Rin thought. As a Knight serving a country or a Grand Church, they could purchase the weapons either for free or in low price. At least, that's how it works in the corrupted Terra. Heavy taxes, taking away the young able men from the small, unknown villages, and ignoring the cries of help from those poor villagers. People who lived in towns or city will not understand something like that, because that could never happen there. At least, that's what Rin knows when spending two years training as a mage Healer.

"And here, bow and arrows, a fighting rod, and a small knife. I'm not sure what else you might need beside the staff so I bought these too. Your friends can have it if they need."

"That's so cool of you!" Lily remarked, and patted his back, hard. "Who knew you can be this thoughtful? I think even Kyle might be surprise, too. I still can remember one of your embarrassing moment that you…."

"Come on Lily, give me some credit. Don't you think speaking of recklessness and thoughtless, it's more like Kyle's style?" Laughing bitterly, Gakupo replied, while waiting for Len and Gumi to take their weapons.

Gumi choose the wooden fighting rod, and swing a little to test its weight. Len took the simple wooden bow and arrows, since he was trained to use it before by his father, when he was five.

"Len, I think you should hold the sword too, for just in case." Gumi remarked, taking away the sheath-less sword from Gakupo and passed it to Len. "You had been practice more on swordplay recently wasn't it?"

"You learnt swordplay? From whom?" Can't help but curious, Gakupo asked, which only earned a raspberry blow from Len.

"From your worst nightmare. Come on, let's go. Stop that time wasting already." Adjusting his additional equipment, Len left the house, with Gakupo only shrugged before leaving the little house, too.

-Back to present-

"Helloooo Sonika, why did Oliver mention of him 'falling in hands of enemies'? I really don't understand, at all." Rin asked again, seeing Sonika didn't give her the reply.

"Ah…. That. Well…you might be really surprise when I tell you who our enemy is, though." Sonika said, laughing nervously.

"You mean the God is your enemies, right?" Len asked, not feeling surprise. Thinking over Kaito's reaction, Gakupo's resolved and everything he happened to learn recently, it must be Lucifer is their enemies. Or that mysterious Reficul…..

"Wow, how did you know? That's a good guess!" Chipping happily, Sonika turned back to face them, which she saw both of them looking grim. Smiling gently at them, she tried to sooth them, "Don't worry, we won't get you involved in our activities, and our only main concern is to get your friend out from here and we shall leave here, deal?"

"What so special about Kaito that you guys feel like helping us? And why he shouldn't be here in the first place?" This time, it was Rin asked the question. She had a feeling that if she don't asked straight to the point, she might never learn anything from them. The Lightning magic from Oliver, and the control of Water element magic from Sonika….. She could tell they are some extraordinary people…

"Hmm? You don't know? Kaito is-"

Before she could finish, a loud screamed echoed throughout the hallway.

Crutching her staff tightly, Rin felt scared. "What was that?"

Holding his bow tightly with his arrow notched in place, Len stood in front of Rin, protectively. "I don't know, but…."

_It's really strange…_ Len thought. There was no other presence than the three of them in these hallways, and he could felt another sense of déjà vu…..

Another scream rang out, and this time it was from someone familiar…..

"Kaito!" Both of the twins yelled, and ran towards the voice directions, leaving Sonika behind trying to catch up with them.

* * *

_AHHHHHH! KAITO, WHAT HAD HAPPEN TO MAKE YOU SCREAM! ? O_O||| Anyway…._

_Ok, for those who are curious beside STORM-san:_

_-Rare was a defined as people with rare element magic or non-element magic, which called as 'ability'._

_-Light & Dark was a rare element because those powers was only given, or blessed on, for every 3 years to 10 years on a child or two. But after something happen 300 years ago, that Dark spirit Nox stops giving any blessing and left the shine(will show up in the future chapters) and the Light spirit Lumious gave out her power blessing every 30-60 years to no more than five children. Because the no. had decreased greatly, it became a rare category. Right now the total of Light blessed children in Hamonia is no more than 100. And the total population in Hamonia should be as much as 600,000 people...right, that should be about that ^^;; _

_- Blue flame is not only available for Dark mage user, but just happen to be found more commonly than the Fire mage. Same goes to Light element for golden fire. For Golden Fire it would be every 10,000 to one fire mage and every 7700 to one Light mage had that power, and every 1,000 to one of any element to learn the blue flame. _

_-Blue Flame had two types: Natural born or under demons contract. Kaito belongs to the Natural born base. And for Blue flame, whether natural or Demon based, and the Gold Fire too, had some will of their own, as in, over-protective =P It will be further touch on in the future, when the chosen group went to Igins or Aqua...hehe =D_

_And about abilities… I shall tell readers after 3 updates~ XD So just wait patiently for that~ _

_See you in next update! C=_


	21. Chapter 20

_Sorry for leaving everyone cliff-hang for so long (or not)…. I was having a major writer block and unable to make it go away until recently… D=_

_Anyway some quick review replies and off to the new chapter~ _

_**STORM**__-san: XDDD yeah... maybe I will get a nice scream from him if I dropped his ice-cream a few times...but seriously, I won't do that because... I can't resist Kaito pleading eyes...  
Well... that's how Great Gakupo was for getting a good, if not the best weapon... And you are right, Rin needs it, since healer in all the RPG games I had played were always forever hardest to use if I didn't equip good weapons...  
O_o Owe...? Own...? =D" sorry but I'm lost...  
XDDD the Diva f had a limited edition set that comes with a Vita~ =3 And i didn't own a vita too~ XD" Also I mean the Acute with the awesome, sexy Kaito module -*_*- That, was really sing by three people =D_

_**Aira2889**__-san: Eh... i dropped his ice-cream? Naw... check this chapter to get the answer~ *lol*  
Under the bed. He hide there. =D  
XDDDD I'm the author, re-telling the tales in the world~ =P  
It's too awesome... but i guess it's due to Miku is the figure face, that's why had alot of her... now i need Gumi and Gakupo inside the game, plus the voice changing effect then my life for PD is almost complete XDD_

_**Animebookfreaker**__-san: =D" not scary or life scaring…. But painful…and lots and lots of pain…  
XDDD She is. She was an early graduate from the healer course, due to her quick-mind, best observant and great deduction.__  
_

_And enjoy the newest, a little short chapter~ _

* * *

Chapter 20

-Moments ago before the screaming sound-

"So…. What makes you leave your dear home? Because of Kyle? I didn't know you have such a passion towards him." Lily asked, or teasing at Gakupo, who only shook his head and sigh.

"Come on Lily, things had been really heretical after you left. Kyle also had been saddened over the news of your sudden leaving without reasons…"

"Oh? I thought both of you should be celebrating of my leaving? Since Kyle looks so keen to run away from me when he first saw me again….."

"Well, it must be due to reflexes. Have to really admit to you, I also thought of getting far away when you had pulled my hair….."

"Oh~, I see…. So I was that likable by both of you? Wow…."

"So why did you leave? I mean, what really happen that you are in urgent to find your friend?" Couldn't help but curious, Gumi asked Gakupo, repeating Lily's questions, which somehow stopped their mindless bickering.

"…Gumi, right? Well, if something bad happen to Rin-chan or Len-kun, what will you do?" Instead of telling Gumi his answers, Gakupo posted a question to her.

Thinking over his questions, she knew what he was getting at. But still….

"How do you know something bad had happen? I mean is….." Seeing him holding up his hand to attempt to cut off her words, she stopped.

"Like I just said to Lily, things had been heretic. After she left, Kyle's caretaker had been changed again. Or rather, he had a man-servant this time round."

"Ohh…..he had a man-servant to replace me? Was he cute?" Lily asked, which earned a laugh from Gakupo.

"Well….. I would say he looks decent. He was at least 10 years older than both of us, and he was fun. Every time when lessons were bored, he would made tons of excuses for Kyle to leave the…..house. And we will go to the town nearby to play almost the whole day. There was once we had play a Knight game, with Kyle be the king, while me and Piko will pledge our service to him. Those were best moments…" Staring to the airspace, Gakupo fond over the pleasure memories he had for that day.

"So…..is Piko that man-servant you just mention? It seems to me he is a troublemaker like you." Lily said, with her arms crossed.

Laughing over at her comments again, he continued, paying no heed to it. "Yup, he was a good friend, but everything was over since six years ago….."

Looking at Gumi, who was a complete outsider to this matter, he explained a little detail. "You see, Kyle and I live at two different places, and the only time when we really meet up is when we sneak out home to enjoy some fun, or learning swordsmanship from a wander, Yuuma. Since we had graduated from him, we only meet up twice a week to play.

"Six years ago, when I was waiting at the usual spot, my half-sister, Neru, came to me. She was older than me by at least 10-years, and we seldom contact each other unless, she came to visit father during occasions. Since she was a full fledge Knight, she happen to know the bad news about Kyle that she thought I should be informed about it. Because I had a nightmare about Piko's disappearance, I asked her about him, too."

"Nightmare…..? You mean a voice saying, 'there is no such person as Piko, and everything happened is just a dream'?" Gumi asked, feeling dreadful of what was going to come…..

Staring at her with disbelieving looks, Gakupo almost sputtered, "How do you know? It was almost the exact words that I had heard about it!"

"Tell you later, but what happen next? Your sister said there is no such person or man-servant around at all? Or something else?" Pressing on the answers, she hoped that the answer wasn't what she had expected…

"Yeah, Neru-nee told me there is no man-servant by the name of Utatane Piko exists. And Kyle never had a man-servant before."

~.~.~.~.~

"Bingo! I finally found it!" Smiling happily, Kaito proceed to retrieve his bag and the clothes, which he had changed quickly. After five wrong rooms and going down for at least six floors, he found a room filled with not only his luggage, but full of weapons and some armors. Along the way he had notice the strange, uneasiness air filled all over the corridors, and he almost wanted to left without taking back his items. But since now it's an autumn period, and weather is also quite chilly, it would be wise to find some extra clothings instead wearing of a single, thin white shirt which couldn't protect him from cold.

Wrapping his neck with his brown scarf to cover the flower-shaped burned mark, he picked up his belongings, where he stopped at the empty sheath. _I wonder how's Rin doing now._ He thought. _I missed my sword now…._

Tucking the white sheath at his belt, beside his knife, and fastened his black hooded clock, he did a last check and was about to leave…..

"Oh, there was a kid here. How wonderful."

Snapping his head to face the voice , he saw a woman with extremely long dark orange hair with red eyes, wearing the most revealing clothes that barely covered anything, which showing off her pale-white skin and her huge breast. Gliding in the air towards him, she said seductively, "Oh my, what a handsome boy. Do you want to play with me?"

As she held out her hand trying to touch him, he ducked away from her and ran to the entrance of the room. "Sorry, maybe next time, I'm in a hurry now."

Without waiting for any replies, he ran out of the room and turned right, trying to get far away from her. Suddenly, strong gust of wind blown against his legs, which he almost tripped down by it. Without stopping, he forced himself to continued running. However he stopped abruptly, staring at the woman who should be behind him moments ago.

"Get out of my way!" He yelled, releasing balls of crimson flames at her, who defended them effortlessly with her wind shield.

"Oh my, what a bad temper child… I shall teach you a few lessons on how to treat a lady, after all those ugly knights knew how to keep me pleasure before becoming my food… it was delicious." The woman said, revealing her pointed teeth.

"Well…I think I know a lady when I saw one. To me you are just an old, ugly hag." Kaito replied, while preparing his water spell. "Aqua Edge!"

Laughing at his useless attempts, she block again with her wind spell. "I think you didn't learn you lesson well, child. I know wind element spell, so instead of using a stronger fire spell on me, you used water spells, which is weak towards wind element. Now if you give up quietly…."

"For you information, water spell is used as my power up. What comes after the water spells will be tons better than dealing you, the Wind Demon, with my useless fire magic I had been using till date." Smirking, he continued to fire blades of water at her while concentrating another element magic on his left hand. Soon, the narrow corridor was filled densely with water vapours and some water puddles.

Amused by his answers, the she-demon laughed. "So you know I'm not a human… how interesting. But your puny little weak magic can't touch me at all. We demons know higher grade of magics than you…even the rumor greatest Mage in Igins, was it Iwain? Or Eddy? Can't even defeat me!" She laughed, and breaking her shield, tired of in defense mode. Raising her right hand, she cried, "Come fore and aid me, the power of darkness!"

Before she could completed her spell, spikes of icicles piercing her skin, drawing bluish-black blood from her arms. "What….?" Before she could register, more icicles were sent into her direction, which she darted away and stepping onto a small puddle of water.

Suddenly, the water freezes, trapped her from moving anywhere. Staring at the blue hair boy, who was now with his eyes closed and being surrounded in a lightest blue hue of aura.

"ICE MAGIC? How can this be?" Exclaimed over the fact there was someone who knew the lost magic element, ice, she stared at the teen in front of her. Saying nothing, he concentrated his power to further encase the demon into the ice, who screamed in pain before completely freezes into an ice statue.

Letting out a breath, Kaito lower down his hands, slowly dispersed the power he had used just now. "Should have used fire magic better…..but I can't afford to go berserk if I have used too much of that power….."

Muttered to himself, he turned to the opposite direction and began to walk away wearily. Using two elements magic, Water and Wind, to combine and become the third element magic, Ice, proves to drain him a lot. Especially it was the first time he tried that magic out from the theories he had read so far.

"Teru-san will sure kill me for using his magic without his permission…" Laughing bitterly at himself, he tried to use the wall as a support to move fast. No matter how cold the weather was going to be, he couldn't risk the fact that she may break out the ice trap any moment…..

Sharp, shooting pain ran through his left leg, which he yelled and fell onto the ground. Trying to sit up and stand, he found that it was one long icicle that had pierce through his leg. Before he could pull it out, a foot stepped onto the icicle hard, drawing more blood from the wounds. Unable to bear the pain any longer, he screamed.

"Well, that's a nice scream. A good punishment for someone who messed with me." The demon, who had broken out from the ice cage, said while continued to push the ice spike further down, drawing more cries of pain from him. "Anyway….. you are dangerous to our kind, and even more so to lord Lucifer….. for someone who knows the lost magic."

Raising her hand in front of Kaito, with reddish- black, evil feeling aura gathering on her hand. "Good bye handsome boy."

As quick as a blink, Kaito pull out his knife and with a swift momentum, he threw the knife, piercing through her hand that was in front of him. Taken aback, she stepped away from him with a hissed of pain.

As soon as her foot left that ice spike, Kaito bit his scarf hard, before started pulling it out. With that done, he removed his scarf and did a quick wrapping over his wounds to prevent further blood loss. _Damn it! I let my guard down!_ He thought, while with the wall as his support, he stood up weakly.

All the time while he was treating the wounds, the demon had pulled out the knife and staring at him furious. "Again, and again. You disturb me from giving you a final blow. And brats like you never know how to appreciate my beauty…."

"Sorry to interrupt you, but I saw lots of girls & ladies during my travelled, and they are hundred times prettier than your fake beauty. You used humans' souls to maintain a beauty that doesn't exist. And that's what I call—Ugly." Smirking at her with a confidant face, Kaito silently calculated the amount of power he could draw out, to immobile the enemy in front of him. He had loss quite a lot of blood, and now he felt slightly light-headed. And the time wasted here also meant that Tonio, or even _him_, might be back any moment…..

"Cura!" "Fire Ball!"

Suddenly, huge balls of crimson flames shooting out from his back, and aimed towards the demon, who had dodged the attacks instead of blocking like she had done moments ago. At the same time, a soft, glowing white light surrounding him, and he could feel the tiredness, along the pain on his leg, was slowly receding.

"What….?" Looking behind, he saw two blonde kids standing there, with the girl holding out her white staff, and the white crystal within shone brightly. The boy, on the other hand, held up his bow with the arrows aiming at the demon.

"Len and….. Rin?"

* * *

_Aww….. who saw that coming? =D Now I wonder where is all the Kagamine fans who were reading this(you know who you are~) had gone to...? They are soooo going to miss the fun soon... Not that i care =P_

_And added a little, for teasing purpose Kaito X Gakupo from the courtesy of Lily~ XDD seems to me she ships everyone with... everyone..._

_See you in next update~_


	22. Chapter 21

_I didn't realize until now...that I had written this story for two months, uploaded 20+ chapters until today... And it needs a celebration! XD ...Sadly, I had no idea what to do..._

_Maybe quick reviews replies and continue my story better? Hmm..._

_**STORM**__-san: O_o Oh, I mean __**miharu1111**__, and anyone reviewed this story before... And I only realise you are a Kagamine fan when you told me in the last review... haha... /swt  
Oh, *changed* Thanks for telling me~ I think I got words confusion…and didn't realise it at all... =P  
XDDDD I think ALL Kaito modules are awesome -*_*- and they had added yukatas for everyone too... Ah~ I want September to come now..._

_**Animebookfreaker**__-san: *lol* not Kaito, it's Teru... he taught Kaito Theory, and Kaito just used it. But... Kaito is still amazing though. XD  
Yeah... and that's what made my friend, who was a Kaganimes fan, squeaked in excitement. =P  
and i just saw your newest review for ch1...and that's a very DANGEROUS questions... that i couldn't and won't answer you... since you going to know it sooner or later... in the next 2 chapters away XD"_

_*cough* anyway enjoy~ _

* * *

Chapter 21

"Len and…Rin?" Shocked at their appearance, Kaito could only stare.

Grinning at him, Rin replied, "Hi Kaito~! Glad that you still remember me~ Need help?"

Laughing at her, Kaito tested his left leg, which had mend enough to stand properly without bleeding, but not strong enough to be able to run from here. "….yeah, hate to say this, but I did need some help now…"

"Did a winter visit here just now?" Len asked, as for the first time he had observed the battlefield. Ice and snow were everywhere, filling the corridor, with an extremely…attractive? Or pretty? Beautiful was still sound so far away… No, he wasn't sure how to exactly describe the woman in front of them. "And who is that ugly hag you are fighting against?" Yeah, ugly sounds right to him.

"Len! You shouldn't say that in front of a lady like that! That's very rude you know!" Rin scolded him, while walking towards Kaito. "Even she might be looking gross, you should at least faking it and say…"

Staring at the orange head, who was listening attentively with her face slightly twisted at Len's last sentence just now, Rin gave her the most evil grin and complete her sentence, " '_what a lovely monstrous beast you are, freakish old crone'._"

Unable to hold down any longer, Kaito laughed, with Len smirking and his eyes never left the enemy, who was having her face even more twisted by Rin's comment. Looking triumphed, Rin held her head high up.

"You know Len, I think I like your twin's attitude. Haha…. It's epic coming from a girl… We're going to have fun when we travel, right?" Still laughing, he patted Rin's head. "Glad to see you are ok, Rin. So…."

Looking around, he found there was one person missing in the group. "Where is Gumi? Don't tell me you found Rin & lost Gumi?"

"Well… It's a long story, and she is with Lily right now…." Len replied, walking close to Rin and Kaito, with his glanced never leave the enemy, and arrows still pointing at her. "Rin, can you pass him back the sword at my belt? You are the one who borrow it, after all."

Obeyed without any complaints, she removed the sword carefully and handed it to Kaito, who was a little surprise. "Thanks for the weapon just now, Kaito. And thanks for helping me a moment ago, too."

Taking the sword back, he nodded. "Lily is here already? I could feel my death coming near…." Muttered to himself, he groaned mentally. Although it wasn't intention, but he had broken the promise of taking care himself, and landed into this trouble…..that Len, Gumi, and even Rin, felt the need to come and get him.

"Kaito, I don't think we have much time…so do you know how to deal with her? Hate to say this but her ugliness…..it pains my eyes for looking anymore longer….." Len remarked, which cause the woman in question release a wind spell at him, and Rin helped him to block that attack with Earth barrier.

"Ugly, ugly, UGLY! Brats like you will never understand the true beauty of us!" Screaming, she released a black aura out, causing huge wave that pushed them back far apart.

"YOU WILL BE THE FIRST TO DIE, GIRL!" screeching at Rin, and appearing suddenly infront of her, the demon revealed her clawed hands and proceed to attack her.

Closing her eyes in fear, she waited a blow that never comes. Open slightly to see what happened, she saw Kaito standing in front of her, using the sword he took back from her to block the attack.

"….. I never want to use it again, but you left me with no choice." He stated calmly, gripping tightly on the hilt, with blue flames started to surrounding him. "You harmed innocence people who were nothing to you. You mocked those knights who you think had treated a lady like you well, and killed them. If anything that causes you to find you death, it would be the sin of harming my friends!"

Burning brightly and strongly, he willed the blue flames to consume the demon infront. Been heavily damaged previously by the ice attack and the fire attack, she couldn't dodged away from that attack, which was so huge that covered the whole open air corridor, nor escape from it, especially it was following her.

"No way…. How could a human….. Nooooo!" Screaming, she was eaten alive by the deadly blue flames. And after a while, she disappeared without a trace.

Kneeling on the floor, with the sword as a support, Kaito tried to catch his breath, while calling off the blue flames he had used just now_. This is too much….._ he thought. _Now I need at least a day rest before using anymore spells…_

"Kaito…." Trailing off Rin stare at the teen in front, who looked at her upon her call, giving her a gentle smile.

"Sorry Rin…did I scare you?" He asked, a little timid on her next reaction. She was different from Len after all, surely she knew the meaning of the blue flame during her trainings in the city like Noas. The destructive, deadly blue flames, which will not stop burning until the target had turned into ashes. Suddenly he received a blow from Rin, on his head.

"Are you stupid? Wasting a good spell like that! Either you should use it during the start or don't even think to using it at all!" She scolded, with her hands at the side of her waist. "Now I'm hundred percent sure even if you really want to stand, you will be having trouble for that! What's the point I heal your injuries just now!"

"Eh…. To prevent the wounds from further bleeding?" Smiling sheepishly, he rubbed the part she had hit. _She is a very violent healer….._ he thought, sweat dropping.

"Rin! Kaito! Are you guys ok?" Shouting at them, Len came running towards them, with Sonika followed behind.

"Yeah, we are fine~" Rin said cheerfully, waving at him, with Kaito snickered at Len at her back.

"Well Len-kun~ Next time you should eat more and grow bigger~ How far away you had been blown away this time?" Kaito said, teasingly, when he came near. Len could feel his face had been reddened by embarrassment.

"Sh-Shut the hell up, Mr Skinny Guy who almost got owned by the old hag!" Len yelled at him, who smiled even wider at him.

"Oh dear…Len, do you know who was that old hag? She was someone great after all….."

"H-Huh? Who was she, then? AND YOU BURN HER AWAY EVEN KNOWING THAT?" Len exclaimed, reeling his brain thinking who that cruel woman could be, and suddenly something clicked into his mind. Looking at his shocked expression, Rin snickered at him, too.

"Well Len, too immersed by her looks? After all it's not every day you can look at an _almost_ naked wo-"

"Shut up Rin! Damn it….why the demon this time had to be so human like…" flustered over it, Len shook his head vigorously, trying to clear the horrible image he had seen just a moment ago, before getting blown away by the impact of the aura release.

"…..Wait a minute, you guys had been fighting a DEMON? Serious?" Sonika said, trying to catch her breath. She just reached the place when Len was blown onto her. So the only scene she able to watch, was the blue fire performance. "So that Blue Flame just now…was cause by one of you?"

"Yup, it is done by Kaito." Nodding her head, Rin replied. "And now that idiot needs someone to carry him. I bet he had used up all his energy for that power alone, and god knows what he had done before we are here."

"Haha….. I had become an idiot again…" Sweat dropping again, Kaito could almost swear he just saw Lily here, reprimanding him in Rin's spot. If he didn't know both of the said people personally, they could pass off as mother and daughter, without anyone suspecting.

Standing up slowly and sheathing his sword, he objected Rin's claim. "No, I'm all right now. We should leave this place as soon as possible."

Glaring at him, Rin turned towards Len. "Len! You carry him!" She commanded.

"Hate to tell you this, but Rin, this _idiot_ guy is almost twice of my size, and last time when I had to carry him, I had to drag him on the floor!" Len stated, which earned a laugh from Kaito, patting his head.

"Sorry about that, Shorty Len-kun." Grinning, he continued, "But I really can walk myself, really."

"How about I carry him? No objections this time?" A deep, male voice resounding from behind, which caused both Rin and Len turned to see who it was.

"Gakupo! Gumi-nee! And Lily too!" Calling out, the twins rush to meet them, with Sonika followed behind.

"Hi everyone!" Greeting them cheerfully, Gumi pulled Len aside, whispering to him something she had learnt from Gakupo. But before she could begin, Rin popped her head, wanting to join in. Sighing, she gave a 'tell you later' before looking at the blue figure, who still had his back on them, and had not move from the spot.

"Kaito, what's wrong? Since we are here we can help you to ask Lily not to be so hard on you today…" Gumi said, not understanding what was the main problem to him.

Turning slowly to face them, he looked nervously at them, or specifically, at the purple head guy.

Feeling impatient, Gakupo approached him in three, big steps, giving him an arm-lock and nudging his blue hair, which earned a yelled from him.

"Was it so hard for you to say a hi to me? You idiot, stupid, problematic, reckless…."

"Ouch, ouch, ouch! Gaku, are you trying to kill me? And you are also a reckless guy here so…..Ouch! Stop it! I give up!"

Released him from hold, Gakupo looked at the poor blue guy, who was patting his head that Gakupo had nudging hard, he smiling at Kaito widely.

"Well… six years without seeing each other and this is the greeting? Boys are just so….boys." Lily said, shaking her head. Laughing at her comment, Gakupo turned to see the rest of the gangs, who was staring at them bewildered.

Looking back at Kaito, who was muttering something under his breath, he saw the burn marked on his neck. Grabbing his hand away and pulled down the shirt to read the mark clearly, a fear stroked in him. "Gakupo….?"

Suddenly, he heaved Kaito onto his back like a sack of rice, and ignoring his cries, Gakupo said to them, "We should leave now! Before the trouble comes…"

"And when you leave, can you at least put him down and return to me? I had been finding this rare for so long, and nobody is allowed to take him away." Turning and face the source of the cold, hard voice, Gakupo narrowed his eyes, with everyone, except Kaito of course, readied their weapons and spells. Rin grasped upon looking at the figure.

It was the veiled man that had captured Kaito, standing at the opposite side of the corridor.

* * *

_Oh me oh my, the reunion is short….. the bad guy just time himself to appear so perfectly…._

_See you in next update~_


	23. Chapter 22

_Sorry! I'm having a hard day of the week that I barely could do any update... Anyway really sorry for the long wait..._

_**Animebookfreaker**__-san: Yeah... I agree with you….. and that burn mark might be revealing in next chapter, and more in the future…. But I guess I could reveal a little now... It's an imprint that Kaito is a sacrifice for the god. Something like that. _

_**STORM**__-san: XD Rin is bipolar... well, maybe? That battle was her first battle, and the enemy suddenly appeared in front of her, so it's natural to be afraid…I guess... But I only had half in my mind that she really is a bipolar person... And who knows? Rin is smart after all… hopefully she had a few skills hidden in her sleeves XD  
Kaito's yukata has become my wallpaper of my handphone as soon as it releases its picture~ XD Actually, I love all of the designs~ they are just so great and suits them well~ And I really have to agree that Len's design is the most special out of everyone~_

_**Weeeeeee**__-san: Welcome back for reviews~ *LMAO* someone got the right answer of the real identity of Reficul… that name was invented by my friend~ XD and nope, not epic battles yet... and training only starts after they enter to a new place... I'll try to make battles epic if possible, but no promise~  
XDD YOU WANT TO BE LILY? That's the first time I heard someone says it... And thanks for commenting~ I love stuffs as when things go dark(serious), there is a light in it (pun/humour) XD Thus my writing style~_

_And enjoy yet another short chapter of mine~ _

* * *

Chapter 22

Staring at the veiled man who had blocked one of the escape routes, Gakupo snarled, "Sorry, I think it's impossible. I had been finding my friend for so long too, and I don't like to know what the great god wants from my friend."

Taking one step closer, the Veiled Man, Reficul, said coolly, "So you intend to defy the god's will? How brave, yet foolish."

"Gaku, put me down… How do you intend to out-run him if you keep carrying me like that." Kaito said, struggled to get down. Staying on his broad shoulder like a sack of flour was not comfortable at all. But the said figure paid him no mind.

"Actually, I have to agree with Gakupo. We will not give you what you want, not anyone." Lily said, stepping infront, holding her rod. Without any warning, she casted thick roots and veins, closing off the path between Reficul and them.

"Now let's go!" She said, casted more veins, and created a ladder to go down from the courtyard safety through the corridor.

Rin and Len went down first, followed shortly by Gumi. Without letting Kaito down Gakupo climb down the ladder. For safety reasons Kaito stopped his struggle, but changing tactic by trying to talk through him, with all in vain too.

"Come on Gaku….. Won't it be easier if I go down myself? I really still can walk….."

"For the time being, shut up. Rin just heal your legs, wasn't it? Seeing one of your legs is bandaged…" Gakupo said, continued to climb down. It wasn't easy to use one hand to maintain balance on the ladder, and the height was still too high to jump down safety, considered they were from the fifth storey of the building, which was at least 50 feet from ground, so it was really unwise to jump from this height. But Lily didn't thought so.

After Gakupo had started to go down, she jumped down from the corridor. Letting the wind blow against her face she gather the power of wind on both of her hands, and send a small whirl on the ground a few feet from ground, landing safety.

"That's so cool Lily-san!" Looking at her with a new admired face, the twins and Gumi greeted her. Seeing that performance from Lily, Gakupo grinned at Kaito, who looking at him, knowing what he was going to do.

"No, Gaku…..that crazy feat I don't think you can pull….. offff!" Almost screaming for his life, Kaito had to close his eyes when Gakupo let go the ladder and started to jump down, which was another 30 feet from the ground. And by his devil luck, Kaito thought, that they landed safety on the ground, with both Gakupo's and Lily's wind magic as cushion.

"ARE YOU STUPID! IF YOU PLANNED TO JUMP DOWN YOU SHOULD GIVE ME A WARNING!" Knocking Gakupo's head hard with her rod, which was made of wood, Lily shouted at him, "WHAT IF YOU ACCIDENTLY KILLED KYLE ALONG THE WAY!"

"Sorry sorry! It looks fun to attempt…" Hanging his head down embarrassed, Gakupo attempt to apologize to Lily, and in the commotion, Kaito had finally successfully to wriggle out from the hold on Gakupo's shoulder.

Standing on the ground he did a quick search in his bag and pulled out a green herbal potion and drank it all down in one gulp. Looking at Rin's and Len's questioning face, he simply answered, "Potion for recovering some energy back. I doubt that guy will let us go that easy, and I need to prepare myself to be able to use some spells for defending."

~half an hour later, towards the exit~

_It was too weird….._ Kaito thought, as he followed his friends and the new comrade, Sonika, towards the exit of the big building. After Lily had closed up Reficul's path, he had not chased them at all. He couldn't be the type to give up so easily, especially like Tonio had said before, they had thought he had died since the event at Entas five years ago, and were surprised that he is still alive till date…

Suddenly, Lily, who took the lead of the group, stopped running. Curious of what had happened, Kaito looked up, and mentally groaned. Of course, to effectively cut off their escape route, just waiting at the only entrance exit of the whole building and guarded there. Standing there was the lone figure of the so called God's Left-hand man, Reficul.

"So slow, I thought I'm going to wait all of you forever here." Calmly speaking, he turned his attention to Kaito. "I give you a choice: You surrendered and follow us, and I let your friends go freely. Or you struggle, and watch your friends killed off one by one, with you the only one alone, is alive throughout the process."

"How about you start by answering my question: What exactly you want from us?" Len spat, stepping to the front, arrow prepared and aimed at Reficul. "What do you want from the 'Rares'?"

"Wait Len, he isn't an enemy that you can take it lightly…."

"Try me. I'm sick and tired of those stupid mysterious. And it's time to know them wasn't it?" Len snapped, continued to aim the arrow at Reficul, pulling the string slightly to the back.

"That's right, I don't really know what's up with Kaito, but your men destroyed our village to find a 'rare'. You as their boss should hold some responsibly for their actions, right?" Rin added, stepping infront together with Len, with her staff gripped tightly.

"Rin…"

One by one, the groups took their stance and readied their weapons, trying to protect Kaito from the veiled man. On seeing their act, Kaito felt touched, yet at the same time feeling desperate. Touched by his considered friends were protective about him, and desperate for the fact that they didn't know who they were up against to.

"Guys hold on! Reficul is not a person what you have thought of! He is…."

"Never mind, I'll take on anyone who gets in my way." Holding out his right hand he pointed at Gumi. "Wind burst."

A sudden gust of strong wind hit Gumi, and in a blink she was knocked to the church building, unable to yell during the impact.

"Gumi!" Lily cried, and ran towards Gumi's direction, only to meet the same fate as her, throwing off to another direction. And in another instant, Sonika was also taken down suddenly. Everything happened in less than a minute.

"Gumi! Lily-san! Sonika-san! Why you….." Furious, Len fired the arrow towards him, which he blocked the attack using wind. Without missing a beat he used his fire magic and shot three balls of red flames towards him, using the fire stone to aid him. Two had missed, and with one hit Reficul's Wind Shield, creating dust which had surrounded the enemy. Notching two arrows on the bow, he waited the dust to clear before starting another attack.

"Attack Boost!" Holding up her white staff, Rin activated the Fire Crystal to give Len the necessary boost for his next arrows attack. Aiming the red aura-covered arrows at where Reficul just stand, Len stayed alert. Gakupo, on the other hand, gripped his Katana and prepare to pull out his sword beside Len.

Suddenly, six, sharp-looking roots shot out from the dust cloud and dashed towards the trio. Using the crystal on her staff, Rin created a fire barrier to protect them by burning away the roots, while Len fired the arrows towards the dark figure within the dusty cloud.

With his bare hands, Reficul caught the arrows with his right hand before they reached the target, and snapped them into half. Holding out his left hand, he send bolts of lightning at Gakupo, who had appeared at his side suddenly, with his sword held high. With a grunted and a thud, Gakupo was out from the battle.

"Hmm….. not a bad fight. I guess I should end both of you with this spell." Holding his both hands with his palm facing the twins, he cried, "Dark Beam!"

Seeing most of their comrades had gone down without much fight, the twins were so shocked to even moved from the spot, and watching the black sinister looking beam of light dashing towards their direction helplessly. They almost failed to register a blue-black figure standing in front of them, and had conjured a big, indigo-aura barrier, blocking the deadly beam aimed at them. However, Len's mind finally registered the surroundings when their savior had knelt onto the ground, coughed blood.

"Kaito!" He cried, running towards him, with Rin, who also noted the happenings, joined her brother to Kaito's side.

Wiping the blood away from his mouth, Kaito smiled weakly at them. "Sorry Len, I didn't teach you well to stand a battle like this." Standing up weakly he stared at his opponent, who had the corner of his lips went slightly up. "There will be more of those desperate battle, and if you always gone mind blank on them, you might really find yourself in death's door in no time."

"And, I think I still own you an answer. Seeing my friends beaten up like that I guess I had finally made up my mind." He said, looking at Reficul. Smiling widely at Kaito, he reached out his hand.

"So you will follow us? Wise decision. I'm sure our god will welcome you in his arms….."

Walking towards him in strong steps, and glaring hard at Reficul, Kaito stopped before him. Shaking her head, Rin wanted to ask Kaito not to go, but no sound coming from her mouth. Even Len also had loss of words to say on this situation. He was weak, and now Kaito had to sacrifice himself to save all of them…

However what Kaito had replied, lit the triumph and the hope for the twins, and the anger to the left-hand man of the god.

"I think you have got it all wrong, Reficul, I will go for a third choice. WE will struggle to leave this place, with you doing helplessly to stop us. And I think…."

Drawing out his sword, he finished what he had been wanted to say earlier. "Instead calling your alias name, I would rather call you the Fake God, Lucifer."

* * *

_Hmm…. Hmm…. Ok! Some random thoughts to end this short, cliffy chapter! XD_

_-Kaito had a bad habit here by being pretending he was easily giving up to enemies' will, but in actual fact he was in deep thoughts on how to get away from them_

_-I don't even know why, but Rin stuck my thought as a tsundere_

_- I think I going to mess up the whole next chapter soon…._

_And then….._

_See you in next update~_


	24. Chapter 23

_Today is 9th August... Singapore National Day, so... HAPPY BIRTHDAY SINGAPORE! =3 I'm proud to be a Singaporean~ XD_

_And thanks for __**kaymon3**__ for favouring my story, and __**starbrigate**__ for alerting it~ XD  
and some quick reviews before start of the new chapter..._

_**Animebookfreaker**__-san: *LMAO* He won't die…. I won't let him…. XD""_

_**STORM**__-san: XDDD Thanks! I hope i can get better in the next battle scene i'm going to write, right now this is consider the best so far XD"  
XDDDDD" Well... somehow you are right! Fufufu... but Len is gonna to start his new training soon... so wait a little longer and i try to get there asap~  
XD and That's what made the design more special~ And now i'm indulging Kaito's new module... and i had double check, the 'Genius' Module of Kaito... IS DONE BY SHINJOU-P! (For people who didn't know who Shinjou-P is, she is the person who wrote 'Pane Dhiria' & 'What Color', two of Kaito's famous song)_

_**atika1799**__: O_O ... XD thank you! Thank you for the praise~ But others had done better than me, so give them a chance and read them... like most of the fics in my favourite list... trust me, they are way~ better than me while I try to grasp the grammar badly and tried not to mess up at the same time... XD and the Song 'Lost Destination'... it's actually all about the war of the lost, not something i'm writing... but glad you had like it anyway~_

_And enjoy yet another short chapter of mine~ _

* * *

Chapter 23

"_Instead calling your alias name, I would rather call you the Fake God, Lucifer."_

Loud grasps could be heard, and Len had stunned by Kaito's words. The person….that veiled man who called Reficul, is actually the God they had been worshipping for years, even for centuries. _This couldn't be truth, right?_ He thought, staring at his black caped friend. But Reficul smiled upon hearing Kaito's declare.

"Oh my… since when did you found that information? I remember I had guard it well that no one should know that… even my Knights….." He asked, amusingly.

"That's just…for me to know and for you to find out. You are a god, surely this little minor details you can find it yourself, no?" Kaito replied, gripping his sword hard.

"Oh, no….. It's strange…. So strange….. you are just standing infront of me, yet I can't read your thoughts, neither I could feel the tracking mark I had placed on you….. Even the _minor details_ you called, I don't think I could know about it at all."

_Tracking mark? Could it be the burned mark at his neck, that one which never heals?_ Len thought, looking around for his comrades. Rin had gone to Gumi's side to heal her injuries, while Lily and Sonika seem to start getting back their conscious. Suddenly, Reficul appeared in front of Len, hands reaching out.

"Maybe I should try that again on your friend… after all he is the gold flame user I have been looking for too…." He said, coolly. But before he could do anything, spikes of roots shot out from the ground, attempted to pierce him.

At the same moment, Kaito had rushed forward and swing the sword, aiming Reficul's neck. Leaving with no choice, he stepped away from Len, staring at Kaito who had taken his stance in front of Len.

"Touch any of them and you will die, painfully." He growled, holding his sword tight with both hands, and the necklace glowed brightly, before dimming in an instant.

Laughing at him, Reficul looked at him, smiling wide. "Since you know my true identity, surely you know the meaning of killing me, no? That threat is quite useless when you couldn't kill me, for something bad will happen if you done so."

Cursing badly, he shook his head in desperate, and hanging his head down. Not sure of what to do, Len stood near him and took out 3 arrows this time, and notched them in place. "Len…."

A little shocked that Kaito had called his name softy, he tried to hold down his surprise, as Kaito continue whispering the plan in his ears. Giving his slight nod to him to show he understood the plan, he aimed the arrows at Reficul, no, it should be Lucifer right now, and muttered a spell under his breath.

"_Len, concentrated the Light spell on your arrows, and do something like in our last lesson. Even using indications like 'please lend me some power, Lumious' will do. He hadn't notice he was away from the exit, and now we shall divert his attention elsewhere before we run. Gaku should be up by now, and he will help us later."_

White glow of light softy attached onto the arrowheads, and suddenly Len understood what kind of light spell is good for diversions. Fired the three arrows in different directions, he quickly notched the fourth arrow and this time, he had used a lesser time to concentrate the power and fired it infront of Lucifer's feet.

Laughing at his useless attacks, Lucifer looked at Kaito, who was just standing there, smiling widely. Frowned at his opponent expressions, he looked at Len again, who was concentrating his spell with his eyes closed.

Suddenly, the light on the arrows glow brighter, and shot out a beam and connected to another arrow, which was at the left side of Lucifer. Same thing happened to the other two arrows, and all four arrows chained together, forming a square beneath Lucifer.

"What?" A little shocked, Lucifer tried to run out of the confronted area when four streaks of lightning strike down at the sides of the square, quickly forming a lightning cage. Turning to see who done the lightning spell he saw the violet hair samurai, up from the ground with his sword pointed at him, grinning wide. Len had also done his final part of the spell.

"Light prison!" He cried, and the blinding white light raised and formed four walls, trapping Lucifer inside. Sitting down onto the ground, he trying to catch his breath, with Kaito patted his back, smiling broadly at him.

"Well done Len! It seems you can graduate from me with this skill of yours. I'm proud of you." He said, and with that he walked towards Lily, who had sit up from the floor shaking her head. Grabbing her hand and pull her up from the ground, he watched Rin ran towards Len had hugged him, with Gumi followed behind, looking fine. Gakupo, on the other hand, helped Sonika up from the ground.

"Len! That's just awesome! Who taught you that method? The one to lessen the magic used burden and shorten casting time by creating chains like that." Rin asked, looking at him.

Smiling sheepishly at her, Len replied, "Well… Kaito did. He didn't teach me the practical, just telling me the theories of them during the travel from Kagami Village to Karakura Village."

"Save your explains and congrats later, we go to go now before he breaks out." Kaito said, before kneeling down after walking a few steps, face looking pale.

"Kaito!" The twins shouted, running towards him, which now been carried by Gakupo, with this time was hand over the shoulder, and the left hand on Kaito's waist, holding him.

"I'm ok…..just overuse some magic that I'm fully drained….." Kaito smiled weakly, which caused Gakupo looked at him worriedly.

"Kyle, I think you should….." Before he could finish, the double magic prison broke, with the occupant out from it. Due to the force his veiled had gone, and now everyone could see the face of the Lucifer.

Face gone even more whiter, Kaito cried in desperation, and Gakupo could only stare at the figure in shocked. Before anyone could ask both of them, Kaito, who seems to be hysterical, cried out once more.

"Damn you Lucifer, how could you! Even for the dead you don't give a damn, fucking thought for it? Piko had nothing to do with this. Nothing!"

Staring back at the blue figure with his heterochromia eyes, the white- hair, mid twenties looking teen, Lucifer, replied calmly. "Well… You had run away during the ceremony, and he is the nearest container I could attach to. If you want to, you can replace him. Simple, right?"

"….It's my fault?" Unable to take the truth, Kaito could feel all his last strength had left him, leaving him cringing onto Gakupo, who had recovered from the surprise and holding him tightly.

"No Kyle, don't listen to him, he is sprouting bullshit. Kyle!" Gakupo shook him, but without effect. It seems Kaito had hung onto every word Lucifer had said, who continued saying, and walking towards them.

"Yes, it is. If you didn't run away your so called friend, Piko, will not died. And also those villages you had taken refuge in country Aqua, they died with their homes destroyed because you hide there. If only you had obeyed and returned, all those things won't have happen." Stopping a few feet away, he stared at Kaito intently, who seems to gone blank at everything he said and added on.

"Stop it! Don't push your evil doings on Kaito as his fault! He was not the one who caused it!" Len screamed at him, with Rin standing at his side, and protectively in front of Kaito.

"Ah, the kids from the Kagami Village. That was a nice, peaceful village, no? With only just occasion visits by bandits, who hunt foods and money from the villagers." Tearing away the glance from Kaito a while and looked at them, he continued, "But the village was destroyed because he broke the world's cycle, the cycle of letting the world, Hamonia, from continuing it's great blessing from the god.

"You see, to perform great miracles and blessings, the God, me, needs a body to do so. Every fifty years my Knights will find people with rare, uncommon abilities as an offering to me. That's what you call those people, 'Rare'. This man over there, he was actually the next chosen one as my compatible body. But during one of the night six years ago, he ran away, before the ceremony could begin. His friend…..Piko, right? He as a loyal friend, helped him to escape, and along the way he got killed, and while that Prince Kyle continued running away, without so much as looking back….."

"No! He asked me to move on! He rejected me to bring him along!" Kaito yelled, shaking his head, with tears at his eyes.

"But you could still save him. If you merge with me, you can, as an exchange, tap my powers to heal him. But you didn't choose that, instead you leave him. Because the ceremony had begun halfway, I had to take his body as my temporary new container."

"Oh, and there is one interesting fact I had to give you, my dear prince Kyle." Smiling widely, he looked at the deep blue eyes of Kaito, "You see, for all the while you had thought he is dead, he had a good strong willed. When I took him, his mind had tried to resist me, but you had killed him personally during the events at Entas. Now his mind and his soul are lost, leaving me a good container to use and move about till I find a next, better one."

Widen his eyes in shocked, Kaito suddenly knew what he had meant. The consulting and the shouts around him aren't important to him anymore, only the answers from Lucifer on how exactly he had killed Piko, or destroyed his mind and soul through his act.

"That's right, when you faked your death and able to thrown off the trace on you completely from me, you had killed your good friend Piko with your own hands."

~.~.~.~

"They are slow…." Playing with his hat, Oliver looked at the night sky, sitting on the rooftop of the healer school building , which is just two blocks away from the church. "Even James is slow today too….."

Suddenly, a pair of loud clicking footsteps, with another soft, hurrying footsteps echo through the street. Looking at the source of the sound, he saw a yellow bird, a Goldfinch to be specific, flying towards him. "James!"

Stroking the bird which at perched at his shoulder, he looked again, and found a red-headed teen with a light blond girl waving at him.

"Cul! See!" He cried, jumping down from the roof and flied to their side. "So James is late because of both of you?"

"No, it's because of See." The red-headed woman, Cul, said, pointing at the blond girl. "She lost her way again, and James happened to find us and brought us here. So what's the problem with Sonika and you? Lily is already hopeless as she is always the 'do first, think later' during situation like this, but why the hell both of you joined in?"

Hanging his head down, Oliver said, "No, it's not Lily's fault. I had met a guy who had saved me and James before, and I had found out that he was a Rare. And that rare had been captured by our enemy."

"Hmm….. what kind of rare he is? Seeing your reaction it must be under your request that they moved out to rescue him." Cul said, gently. Everyone in her group had a soft spot for children like Oliver, so even he didn't asked her for help, she will go and do it anyway.

"….He is the rumor child who had blessed by Nox, and had abilities to use more than three magic elements without any magical stones or crystals."

"Wow, that's so generous of him, telling you all his magic abilities." The blond girl, SeeU, remarked.

"No, I had spent one month travelling with him…..and James do the job of spying to get the details…" he said, stroking his bird, which tweeted and nuzzled his finger.

"I see…. That's why they had headed to the church?" Thinking a while, Cul looked at SeeU, who was a little nervous for things about to happen. "See, stay with Oliver. And I borrow your James a while."

"What are you going to do?" Oliver asked, with See U looking at her, waiting for explanation.

"I'm going to help and save that Rare friend of yours, and I might need to divided the roads that we are going. I will ask James to bring them to you, and you bring them to Aluka Village, my hometown, which is located at the border of Terra and Igins. It should be a safe place to rest before deciding anything. I'll join up with Lily and Sonika later."

Nodding his head and agreed, Oliver watched his friend, the four color flame mage Culoze de Fammle, running into the dark night streets with his pet Goldfinch.

* * *

_Opps, another cliffy? Well... now i'm busying with national day, so..._

_See you in next update~ XDDDD I try to finish it before next Tuesday comes, 'k? =D_


	25. Chapter 24

_I think i had really mess up the last chapter. Seriously... But i can't change it now so it struck. Sorry Piko, you got to stick as a Lucifer container for now..._

_And forgot to say in last chapter, but congratulations for __**Animebookfreaker **__and __**miharu1111**__ for getting the right answer that Piko is the Lucifer! XD *showers Piko and otherVvocaloid Plushies*_

_And also, thank you __**Sirdimsum **__for favourite this story! And now status:  
_2264 hits, 53 reviews, 10 favourites, and 6 Alerts…._  
=w= I never been felt so loved before, so a big THANK YOU! XD_

_**STORM**__-san: XD I got a big shock too when I first see that module, and I think I got the exact expression as you did, and after that I go search the almost whole internet to confirm that 'Shinjou' is the very Shinjou P we know…  
And Thanks for the praise! And btw Cul is not Len's teacher….because after a short few days resting, they are on run again…(ops, a short spoiler on next chapter? =P) But you can guess who is the teacher Kaito is going to introduce Len, though. She happen to be the chosen Fire, w/o anyone noticing =P_

_**Animebookfreaker**__-san: Yeah! I agree! DX But...Lucifer is trying to 'damage' Kaito as much as possible for easy capture….. I think? =P_

_And my story rates T for a reason…hopefully Lily didn't do cursing that I had to rate M? _

* * *

Chapter 24

"Just what kind of *#%#* fucking bullshit you have been sprouting to Kyle, you bastard!" Lily screamed and cursing badly at the white hair boy, who just smirked.

"It's just the truth. He burned himself up with his blue flame and disappeared. Because of this his friend closed up himself and died too." Looking at the young blue teen, who seems lifeless hanging onto his buddy's shoulder, with his blue eyes opened and looked glassy.

_Burned himself…? Or lost control?_ Len thought, looking at Kaito, feeling hurtful for him. _And he was a prince? Wow….. but…. those aren't important now._

Looking at Rin, who somehow knew what he was thinking, she nodded her head. Walking towards Kaito, she activated the wood crystal and muttered a spell, waving in front of him. Slowly, his eyes closed, and slumbered.

"Putting him to sleep? Good choice, but he will not be able to escape this problem any longer….." Lucifer stated, but his words had cut in sharply from Gumi, who for the first time, she was really angry.

"Shut the hell up, Mr-who-dump-problem-on-innocence-people. You know what, if I knew the god we had worshipped is this kind of uncaring bastard, who is also twisted, I'll never pray or worshipped him in the first place." She spat, raising her rod and pointed at him. "If you come any nearer to Kaito, I will beat you up. And I still have my debts with you to settle."

If you asked Len when he had started to give a whole new level of respect to Megumi Grassfield, it would be now, seeing her talking fiercely at Lucifer without flinching, and had her weapon pointed at him, like ready to take him down any moment. But Lucifer didn't even show a fear in her words.

"Innocence? Kaito? …so that's how you called your friend over there. But he is not as innocence as you had thought of. He commits murderer at the age of 13, and learns to steal at the same time. He even lied to you of his birth, saying he was a noble. And also, he abandoned his friends when they need him. Tell me, no matter how great and noble his reasons are, he had done unforgivable acts. Is he still innocence to you?"

"Yes, he is!" Len shouted, staring hard at that god, and had grabbing everyone's attention. "He is! At least to us! You know nothing about him, ADSOLUTE NOTHING! He had been crying in his sleep during his nightmares, and you know what's about? Begging the _dear _god Lord Lucifer not to kill his friends, and willing to use his life to exchange theirs! He regretted his act of impulse when he killed the knights to save us! If anyone is not innocence to us, or to me, it would be when the person doesn't know the meaning of remorse when he had done unforgivable acts!"

Sounds of clapping, and when they turned towards the source of it, it was a mid-fifties old man, with black hair and onyx eyes, and had two red knights behind him. The exit was blocked once again.

"Surprise, surprise, surprise. I'm only out for a moment and they are about to take away our dear prince? And where are all the knights, do you have any idea, Reficul?" The man asked, walking in.

"…..most likely been eaten up by the Wind demon which was locked in the underground. When I was back, the door was opened, and two empty armors on the floor." Lucifer replied, now resumed his identity as Reficul. "How was the task, Tonio?"

"Not so successful. The rebels had all left when we got to the wooden house. Maybe we shall try it again tomorrow. And who are those kids taking away Kyle…..ah, I see a familiar face now. How are you, Gakupo Kamui? Taking you friend back home? Or somewhere else?"

Staring at Gakupo amusingly, Tonio walked towards the white hair teen. "I guess you might need some hel….."

But before he could reach Reficul's side, thick veins and roots blinded Tonio, along with the two Fire Knights that had just entered the scene.

"Run! I'll hold them off!" Lily cried, when Tonio had burned away his wood blinds with fire magic, using a fire stone on his hands.

"Oh my, it's too dark to see properly, but it is a surprise to see the famous herbalist, Lily Evans, here."

"Aqua Edge!" Blades of water sending into his direction, which he blocked the attack using his wood magic.

While the three adults, Lily, Sonika and Tonio were fighting, Gakupo adjusted the hold on Kaito, before staring at Reficul.

"….you know, you are just a pathetic god who needs a body to survive. I might never be able to protect Kyle like how Piko does, but we shall get away from here, without leaving Kyle behind, or sacrificing anyone!"

"You won't get away…..argh"

Suddenly, Reficul knelt onto the ground, holding his head.

"How could this be…you should have died! No…." Struggling from the invisible grab, he stopped after a while, panting hard.

Thinking it might be the trick from him, everyone, except Gakupo, who was holding the sleeping teen, readied their weapons and prepare for the worst.

"Gakupo….. Please, run. Hurry. I can't hold….much longer…." A familiar voice rang into Gakupo's ears, which he stared at the white hair teen.

"Piko, is that you?" He asked, wanted to grab hold of the teen, who stopped him by continued his next words.

"Help me tell Kyle…..thank you…..for staying….alive….." Panting hard between his words, he looked at Len with his clear, blue & green eyes. "Len….right? Thanks to you, your light, the words… it brings…. me back to sense. Now go!"

Looking at him with confusion, Len turned to Gakupo, who nodded his head. "Let's go, guys. But don't let down your guard. Piko, thanks. I'll find a way to get you back, I swear on the oath we had with Kyle."

With that, they made the head dash to the exit, but sadly, roots grown and covered the exit, blocking it just the moment they almost reached it.

"Damn….this…..troublesome brat…" Stood up weakly, the white hair teen had his hand held out, with green aura surrounding his hand.

Luck by their side, the wooden walls was torn down quickly by big burst of flames from someone outside. Before the whole exit was cleared to go, two blue fire balls flying out and towards two different direction, one at Reficul, and the other at Tonio, who quickly ducked away.

Before anyone could register, three green balls of flame coming from the same direction of the blue fire balls, and they hit Sonika, Lily, and with a shocked from Gakupo, onto Kaito.

Slightly frightened by the flames that hit Kaito, which had also disappeared rather quickly, he noticed that Kaito started to look somewhat better than before.

"Hello guys, sorry I was late for the party. Kids can go to bed with the little yellow birdie, and let us adults to take care the job." The red hair, styled in wild mane, spoken casually and looking over the area with her crimson eyes.

* * *

_And….. that's the end of the Naos Arc~ Sorry for the shortness and nope, the story is very very far from done, so please continue to support~ XD_

_And…. Just hope I didn't delay for the next update… recently I had been doing things slow…./swt_


	26. Chapter 25

_Sorry for taking so long~ Life is busy and really thanks for the reviews, especially weeeeeee for pointing the grammar mistake I had made again =_=||| I try to edit the errors asap if i've time to do them... (still owe the prologue mistakes yet to be done /swt)_

_**STORM**__-san: XDDDD Requiem is the greatest, but I had like all Kaito's modules so much that I can't really decide ~ *lol*  
Well, Fire Chosen is still not out in this story yet, so not SeeU, who was blessed Earth, or Sonika, blessed by water~ hahaha~ Try again~ =P _

_**weeeeeee**__-san: Actually, I forgot. =P I thought I had took the replaced Kaito's name from Vana N'Ice, but it was spell as Kyte... So must be influence by the Evillious unknowingly, cos 'Kyle' keep ringing in my mind when I finding another name for Kaito as his other identity and in the end, it sticks. =P  
*lol* /pat Don't worry, there will be more 'Mystery point'~ if you'd notice I still kept the Chosen Fire's identity a secret ^^b and a lot more along the future story~  
NOOOOOOO! PLEASE, I BEG YOU, DON'T DRESS AS LUKA! DX I can really heard her lecturing me all over again….(refer to 'how to write a good story', mine another fic)*cries* But your lessons is welcome, though =D though I really hate myself for slipping back to the bad habit of mine….. Really, a big thank you can't express my gratitude of pointing out the mistakes I had made again….  
And, I don't mind long reviews~ That shows your concern of getting the story better, ne? And the interaction too. And if you say my English is good, that just another meaning of I'm improving well, right? =D_

_**aira2889**__-san: o-o'''' ...=D ok, I'm updating now~_

_**Animebookfreaker**__-san: Yes! I agree on that! =3_

_And sorry for the long reviewing replies, and now I present you the next chapter~ _

* * *

Chapter 25

Waking out from the dreamless sleep, Kaito stared at the unfamiliar ceiling. _Just…. Where am I now?_ He thought, sitting up slowly and pushed away the heavy blankets till covering only his leg, he survey his surroundings and feeling the ache on his body.

"Ah, finally. You are awake." Turning towards the source of the voice, he was slightly shocked at the person who was standing at the entrance of the room.

"Gaku! What are you doing here? Am I… back home when I'm unconscious? How long have I been out?" He asked, with his voice raspy and dry, which he coughed a little after questioning the purple head. Walking towards the bed-stand, Gakupo poured a glass of water and handed to him.

"Now drink some water, while I answer your questions later." Making sure he had drunk the water down slowly, he spoke again, "You had been out for three full days, which your new little friends have been worried about you. And… you can guess again why I'm here." Looking a little sad, he took a seat at the chair beside the bed and wait for his friend's reaction.

"Huh?" Confused at his friend's last replied, Kaito tried to relax his mind and recalled. The capture…the escape….. and the meeting with the twins during the demon fight….

Clutching his fist tightly on the blanket and another hand over his forehead, he tried to sort the broken images of what came next, which was jumbled and confusing. Shaking his head, he gave a low cried of 'no's when images of Lucifer's true identity came to mind. Suddenly, he was pulled into a hug from someone small. It was, Len, who had just enter the room with Rin.

"….Please, Kaito. If you forget of what happen just now, your friend will truly died in vain. And, it's ok to cry, you know." Len said, hugging him tightly, with his another twin joined in, too.

"Len is right. Take your time, we won't force you telling us anything, but every one of us will be here to listen if you need help."

Suddenly, like a broken dam, that both the rest of the memories of the events, and tears in his eyes, flowing down like drowning him, linking together. Staring at his hands with his blurry eyes, he spoke, voice trembling and his whole body shaking like a leaf, "But….. I'm a murder, I killed my friend…. A friend who had done so much for me…."

"Well, I got a message, from Piko." Turning sharply towards Gakupo, his pal, he waited in fear for the message. Was he filled with hate that he had abandoned him? Or was he going to tell him to die since he had caused him problems? Kaito couldn't help but filled with depression thoughts when Gakupo continued, slowly.

"Not sure what Len had said that makes his mind, or soul, awaked….." Looking at Kaito, who had a mixture of hope, thankful and fear in his eyes after his first sentence, he decided this is a best message from his friend too. "And he helped us to escape by holding Lucifer down. Before we left he passed me a message and thanked Len-"

"Hurry and tell Kaito the message, now! He needs that you know!" Smacking his head with her wooden Rod, Gumi walked into the room.

"Ok ok, I'm getting there. Sheesh." Staring at the blue teen, who was looking like a frightening kid right now, Gakupo took a deep breath and repeats Piko's message, "Our dear friend, Piko, said 'Thank you for staying alive'. There, I said it." Starching his head on where Gumi had hit him, he looked for any reaction from the patient.

Breathing heavily, Kaito stared at Gakupo's face, trying to find anything that tells him he was joking, that actually Piko had been hating him. Looking around at the other three faces, who nodded and confirmed the truth of the message, he felt that he couldn't take it anymore.

Tears continue to flow rapidly, he brawled like a small kid, with the twins kept hugging him as his source of comfort, Gakupo patting his back, while Gumi took a seat beside his bed, trying to comfort him in some way.

For the time being, he didn't know he had been crying due to happiness, sadness or desperation. The only thing he knew was, he felt like pouring everything, all the stress he had out right now.

~.~.~

Opening the window for better air ventilation, Rin looked at the just awoke patient, who had finally calmed down two hours later. Gumi and Len passed today's dinner around, which was a piece of bread with a bowl of chicken stew, and sat around in Kaito's bedroom. In between the meals, they took turns and told him how Rin had met up with them after separated from Kaito, and also what happened after Rin had put him to sleep. For all the while Kaito had been listened attentively without interrupting, and ate his meal silently.

"…And we ran towards the exit after Piko told us to run." Len said, biting another mouthful of bread. Although hearing Piko's name still pains Kaito, but it was not as much as when he had first saw him as a Lucifer's container. Trying to hide the pain that might shown on his face, he mimicked Len's action of biting the bread, except a little harder.

"But sadly, that bastard took over again, when we are just about to reach the exit. He blocked it using wood magic, and when I was about to ask Len to burst it with his fire, someone from outside had done that for us, and she is so cool!" Gumi said, taking over.

Like they had been rehearsed, Rin took over right after Gumi just ended her sentence, "After she had burned the exit open, she fired some blue flames at our enemies, then she casted green fire balls at Sonika-san, Lily and you. At first I was thinking, 'why is she attacking us? Is she a foe, or an ally?' Then when I saw the injuries on Lily and Sonika-san had healed, and you are not looking so pale anymore, then I believe she is an ally."

Happy to find a good distraction, Kaito remarked on his knowledge of flame magic. "Well, that green fire is the Flame of Life, and it's also considering one of the rare Fire element magics. The only use for that fire, is as a healing injures or sharing some energy to a mage who overuses its magic power."

"Oh….. I see…. That's why she sent the green flame to us, so she is healing us in some ways?" Gakupo said, chewing the meat in the stew.

Giving him the weirdest look at him, Kaito sighed heavily after that. Raising his eyebrow, Gakupo wondered what that reaction was for. But sadly, he didn't tell him why, only asked Gumi to continue the story.

"Well, after healing the three of you, Cul-san, which is her name by the way, she asked us to follow the yellow bird, which brought us to Oliver and his new companion, which I believe she called herself as See U. And they protected us all the way out to the hidden path we had used this morning, and ran out of the capital. With SeeU's Earth magic and Gakupo's and Oliver's wind magic, we managed to fly all the way to Cul-san's hometown, Aluka Village in half day's time." Gumi concluded, and finished her food almost the same time.

"Wait a sec, you said _**GAKUPO**_ uses wind magic and bring us here? That useless guy over there?" Pointed at his buddy with his thumb, Kaito questioned.

Feeling a vein popping, Gakupo tried to hold his temper, and asked, "Kyle, what do you mean by that?"

Crossing his arms and stared at him for a while, Kaito shook his head, answered, "Well, just kind of disbelieving, that's all. 'Cos the only thing I can remember about your magic tricks, is how you manage to zap my theory books into ashes by Lightning, or torn the books and shedder them into pieces using Wind. And I believed Piko had said it before, that anything regarding magic, you are hard to teach."

"What!"

"Ah, and one more thing," Kaito continued, ignoring his friend's outburst, "I did tell you about the properties of the different colour flames before, and yet you are here asking me again. Didn't that makes you like a useless mage?"

"Just a minute Kyle, you expect me to remember that whole _junk _you had told me more than 6 years ago?" Staring his best buddy disbelieved, he tried to crack his mind, remembering all those 'little theories' that Kaito had once fed him about.

"Well….just the main point, not the whole thing. Care telling me you at least remembered how many types of fire there was in the whole Hamonia? You have the time until…. I finished my stew." Humming, he continued to eat while ignoring his poor friend cursing at him.

Looking at the scene in front Rin started to laugh at them, with Gumi followed the suit. But Len was frowning instead, staring at Kaito.

"Kaito, I don't mean to spoil your mood or anything, but did you….." Before Len could complete his question, Kaito already started answering him.

"Did I lose control of my fire element magic before? Well, the answer would be yes, then." He said, finishing his food like the matter didn't bother him at all. "Now Gaku, my answer?"

"Sorry, Kyle, I'm a little curious over your 'lost of control' thing that I…."

"Nice try, why don't you just list out how many you know, before I satisfy your curiosity? After all six years is really long, and I have my own sets of questions for you too."

"Damn it...you just don't let it go, right? Fine, I only know 3 types, plus the green one would be the fourth. Red Flame is the most common seen in fire element, and the other two flames would be the Blue Flame and the Gold Flames, which are the rare and advance type in fire element magic."

Nodding his head and giving him a light smile, Kaito remarked mockingly, "Ok, sorry for thinking you are totally hopeless just now, so…."

"So, how did you know I wanted to ask you that?!" Len asked, cutting off Kaito suddenly, which made the person in question stare at him weirdly.

"….Len, you lost your control of the flames before, wasn't it? It's a common reaction that when you heard I burned myself during the escaping at Entas, which is located between the two countries, Aqua and Ventus, you will ask this question." He replied notchanly, while sipping some water. "After all if you know how I feel after that event to be able to use fire magic properly again, you could have tried and see if you will pull off that feat too."

Thinking a while, Kaito decided just summarized the whole thing, enough to satisfy their curiosity, as they might not have enough time to hear everything. He could feel something bad is coming, as least, the wind blowing in from the window told him so. Taking a deep breath, he began the painful memories on that event….

"Well, as you had already know that during the run, I wasn't able to go near any villages or towns to stay, or even to rest, is because once I do, that poor place will become a waste land in next day.

"After running out of supplies, I continued to move on, without any food and rest, due to my own ignorance that I failed to notice I had been tracked, since the day when I left my home. I still could remember that I was frightened at that time, that the pursuers was lurking somewhere at the shadows. I thought if I gone to another country, I might be able to shaken away them, but I was wrong.

"Upon reaching the mountain trail at Entas which leads to Ventus, I was ambushed. Waiting there was a big carriage, which Lucifer was inside, and a big number of knights waiting there. Don't ask me how many are there, 'cos I don't remember the exact number of them. I could only remember I fought my way until somehow, I ended up at the top cliff, and nope, Gaku, I had ended somewhere without those waterfalls.

"Feeling desperate and tired, I continued to use my magic to keep them away from me and, I was cornered in the end. Because I was stubborn, I didn't want to give up for I had travelled this far, I poured everything I got into this magic, the deadly Blue Flame."

Moving out of the bed, Kaito went around the room and packed his things, ignoring the questioning stares at him, and continued his story at the same time, "Len, unlike you, you didn't know much of the magic in this world, and you just earned that Gold Flame during that mess up event in Kagami Village. It's common that for the instinct magic, during its first use, it usually ended up lost control. I'm sure Gaku had lots of stories to tell you how I use that blue flame to play tricks, or even taking down monsters ten times bigger than us."

Taking his black cloak and pulled over his shoulders, he fastened it before looking at his friends. "That event at Entas is the first time, I had lost controlled over the blue flame of mine, which instead burning the enemies like I had willed it, it rebounded and burned me. It was hot, with the flames licking all over my body, and it hurts like hell. Blinded by my own fire I lose my step, and I fall over the cliff."

"And…. That would be all for now." He concluded, taking his white sword and tucked it safety in his black belt, leaving everyone in the room burst outcries of rages at him.

"Shouldn't you finish your story, that how you had survived the ordeal? How could you ended just like that!?" Gumi said, stomping her foot, with Rin doing the same.

"Yeah! Just… WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED NEXT! DON'T LEAVE US HANGING LIKE THAT!" Rin screamed at the blue figure, who was just…effectively ignored her.

"Come on guys, start packing your things. In a moment Oliver will come and asked us to start moving, our pursuers sure had lots of free time to find us." He said, wrapping his brown scarf round his neck, covering the burn mark before checking through his pack bag.

"Huh?" Before anyone could ask more, Oliver popped into the room, with his yellow companion perched at the top of his head.

"Hi Oliver and James, how are you? And thanks for the help earlier and during the Ritani Town. I own you and your friends a lot now." Kaito greeted, and once again ignored the surprising stares from Gakupo, Gumi and the twins.

Looking at him all prepared, Oliver raise an eyebrow. "Good to see you finally awake, BaKaito. So you knew….?"

"More or less. After all, today is a good wind that blows towards us, not to the enemy. Got to go now before trouble visits."

Nodding his head in approval, Oliver turned his attention to the rest of the group. "You heard him. Now start packing, and I going to bring you out here in five minutes time."

~.~.~.~.

"I want to see Kyle~ Not struck here with you to do this boring patrolling~" Lily whined, while walking along the thick forest that covered the small, little village, where Len and the rest was staying at. Her red head partner just sighed and continued to walk.

"Come on Lily, he will be fine. Even his friends, after one day rest, were already fine to do their things. His injuries had been healed since yesterday, so he should be waking up anytime." She said, ignoring the whines.

"But Cul…..What if he had been mentally scared by that bastard that he won't wake up forever? Or if he needs someone who knows him best to consult him? Or…."

"Shut up, Lily, it's irritating. He has his friends around, and I'm sure they can help him. So stop be a mother hen and kept nagging every little thing up and down concern about him."

Staring at her with her bright red eyes, Cul continued, "I knew you had been taking care of him since his birth, and watch him grew up until he was 8, that Tonio forced you to leave him behind. But sorry that I still failed to see why there is an urge to see him."

Rolling her eyes, Lily remarked, a little frustrated, "Of course, since you probably missed half of the party. Kyle was just beside me, in an arm reached, but I still failed to protect him! I let the bastard insult him, doing something like a weird brainwash mumbo jumbo on him that his mentality breaks in front of you! My poor, poor Kyle…."

Suddenly, a little yellow bird flied and preached onto Cul's shoulder, with a small note on its peak. Carefully, she removed and opened the folded note from the bird, reading the contains inside it, while the bird fly away immediately after its mission done.

"Lily, I have one good news and one bad news. Which one do you need now?" She asked, burning away the note with her magic.

"…..Bad news then." Lily replied, stopping her complains and the half sobs.

"That would be we are moving to Plan C. The enemies found where we hide, and with the King of Terra's help and approval, they will be clearing this forest to find the hidden village here."

"Plan C….you mean….."

"Don't tell me you had forgotten it, Plan A and Plan B are in events that should enemies came while he was still unconscious, we had to protect the place while Oliver bring them out of this country. Plan C is…."

"That the subject is awake, and we just do the delays till they are safe out of this area? And after that we can abandon the village?" Cracking her knuckles with her eyes beaming with excitement, Lily exclaimed, "Yooooosh, I'm burning up. Time to crack some enemies. Let's GO!"

Skipping happily away, Cul sweat dropped that her best friend/rival had such an unpredictable…mood. Shaking her head, she followed behind to the north of the village, where the enemies were lurking.

* * *

_REALLY sorry for crappy chapter, especially the lame planning part…. Any way I think I still owe about abilities talk right? So here is one of the abilities I going to leak: future telling, or seer in common names._

_Seer had a range of non-rare to the rarest, due to one's accuracy on foretelling a future, like what happen next, or what's tomorrow's dinner. Luka's consider having the rarest of all seers because she has the accuracy of 99.9% correct. (Thanks to Kaito, it's not 100% anymore)_

_And see you in next update~_


	27. Chapter 26

Mood today:_ Had been saddened by the fact that the new Project Diva f is __**Miku-centric**__ again….. I had slightly regretted to pre-order the game so soon..._

_And I have to welcome __**bluefang62**__,_ _**Draga07**__ and __(aka Strom) __for following my story! I shall try even harder to give the best shot for the rest of the chapters till the end of it~_

_**aira2889**__-san: Ah no, you didn't. I was surprise and amused at the spam-liked review only =D And yes! Thank you~ (haha, yup =3) Luka is always a cool and awesome person... too bad I love BaKaito more XD  
(Hmm… not sure…. That's FF . Net's system... maybe they had thought it meant something spam? =/)  
You mean Lily? Yeah, she had a major mood swings….especially she couldn't protect people infront or beside her…. It's like 'so near, but I still couldn't help at all' that kind of pissing…._

_**Storm**__-san: Hiya again! Thanks for alerting and favorite LD! But it's ok to be lazy, since this is an open review….unless you are going to write some stories soon? =D  
XD yeah, too hard...maybe you shall just wait and see? Oh, it's not Sweet Ann too…. She is a jap Vocaloid, and I used her due to influence by ShigoutoshiteP's one of her works, so…. Well, that's that?  
Yeeessss~ 4 flames~  
Len's training on holy/light magic starting on…..*looks at the draft* after ch33, and Rin is his 2nd teacher =D  
Hmm….maybe the guys don't have any swimwear for PDF?_

_Now... Presenting my most favourite humour chapter I had done so far~ XD _

* * *

Chapter 26

"Wow, I never know there is an underground here." Gumi remarked, taking everything in she saw in this low ceiling tunnel, which was just about 5 inch higher than the tallest guys in the group, Kaito and Gakupo.

From the house they were staying, it had a hidden trapdoor entrance to a complicated underground path, which one that leads all the way to their next destination, the borders between the two countries Terra and Igins, Aluka checkpoint. With only a lantern hanging over for every 20 to 30 steps away, it was considered quite well lit path.

Due to the previous plans of going to Igins, Oliver was now guiding them through the maze of underground passages towards the right exit for going to the checkpoint, holding a small lantern. As they walked, Rin and Len pestered, along with Gakupo, at Kaito what was the ending for the event at Entas, which he continued, sighing along the way.

"Well, I don't remember any more of the exact details after the fall, but I must have knocked my head or something which the only thing I remembered after that, is I was at someone's home. And from that owner of the home told me, it was his adopted son and his daughter found me, badly injured, and I had being out for a month or so."

"Was that girl pretty? After all if you happen to fall in love with her I wouldn't be surprised, since she had saved your life." Gakupo remarked, which everyone, except Kaito, agreed.

"She is pretty…. And violent. Remind me that if I met her again, don't piss her off. And nope, I didn't fall in love with her at all. She wasn't my type, just for your info. And Gaku, stop pairing me with all the girls you know, or just learnt. It's really irritating." Kaito said, without any hint that he was really angry or irritated.

"Ohhhhh, so you're actually more into guys than girls?" Rin remarked, turning to Len. "Len, if Kaito wants to be your boyfriend, I give you all my approval!"

"Huh? What? Wa...wait a minute Rin! Where this idea comes from! ?" Mortified by his sister's weird turning point of the conversation, Len was somehow sputtered his words. Even Kaito also looked shocked at Rin's words.

Grinning happily, she continued, "Well, when you begged Kaito to stay, he agreed to it, wasn't it."

_Ah, she meant the event at Kagami Village._ Kaito thought, while observing the direction of this conversation going.

Looking frustrated, Len tried to reason with Rin, "He agreed with a condition, that you had to be back within half a year, didn't you listened what I had said before?!"

"Ok, you got a point….but how about the sword? Last time I heard from you and Gumi, he lend it to you…."

"Which I had told you! TOO! Our house was burned down and nothing was left to be savaged! And…."

"And, he still had knives to be able to lend you, right?" Gumi cut in, interested to see how Len will reacted to this situation.

Shaking his head, Len trying to explain, "I was trained to use a **sword**, not those short, throw knives. Didn't you see how big it is? As long as a fruit knife! And you ask me to hold onto that to kill those monsters we had met that were **10 times** bigger than us?"

Silently, Kaito hid aside and laughed, muffling his sounds. Gakupo, on the other hand, stared hard at his friend.

"Kaito…. The sword they are talking about, it was the one you refused to lend me to hold even for a short moment, right?" Since he wanted to travel with them, Gakupo decided to call his friend 'Kaito' instead the usual 'Kyle', to prevent confusion within the group. Kaito didn't mind for his sudden decision at all.

Trying but failed badly to hold his laugher, he just nodded his head. Overhearing their conversations, Rin continued her accuse, pointing at Len, "See! He likes you better than Gakupo! So…"

Before she can completed her sentence, Kaito patted on her shoulder, still trembling due to holding his laugh, he said, "Come on Rin, that sword…..you also have a hold on that, so does that means I like you too?"

Crossing her arms, Rin replied, like she had expected someone would say that, "You had mistaken me as Len before, so maybe somewhere in your mind, you are still giving the sword to Len, right?"

Thinking a while, Kaito grinned widely, which to Len, something BAD is going to happen. "Gumi, Oliver, give me a help. Come over here a while."

Walking towards him, Gumi wondered what he was planning to do, while Oliver grumbled 'don't pull me to your games' and stood infront of him.

Taking out his white sword, he handed over to Gumi without saying anything, grinning widely. Not sure what he wants, Gumi just took the sword and stared at him. Suddenly, Oliver slapped his forehead, finally knowing Kaito's true intentions. And Gakupo, as his best buddy, also caught hold the hidden message from him.

"There, Gumi-chan had took my favorite sword from me, does that makes me liking her too? And I can also be her boyfriend, right?" Turning and looked at the twins, Kaito made his conclusion.

Stunned by his actions, Rin could only stare at him with mouth gapping. _There we go…again…._ Len thought, shaking his head.

Pointing at his friend, who was grinning at him, Gakupo teethed out the words, disbelieving, "Why I'm the EXCEPTION!?"

Laughing at his reaction, Kaito finally managed to pull a serious look expression and spoke, slowly. "My dear friend Gakupo, need me to remind you how many things you had broke or destroyed that I had lent you before? Besides those magic theory books and the wooden toy sword? Even the vase I had prepared as Lily's birthday present, you said, 'Let me hold a while and see' , and you could managed to break that into a clean half, with only spirits knows how did you do it. And also there is an incident…"

"Stop it Stop it Kaito, I got it now…don't say anymore…" Sighing in defeat, Gakupo could only apologize, with the rest of the group looking at the turn of event amusingly and, for both Gumi and Rin's case, shocked.

Looking at Len apologetically and an 'opps', puppy looking face, Rin concluded, "Haha…..Sorry Len, my mistake? Eh…. Forgive me? Ne?"

Unable to hold his anger at Rin, Len could only scream at her. "RIN! ! ! YOU IDIOT! ! ! !"

~.~.~.

"How was the search?" A long, wrist length curly blond woman in hazel-brown armor, decorated with gold accessories, asked her subordinate, who was kneeling in front and trembling in fear.

"My deepest apologies, Ann-sama. It seems the enemies had known our coming and had made a maze out of the woods…."

"Fools! Just burn the whole forest down! They will be out of our searching range if you keep dragging! NOW HURRY!" Yelling at the poor knight, who quickly and scrambled away to pass the new orders.

Suddenly, like having a life on its own, the trees started to whack the poor Knight who was passing the order, and the female General, who dodged away from the attacking branches at her.

"Wow, she is good. Damn it…. I can't do anymore than that unless I wanted her to find us….. how was the reading, Cul?" Somewhere in the forest, about 10 meters away from the scene where the 'living' trees are attacking any Knights who were using fire magic or lighting a fire to the forest, Lily was kneeling on the ground, with both of her hands covered with green aura, and a ring similar to Gumi's Forresta gifted Ring was glowing brightly too.

"Hmm… From what I read, Oliver had brought them to the underground pass, and Sonika and See are heading towards the checkpoint using another route… Damn, if only Lola is still alive and able to help…." Closing her red eyes to concentrate, Cul had been trying to felt the wind's message as much as possible.

"….If Lola is still alive, we wouldn't wound up here, and Leon was still missing and lost into the darkness…" Lily said, with a hint of sadness. "Anyway you had done well with that simple read, so now we should moving on to the next pharse. I'm tired of playing with those idiots already, and I missed the double attack we used to have."

Nodding her head in silent agreement, Cul stood up from the ground and prepared her wooden bracelet, which had a yellow stone attached to it. "Yeah, me too. Time to move to another place instead of staying at the loneliness village…. The usual one?"

"Yep, the usual one!" Cheering, Lily stood up, too, and prepared her necklace with a small yellow stone. "And the strongest one, too! Need to let them have a good taste of this before they are allow to burn down your village, regardless if there are still people living in or not…"

Looking at her so-called rival by her, Lily apologized to Cul suddenly, "Sorry, there was your memento place…."

Shaking her head, she smiled gently. "Not anymore Lily. With all of them gone since 200 years ago, that place had been meaningless to me. Now let's start. We still need to meet up with Sonika and See later."

"Yeah, let's do this!" Shaking away the sad conversation they had a moment ago, both girls activated the yellow stones- Thunder spirit stone, and recited the spell.

"_O the great spirit of Thunder, Reimen, heed our call"_

Grey clouds gathering overhead, with lighting booming within. The Knights around stopped what they were doing and looked up the sky. The General of the group, Ann, wondered why the clouds had gathered suddenly.

"_Lend us your great power, and pass the trail to the enemies around us!  
Lightning Judgment!"_

Great, white lightning strikes down at the group of knights, with a few being killed in process. After the ominous clouds had clear away, letting out the blue sky once more, the two mages had left.

~.~.~.

After it seems like hours of walking under the dimly lit underground, Kaito stopped suddenly. Thinking he might be too tired to go on, since he was just awake a few hours ago, and had only bread and stew as his first food after been coma for three days, Rin stopped and looked at him worriedly. Everyone, too, stopped and looked at Kaito, whose expression was unreadable under the poor lighting.

"Guys… I'm sorry that I had caused so much trouble to you, and thanks for cheering me up just now." He spoke suddenly, with a hint of sadness within.

"What's up with those sentimental talks? Aren't we the sworn brothers?" Gakupo laughed, with an arm wrapped over the blue teen. "And Len, Gumi, Rin-chan…aren't they your precious friends?"

"Yeah, Gakupo is right, and speaking of trouble, I think we are the ones giving it to you more than you gave us. So it should be even." Len remarked, nodding his head with his arms crossed.

"Yeah….. Sorry, I must have thinking too much….." Hanging his head down, he apologized again, which Gakupo shaking his head.

"Hey, pal. Want to hear another joke? It was about your blessing magic, after all." Gakupo said, which lit the excitement of the twins, and interest of Gumi. Oliver, on the other hand, waited patiently for their little conversations and jokes, as part of resting.

"Eh? Jokes about my blessing magic? What….oh, you mean they do a betting?"

Happy that it might take some of Kaito's sorrow thoughts away, Gakupo nodded and replied, "Ah, so you knew a bit. Well Rin-chan, Len and Gumi, care to repeat that again?"

"Of course! That's our long waited answer wasn't it? You knew the answer but refuse to tell us, Gakupo!" Rin said, before turning to Kaito.

"Well, you see. Yesterday, while you are still unconscious, Gumi and Len happen to mention their betting on your Blessing magic….."

"That Gumi betted that I'm blessed by the element of Water, and Len goes for the Fire, right?" Looking at the two said figure, who looks shockingly at him under the dimly lit area. "Sorry, that day you have being talking so loud that I had heard everything. So, what's next?"

"Well, I go for Wind element as my bet, with 1 Gin _(a/n: if you had forgotten, it's that world's currency)_. And since they didn't change their guess, so…..which one of us gets the money? Gakupo said that we are to prepare to give you the prize instead….." Rin trailed off, which she noticed that Gakupo had stated to laugh again, arm removed from Kaito and fist banging onto the walls of the tunnel, trying to stop laughing at the matter again. While Kaito…he was trembling, with hands wrapped over his stomach.

A little worried at his reaction, Gumi asked him, "What happened? Are you feeling unwell somewhere….?"

Suddenly, Kaito burst into laughter, and Oliver was smirking aside, saying "Nice Joke". Those reactions from them had totally thrown the twins and Gumi into endless confusion.

"…..Guys, stop laughing and just tell us the answers now!" Len demanded, looking at them with his best angry look…which was consider cute by the only two girls in the group.

Wiping the tears away, Kaito replied, slowly. "Well…it's really not a big deal….and what surprises me the most is Rin also got the wrong answer…"

"Also?! So who got it right!?" Rin demanded at the blue teen, who had finally calm down from laughing hard.

Having decided how to answer them best, Kaito looked at Len. "Well, Len. I have I apologize I had somewhat lied to you that Water element is my mind magic, while actually….."

"It's your blessing magic right? So I win the betting!" Cheering, Gumi did her little victory dance before Kaito continued his words like no interruption.

"…is my both Mind and the so-called Instinct magic. I earned it since I was five, when Lily thrown me into the lake. While the wind….."

"It shouldn't be your mind magic, right? Since you can do the wind reading…." Rin stated it, which Kaito nodded.

"Yup, as glitches as it sounds, I also have wind as my instinct magic, which I earn it due to one of an outing with Gaku, I fall off the cliff in an hide-and-seek game. That time nobody is around to save me, and suddenly I was able to fly….only to fall down seconds later at lower ground. And after that incident I had told Gaku and Piko about it, so they knew I learnt wind magic. And….. Lily didn't know regarding that."

"So…. What about fire?" Len asked, cautiously this time. Judged by Gakupo and Kaito, even Oliver's reaction, he got a feeling even fire element was not the correct answer too.

"Well…ever since young I could somehow feel those flows of elements, especially the formless types, very well that all of them are acting like part of my instinct or mind magic. Thus I think those theories of the Body, Mind and Soul, doesn't applies well for me. So congratulations, you guys are the first to know why I could control more elements than usual people, with or without stones, or even crystal for help." Kaito explained, which now caused Gakupo to stare at him.

"…well, this is new to me." He said, which Kaito waved off.

"Of course it's new to you. After all I wasn't able to fully understand this phenomenon until a few years ago, during the run. I only learnt how to fully utilize this ability of mine about three years ago, when someone taught me about fire magic…."

"And so, you didn't have a blessing magic?" Len asked, which Gakupo started to laugh again, and Kaito smiling mischievously at him.

"Wrong again, so… maybe you paid for the loss bet and I tell you the answer?" He said, hand reaching out and wait.

Groaning, the trio-Rin, Len, and Gumi, dug their pockets and handed him a total of 3 Gins. Smiling wide like a Cheshire cat now, he kept the money into his small bag.

"Ok, for your answer…..my TRUE blessing element is the Darkness. There you go. And thanks for the money~"

Staring at him disbelieved, they still unable to accept the answer from Kaito. Holding her staff threatening, Rin questioned him under her best fierce look, "Kaito, answer truthfully. Dark spirit Nox never gave its blessing anymore since 300 years ago, so if I found you are faking…."

It was unknown if due to the poor lighting, Kaito wasn't even flinched by her biting words or her angry face, instead he just replied, "Come on Rin, last time when both you and Len was about to attacked by Lucifer's Dark Beam, which is a dark element magic attack, I had counter it with a dark element barrier. And for your additional info, no matter how well I could feel the magic flow, the only two formless elements I couldn't draw out without using stones as basics are the Light and the Darkness."

"And that's why, I was categorized and had been recognized by Lucifer as a 'rare' since birth."

~.~.~.~.

Every end of the month, when a child was born, parents would bring it to a shine next to the Knowledge Tower, located in the centre of world. It was a custom that had been practiced more than thousands of years, and rumor had it that this olden practice was even longer than the worship of the great hero and god, Lucifer.

The shine, known as the Blessing Shine, is where the newborn would get their first element from the spirits. Children from all over Hamoina would gather in this shine and just spent a night together till dawn, the ceremony will be over.

To know which Element spirits had blessed you, there is a small plate with eight different, colored stones- Fire red, Water blue, Thunder yellow, Wood orange, Earth brown, Wind green and finally, Darkness as black stone and Light as White stone, decorated around the rim. A circle was drawn in the centre of the plate, and with eight lines that spread out and linked to the colored stones. This plate, known as Blessing Indicator, was used to detect the blessing element for the individual. To use it, just place the hand within the circle and concentrate the energy onto it. If the green stone lights up, that means you are blessed by Wind Spirit, as simple as that.

Watching the members of the shine walking hurriedly to prepare the new batch of children on coming, the Flame Spirit, Brava, could only sigh. So far there was no sign of his friend, Nox the Dark Spirit, and also out of all the spirits that should gather here, he was the only one not around.

_There we go again…. Where the hell is he?_ Brava thought, drifting towards the Earth Spirit, Chiren. She was the last spirit that had seen Nox, so he hoped that by asking her, he would know where his considered friend had gone too.

"Hi ya Chiren, did you happen to know where Nox is? Ceremony is going to start soon." Greeting his comrade in his usual, cheerful ways, Brava waited patiently for his answer.

"Hi Brava, looking for him? I could assure you that he was not coming today again, you know. He seems to like the wandering life recently, and he did mention of going to Igins later." Chiren answered, before Forresta came and joined them.

"Ohhhhh, you mention Igins? That means he might meet up with my blessed chosen child of the prophecy along the way!" Forresta chirped in, which cause the two older spirits staring at him.

"How did you know that?" Brava asked, wondering where the youngest of the spirit could get hold of the info earlier than them.

"Mou….. When I told you things about Reficul, I did tell you that I had met with the children of the prophecy, didn't I? I overheard it through the spirit stones I had given them!" With that, he danced away and finding other spirits to chat with.

"The children of prophecy….. I did meet them too, at the rooftop of the restaurant in Ritani Town. But there is something surprises me. The foretold darkness blessed child, who should be dead six years ago, was alive and well….."

"Eh? Wait, wait, wait a minute… you mean that little one who could see or felt us even when we are not in human form? And his special ability of that that caught holds that icy Nox interest?" Brava questioned again, with his expression filled with excitement.

"Yes, that also means the twisted ideas of Lucifer might finally come to the end, after the long, 300years."

* * *

_Did anyone enjoy the little "Kai/Len" joke ? No? Yes? Or about how that found out Kaito is blessed by Darkness? Anyway things started to get more complex, and the truth of the past is going to leak to Kaito-tachi one day… hope you readers had not been confused or goes : X_x WtH?_

_Hm…. Anyway hopefully I remembered to link every little mysterious in future chapters so….. Read & Review 'k? It's been a long time since I had last ask, so be kind~ _

_And see you in next update~_


	28. Chapter 27

_Sorry for the lateness…. Had been busying playing games (Project Diva f) recently... _

_**aira2889**__-san: haha, Thanks for liking the joke =D And if you had seen my profile, I'm bias on Kaito XD""" Lily is only rude to people she doesn't want to respect, so don't worry =D  
And…..I'm not sure…his name can also call as a 'sea man' (Kai=sea, to=man/people)  
Ah, don't worry about the spams, I knew that's just another love from readers XDD_

_**Storm**__-san: XDDD I see... Well, it's alright too~  
Haha, so wait and see~ I bet half of my readers never knew I love that character (Len's going to be teacher) a lot more than Miku =P  
Right, sort of 'fine tuning' and more spells knowledge =D  
XD" saw it, and Kaito's new swimwear too XDDDD Just. Too. Sexy.  
Yeah, anyway out of all the bad, only the room-events and the modules are the only good things now….but the game is addicting even with very disappointing songlist….._

_**Animebookfreaker**__-san: Hi~ welcome back to review~ XD And well, let's just say Kaito is having a fear on Gaku-item-breaking? XD""  
That's…a secret only reveal in the late part of the story~XD_

_**WindAL-Ironblade**__: Thanks for the review~ XDD and btw I remember saw it in youtube, that the author had said before that those words are glibesh, and you can interpret it anything you want it to be. So those lines had no real meaning at all =D And I shall write till the end, but in slower updates for now due to busy life =( _

* * *

Chapter 27

"Ah~ Sunlight~ how much I had miss you~" Rin chirped, feeling the warm of the afternoon sun on her face, which earned a crackled from both Kaito and Gakupo.

"Come on, we just walked for only one hour of tunnel trip… wasn't it a little too exaggerated?" Oliver remarked, while turning off the oil lamp and hiding it inside one of the bushes. Ignoring his remarked, Rin enjoyed the sunlight with Gumi, who was sitting on the grass and had a little break.

"….Oliver, what will happen to the village after we left? Won't the villagers will be back later after today's Lucifer's descending and what-so-ever ceremony?" Len asked, a little worried. It was already weird when Cul said that all villagers had left for the ceremony preparations when they just arrival and shocked of being empty. But if just like Kaito had predicted the enemies were coming, what would they do to the village? Destroy them, or what?

"That is something you need not to worry about, Kitten." Oliver said, still not acknowledging Len's worth.

"…..Fine, I get it, brat." Crossed his arm and face another place, Len huffed the words, which made Kaito to look at the two-not-twins blond kids amusingly.

"Kitten…..and brat….. so who is actually the older one?" He asked, which caused the two yelled the answer at the same time.

"I AM THE OLDER ONE, HE WAS THE BRAT(Len)/YOUNGER ONE (Oliver)!"

Laughing that the amusing scene, Kaito just left them quarrelled and gnarling at each other about who should be the older one, and sat beside Gumi, with his eyes closed and feeling the wind blowing at him.

"You know, that is a long time since I seen you pulling any prank like that." Gakupo remarked, standing beside his pal.

"Well, you have to admit, it's always fun to see people quarrel over little matters like who is the tallest one or the oldest one, while forgetting been a grown up doesn't have as much freedom or fun as they thought so…gosh, I sound old now…"

Laughing at his friend's remarks, Gakupo patted Kaito's blue hair, treating him like a small kid before replied, "Well… since just another 2 years or so you and me will be recognized as adults, so you should enjoy you last childish moments instead making remarks like an old man."

"Haha, that's funny. Adult or not, I shall declare here and now that I'm a child forever!" Smiling, Kaito opened his eyes and… found that everyone was staring at him with a weird look.

"Huh? What? Did I miss anything?" He asked, which caused Rin, Len and Gumi burst laughing their heads off, Gakupo chuckled aside and Oliver just smirking.

"You know, technically you are the oldest out of all of us, and now you want to be a big child… Which making us look like babies now…." The purple head said, and trembling aside for not to laugh too hard at his friend.

"Haha…..I didn't know…..He …is such a childish….prince….." Gumi continued to laugh, which now Kaito looked at her questionably.

"Now who told you I'm a prince?" The blue head asked, which was answered by Rin.

"Well, you hated and worst nightmare did. When you are unconscious." She said, nodding her head.

"And being a Prince was just one rank higher than Nobles, so in a way I wasn't angry that you had half-lied to us, just to let you know~" Gumi added, and continued to laugh at Kaito, who was having his face looking screwed before smiling back sheepishly.

"Aww….. I was hoping to keep that as secret till we gone somewhere near my homeland…. Anyway Oliver, what are we waiting for? Aluka Checkpoint wasn't far from here now…. And there feels a little distortion like having a great battle…"

"Waiting for signal to move on. If there is battle that means Sonika and SeeU are engaging the enemies right now." Oliver said, feeling the wind and trying to read them, too, since he knew wind reading by heart.

"Now I'm envious. Kaito, teach me that wind reading of yours next time if we ever go out here, ok?" Gakupo said, crossing his arms, looking at the blue figure who was frowning.

"I don't mind, but…. It would be better if I get the real pro to teach you that…. I only barely remember the concepts she had been drilling to me…"

"She again? Was she the savior you mention a while ago?" This time, it was asked by Len.

Shaking his head, Kaito answered, still frowning. "Nope. She is a friend of my fire mage teacher, who I think I had referred her as just a friend, and both of them…..have every reason of killing me…."

"Why they want to kill you, Kaito? Did you done something like sexual harassment?" Rin asked, which Gakupo found this remark really funny.

"Kaito, did your brain finally mature enough to know how to harass a girl…?" He asked, in between his laugh. Sadly, Kaito didn't react what he might expected, just replied calmly, "If I ditch every one of you here without saying a word, would you feel like killing me when you see me again years later? At least Gaku, you did hit me hard on my head after the long, six years later."

"Ohhh… Then if that really happen, I shall find a best coffin and good buried place for you m'k?" Gakupo remarked it jokingly, and stopped laughing when he saw his friend in serious face, and still frowning. Oliver, too sharing the same expression as Kaito was, looking grim.

He was about to ask what happened, that why they were looking so serious when he smell it - faint scents of blood hanging in the air. Looking around it seemed that the younger ones of the group also sensed something was wrong.

"I think we should go and help them…." Gumi trailed off, before interrupted by Oliver.

"There is none of your concern. I think we should use another route to get out of this country as soon as possible…"

"Do you mean the Zombie Route we had used 3 years ago?" Kaito asked, which Oliver immediately paled upon hearing the word 'Zombies'.

"….Ok Mr-I-have-great-ideas, what did you want to suggest?" He challenged the blue head, who instead of answering him, he searched for a stick and explained the situation to his confused companions, aka Len, Gumi, Rin and Gakupo.

"You see, we are somewhere here, if I'm not wrong." Drawing a big circle with a cross in the middle to indicated their position, and adding few trees surrounding the circle.

"And, the check point is here," he said, drawing a straight line above the circle and the trees, with a cross away the circle as the door sign, and two parallel, wavy lines acting as the main road.

"From our distance now to the exit of the checkpoint, it was taking only about 5 to 10 minutes walk, since I could only read well enough with the furthest distance of 30 meters, with the wind blowing."

Shifting the stick to the left side of the circle, he drew a wider, irregular circle, with a word 'swamp' in the middle of the circle. And then he extended the 'checkpoint' line near the swamp.

"That big swamp is the 'the other route' Oliver mention. If anyone knows, that high, 30 feet tall walls were created 3 years ago. And 3 years ago, I happened to met Oliver in the most, worst circumstances, which the whole village was treated as an experiment place and turned all citizens living there into un-dead, or Zombies.

When I saw Oliver, he was fighting desperately against a whole lot of…. 50? 100? I can't remember the exact number well, but it was just huge mass of grays and blacks that you could still see a few of them wandering that area, and attacking anything living as their…food source."

"Eeww, that sounds gross. So you saved him from being eaten away?" With his face twisted with disgusted, Len asked Kaito about it, which he nodded.

"Him, and his friend James. And also, I not sure what kind of experiment was that, but they had high endurance against our Lightning and Fire attacks, which should be effective if it was the usual kind of Zombies. Anyway, that place I would rather rule out than to re-visit it again. They are too strong for our league. Oliver and I were barely made out there before coming to Terra, because the walls had been building when we're trying to escape the Igins, to prevent more of them coming into Terra."

"But Kaito, you knew how to use the Flame of Destruction, that blue fire right?" Gakupo asked, which earned a glared from his pal.

"Then, I have to fight ALL Zombies single-handedly, and risked the fact that I might be go out of control again? No thanks. If I travelled alone I shall consider it again, though." He said, gripping the stick in his hand hard. It seems the incident at Entas was still fresh in his mind.

"Well… That means we have to help Sonika-san and SeeU-san, right? So who had any ideas?" Gumi asked, looking around.

"I say, we just burst our way through and getting those poor ladies out of the harm along the way." Gakupo remarked, which Rin rolled her eyes.

"Come on Gakupo, last time you have a good plan of dressing me up as a boy to sneak out the prison, even though the final part of the plan didn't go well that we ended up separated….. can't you think a good one like last time?"

"How about some distractions, like what we did during the rescue operation?" Len suggested, which was immediately rejected by Oliver.

"It won't work now. It's day time and nobody will be attracted away to the loud noise, especially if they were so keen to catch us."

"I think…. Thanks to all of you, I have an idea now…." Kaito trailed off, catching everyone's attentions. Signaled them to come closer, he told them the plans….

~.~.~.~

Panting hard, Sonika could only stare at the situation desperately: SeeU had used up her energy and fainted; both Lily and Cul were distracted by the gigantic monster with sharp claws and scaly skin that could reflected most of the magic attacks and halved of the physical attacks.

Looking at the left-over 100 Knights, included ten of the Mage Knights who were King Terra's personal elite guard standing infront of her, she wondered if those enemies had predicted that they decided to leave during the ceremony day.

_We are screwed… Just like last time. _She thought, helplessly. Now, she wasn't even able to help the children escape without clearing the path completely. _At least, let Oliver be the last survivor of us, to guide the future chosen ones…._

"_Spirit of the woods, guided my enemies to their dreamland, sending them out from our way: Sleep"_

Green, blinding light shining from her back and in an instant, almost half of those enemies had dropped their weapons and fallen to the ground, fast asleep.

"Huh, who…." Turning back, she saw a young, 17-year-old girl, with green messy feeling hair raised up her right hand, and the ring at her middle finger glowing brightly.

"Gumi! ? And that's….. Forresta's Stone!" Sonika exclaimed, when Rin popped out beside Sonika and start healing her injuries.

"Are we late? Those guys still have things to prepare, and…."

Before Rin could finish her words, a Knight came dashing towards the girls, with his sword held high. Suddenly, an arrow shot out from nowhere piercing through his wrist, causing him to drop the sword and yelled in pain, and Gumi proceed to knock him unconscious by hitting his head hard with her wooden rod.

"…..We have our backs covered well." Rin completed her sentence, along with the healing on Sonika, before moving on to the next patient - SeeU.

"Prepare? What kind of plans your guys are spouting? You should have got away from here!" Sonika shouted at the two new arrivals, a little upset.

"Like you say, doing some preparations to get away~ and the plans are moving along smoothly right now." Rin replied, while activating her Light Crystal and start healing the poor girl.

~5 meters away the battle field of Aluka Checkpoint~

"Come on Gaku, I'm the one thought of the ideas, why every one of you forbidden me from joining in the battle." Whining at his childhood friend, who simply ignored him and just watching the battlefield unfold infront with his hand gripped lightly over his sword, prepared to make a sudden assault once his cue to help is up.

Continuing his grumble, Kaito passed a small white, plam-size package - a small pack of explosive power, which he had used before at Ritani Town, to Len, who was sitting at the top of a tree.

"Kaito, don't made us shut you up. Why don't you consider yourself as a General of our group that you need to observe the battle field in front? General only appears at the last moment, when everyone is about to lost." Len remarked, while trying to tie the package onto the arrows before shooting out, letting it fall onto the ground near the gate. "By the way, was this explosive really strong enough to blow away part of the wall…?"

"Eggplant, your turn. The girls can't handle it any longer." Oliver stated, interrupted Len's conversation.

"I'm not eggplant…." Grumbling, Gakupo stood up and dashed to the battlefield, taking down some Knights along the way, and Len continued to aid them by shooting a few arrows to distract the Knights who tried to attack Rin before Gumi was free to help again.

"Not to blow away the walls, but to blow away the closing gates. It does pack enough power for that." Replying the question, Kaito dug his bag and passed him another package. "Here, the last one before we started to dash to the exit, then closing it back using Earth and Wood element magic…."

Before he could receive the package, the tree twisted its branches and formed into a cage, trapping Len inside. Snapped his head around to search the source of cause, Kaito paled at the sight of his ex-mage teacher who was walking towards them, with his hand held up covered with green glow.

"Hello Kyle, we meet again."

* * *

_Oooooookkkkkkkk, Tonio is here again…..what does he wants anyway… and I need to do something about the battle scene, too…._

_Anyway next update will be slow since I gonna to re-read the whole thing (from prologue to chapter 27) to remember what the heck happen after that… I finally met the author worst enemy - writer block. Hmm…..must be due to over-gaming and negated my work and fics on hold…_

_See you in next update~ XD_


	29. Chapter 28

_I'm back~ with new updates and edited (finally) on prologue for grammar mistakes~ XD (hopefully I did a good job this time [on prologue], since I had lost contact for both of my beta readers ... must be due to evil schools fault =S)  
Anyone missed the story about what happen next? (I know, I'm not that miss-able…hahaha XD"" ) _

_**aira2889**__-san: haha.../pat don't worry, I somewhat overcome it for now...  
XDDDD it's fine~ I didn't know Lily was the bitch in other fics thus my writing is…fresh? *pondering on the word*  
Yep, it is. =D And about the swimwear…. They become even more disturbing when you play songs like "Nostalogic", "What? Ahh, yes" and "Cat Food". My sis complained that she almost got nose bleed because I play those songs in Kaito swimwear in front of her (on purpose to 'bully' her, she doesn't need to know that. XP). Maybe too sexy and attractive for her own good? =P_

_**Storm**__:_ _Who knows? Maybe Len can be one if he wants to?  
Well… Let's just said Len had someone taught him using a bow, but he refused/in denial that the person who taught him had gone until recently, that Len somewhat decided he had to pick up his bow again if he really needs to help….but I can tell you is in later part he blames Gakupo for not buying any sword in the first place….  
(Now thinking about it, I shall edited the part where Len first choose bow as his next weapon… just a add in, nothing much will be change ;) )  
XD" *pat* Maybe you can buy it when the price drops? Or when the PS3 version was out?  
Hopefully so… now trying to see if I had forgotten to add anything in the past chapters, so updates will be extra slow again…. /swt_

_Ahem, anyway enjoy the new chapter of this week~ XD_

* * *

Chapter 28

Staring back at the black hair mage, Kaito tossed the package to Len, who caught it in a hurry in his wooden cage.

"Len, continued the plan. Oliver, help Len to get out of here. I shall deal him alone." Kaito ordered them, while drawing out his sword and faced his ex-teacher.

"Wait a minute BaKaito, what do you mean by you deal him alone! I will take care of that old man so you should just…."

"Oliver. Do what you have told. He is mine." Kaito replied calmly, looking at Tonio who had an amused expression at their conversation. "And no one should interfere."

"Hoho, so the young boy wants to grow out of his teacher wings. So be it." Reaching his mage staff, decorated with 6 colored crystals: red, blue, cerulean, yellow, brown and black, he continued, "You will be coming back with me if you lose."

"And I won't." Kaito spat, charging towards him.

~.~.~.~

"There, done. Hai~ that's a worst job I would ever get from those damn pigs." Lily sighed, after sending the final blow on the Lizard monster. Turning back and faced Cul, who was adjusting her gloves and prepare for the next battle where Sonika and others were at.

"We have to move now Lily, I think Sonika and See are going to die soon if we don't hurry." She said, turning her back at the toasted monster. But she could only walk a few steps before kneeling on the ground, too tired to move. The monster was tough, that even combining both Lily and her strength it still took a lot from them.

"Cul!" Rushing to her side, Lily helped her to stand. "I think you should rest a bit. You had used too much energy just now."

"Damn it… I really hate myself for being weak now…" Cul said, looking at the battle took place not far from here. "Even the kids we should help had come and help us instead…. How pathetic…"

"Well, they are good kids, and they will do fine. You just rest a bit before come and help out again." Lily remarked, and helped her friend to move towards where Rin was, as she was the only healer in the group.

~.~.~.~

_What the hell happen to Len?_ She had seen the first packaging Kaito talked about had shot to the designed place going unnoticed by the enemies, which right now all the minors had being taken care of, and now Sonika faced off one of the ten so called elites, with Gumi trying her hardest to defeat another one. Gakupo had proved that he was really strong, that he had taken down two of the ten, and now facing the fifth member of the group. Something the mage Knight said must had ticked off Gakupo somehow, that using his strongest wind attack, he blow the Knight out and away the battlefield. _Left three more to go…._ She thought, seeing SeeU had been up and went to help Sonika.

Gumi was really brilliant. Even though she looked like a weak girl, she proven to be strong, too. With her skill using the rod, she spin it to make a make-shift shield to block the wind attack sent by the opponent, and proceed to knock the back of his head hard and retarding him unconscious. "Four down, four on engaging, and two more standing waiting to defeat or be defeated." Rin concluded.

Suddenly, an arrow shot out from her back, flying towards the gate and struck at the gate, with a white package hanging. "Finally, now the last phrase of the plan: Run after the lightning signal." Talking to no one, Rin stood up from the ground and out of the little earth broader she had made for hiding, grabbing her healer staff along the way - she was tired of waiting.

Watching afar, Gakupo also noted the arrow that shot out. Quickly taking down the meddlesome enemy he was engaging, he looked at the forest entrance, expecting the three to be out in any moment. Suddenly, there was a sword aiming on his neck and a spear on his head, which he quickly ducked down to avoid. Seemed like the last few Knights had decided to join forces to defeat him, which makes him wondered how that King of Terra had chose his so-called 'personal elite guards'. Too weak for his taste, that is the first thing that crossed his mind. Even Len could do better than them….

However, what was most unexpected was, all the opponents they had been engaging stopped their movements and looked…. frightened. Holding their neck in a way that something was chocking them, before they fall to the ground, with bodies started to decay and become dusts floating.

"What the…." Following the direction of the dust, it was found that it became some sort of energy to the burned copse of a gigantic monster, whose scales started to grow back and stood up from the ground. Roaring loudly and deafening with the ground shook so hard that it felt like an earthquake had hit the area.

"WHAT KIND OF MONSTER IS THIS! ?" The samurai exclaimed, after dodging a sudden wave of attack cause by the monster.

Roots grew and blinding the monster, Gumi tried not to show her fear at it. No monster in her understanding should be able to retrieve back to live after dead, and by looking at the eyes of that giant lizard, it had holes in the place where the eyes should be. Did it turn into a zombie? But how?

"Light Barrier!" Rin cried, creating a barrier and block the sudden attack at Gumi. Giving a thumb up, she tried to focus on her new enemy, with Lily now rushing to her side after dropping her friend with Rin.

"Gakupo! Don't engage the enemy! Gumi, help me to tie down this monster!" Lily shouted, with her ring shone brighter than ever.

"What's wrong, Lily? Don't want to play with me again?" A sweet, ringing sound echo in the air, and suddenly, a young teenage girl materialized out in the air, and sitting on the head of the monster. Wearing black mini tight skirt and a black sleeveless top, together with an oversize purple hat decorated with skulls and pumpkins on her long, reddish-orange hair.

Surveying the surroundings with her bright, reddish eyes, she smiled amusingly. "Ho ho, childrens…. That's interesting… who are they? Standing before me."

Floating down to the ground she smirked at the group, who had their weapons and spells readied. "Oh my…. I see a few more old faces besides those children… Hmm~ what should I do now~ It looks fun~"

Dancing and twirling around, singing some weird tunes, which made Rin turned to Lily and asked, while healing Cul, "Lily, who was that crazy woman over there?"

Stopped her dance suddenly, the red head turn to Rin, smiling manically at her. "Oh no. Tsk tsk young lady, I'm not crazy. I'm just…."

Holding her witch-looking hat and took down to give a manly bow, she introduced herself. "I'm the one and unique, Demon who rule over the power of darkness elements, one of the demon general Miki-sama~ Yoroshiku~"

"And~ I like you girl. What's your name?" Smirking at Rin, she asked, while taming the beast beside her.

"…why should I tell the likes of you?" Rin retorted, griping her staff tightly. The way those knights had died and disappeared were abnormal, so before she understand why, she had no intention to tell her anything worth knowing. Plus, that person was a demon, giving her more reasons of why she wanted to withhold her identity.

_What had held Len and the two guys so long….. _Rin thought, as she watched Miki laughed high and loud, hand over her forehead.

"Hahaha…. That's funny… I think I like you little girl. Ok, then I shall call you…. The White Ribbon Rabbit! Or WR rabbit(1) for short…" Snapping her finger, she grinned widely, looking at the Lily.

"I have a great idea, Lily-chan~ I can pretend I can't stop you and let all of you go…. I can even stop those persuaders for you! But…."

With a flick of her hand, the lizard stood up, gnawing at them.

"You have to defeat this child here~ Don't worry, even if you have late comer friends they can also joined in and help~"

~.~.~.~.~.

The sound of metal crashing occasionally, and some spells name being called and throwing around, Len had almost completely forgotten he had to get out fast to continue the escape plan. Plus, he too saw the bizarre scene that had unfolded at where Rin was. A supposed dead monster was retrieved back to life using the souls of the soldiers and the Knights, turning them into dusts.

But over here the result wasn't out, yet. Every time when Tonio was using a long incarnations for a strong spells, Kaito will be intercepting and break his concentration, while blocking the weak spells using his sword. So far Kaito had yet to do any spells. Hearing a shout over at the checkpoint entrance, he saw Rin and others had started their fight, too. Now he was unsure which was more interesting and in dire for help.

"Kitten, stop spacing out and help too!" Oliver called out, effectively drawn Len's attention.

"Right, sorry. But I do I help?" He asked, looking at Oliver through his cage.

Slapping his face, Oliver tried hard not to yelled at Len, "Come on, you either use water magic and create a barrier while I try blasted the cage off with my fire attacks, or you can used you own fire attacks and break open the cage."

"Hmm… Ok, I try." Len said, concentrating his power on his hands. Slowly, a ball of fire was created.

"Fire ball!" He cried, fired out the ball of red flame. However the fire died out upon touching the cage.

"Huh? I failed again?" Len couldn't help but wondered aloud. Afterall it had been a long time since he last failed of casting a spell properly. But that wasn't the true case. Even Oliver attacked using Fire and Lightning, the wooden cage was unbroken and unharmed. It seems like the cage was adsorbing the powers away whenever they attack to attempt breaking it.

"Don't waste your time, kids. You won't be able to break the cage that easily." Tonio remarked, before dodging an attack aimed at his chest. "And Kyle, if you intend to keep on playing, you will lose your friend again. I knew you have great magic talent, so why don't you show your teacher what you had learnt this past six years?"

Stopping his attack suddenly and stepped back to infront of where Oliver and Len was, Kaito sheathed his sword. "Len, was the final package send out?" He asked, without turning back to look at them.

"Yup, it had sent to the assigned area." Nodding at Len's replied, Kaito held up both of his hands.

"Oliver, Len. Time yourself to send attacks at the cage at the same time. It should be done the trick. I'm finishing here soon."

Facing his opponent, who was standing there and wondered at his stance. "So…. Are you giving up now?" Tonio asked, cautiously. So far Kaito's melee attacks had been effective to stop him from using his magic attacks, and now he had kept away his sword.

"Nope, why does everyone thinks I'm going to give up? I only give up if everything is truly lost." He said, closing his blue eyes for a moment before opening them again, with his eyes turning to a darker hue. "You had been bugging me since I had started studying magic under you to show you my dark magic attack, so I only just return you the courtesy you should have."

Slowly, his hands started glowed softy, and spreading out around his body. The aura wasn't black, like Lucifer had used to attack the twins, and it wasn't anything near violet. No, it was the darkest hue of beautiful shade of blue that Oliver and Len could only gawked before starting their own attacks. If anything, it's best to get Len out of confinement before worrying others. After all, if you can't help yourself, how do you intend to truly help others? At least, that's what Len thought.

Griping hard on the only fire stone he had, Len concentrated his fire spells, with Oliver doing the countdown. Kaito was starting his chant softy, barely to be heard by anyone.

"_Fire burning bright….." "Darker than the darkest night, deeper than the deepest abyss…."  
"Listen to my command, and burn down the obstruct in front of me…" "Power of darkness, ruler of the night, grant me the strength… to destroy everything that stops our path!"  
"FLAME THROWER!" "ECLIPSE!" _

Completed their spells almost at the same time, Len and Oliver blast away the cage with double fire attacks, while Kaito sending his dark spell magic at Tonio, which he unable to block it fast. After the dust from the impact had gone, with Len stood up from the ground coughing of the dust around him after been thrown out due to the strong impact too, the trio saw a shocking matter.

Dripping with bluish-black blood and a pair of bat wings spread out, Tonio held his face with his scaly claw hand, laughing uncontrollably.

"SPLENDID! THAT'S MARVELOUS! I already knew you must be strong since Nox had blessed you… but to be this strong is just out of my expectations! Kyle, I officially declare you are worthy enough to be graduated from me! However…."

Suddenly, roots shot out from the ground and blinded Kaito, Oliver and once again, Len, from moving.

"I, as one of the Demon General of the Wood, can't let you off so easily, since you also proved to be more than worthy to be a new container of our Lord Lucifer."

* * *

_And…. I ended at Tonio's true identity… tell me, how many of you were surprise? (To tell the truth, even my friend who read that chapter was surprised too =P And Kaito in my mind is complaining that I'm cracking his mental too XD")_

_Speaking of Kaito, let me leak a little about what his ability is about…._

For a person who is able to read/feel or seeing the magic flow, it was just something uncommon, as all kinds of ability are just either uncommon or rare. But for a person who was able to use the flow he felt around him, it was consider a rare gift-and that's what Kaito was. At first, he thought it's just a common reaction until he met a wind user in Igins, who told him he was weirder than those having similar ability as he is. And, that's the only time he knows he was a lot more special than usual. Now he was going to train another type of energy flow element after mastered the wind element.

_And that's all folks~ See you in next update~ XD_

_Ops, almost forgot:_

_(1) Reference from Pandora Hearts, where the Black (or blood? kinda forgot =P) eye Rabbit, it's shortened version is B-Rabbit. So WR Rabbit was thought out of the blue when i write this..._


	30. Chapter 29

_Sorry for the ultra late update…. Life was busy and I lost track of time until today... I bet about half of you (excluding my regular reviewers) is cursing me for leaving everyone hanging at the cliff….ne? (No, I didn't play PDf till I forget to update….really…. DX)_

_Some quick and hopefully short review-replies before the next chapter~_

_**aira2889**__-san: *lol* *pat* Well, it's still a nice thing to be proud of =3 And….the Lily I had been written had grew on me (her PMSing and motherly side), so most likely she will be continue that way till the end?  
Fufufufufu…XD Kaito did have his extreme level of kill-able awesomeness…..he had killed me (at least) more times I could count….._

_**Storm**__:_ _XD glad that you like that~ Anyway even if you don't that's still going to be my main intention on why Len already like have a Lv10 skill (for example) of the bow but not using it at all till recently *nods*  
Ohh….. I see…. =D My friend who is a Kagamine fan kept telling me Len should own a bow until I surprise her during Kaito's capture, that Len is –perfectly- doing fine with a bow…._

_**Animebookfreaker**__: XDDDD I think after I done edit and posted out ch31, you will be even more shock than now….(now drafting the background of ch34)  
I did. I read it because my friend told me there is full of Yanderes ideas…. And I got so into it that I done reading from ch1 to ch74 within 3days =3_

_Ok, let's start the final arc of the escape from Terra~  
_

* * *

Chapter 29

Saying Rin was angry was an understatement. Even describing her as pissing off was still an understatement. Right now her mind was burning hot like volcano lava and her feelings were like raging storms, unable to calm down. That demon Miki had call her a rabbit, a nickname she only allow her family to call because of her cute, big white ribbons she had tied on her head, a present from her mum before she when for her Healing magic training, and her good hearing to even detect where a pin had dropped even in a noisy environment. And that orange bitch had also called her useless. Just because she only used her supportive magic to help her friends, and away from fighting.

Third reasons would be a fighting sound at her back, where Kaito, Len and Oliver were at. That would mean that their plan had been delayed by enemies who had caught up, and they would not be able to help and defeat the monster…. Or calling it a zombie giant lizard would be better terms, as now casualties were increasing. Soon they might be wiped out just like that. Just great.

Decided it would get them nowhere by leaving things like that, Rin decided to take charge of the situation. If Len was here, she had confident of taking down that monster, but right now if she could immobilize it enough from attacking or moving, she could asked them to combine all the power and give it a good nice shot, and blowing the gate open at the same time. That was the best bet she could think of right now.

Holding her staff out, she activated the light crystal and recited:

"_Stars shining bright, guiding way in the dark.  
Power of the light, a hope in the abyss.  
Give me the strength I need, and guide me to the path of victory!  
STARLIGHT!"_

Sky was darkened as she recited, and at her final cry of the spell, a white, bright beam streaming down onto the monster, hitting it hard enough for it to cry out in pain.

Sitting on an invisible chair in the sky, Miki was both astonished and amused. For this level of a strong Light spell to be casted by a young child, especially when it belongs to one of the legendary five strongest Light attacking magic spell with purification effect, that 'rabbit' girl should be a mage blessed by Lumious, the light spirit.

"Hmm…..interesting, I had underestimated that smart-mouth girl…." She said, eyeing at the samurai, who had dashed towards the immobilize lizard the moment the light spell attack had ended. He jumped, and with the help from Lily using her wind magic to push him high enough to reach the monster's head, he struck a Katana in between its eyebrow and sending a bolt of electricity through the sword, killing it in process, which it crumbled and dispersed into air like ashes.

"Hmm…. That pretty boy isn't as bad as I thought too…. Now I'm a little regretted for that betting…. But…." Landed gracefully onto the ground, she sent a dark aura ball suddenly at Gakupo, who had hit onto the wall of the checkpoint even after blocking the attack. Sending same attack at Rin, who barely blocked it with her light barrier and fell on knees due to exhaustion, she laughed manically. "Who says I have to keep that promise?"

Staring the rest of the group who are still able to stand and fight, mainly Gumi, SeeU and Sonika, Miki smirked. "Come…. Now your last opponent would be me. Think you can win? Haha….. Muwahahahaha!"

~.~.~.~.

After hearing Tonio's declaration, Kaito couldn't say which one is more shocking to him: Having a demon teaching him magic for past 5 years since he was nine, or he failed to recognize he was a demon all along. He knew Tonio was strange, plus he had seen quite a number of demons before, so during the meeting again when he was held captive, he should had seen that coming, right? But why, he could only feel or see the demonic aura surrounding at his ex-teacher now?

"Kaito!" Snapping back to his senses, Kaito tried to turn and looked at the person who had called him, but the roots had gripping him hard, and he could feel that it was trying to drain his energy away, too.

_Damn it, I have no time for this. Gaku, Gumi and Rin are still waiting for us._ Trying all his might, he gathered a bit of energy at his left hand…only to have another root tying and drained away. Feeling light headed, he could blurry made out that demon was walking towards him….

Suddenly, he saw a sparked of gold energy, at the same time he felt something hot surrounding him with the blinding feel disappearing. Before he closed his eyes due to tiredness, he saw the fire surrounding him turning from gold to red, with a weird feeling of very old, familiar aura was coming from somewhere…..

~.~.~.~

"Kaito!" Oliver yelled at the blue head, who had snapped back from his whatever day-dreaming he had. Right now he and Len were trying to struggle out of the devil root bindings, which had the energy draining effect that any longer they were tied by it, the more energy they would be stolen away by that sly demon. Right now he was taking his time and walking towards Kaito, with his injuries healing along the way thanks to the stolen energy.

Suddenly, Len yelled out, and creating swirling of gold flames surrounded the three of them, burning away the binds, and also creating a barrier between them from the devil.

_Good Job, Len._ He thought, but the flame turn crimson soon after, with Len fell onto the ground, unconscious. _Ok… now is a bad job…. Great, I don't have water stones to drowse away the fire….._

Just as sudden as the fire had came a moment ago, a pool of water fell from the sky, and putting out the fire for them. Drenching wet, Oliver looked around to find the source of the cause and found Tonio had been cut down minutes later, too weak to stand and fight but not dead yet. Standing behind him was a masked swordsman with golden hair.

Unsure he was a friend or a foe, Oliver saw him walked towards Kaito, who had coughed and sat up weakly. Whispering something to him, Kaito nodded his head and let the new arrival carried him, arms over his shoulder.

Seeing the blond swordsman signaling at him to follow him, Oliver hurriedly ran to Len side, carried him onto his back and followed the swordsman. Maybe…. He wasn't an enemy at all…

~.~.~.

"Earth spikes!" SeeU cried, together with Gumi, they sent the attack that the demon, who had laughed and defected the attacks easily. It seems that she waited them to waste their powers on her 'pet' before coming to get them.

"Aqua Edge!" Blades of water fired at Miki's direction, but only to be block down using only her bare hands.

"Oh my….. are you guys too tired to play with me now, since you had played hard with my pet?" She laughed manically, watching them gritted at her.

"Not so fast, you bitchy demon." A small, sharp voice, and suddenly a light circle forming on the ground at where Miki stood. Looking at the source of the voice, SeeU saw the small healer had stood up once again, with her staff glowing brightly.

"SHINY CIRCLE!"

Blinding flash of light covered the whole area, mixing with screams of pain from Miki and gasps from her comrades. When the blinding light died down, the demon was not at her original spot anymore.

"Well, well. I have fun~ You are really strong, little WR rabbit~"

Standing at the top of the wall, with the gates broke opened due to the fight a moment ago, she smirked, ignoring the wisp of smoke on her clothes and the burned on her white, fair skin.

"Time to keep my promise~ but with one final condition~" Miki laughed, conjuring a black scythe on her hand. "You have to survive my last attack!"

Black aura gathering onto the blade, giving an ominous feeling, and the air around feels sticky and thick suddenly. Feeling something worse was coming, Rin conjured a big, light barrier to cover her fallen comrades, as Miki swung her scythe at them.

"Black Wave!"

Huge, black wave of compressed aura travelled towards them, leaving a trail behind it, and shattered Rin's Barrier effortlessly without stopping. Before the dense energy could hit her, who had stood infront of her unconscious friends – Cul, Lily, and Gakupo, another wave of dark aura energy coming from her back had met against the on-coming attack, neutralizing it.

Turning and see who was the savor, she saw a tall, pink with a small, white steak of hair man holding out his sword pointing at the direction of the attack, green eye glaring at Miki. It seems the demon was afraid of the new comer that she left immediately after a "see you next time".

Lower down and sheath his sword after the demon left, the new arrival swordsman walked towards Rin, who was still wary of him. Standing infront of her, he knelt down and patted her head, ignoring the others came running towards them. Speaking softly, he praised Rin, "You have done well, Little Healer." Before he turned and nudged Gakupo at his shoulder, trying to wake him up.

Suddenly, Rin heard a rustling sound. Turning and faced the direction of the sound, she saw another unfamiliar figure, who had his mask on his face, carrying Kaito who seemed to be semi-conscious and dripping wet, while a drenched Oliver followed behind, carrying a equally wet Len.

Rushing towards them, she looked at them worriedly, while Gumi came to Rin side helping her to check their wounds. So far those guys, excluded the masked swordsman, were having light burns that it would healed and faded away after a few days . Len was completely out cold, while Kaito was barely awake and weak, and Oliver was tired too, but not as bad as the others. Decided it would be the best to leave here before more enemies coming, Rin and Gumi dashed towards the exit waiting their friends to pass. With the pink swordsman carry the still unconscious Gakupo, Sonika holding onto Lily and SeeU with Cul, they passed the gate.

After the last pair had gone through the gate, Rin and Gumi continued the final plan: Using almost all of their powers, they closed off the exit with Earth and Wood magic, before following and went further north towards the nearest help village, Oz Village.

* * *

_And… that marks the end of their escape arc =D_

_Next chapter is going to be long…. And hopefully the re-checking and the edit will go well so I can upload early…  
Btw besides the reference from Pandora Hearts, did anyone notice other anime/manga/game reference?_

Flame Thrower: Although this name looks normal, it's was actually from Pokemon….  
Aqua Edge, Wind Blade: Reference spells name and how it works from 'Tales' series…  
Cura : reference healing power from Final Fantasy x3  
Yuuta(ch 2): Actually, it was a guest name from Prince of Tennis(Full name: Fuji Yuuta), and my most favourite character =3  
Properties of Flame: at one of the episode in Avatar-the last Air-bender, there is a mention of colours of flame represents the colours of life….. that inspire me so much that I added green flame as the flame of life =D

_And more to come~ XD See how many reference you can manage to pick up? =3 (and those are all the shows/manga I had watched, and games I had been playing) Over and out till next update~ XD_

_Edited: Intersting side note to say...my player had been playing "Lost Destination (with Kaito append)" when i upload it~ Conicedence? XD_


	31. Chapter 30

_Whew…writing is hard, especially for this chapter =_=|||  
I blame Len, obviously he was one of the main culprit that cause me in slow progress, and the other would be my own working life….. *sigh* hopefully my next chapter is going better than this….. I do apologize my lateness… And welcome for new followers __**(akatsuki05**__**06,**__** lolli-dragon12)**__ and whoever favouriting this story__**(akatsuki05**__**06 **& __**lolli-dragon12)**__=D_

Anyway, enough hearing my wimps and complains and enjoy the 'most' wordy chapter of Lost Destination ;)

_Oh, before that some quick review-replies for my loyal reviews XD_

_**Storm**__:_ _o.o that's a very fast review from you…. when I about to log out from my e-mail, I saw your review notifications coming in….. really sorry I made you waited for so long again =o=|||  
And that killer move I shall consider it…depends on the situation. And I love suggestions, so thanks a lot XD  
And…. I see you had realised it…. Yes, Len is more focus on stamina, while Rin is the skill, and both of them HAVE to be together to get the power needed since they are children… (ok, I spoil you XD)  
Kaito is still a human with limits… so most likely there will be more things he failed to foreseen coming soon…  
and congrates for getting PDf! Hope you still have fun with the game even with some disappointing song list…_

_**aira2889**__-san: XDDD *pat* it's ok, just see if there is any familiar animes you can spot, and it wasn't necessary to watch every manga or anime, in fact I didn't watch as much as the real Otaku did…._

_**Animebookfreaker**__: Muwhawahwhwa! I –won't- call that guy a friend… but he's still a friend ;) And…. Not all Demons in that world eat humans, so consider Kaito is lucky that that demon is not a human-eater?  
Those enemies… they just want some easy way to catch Kaito alive (who was strong on his own *shot*), so sleeping and unconscious is the most easiest choice for those *stupid* guys, since Kaito would struggle if he's wide awake and alert….. XD"""_

_**lolli-dragon12**__-san: I shall PM you later (if i have time...) regarding the game after I got the info from my sister or the forum I followed…..and thanks for the praise, Story & Author Alert, and Story & Author favourite me ~ XD_

_And enjoy the new chapter~_

* * *

Chapter 30

_Struggling from the roots, he could feel that his power…his energy was slowly been drained away. Looking around he saw Oliver was yelling at Kaito, and when he tried to attacked, another root shot up from the ground, tying around the hand Kaito had gathered his power on and drank them away. 'No…' he thought, 'I have to help them…'_

"Let me help you."_ A female voice, different from the one he had heard one month ago, resounding in his head. Suddenly a surge of power gathering in his little body, and a swirl of golden aura surrounding him, became flames that touched down the roots that blinded them. "Rest well, everything will be all right. An ally is on his way coming to help you."_

'_Who are you?' Len thought, before slipping into unconscious. Before been completely out, he could swear he felt the person speaking in his mind was smiling at him, gently. "Well, I am you, and you are me. But everyone knew me as…"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jolting out from bed, Len knocked his head onto something hard, and fell back. The thing he had knocked against had yelled a 'ouch', and upon better look, it was a mess of blue on the floor. The blue 'thing' moved, and it turns up to be Kaito had his head knocked by Len.

"That hurts… What do you think you are doing!" He scolded Len lightly, picking up a damp cloth he had dropped onto the floor. "Anyway glad to see you finally awake after two, whole days. Feeling better now? Beside that nightmare you had just now."

Eyeing at him curiously, Len asked carefully, while watching him threw the cloth back to the small basin at the bed stand, "How did you know I had a nightmare?"

Shrugged his shoulder, Kaito answered his question in wasn't-it-obvious tone, "Well, you jump out from bed from a what looks like a peaceful sleep, knock onto my head without saying so much as 'sorry', and if you hadn't noticed, you are sweating."

Washing the cloth and twisted it to remove the excess water, he handed the towel to Len, who muttered 'thanks' and wiping his face, feeling on the coolness on the cloth along the way. Taking a sit beside the bed, Kaito stared into space, looking down cast. This perked Len's curiosity.

Before he could asked, Rin busted into the room. "HI EMO KAITO-NII! HAS MY CUTE LENNY WAKE UP? !" She shouted at top of her voice, which instantly Kaito put up a fake smile on his face.

"Yeah, he just awoke. Hey Rin, you take care of Len ok? I go and see what I can help in the kitchen." He said, stood up and went towards the door.

"Yeah yea, but they will just kick you out again." Rin replied, which Kaito just smiled and left. Looking at Rin curiously, Len wondered what had happened when he was out for two days.

Popped onto the place where Kaito had taken seat a moment ago, Rin turned to Len and asked, "Len, what the hell happen after you sent out the last fireworks powder? Kaito hasn't talk to us anything about that incident, and Oliver, Lily and others had left yesterday without saying a goodbye, except a letter saying they were going somewhere to attend urgent matters and hope to meet us again in country Ventus next year…"

"Wait, they left! ? But I have so many things to ask them too…" Len pouted, slamming his back onto the soft bed. "They are so selfish… and mysterious…."

"Yeah…. As mysterious as the two guys who had come to our aid…" Rin said, and proceed to tell her younger twin her side of the story, which Len listened and nodded at certain parts without comment until Rin told the part where a pink hair swordsman appeared and helped her block a dark element magic attack using the same element magic as the opponent.

"Wait, he used dark magic too?" Len asked sitting up from the bed suddenly, which Rin tiled her head in confusion.

"Too? Who?"

"Kaito did. He used against a man we had saw in the church, that old man which Lily and Sonika-san had fought against with."

"Wow…. So how was it? Was it cool or something?" Rin asked again, excitement bubbling in her.

Before he could answer, Gakupo popped his head into the room, interrupting unintentionally. "Lunch is ready, everyone can come and eat now."

~.~.~.~.

Sitting outside of a little cottage located outskirts of Oz Village, Kaito was sharpening his newly bought two pairs of small knives. He stopped his job when a shadow loomed over him, and looked up at the green hair young teen, smiling at him.

"Still sulking?" Gumi asked, which Kaito faked a laugh, before stopped abruptly and keeping his weapons away.

"Sulking about what? I already told three of you that I wasn't jealous about how Gaku got his ass saved by Sensei, or been carried by him."

Placing her finger over her chin and thinking a while, she replied, "Well, then about we don't let you join in to help us cooking? By the way lunch is ready, just to let you know."

Giving a loud sigh to show his displease, Kaito stood up and walked towards the cottage. "It wasn't the first time, and I'm not really mad at that…"

"Then about what? Brooding over things won't resolve anything, you know? If you found it hard to tell me or Rin, then what about Gakupo? He is your best friend, and I'm sure he can help…"

"About what? Telling me it's ok that my mage teacher is a demon, or he has ideas about who the heck is the masked swordsman that helped us?" Stopped and snapped sharply, he stared at Gumi with a mixture of hateful and… fear, before he lower his glance and fell back to his usual tone. "Sorry Gumi, I don't mean to…"

Shaking her head, Gumi gave him her best smile, trying to assure him that she wasn't hurt by his sudden anger. In fact, she was glad that he finally opened up a little of his worries. He had been too quiet since he woke up yesterday and learnt things that had happen in his absence, so quiet that Gakupo agreed with the girls, that he looked like he was going to break any moment. But no matter how they tried to ask, he would keep his mouth shut, and finding excuses to walk away. From taking care Len to doing housework, until they found him daydreaming while cutting the meat for yesterday dinner, and almost cutting his fingers away, they decided to ban him from coming to kitchen.

Another thing to note about his behavior would be, he would keep giving them his trademark smile when they tried to pry his problems whenever he looked daze. The smile was so fake that even Rin, who wasn't that close to him compare to Gakupo and Gumi, could tell in first glance.

Running after Kaito and pulling his arms towards the direction of the house, Gumi decided, problems could wait a little while longer, since she couldn't do thinking in an empty stomach.

~.~.~.~.

"Whew, thanks for the lunch." Len said, patting his filled stomach.

"Yeah~ Now I feeeelll sleepy after a big lunchy…" Resting her head on the table lazily, Rin commented too, which earned a laugh from the rest of the groups.

Clearing the dining table with Kaito, Gaukpo asked, as Rin thought, the most common question in the whole Hamonia, "Since Len has finally awake, so what are we going to do next?"

"Before thinking of going anywhere, why don't we do a self-introduction first?" Gumi said, causing everyone to look at her curiously, as she came out of the kitchen with a tray, placing five cups of tea.

Placing the tea for everyone, she took an empty seat between Len and Kaito, and continued, "I mean, neither of us knew each other well right? Just bits of information from the one who know the other really well…"

"Hmm…. I see what you are getting at…" Rin sat up, nodding at Gumi's remarks. Looking at Len, who had confusion all over his face, she explained, "Well, you see. Kaito and Gakupo are childhood friends, and that's why they knew each other well. You had met Kaito one year ago, so you got a general idea of him. You and me are brother and sister, and Twins, too. So we knew each other very well too. And Gumi is our friends….."(1)

"Ah… I get it. We haven't had our self-introductions at all since Naos, and had only doing the run and travelling…."

"Right, and since I'm the one who suggest it, so I shall start first. My name is Megumi Grassfield from Karakura Village, 17 years old, blessed by the spirit of the wood, Foresta. I'm an herbalist, and I'm a fighter using rods and staffs. My magic might not be offensive, since most of the time I used in barriers and binds, but I shall start learning more spells as we go." Thinking a while, Gumi added, "and just call me Gumi, not Grassfield-san or anything, 'cos I hate formality."

"I see, in names, place, age, and specialize on….." Gakupo commented, looking at Rin who was taking next turn.

"I'm Rin Kagamine from Kagami Village! Twin ELDER sister of Len by 5 minutes~" Right after her comment she heard a snorted from Len, who was sitting just beside her. Angrily, Rin kicked his shin underneath the table before continued, while Len rubbed that part, wincing in pain.

"I'm a 14 years old going-to-be, and I'm a Blessed Light! I'm good at supportive spells due to the 2 years training in Healer's school, but I had self-taught some offensive magic on light spells and earth spells. So don't take me lightly because I'm a kid~ Or you shall be very prepare for a butt kick." After that comment, Rin posed a 'yeah' and wink, making everyone sweat-dropped and laughed nervously.

Decided to ease that weird tension made by Rin, Len continued the introduction 'game', "Len Kagamine from Kagami Village, the _younger_ brother of dear Rinny…" Ignored the glared from Rin, he smirked and continued, "and like Rin, I don't like to be called 'Lenny', since they are both stupid nicknames given by Gumi…"

"It's not stupid! It just perfectly shows how much I **dote **on both of you!" (2) Gumi protested, which Len just rolled his eyes and continued, "and like Rin, I'm blessed by light element magic, and I'm good in archery thanks to my dad who had took me for hunting when I was five….

"And since you know how to use a bow, why did you want to learn using sword?" Kaito asked, which Len immediately frown.

"My dad had been taken away by the King's soldiers because I accidently hurt his horse during a hunt…. And he never came back after that incident."

He stopped after that, and Rin patted his back to calm him a little, knowing how much he was attached towards their father, and how hurt he was because of that…. which at that time Len was just only ten. Smiled at her and muttered 'thanks', Len finished his introduction, "I never thought of handling a bow again, but it feels …great. Like getting back a long lost skill, I mean. And since I had also learnt swordplay from Kaito, so I guess I could help everyone in long range fight or close combat….."

"So… you learn swordplay from Kaito, huh." Gakupo remarked, eyeing his friend who was sitting beside him, drinking his tea and ignoring him. "But why you tell me you've learnt from my worst 'nightmare'? Kaito isn't my nightmare, since we draw most of the time…."

"It's 28 wins, 30 loss, and 60 draws." Kaito spoke suddenly, causing all the attention drawn on him. Placing down the cup, he continued, "And our last match ends with my win. So the updated result would be 29 wins, 30 loss, and 60 draws. Now I need one more win to balance the score."

"Oh~ so do you need to fight now?" Gakupo asked, which Kaito just shook his head.

"No today. Maybe next time. I don't feel like fighting now."

Sighing at his unenthusiastic friend's answer, Gakupo could only continue the 'introduction game', seeing Rin had been tapping her fingers and waiting impatiently.

"I'm Gakupo Kamui from Fortuna Capital in country Aqua. A swordsman blessed by Reimen, the lightning spirit. And I'm 18 now. You may call me Gaku like Kaito if you like."

"That was some short introduction….." Rin remarked, before facing at the blue head. "Your turn now, Kaito-nii. You are the last person left."

Seeing no reply, Rin stood up from the chair, placing her hands infront of Kaito and clapped out loud, and succeed to snap him out from his daydream.

"Huh? Oh, sorry… My turn already? Well…. My name is Kyle von Wasser from Fortuna Capital…. Which is located at country Aqua if you had wondered. And maybe everyone had heard from Lucifer that I'm actually a Prince of Aqua….. But not anymore since I had put away that identity. Right now I'm just Kaito… a 19-going-to-be wanderer swordsman blessed by dark spirit Nox, trying to search for another person who was also blessed by darkness…"

"Was the person called _Diosina Espada_?" Gumi asked. "And what are you daydreaming about just now?"

Placing her hand onto Kaito's forehead and trying to see if he was sick or something, Kaito only laughed lightly.

"No, the person wasn't called _Diosina Espada_, and I was just thinking something…." Pushing her hand away lightly, he was about to walk away before been pulled back to his chair by Gakupo.

"Now since Len is awake, let us heard what the hell happen after I left to help the girls, that causes Len to unconscious for two days and you been moody since you had awake yesterday." He said, gripping on Kaito's shoulder to make sure he couldn't go anywhere. "And I'm damn sure all of us were sick and tired of 'you won't understand' carp."

"Well, earlier on he did mention about his mage teacher been a demon and about the masked guy problem…." Gumi said, which Kaito winced at the sentence.

"… his mage teacher is a demon…? OF COUSE TONIO IS A DEMON!"(3) Gakupo cried, which caused Len to stare at him, bewildered, but noted that he had meant it differently after hearing what he had said next, "He always pushed Kyle on doing practical spells so hard that I had saw him crying in a corner twice for not meeting the expectations! I mean, that time he was just reached 10! An age where most children just started learning spells other than their blessed elements because the powers just grown stable enough to do a proper casting…"

"Eh… Gakupo, hate to interrupt you but… Tonio, is it? He is really a demon… with bat wings and blue blood…." Len said, cutting off Gakupo's further lecturing, which caused him to stare at Kaito, and back to Len in shock.

Trying to push his hands away but in vain, Kaito spoke softly, "You know about it now, happy? Now let me go before…"

Before he could finish, a small figure had hugged him suddenly. A little irritated, Kaito tried to push Rin away. "What was it now? I don't need a hug."

Without letting go, Rin titled her head and glared at Kaito fiercely. "Stop saying otherwise. You looked like you are about to cry, and you looked lost. So what if your teacher was a ghost or a devil or a demon! It doesn't change who you are, wasn't it!"

"And if you think we are disgusted, it will be when it's time to take a bath and clean yourself!" She concluded, which both Len and Gumi laughed hard, agreeing with her.

"Yeah, I agree with Rin too… It means nothing who is your teacher is…. I mean, when you hurt, you still bleed, right?" Thinking a while, Gumi added, "and it doesn't matter what others might think, but what do you want to do next after that mess?"

"I think he can do anything he wants, since that guy had said Kaito was officially graduated from him…" Len remarked, which Gakupo laughed and patted Kaito's shoulder.

"He did? Then it's good news! You should have proud instead of worrying for nothing! I mean, even a demon acknowledge your worth!"

Staring at everyone's face with a blank expression, Kaito truly wondered if he was too negative and distrust about everything. In fact, he had thought it was disgusting to have spent almost 5 years learning theories and spells from an enemy's subordinate, and he was a General Rank no less. He thought by learning things under him, he might become someone like him, like them…. Maybe, he thought, it just the turn of events were too fast to his liking, that he had a hard time to grasp everything now. Maybe, he should start looking things in a different way, under a different light. Afterall, it wasn't like he will become a demon because he learning magic from a demon, right?

"So what's wrong about the masked guy?" Snapping out of thoughts, he turned and looked at Gakupo, who had asked him.

"Well… I don't know…" He said, thinking hard at the same time. "He was just…. Bugged me a lot. I think I saw him before, but I don't know when or where… even his voice sounds too familiar, too."

"He bugged you? Do you think he might be the person or even related to what you are looking for?" Gumi said off-handedly, thinking. Feeling the weird tension of been stared at, she looked at them, "What?"

Patted his friend's back, Len praised her, "You know, you might have solved his problem! I mean, it is possible that he saw his picture somewhere and forgotten it at his back of his mind…"

"I don't think I saw his picture, but maybe Gumi's right. He might be one of the people I'm looking for." Kaito concluded, feeling a little better than before.

Seeing him looking better and relaxed than before, Rin released him from hugging and patted his soft, blue hair, grinning. "Now it wasn't so bad right? Most of your worries were in the end, for nothing, wasn't it?"

Giving them a genuine smile this time, he nodded. "Sorry for making everyone worried all the time…"

"Because you are Bakaito, after all." Len remarked, grinning at Kaito. "An idiot who always does things and worries about nothing without thinking that he can get help from his friends."

Staring a Len with an unreadable expression, Kaito grinned at him suddenly. "Ok…. So smart Len-kun, what suggestions you have for me to cure my idiotness(4)?"

"Don't bother answering him, Len. There is _nothing_ in the world that can cure his stupidness(5)." Gakupo remarked, making everyone laughed and Kaito faking a sad, disappointing look.

"Gaku! I thought we are buddies! Why aren't you helping me instead?" He whined, which only made others to laugh even more, and with Gakupo smirking at him.

"That's because, you are smart and brilliant if it's about strategies making, magic spells, history and politics. But when comes to common sense, you knowledge to it were almost next to nothing."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Kaito protested. "I know when I'm hungry, I need to eat…."

Roaring in laughter, everyone silently agreed, that Kaito really doesn't get it sometimes. Pouting the fact that everyone laughed at him, he decided to change the topic.

"Now what is everyone's planning to do next? I think we have plenty of time to rest up before continued our journey to anywhere."

"Plenty of time? By the way where is the owner of this house?" Len asked, which Kaito looked at him, shocked.

"You didn't know? I thought someone should have told you by now…" Looking at Rin, who sticking out her tongue and starching her head, embarrassed.

"Sorry… the first thing I told him is your weird behavior…. Before Gakupo came in and told us its lunch time…" She apologize, before turning to Len and continued, "Tis' house belongs to Kaito-nii's and Gakupo's teacher, who also the pink-hair savior I told you just now, Yuuma's home."

* * *

_OOoooookkkkkk...that's a super late introduction from them (and wordy, consider its 3300+ words….longer than what I usually write) XD"""_

_And Next arc would be on the happenings in 6 years ago... and yes, the time of the event in prologue...hopefully i linked everything nicely =D"  
Oh, not to forget the tiny little surprise for those who didn't guess the identity for Kaito's and Gakupo's swords-master teacher XD"_

_See you in next update~_

Side Note:  
(1)_ Rin is…. A good learner, but a bad teacher….. what the hell she is trying to say, I have __**no**__ idea…  
_(2) _Come on Len…. At least Gumi wasn't calling you 'Lenka' daily XD"  
_(3) _What Gakupo is trying to say, is the teacher is too harsh and foul…. I think…..  
_(4)&(5) _Hope all readers know that there is no such words as 'idiotness' or 'stupidness'….. I deliberately written that way just for laugh =P_


	32. Chapter 31

_New Chapter~ Sorry to keep everyone waiting….. And also…._

_HAPPY HALLOWEEN! X3_

_And some quick review-replies….. this time I have 5 reviews! Woot! XDDD_

_**Animebookfreaker**__: XDDD /pat I wish I have that good memory too….so I'll never have any writer blocks or late updates…. =P_

_**aira2889: **__=P ops…sorry? (for off-topic) And yeah, of course Kaito is cute….he is the ONLY guy __**I KNOW**__ completely domains in sexy, handsome, cool and of course, CUTE! *shot*  
And….I did learn a bit of japs….mostly from anime and games, and writing (beginner) from extra courses during school time…. _

_**lolli-dragon12**__-san: Oh dear…. Someone must have given you a total wrong info…. Like I had told you in PM before, Luki is a genderbend vocaloid of Luka, and Yuuma is a vocaloid well known as VY2 =3 So Luki and Yuuma are two different person….. And Yuuma is Kaito's and Gakupo's swordsman teacher, while Tonio(he is a vocaloid too…) is Kaito's magic teacher… Hope I have cleared all the confusions ….. And thank you! _

_**Storm**__:_ _XD haha, it's alright~  
And …nope. Even Len does remember he could use, he wouldn't be able to use it because he doesn't know how… And the true power of golden flames…. It's going to reveal after the journey in Igins~ =P So just wait patiently?  
And good to know you enjoy it….maybe we should fight the highscores someday through PMing? *shot*_

_**Aquamirandallen1**__-san: A new reviewer! XD And thank you so much for favourite this story! XDDD  
And you know what? YOU HAVE JUST REMINDED ME I NEED ANOTHER KAITO CHAPTER FOR HIS THIEVING STORY! O_O" good job…. I almost forgotten that….and I shall add it in future chapters (count-downing: 6 chapters from now)_

_Ok, enough of my whims and presenting you my "ultra" long chapters_

* * *

Chapter 31

"Are you sure it's ok to left them? I mean, don't you miss your students?" the masked blond swordsman asked, looking at his companion and following behind him.

"Don't worry about it. If I stay, I might tell them things they shouldn't knew it so soon… Especially to Kaito." Turning towards the blond swordsman, he replied. "Then how about you, Leon? Don't you miss your old companions? But you wear a masked to hide your identity, and I had to play along with you saying that because of a fire incident, your face had ugly burns that you can't remove your mask, and you can't talk due to the same reason. And I have to call you as 'Noel' to further hiding your identity. What the hell you are playing at?"

"If you remember clearly, Nox, I shouldn't be alive or even sane after that event 300 years ago. And I'm supposed to be a mindless pawn under Lucifer's control to protect the gate of the demon realm, until a young blue hair kid had accidently released me from control 6 years ago."

"Call me 'Yuuma' when I'm in human form. Seriously are you trying to announce to the whole Hamonia that I'm the Dark spirit they had been searching for?" The pink-head man complained, continuing his road towards north. "And the blue hair kid… was it really Kaito? I mean, you didn't mistaken or something?"

"Well… I'm positive. He won't remember me because I had locked those memories of meeting me anyway. It's too dangerous for him to know when one of those Lucifer's pawns was too near to his side, and it will bring harm to both of us, too."

Closing his brilliant green eyes, Leon could feel that a sound of the time was clicking- the frozen time in them that had stopped moving since 300 years ago. "Luka, you might have predicated everything correctly, even what happen after Lola's death. But did you ever predicate that I'll be back? Or what happen in the future from now on?"

Opening his eyes and chased after his companion, who had walked further away while he was daydreaming, he sworn, under his breath, "Lola… I will set everything right again, back to before I foolishly accepted a devil deal that caused the twisted world for happening."

~.~.~.~.~.

Sitting at the campsite, Oliver told his friends again about the incident at the forest, after Len fainted when he used his fire magic and the masked swordsman appeared.

"I swear! He can talk!" He complained to his companions, with SeeU been his only audience. "I saw him talking to Kaito…"

"And I can say that again, you might be wrong. He might be looking like talking to Kaito, but in actual fact he was checking on him?" Cul said, interrupting him. "And if he really could talk, why did he leave the entire introduction job to Yuuma?"

"I don't know….maybe he was the enemy's enemy? And he thought it looks cool to be mysterious…"

"Come on Oliver, why so obsess on knowing who he is?" Laughing at the youngest one and the only boy in the group, Lily continued, "I mean, he is Yuuma's friend, and I know Yuuma is an honorable guy…so he won't made weird and unrespectable guy as his friend, or even travelling with him."

"I think Oliver-kun is trying to say, that that guy had something hiding from us." SeeU remarked, which Oliver clapped his hand and exclaimed, "Yes! That's right! Thank you See for saying that…"

"Was it true? I mean, we might not be the only ones he wanted to hide if that was the case…. There are those chosen children around too, wasn't it?" Sonika said, before turning her attention to Cul, "Anyway since they had left earlier than us, we can't pry out the actual reasons anymore…"

"Yeah…" Staring at the campfire, she thought for a moment before addressed Lily a question everyone had in mind, "Lily, was it really fine to just leave a letter and left without a word. They are your favorite children after all…"

Waved her hand, she replied plainly, "Naw, it's fine. Because they are mine favorite children, and all of them happen to be the chosen ones too, it would be best I don't mix with them in case they asked something I shouldn't told them. And also, I would like to follow everyone to meet the spirits again and hopefully, meeting Luka along the way."

"Yeah… If we are lucky, most of them should be wondering somewhere near the shine or inside the Knowledge tower -the tower which held the true history of Hamonia, and it's only open when all eight elements spirits have gathered."

~.~.~.

Sitting on the roof under the evening sun, Kaito watched Len and Gakupo practicing their swords skill, with none of them gaining the upper hand, yet. Len had bought a new sword just a moment ago and eager to test it, and Gakupo offered to be his opponent… and that was ten minutes ago.

Sighing and bringing his knees together, he tried to sort out all the events that had happened for this whole week. First was meeting Yuuma at Ritani Town, then fighting in Capital Naos and lost to Luci- no, he was Reficul at that time. Later he met Tonio again, healthy and well but learnt part of his true identity, that he was an advisor and the right handed man of Lucifer. Next after waking up from being knocked off sleep by Tonio, he tried to escape and meeting another demon, this time the humanloid demon, and for first time ever, he tested out the Ice magic theories taught by Teru-san, one of his saviors in the Entas event, and success of making it….but too drained to fight further. And then using his blue flame in front of outsiders, meeting of Gakupo, Lily, Len, Gumi and Rin again…. And an unexpected finding that Piko had took his place and became Lucifer's container instead of dying like he had thought so. He didn't know he should be happy that his friend is still alive, or worried what will happened to him later when Lucifer swapped another body again as his new container…which was another two years.

"What are you thinking now? Dinner is ready." Snapped out of his thoughts, he met a pair of jade eyes looking at him curiously. Night had fallen and darkened the sky while he was too immersed in his thoughts, and chilling wind was blowing strongly, whipping his blue hair and messed it. Smiling gently, he patted Rin's hair replying nothing, but jumped down of the roof and landed with his wind magic, and watching Rin climbed down the ladders and grumbled at him, before going into the warm cottage, where his friends were waiting.

~.~.~.~.

"So what exactly happen six years ago? You left the castle suddenly without a word, and Piko disappeared until I knew he had become Reficul or Lucifer….argh, whatever, a so-called container five days ago." Gakupo asked his pal after dinner, which instantly peak everyone's interest, and turned towards the blue head for answers.

Still lost in his world, Kaito had said nothing to them until Gakupo patted his shoulder and snapped him out of it. A little worried what was going in his head, Gakupo asked him, again. "What's wrong Kaito? You had been kept spacing out since yesterday. I thought we had sorted out the problems this afternoon?"

While Kaito was thinking how to best answer his friend, Gumi had replied for him instead, "Maybe too many things happened to him all at once? I mean, just two weeks ago when we travelled to Ritani Town, he mentioned before about going to find his friend and you joined us suddenly."

"And that's not all." Len nodded his head, continued, "If I were him, I'll be confused too. I mean, I have suddenly met up with a lot of people that I haven't seen for at least six whole years, wasn't it?"

"So…. His little brain is too busy of sorting the information? Well… sorry for interrupting your thoughts then. But I really do not want to put off another day of…"

"It's ok Gaku. And thanks for helping me to explain, Gumi. And Len too." He smiled lightly, nodding his head. "I was just wondering of other things but… I guess I should tell everyone too, the things that happen six years ago. Since somehow, it tangles everyone's normal life because of my actions…"

"Which may not be the whole true." Rin remarked. "And you know it."

"Haha… you are right, but to me, it was the start of everything…"

Taking a deep breath to clear his mind, he began his story…

_~Six years ago, outskirts of Fortuna Capital~_

"Oh man, that was fun wasn't it?" A blue head, 13year old teen remarked while yawning looking at his two friends' face. "And it was a nice nap too."

"Seriously Kyle, I think the only person I know that could play hide-and-seek and fallen asleep under a tree would be you." His friend commented, and pointing at Kyle's injuries near the knee area, he continued his complain, "And after suffering an injury, still can call it as 'it's fun'. Really, did you knocked off your brain cells too when you fall off from the tree?"

"I didn't fall off from the tree Gaku, I fell off from…. Eh…?" Thinking hard, he tried to remember until the white hair, 23-year old teen laughed at his master.

"I think Kyle needs his rest now, Gakupo. He must have knocked himself real hard that he couldn't remember where he fell from."

Kneeling down beside Kyle, he placed his hand over Kyle's wounds and started chanting healing spells, with green aura covering his hands and spread over his master's wounds and mending it.

"Wasn't it convenient and lucky for you Kyle? That Piko knows healing spells." The boy, Gakupo, said, which his friend pouted and disagree.

"I don't think so. Maybe the advisor thought that since I always ran out of the castle for wild adventures, so Lily's replacement must have a good knowledge of healing spells. After all Piko was 'highly recommended' by Tonio-sensei and Advisor Leo. One thing I don't understand is, since father and mother doesn't care for my existence, why do they bother to hire another care-taker for me?"

"Well Kyle, maybe they were just too busy to notice you. After all they are the King and Queen of Aqua, wasn't it?" Piko replied, removed his hand to show a mended skin. "And they show their care in another way, by asking me to take care of Prince Kyle on their behalf, so that their only child won't be lonely."

"Hmm…. Piko was right, you know." Gakupo agreed, looking at his friend who seemed to be downcast. "I mean, come on Kyle, my father was always not at home too. If that old man of mine ever came home, it would be because there will be due to some adult parties going on, with only my sisters and brother could attend them."

"Yeah, I know. Sometimes I just wish they could greet me a 'good morning' when I had greeted them this morning, instead of ignoring me and just talking about their own problems."

Clapping his hands to interrupt the stressful conversations, Piko decided to change the topic, "Say Kyle, how was the homework given by Tonio? Do you want to do some practice here?"

Smirking at the fact he managed to distract both children from their 'unkind parents' topic, he watched Kyle trying to use water magic to create a sword and held it in shape. Mimic his actions, Gakupo do the same thing as Kyle did, using Lightning element instead.

"Say Kyle, if we were to fight now using this sword we had created, who will win?" He asked, which Kyle dispersed the magic sword he had held a moment ago.

"Of course you will win. I was holding a water element sword while you used Lightning, and just last week I told you water is weak against lightning wasn't it?"

Before he could open his mouth and retorted, the lightning sword explored, leaving dusts and smoke that after a short while, a big wind blow them away, leaving a smoked and slightly charred purple head, face filled with displease.

Laughing at his buddy, Kyle pointed at him, trying to start a coherent sentence but failed badly since he was laughing so hard.

Grinning ear to ear and looking at him trying to retied his hair due to being messed up just now, Piko remarked, "Seriously that was your blessing magic wasn't it, Gakupo? This is the first time I saw someone could fail to perform well in his own field…. Or actually you are hard to teach when it comes to magic?"

"That's not true, I just can't concentrate on magic, talking and thinking at the same time." He replied, patting away the dust.

"If that was the case, then you can't be a mage knight like Neru-neesan, wasn't it?" Kyle asked him, which he disagreed again.

"I just need more training and practice than you, that's all. If I'm really that useless, I won't be able to use wind magic just from hearing theories from Piko, or from your books that you had brought out."

"Wind magic… That's it! I remember now!" Exclaimed excitedly, he looked at his friends, grinning happily. "When I was fallen off from the cliff nearby, I earned myself a wind element magic!"

Staring at him like he had just grew a second head, Piko placed his hand on Kyle's forehead. "Hmm…. There is no fever… That's bad Gakupo, I think he might had really knocked himself too hard…"

Pushing Piko's hand away, he cried desperately, "It's true! Even it might be just a short moment, but I could feel the wind surrounding me, and helped me to break the fall!"

"When you mean the cliff, it means you had gone to the forbidden part of the forest just now or further out here, but when we found you, you are under this very tree. Just how did you manage to end up here when you mean you fell at a location 10 miles away from here?" Gaku remarked, and continued before Kyle could interrupt, "And let's just don't mind those details, but if you really do know how to use wind magic, wasn't it going to be odd? You are blessed by Darkness, and you had earned water magic 8 years ago and learned fire magic 3 years ago, and now you told me you had manage to earn another element magic…. Wasn't it going to be breaking the rules in the magic, about the mind, spirit and soul?"

"It's Body, Spirit and Mind. Souls and spirits are same thing in different terms. And Gakupo is right, that means without the need of stones, you-had-used-a-fourth-element-magic. Then the theories we knew so far… wasn't it going to be rubbish?"

Knowing that any debating right now was useless, Kyle closed his eyes and concentrated his power, calling upon the wind. He knew he could do it, as long he remembered the feeling of using it again. Slowly, he could feel the air surrounding him, warping over him gently. Relaxing himself a little more, he let the wind carried him off the ground for at least one foot away, and only fell back to the ground hard, indicated he failed to control it completely.

Opening his eyes and looked up, he knew he had succeeded in proving them what he could do.

"That's amazing Kyle! You had broken the rules through and through! Aw man, I hope I could do something like that."

"It's really amazing, but we shouldn't tell this to anyone yet." Piko said, looking serious. "It's just luck by his side that no one except his parents and Tonio, who knew his true blessing that we could pretend his blessing element is water, since he was best at it. But when we went back to the castle, it is best we keep it silence that Kyle could use more than three elements."

"Just in case I might become an experiment rat right? I got it, but…. I wish to learn that too…" Disappointed that he couldn't learn wind magic, he wondered if he could sneak out somewhere to do the training when Piko spoke out.

"If both of you promise not to tell anyone, including your parents, I shall teach both of you wind magic when we were out of the town."

Unknown to them, someone had seen Kyle using his failed flying magic. Smirking at himself, he spoke quietly, "I see…Prince Kyle had learned a new element spell… I need to inform Lucifer-sama about this."

As the kids cheering and headed home, towards the direction where he was hidden, he had vanished without a trace.

~.~.~.

Three weeks passed quietly since the incident, and Kyle had been getting more adapted in using wind magic, which he could used it to fly over a short distance. At the same time, he realized something was wrong at home.

At first, he thought it was nothing, since it was just another year of the god Lucifer's descending ceremony, and when Tonio told him he could have the whole day himself, and there won't be any lessons at all, he hadn't suspected anything. In fact, he was too happy to notice it.

As he ran along the corridor with Piko followed behind, his father, the King, passed by him with his personal Knights and advisor. Bowing to them and greet, he felt a pat on his head, and only to find out his father, for the first time ever, patted his head and greeted him.

"I have heard of your achievements, and I'm proud of you my son." Removing his hand, he continued while walking away, "Don't come home too late. There is an important ceremony that I need you to be there."

He was shocked, and almost forgotten to thank his father before he grinned widely at Piko, who smiled at him.

"See, he finally responded to you. I told you he is just too busy to be attentive to you." Piko said, hiding half of the truth that the King only greeted him because the advisor told him. They seems to be excited over something that Piko felt that they were up to no good, but shook his head to discard the thought. If there was anything he can do right now, is watching over his young master… his young friend, and protected him from harm.

~.~.~.

"Gaku seems to like this 'Knighting ceremony' game a lot." After the meet up of his father, he went to find Gakupo with Piko along and had told him of today events, which led Gakupo suggested a game to play after they sparred. "And why I have to be the role of the King whenever we are doing the role-play?"

"That's because you are the Prince of this country. In other words: the future King of Aqua. So no one but you have to be the King role." His buddy laughed, before continued while blocking an attack aimed at his head, "And it's also a good practice for you, in case you sputter and lost all you comprise during the actual ceremony."

"So you think the important ceremony he mentioned might be letting me to take over his crown? Wasn't it too soon?" Kyle said, thrusting his sword at his opponent, but sadly he had dodged away quickly. Turning his sword in another direction, he knocked away his opponent's sword and with another swing, he stopped his sword inches away from Gakupo's neck.

"Haha. I win this time!" Happily, he declared while Gakupo pouted over his lost.

"Damn it… Kyle is getting better than before now… I missed those days when I win him without breaking a sweat…" Complaining, he sheathed his sword and wiped away the sweat at his forehead.

"Well, it's a must wasn't it? I can't always rely on others to save me when danger arises, right? At least I must be able to protect myself while waiting for help… Anyway where were we?"

"About what ceremony your father thinks is important that he asked you personally not to be late." Gakupo reminded him, sitting on the grass where Piko is and taking a slipped of water from the bottle that Piko had passed to him, before continued, "and I was thinking of adult ceremony….but since you had just celebrated your 13th birthday two months ago, and adult ceremony only held when you reached 21… argh! Piko, do you have any idea?"

Looking at his heterochromia friend, he waited for the answer.

"…Most likely it is something related of Lucifer's oncoming to country Aqua, that Kyle needs to be present tonight to greet the acting messenger of the god, Reficul, who will be arriving."

Clapping his hands, Gakupo commented as his blue friend came and joined them, "That's it! It should be that! Aww, Piko is really clever after all… was it because you are an adult?"

Laughing over it, Piko tried his hardest to reply. "Being an adult doesn't mean you are clever, it just you gained more experience to know things like that."

"Compare to adult, I think being a child is better." Kaito added, keeping away his trusty white sword. "As a child you can go to places that adult can't go, like the small tunnels inside the castle."

"Hmm… I guess you are right. Being a child and being an adult just have their own pros and cons wasn't it."

"Yeah, that's right. By the way can we get over the game quickly? Sun is setting and I need to be back before someone flips at me for being late."

In the end, by the time they ended their usual game, it was almost late. On their way back they happened to see a young, pink hair boy dressed in rugs trying to get some apples, however the shopkeeper accused him being a thief. He stopped a while to help, and things only settled down until Kyle paid the food for the poor boy.

Piko was proud. The master he served was someone kind hearted, instead of being a brat and bullied the poor citizens like other nobles… well, excluded Gakupo Kamui, too. They never treated him as a lowly servant, although they always pull pranks like misplace his items or asked strange, embarrassing questions to irritated him. Between them there is no status difference…no Kyle-sama or anything like that. Just plain Kyle, Gakupo and Piko, because friends only addressed by names, not titles… that's just what Gakupo had said anyway.

Watching the back of the boy he served, Piko swore to himself, on his own dignity and the bond they shared together for short 3 years, he will pledged with his life like the way he had pledged during the knighting game, to help the prince whatever he could to keep him away from any danger that was coming their way.

~.~.~.

Surprising for Kyle, after the dinner with his parents and the just arrived messenger, his father called him to come to his study at midnight.

_What a strange timing was that…_ He thought, while polishing his white sword, removing any dirt or rusted on it. Feeling really uneasy over it, he decided to find Piko to consult him. After all, of all the adults he knew so far, he placed more trust on Piko, besides his mage teacher, Tonio.

Trucking his sword at his belt, he set off to the servant chambers, where Piko had retired for the night.

* * *

_And…..that makes the 2nd wordy chapter of 3980 words….. =w=_

_Anyway, so after having a demon as his Mage teacher, now Kaito (with Gakupo) had a swordsman teacher who's a sprit reign over darkness? I have a feeling I'll get killed for this…. =P_

_And in case anyone forgets, Neru is Gakupo's half sister…_

_Ok, enough of my whims again and I got to work on my next chapter so… See you in next update~_


	33. Chapter 32

_Did I cliff-hang anyone for too long? Sorry that my life had been upgraded the level of busy-ness that I hardly could write anything recently but hey, I still manage to complete a chapter! =D_

_**aira2889**__: Yes~ More Kaito fans X33 (and forget about been a Kagamine fan and just be a Kaito fan instead! *flatten by Great K's roadrollar*)  
XDDDD *pats on your head* Soon… I guess….*checks the profile summary* Hmm…after a yandere arc story, which is right after this story, and if progress is good, it would be a wind chosen and the fire chosen ones… =D so~ anyone is up to guess who's the fire chosen one before my next chapter's coming? Hints is at the p__rologue~_

_**lolli-dragon12**__-san: Thank you so~ much for the praise~ =D I'm still trying to update asap, but it really depends how fast I'm writing recently, since I've been trying to do two fics in one go (another one is my old multi-chapter fic….not as good as this but it's my first written fic that I'm trying to complete…)_

_**Storm**__:_ _yes….actually, you are reading it now~ =3 And thanks for pointing out my mistakes ^^; *changed*  
Ah….well, maybe more practice? Anyway that hard mode for SMF (Sadist Music Factory) & NegaPosi Continuous (Hello, Goodnight) I play until my fingers going to crack and finally earned a E..._

_**Animebookfreaker**__: ^^; well….not sure about "possessed caretaker" part but yeah, Kaito did gotten himself some weird companies…. O_o"  
And…..not sure if anyone might kill me that in the end, that Kaito STILL keeping some secrets…*shot*_

_And now….. the long waited chapter~ Enjoy~ _

* * *

Chapter 32

It was a rare starry night, that through the window of the servants' room, one could see the nine, colorful stars shining brightly. Staring the stars outside the window, Kyle(1) could only sigh. _Such a beautiful night… maybe I should skip on meeting father and sneaked out…with Piko and bring Gaku to come along too._

Piko wasn't in his room, in fact someone who shared the room with him...Ted(2), was it, said that he went off somewhere, and it seems like he headed towards Prince's room to check on him. Kyle laughed inwardly, that how they could miss each just because the castle is too big with many passages.

Walking along the corridor and hoped he could find Piko fast, as the panging of uneasiness kept coming faster as the time of meeting his father approaches, he stopped and stared at an unfamiliar woman, with slivery grey hair flowing like water, and a matching pair of sliver eyes(3). Wearing only plain, white dress, she stood near the edge of the wall and stared at the scenery outside, with a melancholy look on her face. Without knowing what he was doing, Kyle approached the woman and greeted her.

"Ehm… Hello? I'm Kyle, who are you and where you are from miss?" He said, looking at the woman carefully. From the dress she wore, it didn't looked like a maid in this castle, and she had a strange slivery aura surrounding her, making the individual more….mysterious.

A little shocked at the sudden greeting, she turned around and saw the young prince in front of her, smiling sheepishly. With a voice like a flow of water, she spoken gently, "It's late night now…shouldn't a kid like you in bed in this hour?"

"Em…well, you see. My father requested me to meet him in his study at midnight, so… I couldn't sleep." Kyle replied, standing beside her and laid against the wall. He wasn't too sure, but he felt that she was safe to confine his worries and secrets with her. "I'm afraid I'll be overslept and… this is the first time my father wanted to meet me."

"…But I can see you are not excited about it." She said, looking at him quizzically.

"Well…..My father is a very busy man, so I could sort of understand that he couldn't spend time with me…. And my mum wouldn't look at me even once, and I always being alone most of the time until I had made a friend outside of this palace. But now, not only Father finally greeted me this morning, and he decided to meet me, too. I'm happy that he finally acknowledges me but…"

"I see. Something doesn't seem right to you?" Without replying the woman's question, Kyle just nodded his head.

"Midnight. Wasn't it sounds odd? Part of me says don't go, but I wish to know why, too." He added, and looking down cast. _Father…why midnight? Wasn't next morning would be a better timing? Even tomorrow's evening wasn't sound as bad as this…_

"Well, it seems it is inevitable from going, but can I request something?" She asked suddenly, which Kyle looked up at her.

"If it's not an out of moral and hard work, I shall try my best to complete it, my lady." He said, bowed slightly at her, which she laughed softy.

"You are a weird child, you know? Anyway it wasn't something bad, and it wasn't hard. Just that if you happen to travel one day, can you please help me find a man who was blessed by the darkness like you? Tell him everything will be all right, and I'm sorry I left."

"Left?….hang on, how did you know…." Before he could finish his sentence, someone called him from behind, interrupting. Scowling, he turned and faced Tonio, who had come towards him with two Knights with him.

"Sensei, can't you see I'm talking with someone?" He said, which caused the man in question staring at him.

"There is no one with you, wasn't it?" Tonio replied, and Kyle snapped his head around and confirmed he was indeed alone in this corridor.

_Was I hallucinating, or was it something else?_ Kyle thought, but he pretended he wasn't taken surprise by the sudden disappearance of the woman.

"Hmm… it seems she had left. Anyway you are looking for me?" He asked Tonio, which he smiles widely.

"Well, it has a slight change of plans, because the messenger would like to meet you too."

~.~.~.~.

Following Tonio's lead, Kyle entered his father's study, which was dimly lit room. At the two armchairs near the fireplace occupied with two adults who had requested his late audience: the god Lucifer's messenger, Reficul in his plain clothes and a veil covered his face and his father, the King of Aqua in lightly dressed clothings. Bowed slightly, he greeted the seniors.

"Sorry for asking a late audience with you, Prince Kyle." Reficul spoke first, breaking the silent. "But I'm curious about something that I hope I could get some answers from you."

"…If the question you have in mind is within my means, I'm glad to offer any help you asked, Lord Reficul." He replied, carefully and holding his emotions in check. What would a question so important that Reficul couldn't ask during the dinner time? He hoped that he was over acting on those strange signs, that maybe those adults will have a long day ahead tomorrow for preparations of the event that that's the reason they chose to call him at midnight, but the panging uneasiness kept coming louder in his ears.

It seems that he had failed to mask his worry, which Reficul smiled at him.

"Relax, my prince. I mean neither harm nor something hard to achieve. Because we have to prepare the big day tomorrow that we had requested your presence in an odd timing." Maybe due to the fire flicking, when Reficul smiled and talked to him, it was somewhat making him looking evil than usual. Trying to ignore those sign and relax himself a little, Kyle nodded his head and wait patiently for the adult to speak again.

"Now, pray humor me, how did you feel being the only person to be blessed by the rumor dead Dark spirit, Nox?"

Tited his head, Kyle found this question a little personal and…

"Why did you say the Dark Spirit had died?" He asked, which cause the king scowled at him.

"Kyle, didn't you study the history of magic? That…" Before the King could finish, Kyle interrupted.

"I did, father. What I mean is why not disappear, but dead? Even spirits do die, they will, by the Will of this world, Harmonia,(4) will give them a chance of rebirth so that the elements of the world will not be heavily disrupted." He reasoned, leading the adults in the room staring at him awestruck.

Suddenly, the veiled guest laughed.

"Sorry, my mistake…. But where did you found the information about the will of Harmonia? I don't remember any books that had the information you had mention just now."

"Ah…. It's a blackish-blue book at the top shelf… but it disappeared after I had read that…." Kyle said, remembering the book with no title he had read a few years ago.

Stood up from his seat, Reficul walked towards him. "Pardon me," he said, before reaching his hand onto Kyle's neck.

Sharp pain shot through both on his neck and his head, and it was so unbearable to him that without knowing, he drew out his sword and slashed across. Hearing a loud grasps and the pain receded slowly, he opened his eyes, without knowing when he had closed it and horrified at the scene infront of him.

Drops of blood fell onto the ground, with Reficul had stepped away from him and….smiled evilly at him, holding his right hand where the blood had flow from. Stunned and shocked what he had done, he stumble an apology, but Reficul only smiled even wider.

"So….. not only the nice little book you had read, but you _had_ contracted her before…interesting, that's really amusing." He said, while the King ordered his Knights to capture Kyle and confiscated his sword, with the young prince struggled with the hold.

"Her? Who and what did you mean by her?" He questioned the messenger, ignoring the slight throbbing pain on the left side of his neck. He felt confused, frightened and lost. He didn't understand anything of what those adults were talking about, and the pangs of uneasiness still growing in his pit of stomach.

Without answering his questions, he turned his attention to the king. "Was the preparation ready?"

Bowing slightly at him, the king replied, "Yes, Lord Reficul. The only job left would be bringing Lord Lucifer's desire host to the indicated area and kill him, so he could enter him easily."

_Desire host?_ Kyle thought, as he struggled further, with the knights dragged him towards the bookshelf. Walking swiftly, the king pulled the candle holder beside the bookshelf, which moved and reveal a large room brightly lit by lots of candles, and strange markings on the ground.

"Father, I'm really sorry that I had harmed Lord Reficul, so can you ask the Knights to release me now?" Kyle pleaded, with the verge of tears threatened to come any moment. He was more scared than before after seeing the markings, and both his mind and, not sure if it's his imagination, a voice he had heard before when he first earned the power of blue flames ringing the same words: Run.

Looking at his son with stone cold eyes, the King spoke calmly, "If you promise me to help me achieved my goals, then I shall consider releasing you." It was not a question, but a statement to Kyle.

Stopping his struggle, Kyle looked at his father's icy blue eyes and cried desperately, "I promise! I promise I will do anything for you father!"

"Then die. Die and become a new container for God Lucifer, for my sake of immortality and the sake of country's prosperity."

Stunned for twice in a day, he couldn't believe his ears. "…Father?"

"That's 'your majesty' to you, monster." Kneeling down to the eye level of his son, now labelled a monster by him, the king continued coldly, "Ever since you are born, you had brought nothing but trouble. My precious kingdom invaded by monsters and demons, and an ill omen of you being blessed by darkness. If that's not all, you just gotten yourself a demon fire."

Stood up from the ground and glared at Kyle like a piece of trash to him, he continued coldly, "If anything good comes, it will be Lord Lucifer likes you a lot. He promised that he will give us immortality and prosperity if we give you to him as his new container. If you can walk to that magic rune by yourself, then I will release you."

Turning his back at Kyle, who was still crying desperately at him, he muttered 'Goodbye' and walked away. "It's all yours now, Lord Reficul, do whatever you want to him."

"Of course." He replied, but before he could speak more, something white dashed at him and stabbed him straight at the chest, where the heart located.

"You…..!" The King looked at the white hair figure, as quick as a lightning, pulled out the sword and proceeded to slash at the king, only missed the neck by inches but still managed to injure his arm. Without stopping he dashed into the room and threw two knives, both aimed and hit the forehead of the two knights that held Kyle, killing them instantly.

Blinking his tears away, he felt someone strong pulled him off the ground and handed him something white- his precious white sword, a gift from his wanderer swordsman teacher.

"Are you alright? Can you run? We have to go now." A familiar voice rang in his ears and Kyle look up, sea blue eyes meeting a pair of green and blue eyes.

"Piko! What's the meaning of this! I can charge you for treason for attempting to murder the king and kidnapping the heir of the throne!" The king yelled at the manservant, looking frightened and angry. The said figure just looked up and glared at the King, who started squirmed at the fierce look at him.

"Charge for treason? Maybe, but it will be because I'm going to kill you, not due to kidnap Kyle. You are a poor example of a father, who will sacrifice his own son for his own immortality. For country prosperity? Rubbish. If you looked after the poor and lower the tax that is insanity high, everyone will have a better and easier life. You just want to shift the blame on someone and something else so that you will not feel guilty on what you have done. Poor Kyle just happens to be your best target because of his unique blessed element. But we are leaving now."

Closing his right hand on the little hand of the young, 13-year-old boy, he walked out of the hidden room and leading the poor, confused and scared kid towards the exit of the study, passing over the dead god's messenger body and a frightened King. "Kyle! I had raised you! You won't follow a person who was about to kill me, will you?"

Stopping near the door of the study, Piko looked at Kyle, eyes filled with uncertainly. Afterall, that King, no matter what he had done, he was Kyle's Father, and it would be still natural for him to follow his father.

Right now Kyle mind was in a swirling mess, and he wondered if everything happened till now was just a bad dream. And Piko…. He had just kill an important person—the God's Messenger, Reficul. And now his father…..or the King right now, ask him not to follow Piko because he was the one raised him. But….

"…I…wasn't raised by you." Kyle sobbed, head facing the floor and trembling. "I was raised by Lily, taught about life and the sword by Yuuma-sensei, taught about games and fun by Gaku, taught about the magic and uses by Tonio…."

Using his sleeves, he quickly dried off his tears. "You had done nothing in my life, maybe you did, by hiring servants or caretaker to take care of me, but you never been in the actual part of my life. Be it my birthday or when I finally master a hard spell, you and mother were never there. And today… after for 13years, even you have greeted me….but… "

Speaking softly that no one would hear except himself, he completed the last sentence: "was it a goodbye instead?"

Breaking off the hold from Piko, he walked towards the King and stood infront, looking at him. As Piko thought Kyle would still want to be with his father, what surprised him was he bowed at the King and said, "Thanking for bringing me into the world, but I got to go now. I don't want to die yet, so I'll be leaving."

Straighten his back, he smiled gently, "Sorry for causing trouble, but I think….we will never meet again. Goodbye."

"Goodbye? Where do you think you are going, my dear container?" An unfamiliar voice rang out, and suddenly he found himself being grabbed by a supposed dead messenger, who had his veiled fell on the ground and, under the shine of the moonlight, revealed a decaying face. Grasped in horror, he tried to pull away from the grab but the person only hold stronger, with a knife in his free hand.

"I don't have much time left, so for my sake, please give up." Holding the knife up high, Reficul was about to dive it onto Kyle's heart when Piko grabbed the knife bare handed, and kicked him away from Kyle.

"Piko!" He cried, watching his bleeding hand, where Piko ignored it and used his good hand, pulling Kyle and ran.

~.~.~.~.

"Piko, where are we going?" Running across the dark corridor, Kyle couldn't help but asked. Watching his left hand which had wrapped hastily with a handkerchief, with some blood could be seen staining on the white cloth, Kyle was just worried at him.

"To your room. I had prepared some things and we are going to leave here after getting them."

"But wasn't it better to just dash out here? The knights will catch us if we don't hurry."

"They won't. After getting our things we shall jump down from the window. They can't catch us that way."

As Piko open the door to Kyle's room, a sudden force pushed him against the wall, with light beam in a form of arrow pierce through his stomach.

"Piko!" He cried, and barely blocked the next attack at him using his trademark spell, the darkness element in barrier form.

"So that is the power of a blessed darkness….quiet amusing, don't you agree?" Reficul remarked, staring at Kyle who had a fearful look on his face.

"How…." _How did he get infront of us? And how did he knew where is my room? _Back-stepping to where Piko laid unconscious, Kyle couldn't help but worried what would happen next, while cringing his sword tightly for self-assurance.

"Why you asked? I'm a god, afterall. There is nothing I won't know." Reficul replied. Eyeing at Kyle with the only good green eye on his deformed face, he smirked and raised his hand, covered with green glow.

Realized what he was going to do, he quickly prepare a spell to counter against it.

"Wood Bind!"

"Blue Flame Wall!"

Flames of blue surrounded the young prince, burning any veins or roots that attempted to bind him. To other people, using a highly destructive spell like blue flame against a wood spell was a waste, but Kyle didn't think so. If the person he was against right now was what he had thought so, that means he really had to get serious if he truly wanted to escaped. However after he had stopped that attack, the opponent laughed.

"That's right…that blue flame too. I wondered… did she favorite you? Or was it something else?" 'Reficul' muttered, looking at Kyle, who seemed to be trembled and breathing swallow at fear. "If I killed you, or even possessed you, will I able to meet her again?"

"…Are you the god, Lucifer?" Kyle asked, trying to thinking someway to escape here and trying to stall some time talking with him. The last two attacks had drained him enough to come out a third spell for counter-attack or blocking.

"Hmm….did I forgot to introduce myself again? My apologies. Anyway I'm lacking of time right now." The man said, while conjuring black aura glow of energy flow. "Don't worry, it will end painlessly."

Reeling his small little brain, Kyle quickly made another conversation. "Just now, Reficul had a question for me, but I have yet to answer right?" Seeing no reaction from the man, he continued slowly, while eyeing at Piko, who seemed to be coming around, "Well, about being the only darkness, I feel nothing great at all."

This answer seemed to be piped his interest that he had decided to play along with him, watching his prey carefully while his hand still holding onto the attack. "Oh? I thought humans like you will be overjoyed for been the special one. You are the only human after 300 years incident that the dark spirit decided to show up and blessed you, and at the same time declaring that he was still around, still alive. And soon after that, he disappeared from existence once more, leading everyone wondering his intentions…"

"But, I never want to be special. What's good for been special that makes you become all alone?" Kyle replied, frowning. "And I hate to be alone."

"You will never be alone anymore after you had merged with me. You will have millions and billions of people worshipping you, and willing to be your followers…."

"What I want is a true friend. A friend that shares your worries, your thoughts and had even a great understanding of you. Followers and worshippers are just hollow bonds in your life, and I don't need such things." Kyle interrupted, feeling a little brave for once. "You are looking for her, right? The person who could fill up your void life…"

"Silence!" He screamed, sending the attack out and hit Kyle, who blocked the attack unsuccessfully with his dark-blue aura barrier and had knocked against the wall near the window. Wincing at the pain at the back and looked up, he could see that man was fuming with rage.

"HOW DARE YOU! You, a tiny little human who talked something like bonds on me, THE GOD OF THE WORLD, LUCIFER! I can have anything I want as I command, even you as my new container!" He raged, and sending another attack, this time a Light magic beam, and sent it straight at Kyle. As Kyle had thought everything is over, another brightness of white light coming from nowhere filled the whole room with the area suddenly felt voided with sound.

After what felt like an eternity, Kyle finally slowly registered the surroundings around him and grasped: Standing infront of him was Piko, who still, for unknown reasons he didn't heal his injuries that his abdomen and his left hand were bleeding, and Lucifer used host, his messenger Reficul, was laying on the ground unmoving. Running towards his friend, who had kneeled on the ground and winced in pain, a good hand hovered over his injury trying to stop it from further bleeding.

"Piko! What the hell you are doing? Why didn't you heal your injuries before coming to help? Look at you, you had worsen the wounds wasn't it?" He scolded lightly, and reaching out trying to help when Piko grabbed his wrist.

"Listen Kyle, you have to leave now…. I can't follow you any longer…." He said, grabbing tightly. "You have to continue to get away from Lucifer as far as possible. Hide yourself, change your identity, anything. Wait till the right moment when the chosen ones were born into this world. Find them if you can to get their protection. Please stay alive for my sake…."

Half sobbing, half protesting, Kyle trying his upper best to carry Piko, pulling Piko's arms over his shoulder and dragged a person twice of his height and not moving to where he trying to get him to his bed to rest. "Come on Piko, I don't understand what you are saying. Let's get those injuries treated and we get out of here, 'k? Stop saying stupid things, I will get angry, you know?"

Noises and metal footsteps could be heard echoing at the corridor. Soon, those knights would come here to capture both of them, with Piko charged as treason and himself become the sacrifice of the King's wishes. Unsure of what to do, Kyle was picked up suddenly by Piko.

"Please Kyle…..stay alive and away from that false god Lucifer….and sorry…." He said, and before Kyle could do any struggled, he threw him out of the window….

~ back to present~

"….and without letting me to say anything, he threw me out of my bedroom window, with his wind magic aura carrying me safety to the ground. I wanted to get back to where he is, but the knights had found me, so without thinking much I ran away and out of the castle grounds." Kaito said, and paused after that.

Silence filled the room, until Gumi felt brave enough to ask him, "Who was that 'she' both you and Lucifer mention? And what happen next?"

Drinking down the tea to quench his thirst for talking so long, with the tea had become cold after some time, Kaito gripped the cup lightly and taking a deep breath, calming himself. "I don't know who was that 'she' he mention. I just happen to go along with his words to drag some time so Piko could recover. Whether be that could be the mysterious sliver woman I had happened to meet during that event or the female voice I had been hearing when I first earn the blue flame, I wouldn't be able to know anymore…"

Looking up at his friends, he continued, "And after I got away from the castle, I had once decided to go and find Gaku to go with me but…"

"You had been found by your consider enemies, and that's why you could only left without telling me, right?" Gakupo asked, which Kaito nodded sadly.

"Yeah… I just ran away blindly, and only after the event at Entas that I had finally decided, I shall find the guy that shared the same blessing as I do, and so I set off to the journey till today…." He concluded, staring at his empty cup this time. "And sadly, you could say it's a wild goose chase, since I went to places where there are rumors of mages that knew Dark element magic, and without any description of how he looked like, the search was considered a total failure…."

"But still, you can't stop finding him because you had promised that woman right? That you will find him and pass him the message?" Rin asked, which surprisingly for them, Kaito shook his head.

"It's not only due to the promise…. Wouldn't you be interested that there is someone shared a same blessing as you? Especially when throughout your life you had been hearing that you are the only Dark blessed child?" He said, smiling lightly. "I wish to meet him, and to find out if he learnt anything about the history of why the blessed Darkness mages had been annihilated 300years ago, and also hope to learn something I don't know too."

It was only now that Gakupo had finally realized how lonely Kaito had been felt. He was the only child of the King and Queen of Aqua, and had driven even lonelier after he earned the title of 'the Dark Spirit sole blessed child'. Even he might learn new magic about dark elements, he couldn't find someone to share that knowledge or completed with. It wouldn't be a surprise if the birthday wish he would wish for a sibling or someone shared the same blessed magic as he is, or even close friends. He wasn't close to his parents, even he may yearned their attention from time to time.

"But if the person you find wasn't call '_Diosina Espada_', then why you are looking for something of that name?" Len asked, broken off any thoughts Gakupo had held and looked at his best pal, who was frowning at Len's question now.

"Can I choose to answer that next time? Anyway it's late night and everyone should go to sleep now." He answered, and as if on cue, Rin tried to stuff but fail badly of her big yawn, rubbing her eyes.

"See Len, your sister is tired. Come on, let's go to bed and we will resumed our journey tomorrow morning too. I'll tell you all about it during the journey 'k?" And with that, he went to the kitchen to put away the cup. One by one, the rest follow the suit and retired to the room to rest.

However, what others didn't know that the very next day, Kaito was gone without a trace, leaving behind only a note and a map pinned on the door.

* * *

_Notes:_

_(1): If anyone forgotten, that's Kaito's another name used in country Aqua_

_(2): no, not that Utau Ted, I just happen to use that name….._

_(3): She was a vocaloid I've used….and because she doesn't have the actual art like Kaito and Meiko, I just used any kind of image that comes on my mind…. (nope, not Miriam, easy to guess now? =3)_

_(4): An idea from Fullmetal Alchemist and Pandora Hearts, that every world has a will working on it =3_

_And now…. Time for me to rest =w=  
See everyone in next update~_


	34. Chapter 33

_XD Now let me present this new arc to all my delicate readers that had followed me for past 30 chapters! And once again sorry for taking so long! And I should apologize for the late welcoming for a new story alert, __**MegaFan-Girl43**__! =3_

_**Haruka**__-san__** (Guest)**__: ehm…..well, if you squirm enough you can see there are lots of Kai/Len moments? Though I'm not sure why you are dropping this comment when at the summary I've told everyone before reading that this is NOT a yaoi fic..._

_**Animebookfreaker**__: XD" yeah... So mess up that I, the writer, was speechless too…..  
And yeah, old habits die real hard..._

_**aira2889**__: XD" Well, just a bit of my backstory... when you read this, this is officially 1year I've been together with vocaloids.. (yes, I'm still fairly new to vocaloids world) And the first vocaloid I've came across is Kaito… and strangely enough the song addicted me is Kaito's Canteralla, in Project Diva 2__nd__ DT mode that my sis show me….and that makes me vaguely realise that 3 years ago the Arcade I've played before was that song too… but I didn't understand any vocaloids that and I was "What the heck is Miku? O.o"... the only thing I don't remember is the 2__nd__ song I've played before… But Meiko and Miku I just happen to know them due to the pairings fight all over the internet that….I still wondering I should support which pairings…..Naw, maybe let my stories decide for me….so I could have a variety of pairings in different fics I'm going to write?  
And yes, I never tell the answer who is fire….but I'm going to be mean and not to reveal this time till she finally enters the story~ XD_

And now….. the long waited and an answer for my friend's yandere challenge~ Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 33

Quivering under the soft, gentle touch, the light blond girl moaning happily, looking at her dreamy, handsome purple hair prince, who was half naked in front of her revealing his well-toned body.

"Shall I give you a ride of the life, my dear princess?" He spoke, staring at her with his intense violet eyes, which she had immersed to.

"Please do." She answered blissfully, ignoring voices that was echoing somewhere in her head.

As the man leaned down to kiss her, a loud explosion of noise ringing at her ears, forcing the young girl to open her yellowish green eyes and looked around.(1)

Her clothes were still fully on, and there was no man in her room except her mother, banging on her cooking wok with her ladle.

"Mayu! How long are you going to sleep? !" Her mother scolded, banging hard at the metal utensils. Unable to stand the noise any longer she got off the bed.

"I'm up I'm up! Sigh…that's the best part of my dream too…" Mayu complained, throwing the bed cover away and jumped off the bed. "Oh well…It doesn't matter, I got to see him once more after school, my dear purple prince~"

~.~.~.~.

In the world Harmonia, there were two big islands and one small island, grouped and surrounding at the biggest islands of all – Infinite Island, which was act as the centre of the Harmonia and also where all the blessing ceremony took place.

The next biggest island which located at the right of Infinite Island, Icicleal Island, was a combined by two of the four greatest well-known nation, Ventus, where most of the greatest technology like airship and magic crystals research took place, and Aqua, a place residence with mostly nobles due to the tranquil scenery and the rich resources of natural magic crystals, with quality and quantities rival to country Terra, resided in the last big island, Kirei Island, with Igins as its neighbour.

The last island was a small misty island where rumours of a destroyed once glory nation, had hidden treasures that could get anyone as rich as a King if they managed to get their hands on it. However no one who gone there had came back before, thus it was more commonly called "the Death Island".

Right now, the group of four – Gakupo, Gumi, Rin and Len, were in a restaurant at the small little town, Karas Town, located at the edge of the desert in Igins, with Gakupo having his lunch and studying the map that Kaito had left them about one week ago, while he disappeared without any trace of where he had gone to.

Stabbing hard repeatedly on the plate of sausages, Rin grumbling unhappily. "What's up with emo Kai-nii? Leaving a note and left without us! I swear on my reputation, his soooooo going to get something from me one day…."

"Come on Rin, you are making the food gross. Just pick the sausage you want and pass the plate." Len remarked, biting on his bread. Ignoring glare from Rin, he turned his attention to Gumi, who was reading a book while eating. "How was your healing spells going, Gumi-nee?"

"Well….so far so good except the spell 'Life'." She replied, looking up from the book she had been reading: Healing spells for woods user.

"Well, don't be sad if you didn't manage to learn it within a week. I'm a blessed Light, yet I had trouble with the 'Resurrection' spell during trainee days." Rin replied, continue to glare at a certain blond boy, "and you had been doing well for learning them, unlike some brat who is going to be the dead of me."

"Well, sorry that I wasn't really cut out to be a healer then." Len remarked once more, this time sourly. "At least I was learning well in matching your magic to release a stronger Light attacking spell."

"If you even fail at doing that, you are going to be a useless guy you know." Rin remarked, pointing her fork at Len, which he scowled.

After Rin's comment, a chuckled sound, and followed by a sudden loud laugh coming from the purple head, who was sitting beside Rin. Looking at him, Rin pouted, "What's so funny about, Gakupo?"

Laughing helplessly, it took some time before Gakupo resumed his calm self and replied, "Nothing, it just that you had said the exact same words as Kaito had say on me before. Because my magic talent wasn't as great as my brother and sisters, and even compare to Kaito, who was at my age, and was even better than me. But he encouraged me in his way that he told me if I even fail a simple lightning element magic, then I'm a useless guy. Since I didn't, so I wasn't a total failure….. Well, something liked that."

Grinning at them, he said, "It seems that Kaito likes to take his own sweet time of coming here, since he was the one who said meet up here in his tiny note, so why don't we find something to kill some time? He wasn't the type that does empty promises, and…"

Pointing at the posters behind the counter, which out of all on the notice broad, three of them had a drawn picture of a man with blue hair, brown scarf and had a bold, huge words of "Wanted alive, Kaito the invisible thief, 990000 Gallons" at the surrounding of the paper.

The first poster feature a fat, round face man with messy blue hair and a brown scarf wrapped around at his neck area. The details of the eyes, nose and the mouth wasn't drawn on it. It had a small lion head at the right-handed corner of the paper.

The second poster had the same round face like the first poster, but added with a small mouth, thick looking lips and a pair of scary looking black eyes. At the same corner as the first poster it had a whirlwind symbol.

The third poster, however, had a neater and better portrait of a blue-haired man, with a kind and sincere blue eyes and half of his face covered by a brown scarf. At the left handed of the poster was feature a coin-size looking flower.

Lower down his voice, he continued, "Three wanted poster in a restaurant. Even those wanted posters might not look anything like him, that guy would still wanted to be careful before coming here to meet us."

Taking a slipped of tea Len thought back the words Kaito had said before: _"__I, on the other hand…might have one from the bandits, I think."_

That conversation occurred about one month ago, when Len commented if he had a wanted poster during the arrival at Ritani Town. And that one month was feeling like one year ago instead to him now. Looking around him he noted that besides Gakupo, who was Kaito's best buddy, the two girls were too felt weird of not having him around. And Rin, which Len had truly wondered, that since when she had been so closed to Kaito that she had call him "Kaito-nii' and recently, "Kai-nii". She didn't even call Gakupo "Gaku-nii" once, and she had met Gakupo longer than she knew Kaito.

"Well, this is the first time I saw a wanted poster. So if you got the person in the poster, usually where you had to bring that person to before getting the reward?" Gumi asked, which made Rin stared at her. "I mean, we might need to avoid going there if possible, wasn't it?"

"Well….I'm not sure the culture here, but in Aqua, you will need to send the person to any church where the Knights station in and they will pay you the prize money. After that depends on the crime the person had done, he might either send to the castle for judgment or executed on the spot. Terra also practices the same thing, so if Igins does the same too, I wouldn't be surprise."

"But the practice here does different than other countries."

Looking up and turn towards the attention that had spoken to them just now, which was a young waitress with light purple hair reaching at the length of her waist, tied in two low ponytails. "Sorry to interrupt. I can't help but overheard some of your conversations. By the way my name is Yukari, nice to meet you."

"Good afternoon, Yukari-san. My name is Gakupo, and these are my friends." Gakupo said, with each teen nodded at her and introduce themselves too, before he continued asking, "And by the way, what do you mean by different?"

"Well…." Playing her hair nervously, she continued softy so only the people she was conversing to can hear. "This country was divided with people with powers besides the king, and not all the wanted posters are degreed by him. Like this area, it was ruled and governed by the famous bandits here, with Kasane Ted as the leader. So that wanted poster was most likely sent by them."

"And look here," Pulling out some of the wanted posters, she pointed at the bottom right corner, which everyone gathered and saw a brunch of different signs and signatures in each of those wanted posters, besides the three they had saw. "See this lion sign? This belongs to the famous assassin family, Nekomura family. Right now the heir of the throne is their eldest daughter, Iroha Nekomura. And this flower sign belongs to the alliance family of Nekomura, Sakine family. The whirlwind looking signature belongs to Ted Kasane… only the crown sign belongs to the King."

"Hmm….so a lion, flower and whirlwind sign in 3 different drawings for Kaito's wanted posters….so that means he was wanted by them?" Len asked, examined the posters carefully.

"Wow…. That means Kaito really is in some serious trouble….. one of the assassin family members is looking for him…." Gumi remarked, now reading the notes behind the posters. "Eh?"

"What's up Gumi?" Peeking over her shoulders, Rin read the siggly scribbles out loud: " 'Baka, if u c this, contract us asap. Ok? Or else.' …..what's that for?"

Turning the paper over, she noted it was a lion sign wanted poster on Kaito. A similar note except it was written in full, formal sentence found in the flower sign poster, but nothing was shown in the Ted Kasane's version.

"Strange…. 'Contract us'? Does that mean Kaito knows someone that dangerous or something….?" Gumi wondered aloud, and Gakupo shrugged at her words.

"Who knows? Anyway let's paid up for our food and find some information here. Waiting sure is boring to me."

~.~.~.~.

Mayu just couldn't concentrate on lectures. For every moment she had been daydreaming about her prince that she had met one week ago….

It was just love in first sight. At that time she was thinking how to fight back those bullies who thought she is too old to carry a stuff bunny around, when the man appeared and shoot them off. He even helped her to pickup things she had dropped on the ground during the confrontation.

_He is so gentle, so handsome…. And he is a kind man too._ Mayu thought, ignoring the fact that the teacher was walking towards her because she wasn't responding to his call. _I'm sure he will be a good husband for dear Mimi…._

"Mayu Usano! How many times I have to knock your desk to get you back on lecture!" Her teacher scolded, but flinched the moment she stared at him with her yellow eyes: it was a glare that told him if she was disturbed any further, she will kill him on the spot.

"We…Well, anyway please pay attention in class. You don't want to stay back late, do you?" He stumbled, before turning away and called another student to answer the math question on the chalkboard. _Since when Mayu had that kind of look on her?_

Ignoring the teacher, she looked away from the broad and out of the window again. It still a long time before the school ends.

_But he will wait for me right? My Beloved Prince Gakupo-sama…._

* * *

_Notes:  
(1) Ok…. If anyone thinks that this should goes M-rated or it should tone down more, review and I shall get that done..asap…./swt_

_And right….I got some siblings(Rin & Len) bickering, adding two new vocaloids in and some background how the world might looks like in my mind…hopefully I could get some good actions in next chapter….and some Kaito in too….One chapter without him makes me feel….Lazy? _

_Anyway see everyone in next update! XD_


	35. Chapter 34

_Sorry for taking so long again...recently life is so busy...and I might continue not to have a regular updates thanks to the holiday months are coming... So thanks for all the reviews and patient on me~ =D_

_And also, good to know that the previous chapter wasn't as M-rated as I thought… yay~_

**_aira2889_**_: Let's see…when I check Mayu's profile it says she was 15 years old… and for most character I used their original age so yeah, Mayu is 15…. O_o  
XD I think I've laughed the whole day after reading your prediction of Mayu killing eggplant... But sadly, Mayu didn't killed the eggplant as you think so~ she kill….ops, I almost say the spoiler? _

**_Storm_**_: XD" sorry~ and that was half of my purpose (for scaring), but rest assure, that was just Mayu's fantasies with Gakupo, and nothing will past that M line! I made sure of that! And the newcomers…. They are playing a big role in this arc, that's all I could say~ XD_

**_lolli-dragon12_**_: XD thanks for the encouragement! Miku will be entered in almost late part of the chapters...most likely after Meiko and Iroha's entrance… So just look forward for that? =D"_

**_Aquamirandallen1_**_: =D thanks! And Mayu will really go yandere in the end but… I shall try to keep the blood hell she caused as mild as possible… And of course! Kaito still need another point to prove he's as strong as Gakupo, so that I try to insert in some day. I couldn't resist to see both of their fights plus Kaito's thieving~_

* * *

Chapter 34

Staring at the full moon of the night, the black hooded figure sighed.

_He is late…._ He thought, hands over his sword. Under the moonlight it was reflected to be a pearly white sword hilt. _Just how long I'm going to wait? __Gaku__ and others are so going to kill me now if I'm late any further…._

A sound of rustling brushes broke off the silence, and minutes later a young man looked in mid-twenties merged out of it. With the help of the moonlight it showed a young man with a cherry-red hair so long that reached his waist, and it was tied in low ponytail. Wearing a light grey long sleeves shirt and equally grey pants, he approached the hooded figure and greeted. "Sorry, did I make you wait long?"

"Yes you did. Pray tell me it was a punishment from you for disappeared for three long years…." The hooded young man spoke, easing his stance and smiling at the newcomer, who shook his head and smiling back at him mischievously.

"Now Kaito, do you really think that for disappearing on us we would just give you this _small_ punishment? That's will trash our reputation of been the strongest Bandit in the Kanto area, wasn't it?"

In Igins, even the King might hold the overall power of ruling the country, most of the time it was actually rule by the nobles in the area or, in this case, bandits. For one big country like Igins it was spilt into twenty-three sectors, and the sector near the country, Terra, was called as Kanto area, which was governed by the young noble bandit, Ted Kasane, and his sister Teto Kasane, leading their group, the Whirlwind. Even as a brunch of so-called ruthless bandits, they had only robbed those corrupted nobles and governments, and shared out the loot to the poor. Because of these no citizens in that area willing to report or act as witness of their doings, and this helped them greatly to cover any tracks they made. Lately there are rumors that the last Head of the Nekomura, the assassin family, was going to hand his only daughter in marriage with Ted Kazane.

Laughing sheepishly, Kaito pulled down his hood, revealing his blue hair. "Well… how were the requests I had made?"

"First off, Iroha is really angry. You might want to brace yourself when you meet her. But she agreed to take your friend as her new student **only **if you continued to train with her.

"'What the hell _that idiot_ of the idiots is thinking! I haven't approved him to be officially graduated from me and he practically _**disappeared**_! Did he really think that he is really good enough to leave? That stupid, good for nothing student!' There, that's was her full sentence I had passed it to you." Ted said, smirking at Kaito who looked paled after hearing.

"Well… I guess I'm somehow deserves it….." Kaito remarked, scratching his head and embarrassed.

"And that's not all…. Seriously if you didn't contract us any sooner we're going to pull all our men and searched you at the disappeared village in Terra. Pray telling me how the heck did you managed to 'disappear' along with the village destroyed by the god? Almost all of my men didn't remember you at all except me, my sis, and my advisor Dell. Meiko nearly cried because of that…."

"I'm truly, really sorry, but that will be a story of another time. And speaking of Dell, I thought he should be the one coming, since you are the leader and everything?"

"Well, I would like to confirm myself that you're still alive after for so long." After saying that, he hugged Kaito, patted his back. "Glad to see you ok, bro'."

"Hmm, thanks." Returning the gestured, he pulled away and asked, "So about the other requests…"

"Well, about your wanted posters send by us it will be all remove after another two days, so you and your friends can travel without being hinder by you, if that's what you mean. But Iroha had proposed a condition that by swimming, by flying or anything you must reached where she is within a month. Failed to do so you can…. Let's say she will start her killing job on you, then." Ted said, pulling the most impressive face that on one could tell if he was joking or it was the real thing, which Kaito swore to himself that he felt a chill after Ted spoken that.

"However…." Braced himself to hear what next 'death penalty' planned by Iroha or Ted, what surprised Kaito the most was the worried glance from Ted. "Are you sure you are going to look for that 'forbidden sword'? I mean what happen to your original goals?"

"….I must be so out of loop that I don't know how 'forbidden' that sword was….. What I know is that was one of the requests asked by an old man before his deathbed, and sad to say I had promised him. Thus besides my original goals, I'm going to look for any news regarding that sword. That and protect the twin children. So unless you are going to tell me, or I've to look for other source of information regarding Diosina Espada one way or another…"

Sighing at his stupid stubborn friend, he decided to humor Kaito by giving him the information he wants. But not before finishing his other goals of meeting him personally instead of letting his underlings to pass the message.

"Bring me to see your so-called 'friends'. After that I will tell you everything I know about Diosina Espada." After all, who wouldn't be curious to see the loner Kaito's acknowledged friends?

~.~.~.~.~.

Why he was here again? Len mentally sighed, and winced once again went one of the ladies they had helped had called him 'cute' again. _No, please don't call me cute…. Or I will lose the bet with Rin…._

-one hour ago-

"Gumi, what's up with this red dress? You know I never like red compared to other colors?" Rin asked, holding out the red dress from the luggage they brought.

Stared at the dress wide eye, Len silently cursed at Gumi. _'Why the heck she keeps that dress for?'_ He thought, before Gumi looked a little pale and replied nervously.

"Oh, that was a dress… made from my mum! Right, she had made the size a little too small but I can't bear to throw away and…."

Just right in that moment, Gakupo came into the room with some groceries he had bought and almost immediately, Rin ran towards Gakupo and hold up the red dress and asked, "Gakupo! Did you have any idea about this red dress?"

Putting down the goods on the wooden table and take a short look at the dress, he nodded his head and replied, "Yup, Len had worn it before because he wants to hide his identity…."

Grinning in triumph and ignored that Len had face-palmed and muttered "idiot Gakupo", Rin turned towards her twin. "I KNEW IT! Come on Lenny, wear it again~"

"….No, why should I?" Len panned. "Besides I was hiding my identity when I was walking on streets at Naos. And I don't want to wear it again…."

"But I want to see~ Just once more for my sake ok?" Rin pleaded him again, giving him the most pitiful looking puppy face on him. However…

"No, and it's final. How can a cool looking guy like me wear dresses just because his sister wants too?" Len remarked, which Rin disagreed immediately.

"You, COOL-LOOKING? Come on Len, you are a shota through and through. I think if you walk on the streets everyone will call you cute instead." She said, and this gave Gumi an idea.

"Although I have totally no idea what's a shota means but how about this, Len will go out with us walking around the town, and have the lady citizens here to judge. If he manages to collect at least five ladies of not calling him 'cute', he can choose not to wear dresses for a month. But by the end of the day he didn't meet the minimum winning mark…"

"He gets to wear dress for the rest of the month? Yes~ I love the idea~"

"….Well, make it just one day, because I think Lenny doesn't want someone to see him wearing dress, and I think he will kill himself first before wearing it in front of him…." Gumi said, which drowse Rin spirits a little, but she picked up quickly.

"Meh, whatever. So that means Kai-nii had yet to see him in dress? Sounds like a good blackmail material to me too~"

"Hey, do you guys realize I'm here?" Len complained, making the girls turning their attentions on him. "And I disagree on the match."

"Come on Len, it's advantageous to you." Patting his back, Gakupo joined in the conversation.

"If you win, for one whole month Rin wouldn't pester you to wear any dress. Even if some unfortunate things happen and you happen to lose, you just wear dress for a day. Plus five girls, it really wasn't that hard at all…unless you don't have confidence on yourself?"

Brushing Gakupo's hand away and scowled, he yelled at the top of his voice, "OK! I WILL DO IT! HAPPY! ?"

-Back to present-

Sighing hard once more, Len took a turn to the left, ignoring what Rin was talking at. Anyway what else she will be talking to him besides she is winning and….he didn't want to know the rest.

"I say, ARE YOU EVER HEARING WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT?" Slapping his back hard, Rin screamed at Len.

Weather he was just plain unlucky or it was Rin's fault, he tripped on a pebble when Rin had hit him hard that he fell forward. Frantically, he tried to grab something nearby, something seems soft on surface, hard on the thing he held onto to balance himself…..and torn off from the soft surface along the way.

After he had balanced himself, he was about to thank and apologize to whoever he had hold onto when someone giving him a hard, tight slap across the face, leaving an angry mark behind. Stunned, he looked slowly at a flustered blond girl holding her chest area protectively, with a tear threatening to fall anytime soon.

"HOW DARE YOU! No one but Gakupo-sama is allowed to touch there! You little, pervert shota!" The Girl yelled, before she turned and ran away.

Recovering from the shock and ignoring Rin's cries, Len ran after her, yelling along the way.

"Wait up! I'm really sorry whatever I had done…..Hey…"

Running after the girl and picking up the books that she had thrown at him, Len half yelled his apology, half panting for almost running out of stamina, until both stopped at the most rural area of Karas Town.

"Stop chasing me, pervert shota!"

"And like I say, I'm really sorry!"

Facing each other 10 feet away, both panting and grasping of breath, until Len was the first to recover. Walking towards her real slowly, as not to alarm that girl, he continued, "I don't mean to….grab there. But along the way I think I had accidentally torn off something on your clothes…."

After he made sure she had not attack him or start running off again, he carefully dropped the books on the ground and open his hand, which he had gripped tightly : a small blue flower brooch, with a name "Mayu Usano" written on it.

"Here, I only want to return the things I had accidentally taken….from the embarrassment time." He said, trying hard not to blush when thinking back what he could be touching at.

_It shoulder, it's just her shoulder… _He thought, trying to reassure himself while the blond took the brooch from him and back away fast.

"W-well, you have returned my things, so now go away!" She said, one hand grasping the flower brooch and the other hand, which Len only noticed now, hugging a stuff rabbit tightly. "Go away now before I ask Mimi to punish you!"

Before Len could say anything, which later he sworn that some ultimate bad luck must be following him without knowing, a sharp snarling noise interrupting him, and suddenly something enomorous swopped down at them, that Len had pushed away the girl from danger just the nick of time, and only scratched part of his shoulder.

His bracelet, the gift of Forresta, shining brightly and with its power, Len called upon some roots surrounding the area to bind the creature that had attack them, before he drawn out his sword.

On a better look, it was actually a gigantic eagle about 10 feet tall with blood red feathers. Howling and waving its unbind wings, it struggle out of the roots and sending a strong wind along, blowing them far apart.

"Fire Ball!" Len yelled, releasing 3 balls of flame towards the bird after balanced himself, which sadly the attack missed

"Wait, don't use fire attacks!" The girl yelled, before Len could send another flame attacks at the bird.

Thinking fast, Len gathered the power of the light on his sword and stared at the eagle, which had flying up high and swooped down towards at him.

Right in the moment before the bird could use its claws to attack, Len swing his sword.

"Light Wave!" He yelled, sending beams of wave towards the enemy, which deflected the attacks easily.

As quick as possible, he dodged the attacks while sending a few more roots at the eagle.

Frusted at Len's attempts, the blond girl yelled at him. "Baka Shota! That's a Grunda, an eagle found in desert areas and it's strong against Light and immune towards fire attacks! Have you even study the tributes of the monsters?"

"I'm not shota, it's Len! And thanks for the advice!" He yelled back, doing a quick check on his Element necklace that Kaito had made for him before during the journey towards Karakura Village. Right now he still owned a Fire stone, which was surprisingly durable as he had used it since the very first journey, an Earth stone, a Water stone and a Lightning stone.

Coming up a plan, he tried a lightning spell he had always seen from Gakupo. Light sparks gather at the sword edge, with his necklace shone in a brilliant yellow.

"Thunder Beam!" He cried, pointing his sword at Grunda, which hit it successfully.

Squawking and howling in pain, Grunda fell on the ground, unmoving and paralyzed.

Letting out a breath he never remembering of holding it, he was about to keep the sword when he realized his sword had broken, due to unable to withstand the power of lighting he had used a moment ago. _'Just my luck….'_ He thought, keeping it away.

"Well, as a shota, you look cool just now" The blond said, walking towards him. Holding up her hand, she introduced herself, "I'm Mayu, and thanks for helping me."

"Well, I just told you I'm not shota…." He muttered, while took on her hand for a greeting. "I'm Len, and sorry about that just now."

"Oh that." Removed her hand and hugged her stuff rabbit, Mayu replied, " Well, since you are a shota, maybe I forgive you this once, but no more ok? Or else…."

Pushing her rabbit right up to Len's face, she continued, "I ask Mimi to punish you!"

Sweat dropping, Len just laughed nervously. "Anyway…. I told you I'm Len, but why you are keep calling me a shota? And what's 'shota'?"

"Wait what? You don't know? That's the most awesome phase invented in the Harmonia and a most common used phase in Igins and…"

"And for your knowledge Mayu-san, I'm not from Igins, so I don't know the wonderful phase you are talking about." Len replied dryly, which Mayu pouted at him for interrupting her.

"Ok, so cool-shota-san-who-is-not-from-Igins, 'shota' means a cute looking young boy(1). Satisfied?" She commented, looking at Len whose face had gone a little pale. "And from your looks, you are under thirteen, right?"

"…..I'm about to be FOURTEEN." He said, now finally knows what Rin's been calling him about - - - A cute brother, most likely.

Picking up her things dropped on the ground, she remarked at the stoned Len, "Hey, since you're always at Gakupo-sama's side, maybe we will be meeting again very soon. So bye~ kakoi(2) shota Len~"

* * *

_Note:_  
_1. My own interpertion of Shota_  
_2. hope i did get the right romaji... anyway it means 'cool'_

_Right... Let's hope that i could get my next chapter done somewhere before Year 2013 comes...anyway see you in next update! =D_


	36. Chapter 35

_Any one likes Tales series? I do, so I was thinking of writing their stories with vocaloid mix somewhere in coming year 2013… And also hopefully I'm in time to say "HAPPY YEAR 2013!" XD'_

_**aira2889**__: Thanks for that pointers! I really need those critics since I'm still trying to improve =D  
And also thanks for the extra info~ XD" I look up the term shota when I was like, "why everyone call Len a Shota, and what the heck was that word mean?" ….. And after looking up I realise I've to put this in my story as part of my "tormenting" from Rinny to Len…. XD" Oh yeah, and i need some eggplant jokes later…._

_**Storm**__: Len's lack of formal education…. I almost forgotten about that until I found out that "Hey, Len shouldn't have know that" and adjusted accordingly…. Oh, and Len's strength on lightning will be getting more on soon after they have met up with BaKaito =P  
And Mayu… Well, let's say I'm going to (try to) get attached to her soon in this story since she is going to play one of the major roles in this story….. Look out more of her~ XD"_

_And sorry about the shortness, since i'm a little writer block at the moment..._

* * *

Chapter 35

~Somewhere in Igins, on the way towards Karas Town~

"…..Say Kaito, it's been a long time since I seen you doing a steal…" Ted started, trying to break the uncomfortable silence between them. He knew his companion wasn't a talkative type, but for him not to say anything, even what happened during this past three years somehow irked him.

"And it's still as good as before, if you want to know," the blue head smirked, throwing a pink, hand-made coin pouch with a badly sew kitty face up on the air and catching it.

"….eh?" Staring that the familiar-looking pouch, Ted quickly checked his pocket….which was empty.

"Kaito! Return that to me at once!" He yelled at the laughing Kaito, who had open to see the contains in the bag.

"Steal it back if you can… After all you are a leader of the bandits, wasn't it? Oh my….. that's quite a heavy pouch…..and gosh, all gallons? I'm rich~" He replied, and started to run after that.

Staring at the running blue figure for a while, Ted chased after him and hollering at him.

"Come back here, you little thief! ! !"

~Edge of the desert area near Karas Town ~

"If there are other deities other than the god Lucifer", Len muttered, "I'm really sorry for any bad things I had done so far…. I'll not waste my food any more, and I'll be a good boy from now on…"

"Come on Len, stop mumbling and start hunting those sand rabbits. We need at least 30 hides so that idiot pervert shopkeeper could sell us some decent weapons and armors….. I mean, you don't want to wear _that_ the whole day, aren't you?" Gumi remarked, pointing at the young boy.

Right now Len was wearing the so-called the best armor for swordswoman, from what Karas Town weapon shopkeeper had claimed so. A short, frilly white skirt just barely covered his thigh, with two long indigo ribbons tied behind his snow-white blouse, and the end flowing down till his knee area. Wearing white leggings and a pair of white shoes, he looked like a "cute and beautiful white angel" as what the shopkeeper had claimed.

For the whole time after he gotten this dress up, Rin and Gumi had been laughing so hard that Len felt like digging a hole and laid there, never come out. If not because of the some agreement with the shopkeeper and that losing bet, Len would have burned these clothes to simmers.

"But Len, using a bow and arrows to hunt, wasn't it much more effective than using a sword to hunt?" Gumi asked, eyeing the blond curiously. "You had trained as a bow hunter by your father, and you still have your excellent aim and skills even after not using it again for a long time…."

"Well… I feel I need to save up those arrows and also, I need to practice more on my sword skills…" Len replied, trying hard not to stumble and made the reasons looked natural, which Gumi did buy off his excuse.

Truth to be told, Len hadn't told anyone before, not even Rin and his mother, that the very night when his father was taken away after accidently hurting the King's horse, he followed them quietly and saw, in front of him in his hiding place, the king ordered his knights and shot his father, until his body fully covered in arrows. He wanted to help, but the eyes from his father before his death, he told him to run, to live on. This scarred memory, along with his recent mother's death, Len truly wondered what was it that keeping his sanity. Normal kids would have forgotten them or gone crazy after that, but besides keeping that very memory of his parents last moments, the only thing he done so far was looking forward a day that he could end the harsh rule that occurs in Terra, and stopped using his archery skills for reasons he had forgotten.

_'I wondered if I was I cursed…..'_ Len thought, before he was completely interrupted by Gumi.

"Hey Len, did you heard a cried?" She asked him, which he immediately glanced at the barren surroundings.

There, about ten foot away from where they were, was a young boy with whitish hair, waving his crossbow over his head to chase away flying monsters surrounding him.

"Let's go and help!" Gumi yelled, and without waiting for Len's respond, she dashed towards the scene.

-Meanwhile…in Karas Town-

"That was seriously hilarious…. Oh gosh, I wish I could do a portrait of his priceless expression…" Rin remarked, while reading her shopping list with Gakupo.

"Well Rin, you have tormented him enough, so why don't you give that poor kid a rest?"

"But…." Rin whinned, and before she could continue what she wanted to say, a young kid looked no older than ten years old with green hair bumped onto her. By her luck she was caught by Gakupo immediately before she fell onto the ground. After steadying herself and giving a thanks to Gakupo, she stared at the boy who was giving her a toothy, sheepishly grin.

"Ops, sorry oneesan…. I wasn't looking…" The young boy apologized, scratching his head.

"Well… it's ok, just look where you are going next time alright?" Patting the young boy's head, Gakupo took his apology on behalf of Rin, who was pouting and crossing her arms.

"…you know I really preferred your food smearing on my face than on my clothes…." She said, looking gloomy, with Gakupo almost graped at her.

"I'm really sorry Miss, Ryuuto didn't mean to do that…" Ryuuto's companion, a tall light purple hair teen girl who came running towards them, quickly apologized to Rin again, which she waved off.

"Naw, don't be. Apology accepted if you tell me where did you buy that?" Pointing at Ryuuto's crepe on his hand, with some of the chocolate sauce still dripping hot, Rin asked while trying not to drool. "I would like to have that too…"

"Rin, before that…." Holding up a clean hanky, Gakupo continued, "Wipe that away before it becomes….."

"Of course, thank you Gakupo." As quick as possible, Rin wiped off the sauce stains and pulling Ryuuto towards the shop nearby to buy a similar food treats as Ryuuto had, leaving Gakupo and Ryuuto's companion behind.

"…so, we meet again?" The girl remarked, looking at Gakupo.

"Huh?" Looking at the girl carefully again, Gakupo finally realized who this person is.

"Oh, Yukari-chan…Yup, it's sure a pleasure to see a lovely lady like you again." He replied, hands over his back of his head. "Was that boy your brother?"

"Hmm….somewhat? He looks up everyone as his big brother or big sister except Yuki, who was like a rival to him…"

"Yu-neechan~ I found Ia-nee~" Ryuuto yelled, rushing back to Yukari side, with Rin and a light Blonde girl following causelly behind. All three of them were holding a crepe in each hand.

"Here, I hope you like this." Rin said, holding up a crepe with eggplant fillings and honey sauce dripping over. She had a milk crepe with orange fillings.

Thanking her, Gakupo looked at the weird combination of the crepe she had for him and, took a bite bravely. It was surprisingly good.

"Hi Yukari, sorry I was late again…" the blond replied, passing a chocolate crepe with some banana fillings to Yukari.

"Not surprising. You are a type that always gotten sway away from us when you found something interesting….Lucky for us and for you that you have gone here as part of your wandering road that you could find us." Coolly, Yukari took the crepe and ate it, trying hard not to smile at the happiness feeling when eating her favourite food.

While eating his food half-way, Gakupo suddenly looked at Rin questionably. "How did you manage to buy them so fast? I thought you need time to queue and waiting the crepes to cook?"

"Well, that's because Ia-nee had bought too many and couldn't hold it." Ryuuto chipped in, grabbing everyone's attention. "She bought seven in one go, and…"

"Ryuuto-kun~ do you want some more?" the girl, Ia-nee as Gakupo presumed, asked Ryuuto sweetly and holding another crepe she just got it back from Ryuuto.

"I want!" He yelled, trying hard not to drool because the crepe on her hand was the best-seller in that shop—fruity crepe.

Sighing hard, Yukari shook her head and turn her attention to Gakupo again. "Anyway since the person we want to find is here, you can go anyway you like and also, sorry that we had taken away some of you time."

"Well, there is nothing to apologize, and I glad that you manage to find her."

Suddenly, Yukari tip-top and leaned over, mouth near his ear and whispered, "Be careful, there is a dark shadow following you….threatened to swallow up your friends around you."

After saying that, she quickly slipped something into his pocket, going unnoticed by everyone except Gakupo and Yukari's companions before stepped away.

Bowing low at him, she walked away, with her companions followed behind and bid Rin goodbye.

Stunned, he barely registered Rin's calls before holding her hand and walking opposite direction, wondered, _'Just what was it all about?'_

* * *

_Right... this story is still a bit raw, and i knew i still have lots of spelling mistakes here and there but resassure, i shall get them done next year *sweatdrop* But still everyone is free to point out what or where is the mistakes i've made (so that i can be a little more lazy on checking~ *stab*)_

_Oh yeah, vitural cookies for anyone remember who Ryuuto is in my story, and Ia and Yukari's plushie for correct guess on what's their role in this story~ (i love guessing game XD *shot)_

_So... Kaiki over and out to celebrate Kaito's coming V3 append and the count downing of 2013! See you in next update! _


	37. Chapter 36

_Hi guys and gals, sorry for the long wait again... But the next wait is gonna to be a bit longer due to i'm going to be very busy for Chinese New Year spring cleaning... (go google, yahoo or Bing it if you don't know what is CNY spring cleaning *is lazy to explain*) Hopefully, i'll be free after 14 Feb...hopefully /swt_

_Anyway since both reviews are almost the same i'm gonna to skip reply the review this time round and onward to the story!_

_Oh, and a long-time-not-doing disclaimer with a add..._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloids nor Tales of Phantaisa characters. They are just used as part of my story development purposes._**

* * *

Chapter 36

"Thanks for the help, onee-chan and onii-san." The young boy said, after Len took down the last monster that surrounded him.

"You are welcome, kid. By the way why are you here? Don't you know it's dangerous? And how did you know Len's a guy? And also…"

Covering Gumi mouth to shut her up, Len sighed hard. "Gumi…. Do. Not. Ask. More. Questions. Before. The. Last. One. Is. Answered, ok? Seriously my head is bursting with a train of questions from you…"

"It's ok, I'm fine." Standing up from the ground and brushing away some dirt, the boy introduced himself: "I'm Dio, Dio Barklight of the mobile guild Phantaisa. I'm here to find my friend Windie."

Opening his hunter jacket, a small, white fluffy looking animal of a size as big as a cat jump out and landed on the ground, shaking its body and scratching. Laughing at its antics, Dio petted its head. "Come on Windie, say thanks to those people who had save us, ehm…."

"I'm Len, and this is my friend Gumi. Nice to meet you Dio, Windie." Len said, while the little animal stared at them before ran towards Len and nuzzled at his leg.

"Aww…..that's cute…." Gumi exclaimed, which Windie heard it and jumped onto Gumi's shoulder and, nuzzled on her face.

Upon a better look, Len realized what that animal was.

"Wasn't it a snow rabbit? Judging it's long dopey ears, wide brown eyes and white fur…..and it had a not-fully grown feather-like tail….this animal is commonly seen in southern parts of Terra and cold areas of Aqua and Ventus…"

"It's official name in monster book is called 'yukisagi'." Gumi concluded, petting the rabbit which was making itself comfortable on Gumi's shoulder. "And it has an ability to find rare medical herds in snowy areas that could heal frost bites."

"Wow… As a non-monster tamer, you sure know a lot." Impressed, Dio just awed at Gumi, who smiled sheepishly.

"Well, that's because they are somehow related to herbs knowledge, and I did do some light study on monsters too…"

"Hmm… anyway because Windie told me Len smells like a man, and it also happens to see the scene of 'forced dressing', that's why I know Len wasn't a girl….even he sure looks like one…" After saying that, Dio looked at Len once again.

Been observed and looking over again by a kid, Len could say he felt really embarrassed right now. However before he could open his mouth and asked anything, Dio got a head wacked by someone appeared behind him.

"Baka! Where did you ran off this time! ? Don't you know nii-san and Cless-san is looking all over for you?" A young girl, looking similar age as Dio, with her long, waist length hair of similar color as him and wearing a knightly-looking dress, she had her arms crossed and puffed at the poor boy who had sat down after being hit.

"I was looking for Windie! Unlike Kruelle, it's still a baby and wasn't a fighter too! And…."

"And, you have forgotten your supply of arrows with us. Seriously, how did you want to protect yourself when you left your weapons behind? Even the draggers too." Another young man, looking around in mid-twenties with long, light blue hair tied in low ponytail, holding up a quiver full of arrows.

Taking a good look at one of the two new arrivals, Len could see that the young girl looked like a girl version of Dio, after she tied up her long hair with a red ribbon still held on her hands. _'Must have left in a hurry to find him.'_ He thought, hands over his chin.

Just as Len was turned around and about to observe the other new comer, he found that the man had his face so close that just one more step, they could have kissed.

"Are you….by any chance from a disappearing village, Kagami Village?" He asked, which instantly putting Gumi and Len in high alert.

"Eh~? You mean we found a survival?" The girl asked, with Dio jumped up from the ground, excited by the news.

"Maybe. Or she might be not, due to that brainwash she might be a villager of Karakura instead…." Backing away further to look at Len fully, and suddenly Gumi stood infront of him with Len at her back, holding up her staff.

"WHO are you guys? A pursuer or what?" She demanded, glaring at him fiercely until he held up both of his hands in panic.

"Wait! I can explain! I'm Chester Barklight from guild Phantaisa, and me and the leader of our group, Cless, were looking for abnormal disappearing villages and towns and hoped that we could find clues of why those places have to go! Really, I don't mean any harm at all!"

"And just WHY we should believe that?" This time, it was questioned by Len, which surprisingly Dio answered on behalf.

"Sorry Len, I think we didn't ask it properly and that's why you are suspicious of us…" Dio said, and the Dio look-alike girl stepped up and introduced herself.

"I'm Mel, and thanks for saving my brother and Windie just now. Actually…we are one of the few 'Remembers', just like you."

Puzzling over the weird use of term, Gumi and Len looked at each other before asked in sync, "'Remembers'?"

"Yes, people who still held the real memories of the event….we called them the 'Remembers', because we remembers the real thing that happens around us - -the buildings that should still exist, people that should be around, or the actual cause of the event that makes something happen that way." Chester explained, sitting down onto the ground and sigh, with others followed the same and sat down.

"Four years ago, we found that one of the towns in Igins disappeared. As we search for the survivals, a weird blue hair guy stole one of my comrades' wallet, and as far as I could tell, he deliberately let us followed him and suddenly he disappeared. While we were looking for him, I found…"

"Us." Dio remarked, which earned another head wacked by Mel. "Ouch! What's that for!"

"For interrupting nii-san's talking." She puffed, turning her head away and nodded for Chester to continue.

"Haha… it's ok…" Patting Dio's head, Chester smiled. "How about both of you told them your version? About how you were found at the ruins of Totis Town?"

"Actually….you might not be able to believe this, but our town was attacked by those Knights who served Lucifer." Mel said, which earned a grasp from both Gumi and Len.

Shaking her head sadly, she continued her story. "I don't think any of us understands why, but shortly after me and Dio were born, our village was under attack…."

"It's not an attack at all! From what Albert told us, it's more like a demolishing! A clear up! And…"

"Sorry, I was confused. But how old are you guys? And village? Town?" Len interrupted, which caused Dio and Mel reddened by embarrassment.

"Sorry, we should have start from the beginning, wasn't it? We are twins," Pointing at Mel, Dio explained. "And we are thirteen years old this year. And thirteen years ago, from what our caretaker, Etos and Albert, had told us, our original village in Ventus had been destroyed by those Knights."

"But strangely enough, no one thinks about that too. They thought Albert was making up those stories and labeled him as crazy old man, and saying that our village doesn't exist in the first place. Because of that and partly also due to our safety, they took us far away from our country and heading towards Igins, to refugee there."

"And for nine whole years, we had lived in Totis Town in peace. Etos, our foster mother and also a friend of my mum too, took great care of us. She taught us our lost culture that our village practice, and told us stories of our parents, who entrusted our lives to them before they died. Albert, a best friend of our dad, taught me how to tame a monster, since both of them were monster tamers before and thought I should be one too."

"And Dio is good at that too." Mel added, proudly. "He managed to tame one at the age of five, and we named it 'Kruelle'! Right now Kruelle is our best fighting partner and a great friend!"

"Hehe….thanks for the praise, Mel." Starching the back of his head, Dio was pink by the sudden praise from his sister. Sensed both of them were almost off topic, Dio looked at his sister hoping she would continued for him and thankfully, she did.

"And just like nii-san said, around four years ago our peaceful town was under attack, and to protect us, Etos hid us in a barrel with Kruelle. Dio was unlucky that he saw everything from the small barrel hole that it was those knights again destroying the town, and Albert-san was killed infront of him…"

From Mel's words, Len suddenly could felt a great sympathy towards Dio. _He was just like me….witnessing his beloved members' death…._

"….And just as one of the knights was approaching the barrel, he was cut down by someone behind…. And after that that person carried the barrel that hidden us and hide it further inside the cellar."

"We must like weight a ton or something, consider Kruelle is a green monster that's commonly seen in parts of oasis, that a cute _viridi rei_ with terrifying fighting abilities. And at that time he was as heavy as both of our weight adding together." Dio concluded, looking at his audience.

Not sure of how to respond, Len thought over Dio's and Mel's story. So far, he understood the part that Albert and even their caretaker Etos, might be a 'Remember' because of being called insane due to making up a non-existing place…..but…

"Seriously, who thought of that name 'remembers'? Was there a better name than that?" Gumi asked suddenly, which Len almost face-palm over it. _"Was it the time to ask about this?" _He thought. However Dio agreed with Gumi's questions.

"Yeah, I totally agree! Someone must be that sucks on giving a good naming term!" He declared, which earned the third head smacked of the day by Mel again.

"Dio! That's totally rude from you! Cless-san took a lot of effort to come up an easier remembering term and…"

"Ehm…. Sorry to interrupting both of your daily bickering but to tell the truth, Cless was trying to making a joke at that time to lighten the tense atmosphere and somehow or another, that name sticks till date, and it's kinda….too late to change it for now." Chester replied, laughing nervously which cause everyone to glare at him in surprise.

"WHAT! ?"

Flicking his fingers, Chester quickly steered away from the current topic. "Anyway, that guy who saved them turns up to be a stranger that happen to pass by that town and somehow knows there are people hiding inside the barrel. And he was the weird blue head I had mention a moment ago who stolen our wallet and led us to where those twins were."

"Not sure if you know him or not, but he wears a brown scarf in this hot area and…" Before Dio could complete his description, Len interrupted.

"You mean, that blue freak who had his unwanted poster taken down recently, wasn't it?"

"Ehhhh? That person who saved Dio and Mel is Kaito?" Gumi asked, surprised. Even the rest of the group was surprised, too.

"Wait, you know Kaito-san? Really?" Mel asked, looking hopeful.

"Yeah….somehow…. To tell the truth, he was travelling with us recently and suddenly, he vanished a few days ago and requested us to wait for him here till date…" Gumi replied, not sure what to say next.

"Gumi, don't tell them so much. I think that guy….Chester was it? He still owns us how he knows about Kagami Village." Len remarked, staring at Chester suspiciously.

"Hee….still thinking I'm one of the baddie? Actually, if you are not Rin, then you must be Len-the other twin boy who was best in archery since the age of eight. Your father, Rinto Kagamine, told me greatly about that. He was…my master who taught me on hunting before."

Still eyeing at him suspiciously, Len asked Chester again, and carefully. "Master? This is the first time I heard that he had a disciple…"

"Fifteen years ago, when I was still a kid, he saved me from eaten by a wild boar which was commonly seen in the forest of country Aqua. Because of that action I've looked up to him as hero and begged him to teach me how to use a bow. Rinto-sensei only taught me the basics, on how to handle a bow, how to take care of this delicate weapon…. Things like that. After he gotten married with some girl called Lenka he left with her to another country…."

"Wait a minute," Gumi interrupted, looking at Len for attention. "Lenka was your MUM's name?"

Sweat-dropping, Len wondered that was it a need to made a big fuss over that. "Yeah, yeah, apparently my dad doesn't know how to give names to us that he named me as 'Len' because I looked like my mum and 'Rin' with the same reason…"

"But was it ok? That I called you as your mum's name?" She asked again, that Len waved off as nothing.

"ONLY when I've dressed something like this, otherwise no. Happy?" He replied with irritation, which Gumi immediately shut up from more questioning. Anyone on the spot could see that it's a touchy subject for Len right now.

Clearing his throat and grabbed some attention, Chester decided to finish his story. "Where was I…..right, even after sensei moved out, he would, occasionally, wrote letters to us and told us like how was he doing, he had twins as children and was very happy for it, how Len picks up the bow…. Until the last few letters around four to five years ago he told us that there is a weird activity going around in Terra…how we should looked out any abnormal activities in our country too that after a while, no more news coming from him anymore. That was when I decided to search for him with Cless… to see if we could help in some ways. And we set off two years later but we've reached the place too late…."

"We just came back from Terra and going to head towards Wine city, where rumors of rebels of those knights were at, and decided to seek for their help." Dio concluded on behalf of Chester, and surprisingly to him, Mel did not hit him again.

Instead, she added, "Wine city is located near the port at Kiris City, Igins. Feel free to come and find us if you need help!"

Leaving Gumi shoulder and jumped towards its owner, it looked at Dio a while before it mewled, which Dio nodded and relayed its message, "Windie says 'see you soon!'"

"Ah….before you go…" Stopping them, Len trying to build up his courage to ask Chester, that what did his father had written about them. But words just lost when it's at the tip of his mouth. However Chester seemed to sense it and decided to answer him.

"Rinto kept praising how cute his children are, and how awesome hunter that you are going to be. And he even gone overbroad and claims that one day, you will be the best hunter that would suppress him. Even if you don't you are already a great warrior that will protect his family and friends. While Rin might be a forceful, reckless kid and sometimes a bit bash, but she is still a good sister who cares people around her. He won't be surprise that if one day she would become a healer so that she could treat everyone's injuries, and taking care a more reckless brother who could get an injury any other day….

"And looking at you dressing like that, I guess it's true that she's a person that's hard to deal with, wasn't it?" Pointing at the dress Len was wearing, he continued, "I guess that's really sucks when your face is feminine enough to be a girl…."

Feeling his face grew hot due to embarrassment, he could only dully nod his head, and the back of his mind barely registered the fact that Gumi and the twins were laughing at him.

~.~.~.~

"….You know, it's really a surprise that we met up with someone who is acquaintance of your dad wasn't it?" Gumi asked, holding some brown hides on her hand. Sun is almost setting after the hunt.

"….yeah, seems to be…." Len remarked, thinking over the things he had just heard. The Remembers, those knights, the rumors about Rebels….. And, his dad too.

Stretching herself, Gumi turned to the young boy and said, "Kuuu~ It's been a long day and we've finally done with that shopkeeper's request while you done Rin's request too. Shall we go somewhere to celebrate….. Of course, after you have changed that is."

"Well… I don't feel like going anywhere today…"

"COME BACK HERE AT ONCE YOU THIEVING THIEF!"

A loud, piercing shout rang out, and as Len and Gumi looked up, something blue and black slipped through them like a mouse, while the angry, cherry haired man could not stop himself in time that he rammed onto Len, head on.

"Len! Are you all right?" Gumi exclaimed, while the two boys moaned in pain due to the collision. As quick as possible the red head left Len, as he was on top of Len, and pull him back to ground, apologized.

"I'm sorry young Lady, are you hurt anywhere?" He asked, waiting Len to stand still before he released his hand. "I'm Ted, and I'm really sorry that I've knocked you off the ground and right now…."

"…Len, Gumi?" Hearing a voice that he both dreaded to see him now and wanted to meet, Len slowly turned and faced the blue head that called them.

* * *

_There, done. Long and adding more info... seriously i suck at thinking names so those fanmade vocaloids, Rinto and Lenka, are going to be my dear Kagamine twin's parents, ok? _

_And a side note, those who had played Tales series before will realise that Chester, Dio, Mel, Kruelle, Etos, Albert and Cless are here as cameos...though i've no idea if they will appearing again or not. =P_

_Btw anyone had heard Kaito's V3 demo? It was totally awesome, and i've been hearing them daily since the day it first release. The next thing i need is the release date for the V3 so i can buy it and do some song covers (nope, no way in hell i can do a original songs...)_

_And so, end with Kaito laughing his heads off till the next update. See ya~_


	38. Chapter 37

_I can't really say how thankful i feel when i see my stories gotten a review, an alert or being favourite... really, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Even past stories like "Corruption Garden" & "39' Special Surprise" had been reviewed and favourite too! This really encouraging me to be motivate enough to write more! XD Sadly, writer block had been catching on me recently... and i'm still desperate to complete my old muti-fic that i have my hands a little tied... but don't worry, just like Kaito who had been from a failure to a successful, adoroble and cool male vocaloid everyone had known today, and even getting a V3 append! I will sail through all diffcultlies like he does! Just watch! :3_

_And also, uploading this chapter early from my expectation because... CNY, visiting relatives and getting some angbaos... i'm going to have another busy period until god-knows-when it's done. /swt_

_And reply reviews at the bottom of the chapter because i've rant too much... =P_  
_Enjoy the new chapter~_

* * *

Under the red moonlight, where the moon was at its fullest shape, there was a young blonde girl not older than fifteen nailing a blonde voodoo doll on the tree. On the ground beside her feet was another doll with light long purple hair and the head of the doll was torn off from the body. With a crazed look on her face, she muttered incoherent words as she nailed hard onto the doll, until the body broke off into half. She stopped her work, smiling widely.

"There…..serves you right for going near to my Gakupo-sama…." Mayu said, throwing the doll away harshly. It hit onto the ground soundlessly with its head roll off from the body upon the impact. This caused Mayu to be even more amused.

~Five hours ago~

Decided today lesson was a piece of junk and useless for learning, Mayu decided to skip and see how her prince of her dreams was doing. She had felt a bit uneasy when she somehow knew that her new considered friend, that shota Len, had lost the bet with his sister and had to wear a dress for the whole day. Moreover, when she saw his dress in tryout at weapons shop, she was envious that he, a guy, looked extremely pretty and might be even **more** pretty(1) than she is.

And to add more for her dismay, since shota Len looked so much like his sister, it made his sister looked like an angel; pretty, beautiful and delicate. And not to forget she looks cute, too, with her big, white bouncy looking ribbon as the attraction.

After wearing that dress, shota had left with a green hair girl, to hunt something that shopkeeper wants. 'Good.' She thought, as she stalked at the remaining couple – Gakupo and Len's sister.

Of course, she would never admit that she was stalking. Instead, by her own words which she called this action of hers a week ago, was 'a precaution of someone snatching her boyfriend'.

For all the time she was following secretly behind, and gotten even more jealous when that little blonde had such a great intimacy with her beloved Gakupo-sama.

"As a maid for Gakupo-sama, you should stop been touchy at him." She muttered under her breath, when she saw her holding Gakupo's big, lovely hands. She gotten even angrier when that blond bitch, which she called, laughing together with Gakupo, which he smiled.

'That smile belongs to me, you bitch!' she grabbed tightly at the wall she was hiding at, clenching her teeth.

For the whole time as she trailing them, she was cursing the young blond, or making a wild imagination of if that girl was her instead, having a sweet, romantic date. She almost rejoiced when a young, green hair boy bumped onto that ribbon girl with his food, making a mess on her clothes.

"Yes! Good job boy, now we can see her ugly face…" Mayu muttered, but when she saw the reaction of the girl, which she only pouted, Mayu was really unhappy.

As she watch the scene further, Mayu was getting more upset as her beloved Gakupo-sama offer that ribbon bitch, which Mayu decided to called her, his nice clean handkerchief to wipe off the stains. _"I want that hanky…."_ She cried to herself, and only noticed in late that the girl was gone and replaced with someone familiar.

"Wasn't that Yukari, that silent girl who worked at Karas Restaurant?" Mayu thought, as she observed them. "Don't tell me…. Yukari is thinking of stealing him from me too?"

Gripping hard on the wall edge till her fingers were red and chipping off the painting of the wall due to pressure. As she was about to dash out from her hiding place and pushed Yukari away from Gakupo, a sudden loud yelled which caused Mayu to scramble back to her hiding place and peeked at the group. It seemed that the green hair boy was calling at the couple and returned with that Ribbon Bitch and another new girl.

_"No…. more new rivals?"_ She mumbled, devastated at the new girl that joined in the group.

As she looked, she realized that they were having some food, with the girl she hated and never took the effort to remember the name passing Gakupo the crepe she was holding. _"No Gakupo-sama, that crepe is poison! You must-"_

Seeing him bitted down the food and showing pleasure, Mayu completed her thought dejectedly, _"…not eat them. Why~ Gakupo-sama~?"_

Turning her back at them and shook her head, she tried to clear away the scene of Gakupo enjoying the food given by the girly-Len-look-alike and….received a big shocked as she resumed her 'observation'.

Yukari, the silent beautiful girl with a nice flow of hair that she had secretly admired had leaned up and kissed Gakupo…. That's what she thought not matter how she looked at it.

Too occupied with thoughts, she walked away from the scene, and feeling her heart been broken into million pieces.

-Back to present-

Walking back to her house, which was strangely dark without a single light on, she pushed open the unlocked door and stepped on something wet. Ignoring the wetness and stickiness of the ground Mayu walked straight towards her mother, who was sitting on a chair with her head crooked at the strange angle. From the dimly moonlight reflected on the face shown a shock-looking expression of her mother, and a knife struck deep into the middle of her forehead.

Paying no heed on those, Mayu reached out her hand and caressed her mother's face, smiling. "Hi Mum… you look beautiful today…. Was it because you dear only daughter is going to marry soon? Gakupo-sama wasn't really a girly sissy like what you have said, and I shall prove that to you after…"

With an inhuman strength, she pulled out the knife effortlessly. Licking the blade with a wide, crazed smile, she finished the sentence, "After I've removed all the rivals in my path."

-Meanwhile, at Karas Inn-

Sighing for almost the sixth times of the day, Gakupo felt like giving up. He was really happy to see Kaito back in one piece, but that said person was now sitting in a far corner of the room and laughing helplessly and hopelessly.

He could have sworn that Rin had hit Kaito really hard with her staff the moment she saw him, but the moment Kaito's eyes landed on Len, he laughed again, and it had been at least one and the half hour he was in this position.

Speaking of Len, that poor kid was now been curled up in another corner of the room, having a most darkness atmosphere surrounding him. Right now the girls were trying to comfort him in anyways they could think of.

Even it might be Rin's fault, but because the idea was suggested by Gumi and he had pushed Len to accept it, both felt that they should shoulder some responsible and help to ease this weird atmosphere.

Glanced at the new arrival, who came along with Kaito, and happened to see him looking at him at the same time and asked, "Ehm…. You are Kaito's childhood, aren't you? Did you think of anything to stop him from laughing and start answering our questions?"

"Sadly, I don't. This is also the first time I saw him laughed until like that." He replied, while placing his hand over his forehead. From what he had remembered, Kaito only smile or grin at the jokes Gakupo made, ever he laughed it was nothing like what he seen now….

He could say he was happy, to see his friend finally could laugh at something from the bottom of his heart, and he had no wish to stop Kaito from that too. But seeing their youngest of the group was getting so embarrassed and depressed, he decided to try this last method he had on hand.

"Hey pal, it's unfair that you know some jokes I don't know about…. Care to share what's so funny to us?" Gakupo asked, praying very hard that Kaito would finally stopped his laughing fit and Len would stop to be depressed.

Len did stop his depressing and looked up to the person been asked, who had too, stopped his laughed temporary.

"Mou~ Gaku, you have seen that and yet you here are asking me?" Kaito pouted, pointed at Len, "I know they are twins, and I know if Len is going to wear a dress, he will of course, looked like Rin but…"

Trying not to laugh again, he finished the sentence and at the same time, sending Len into even more depressing mood, "I never knew he was that bold to wear mini-skirts!"

"IT'S NOT LIKE I WANT TO WEAR THAT! BAKAITO!" Len yelled at him, throwing a pillow at the blue haired, who caught it easily.

"And also, Len-kun had been conned by the weapon seller. There are lots of armors with LONG skirt or LONG dress for swordswomen, and some are just having a slit open at one side if he claims for easier and fast movement… But the dress Len wore this morning is actually not suit for physical fighting purpose. In fact, that dress is a hobby of that shopkeeper and if used in battlefield, it's more for the mages than physical fighters. I mean, unless you don't mind to show everyone what you are wearing underneath…"

"IDIOT! PERVERT! DON'T SAY IT ANYMORE!" Len yelled, as he threw various things at Kaito, and only stopped because he couldn't carry the table up and smashed him.

Sighing for the sixth time of the day, Gakupo too was trying not to burst into laughter like what the girls and the new arrival did.

As he turned to face his friend, he realized that Kaito had stopped laughing and had a serious look on his face. Pointing at him, Kaito asked, in serious tone, "What's that in your pocket?"

"…Huh?" Confused by Kaito's question, Gakupo reached into his pocket and felt something round, hard and smooth before he pulled out and revealed the item -a golden ring with a yellow stone embed in.

"What…." Before he could react, Kaito took the ring away from him and examined it.

Not understanding anything, the cherry head asked Kaito jokingly, "Hey Kaito, jealous of your friend having an engagement ring like me?"

"No one is jealous over that, Ted." He replied, before passing back the ring to Gakupo, looking satisified. "Oh yeah Gaku, wear that ring. It will help you to empower the lightning spells because the stone in the ring was…a thunder stone. Yeah, and a very powerful one too."

Sensed Kaito holding back a word, he eyeing at him curiously, who was suddenly start playing his necklace and lost in thoughts. Looking around the room he found that Len and Gumi had held a knowing look but saying nothing. But Rin wasn't pleased.

"What's so special about that thunder stone? Was it just a common magic stones found in stores?" She asked, which break the thought of the blue guy.

Instead of answering her question, he smiled lightly and patted the cherry head's shoulder. "I guess I've forgotten to introduce him to everyone here. This is Ted Kazane, the leader of the Whirlwind Bandits. Ted, you are meeting all my friends now….people you _dying_ to know who I've befriend."

Loud grasps could hear around the room, before Gumi was the first to recover. "Kaito, why are you traveling with a bandit leader?"

"Before that…. Can you do a proper introduction of us? Lazy idiot." Rin complained, which Kaito just smiled….a smile that Gakupo realized Kaito was hiding something again.

Decided to help on breaking the ice, he helped Kaito to do the introduction. As he was done with Rin and Len's introducing, Ted smiled widely.

"Ah… by any chance both of you are survivals of 'Kagami Village'? I've seen the village state and you have my deepest consolation." Bowing at them with his hand over his chest, Ted remarked. Standing straight again, he observed the twins carefully before commenting again, "And also, by any chance you are the 'golden devils' Dell had mention?"

Looking at the leader curiously, Rin held her staff tightly. "Golden Devils? Dell? I don't think I've heard of those names before…."

Replying nothing, he went to the bathroom and came out shortly, holding a water basin. Putting down onto the table he indicated them to come closer. "My ability of water illusion is showing an image of a scene or a person I've seen or met before. So here."

Twirling the basin to shake the water once, he channeled some blue aura to the basin. Slowly, as the water become still again, it shows an image of a white hair man looked in the age of mid thirties.

"Ah, the impulsive guy."

"Ah, that noisy guy."

The twins chorused together, which Kaito almost laughed again.

Ted smiled at them, with his eyes sparkled. "Dell is a bad-temper guy wasn't it? I bet that he had done something to piss both of you right?"

Thinking a while, Len replied slowly, "Yeah….actually, not at us. It's Grandpa Yun, our elder of the village….."

"Who was also our village head. He asked something and Grandpa refused to answer and then he yelled at Grandpa." Rin continued, lost in thoughts. "If I'm not wrong it's something Espera?"

"Wait, what?" Kaito exclaimed suddenly, staring at Ted who just nodded his head, pleased of the answers gotten from the twins.

"Well, since Kaito is so distrusted in me I guess I try to tell you everything. After all…." Glancing at Kaito with his cherry red eyes, he continued, "He must had sense an aura shift coming from Gakupo-san's pocket and he refuses to share that knowledge because I was around, wasn't it Kaito-kun."

"Ah, well…." Trailing off, Kaito hung his head. _So he knows…._

"Anyway, back to the topic. Dell was my personal advisor, and I think you can call in 'ojisan' if you like, I won't tell him." Grinning at the twins, he removed his hands from the basin and took a seat.

"Years ago, before we had met Kaito, I came across a knowledge from a certain seer saying that if one day, when the Knights started to act in a weird way, we should gather the eight chosen ones and finding the sword that Lucifer had used before - - - Diosina Espada."

"Eight chosen… of each element?" Gumi asked, which Ted shook his head.

"Eight chosen ones of seven elements. Apparently in the future she had seen the chosen dark had died six years ago. And the seventh and the eighth person are twins."

"Wait! Kaito is…" Before that sentence was finished, Kaito interrupted rudely.

"Oh, so the sword that old man asked me to look for is a sword wield by the god before?"

Shocked by his sudden interruption, Gakupo and Len looked at each other and nodded. It was the first time they seen Kaito was that angry and rude, even more than when either of them mention just "Lucifer".

_'Does he hate the seer or something?'_ Len thought, before steered his attention back to the conversation.

"Well… if only that sword was forbidden due to it was a sword wielded by a god, it would be much more easier…." Ted sighed, messaging his forehead. "It was forbidden because it held a power that can kill even a god like him. It is a dangerous and powerful sword that one could get hold of. And the map to get the sword it was rumor that Kagami Village hold a piece to it."

Silence filled the room, and it was only minutes later before Len could finally spoke, trembled to hear the answer of his question he was going to ask. "So our village… and other villages that had been destroyed too, was it because they hold the information about Diosina Espada?"

"Depended on what other villages you asked, it could or could not be. However for Kagami Village I'm afraid it was so."

* * *

_Note:_

_1. It was a intentional grammar mistake, because i'm trying to protray how Mayu feels and 'prettier' didn't cut it. _

_There, done for now? Did anyone got spooked by Mayu's actions? Or laughed at Kaito's pervert remarks? Anyway see everyone in next update! _

_And also before i forget..._

_**aira2889: **__Yup, Thanks! And happy snake year to you too! =D Kaito's append is out sale on 15 Feb... a day after the Valentines so right now they are just some sample demos from famous producer like Shinjou P and Shigotoshite P. And don't worry, i'm only found my mistakes after i've read the nth time of my stories... which is after some months later =P (so much of been lazy *shot*)_

_**STORM:**__ Glad you like that part! I got a little worried when i added some non-vocaloids in as comeos because i need some twins besides Rei and Rui(?) and Dio and Mel just came into my mind because i've been playing Tales games recently... And thanks for PMing me for Kaito's demo... it's fun to rant on someone else on Kaito's love besides my sis =P_

_Also, i'll try to edit any mistakes if i free enough...if..._

_Edited(12/03/2013): Grammar edits are mostly done, especially the areas where it had been pointed out. However i'm still greatly apprieciate that if you spot any major areas that needs to be edit it, feel free to point it out. Even i might took a long time to do them. *bows*_


	39. Chapter 38

_After the last chapter i realise that i need to put out this notice, since the two volunteer beta-readers had not been contact me for months, and my friend who used to point out my obvious mistakes is busy with her up-coming(July) book publish about a epic fanstay called "Nebula Andra". (Doing a flavor to promte her books, it's quite nice to read =D And nope she didn't ask me to promo it, i just want to do it =P)_

_So reviews (long or short) for mistakes pointing are still welcome, even i might take a long peroid to do edit due to busyness and lazyness of my life._

_Also,** anyone would like to be my proof-readers or Beta-readers are welcome to apply through PM or by my E-mail: Kaiki.17.02.2012_at_g-mail.**  
Just change the nessary place. =w=_

_And enjoy the long waited new chapter._

* * *

Chapter 38

Walking alone in the dark street, with the red moon as the only source of light, Yukari sighed. Her morning companions had split up with her to look for the 'darkness' she had felt some days ago. And now she still had no idea where did she felt that presence strongly. The evil aura felt like it was actually surrounding the town area.

_'At least, I've finally met up with some of those chosen ones…'_ She thought, relaxing herself and smiled lightly. _'I hope Gakupo would not mistake the purpose I've given for the gift…'_

"Smiling so happily…. Was it because you are thinking about Gakupo will fall for you due to that kiss?"

Shocked by the familiar voice, she turned around to find the source of it, only to find a knife had purged into the chest where the heart was.

Looking up, she saw a young blonde holding a rabbit stuff toy, with the tips of her hair turn into a color she never saw that girl should have-rainbow.

"So…..you are….that…..dark…ne..ss….." Fallen on the ground, she slowly losing her conscious and finally, moving no more.

Walking towards her, Mayu reached out to the knife and pull it out, with a serene smile on her face.

"Good night, and good-bye, Yukari."

~.~.~.~.

"You must be joking right? They killed everyone, even the children, just because my village happen to have the map for getting that stupid damn sword? !"

"Len, calm down….." Gumi said, reaching out her hand to confort him but only been slapped away by him.

"Calm down? How do you want me to calm down when your family, your cherished friends are all killed in front of you!" Before Len could say anything more, someone had slapped him hard.

Touching the part been slapped at, he turned and looked at his sister, who was messaging her right reddened hand.

"There, this should calm you down." She said, before returning to her seat, which was beside Gakupo. "Please continue, Ted-san. I'm sure it wasn't the only reason you sent someone to our village, and that wasn't the only reason our village been destroy, right?"

Looking at the young figure whose fist had tightly clutched, Gakupo patted Rin head. It must have hard for her not to lose control, since she was Len's elder sister. After all from the time they had spent together, Rin more likely be the one that would flip at the news, not Len. However after some thought, it wasn't really surprise if Len was angry over the news too.

Ted didn't continue his story. However he glanced at the most quiet of all members in the room - Kaito, in amused expression.

"Well….why don't you ask Kaito? What he told me the reason he was looking for Diosina Espada is quite….interesting."

Looking at Kaito disbelieving, Len only vaguely remembered that he was looking for that Dis…whatever that stupid sword name was. Did he approach the village because he was looking for that sword too? Did he befriend him for that reason?

Instead of answering, Kaito asked Ted, with his curious eyes never leave the man. "Interesting? Enlighten me which part I've told you is interesting."

"You've said that 'a dying old man asked you to find the sword and protect the twins'. What I'm curious and find it interesting is - who was the old man asked that?"

Crossing his fingers and smirked, Kaito decided not to answer Ted's questions. Even he knew perfectly well that Len and Rin would be angry for his silence, but he had the right for it, wasn't it? And also, he was unsure if this could be told…or not.

Noticing his silence again, Ted decided to push his luck a bit further. After all since his 'friends' were here, and if asked in a right way, Kaito might finally spilt some beans and, finally know what made him to leave them three years ago.

"Now… Rin, was it? Just now you've asked me what else causing those knight chose to destroy your home, Kagami Village, which has almost nothing except those so call rumors that there is a precious map hiding there. That might be due to a seer who proclaimed that there would be nine chosen ones of each elements, and the chosen Light are…."

Glancing at the twins in front of him, namely Rin and Len, Ted finished the last word, "Twins."

Ignoring the grasps coming from the group, Ted turned his attention once more at Kaito, who was giving him an expressionless look. He could tell Kaito was irritated, from the fact that he wasn't smiling like he had a moment ago and with his fist tightened.

"….Who was that seer? Answer me!" Out of the blue, Kaito stood out from his seat and grabbed Ted's shirt, demanding. This shocked everyone greatly, and even Len had forgotten that he was angry at those knights and looked at Kaito's action questionably.

"Now now Kaito, you are scary. I don't know about your hate towards those seers but it seems like you really did hide something from us? Who are you exactly looking for?" Pushing his hands gently away, Ted spoke softly.

Looking at the blue teen, who was now shocked by his uncharacterized angryness that took hold of him, Ted place a hand on Kaito's shoulder. "You know, you can tell us everything. And I'm sure your friends here will help you, too."

Adverting from Ted glance, Kaito suddenly shaking like a leaf. Before Ted could ask further, a hand grabbed hold of his wrist. It was Gakupo.

"I don't know what you want to know or anything, but you have scared him." He said bluntly, standing infront of Kaito, while the girls and Len rushed to his side.

"Kaito, what's wrong?" Gumi asked, shaking him.

Looking at them in confused, Kaito seemed to be broke out from the trance he was in. Stumble back to his seat, he closed his eyes wearily.

"What's wrong Kaito? That wasn't like you…." Len asked, looking at the teen who he only known as a joyful, teasing big brother. He found that Kaito really wasn't as tough as he always thought during the days they spent in Kagami Village. Was it due to stress? And what was the connection between him and the seer Kaito wants to know?

_Questions seems to be more than answers._ Len thought, looking at Rin who silently agreed.

"Sorry Len, I think I'm tired today." Kaito responded, and because it was so suddenly that Len was jumped.

"Ah, ehm, ok? Have a re-"

Before Len could finish, a loud, piercing scream rang throughout the area. Glass shook and threatened to break on the spot, and Rin covered her ears screaming unknowingly. After a while it stopped, and everyone sigh of a relief.

"…W-what was that?" Gumi asked, slightly scared by the screamed. Hurried footsteps could be heard outside after that scream, and there was a knock of the right just seconds after that.

Leaving the hiding place, which was under the table, Ted walked up towards the door, and only to find a distraught Innkeeper behind after open it.

"Please Sir, Madam. Leave here as fast as you can. There is a rampage going on and we can't ensure your safety…"

"By rampage, you mean that thing outside?" Gakupo asked, pointing the view outside the window.

Rushing towards the window, everyone except Kaito took a quick look at where Gakupo was pointing. There, in the sky it was an eagle-like creature flying under the red moon, attacking anything it had seen. The screaming sound earlier on was its howl, high pitch and sharp that it threaten to break any glass material in the room.

"Yes, that creature was a pet belongs to the Demon who rule over here in past, Marin. Rumor has that she was locked in an underground basement somewhere at Terra, and that creature had been losing control ever since she had gone. It always appeared destroying this town at the day when 'moon becomes blood red'. Now if you could excuse me, I got to leave here…." Having said that, the Innkeeper left hurriedly, leaving the group in thoughts.

"You guys should leave. I shall try to defeat that thing over there." Ted said, pulling out his weapon- a whip, and jumped out of the window.

Silence ran through the group once more, before Gumi finally spoke up softly, "Should we help him? It seems too much to him to handle it alone….."

"More than too much. If I'm not wrong since it was a pet of a demon it might be a demon too." Gakupo replied, staring at window again before yelling, "DUCK!"

No sooner everyone complied with Gakupo's command, the roof of the room where they were staying had disappeared, torn off by the creature that flied passed.

After recovering from the shocked of the strength that giant bird processed, Len remarked, with a hint of worried and pulling Gumi to stand, "It's too dangerous to stay, let's get out to somewhere safe first before deciding anything."

~Meanwhile~

Staring at the 'dead' young girl lying on the ground, Ryuuto trying to heal the injuries she had while Ia poking her face, teasing.

"Wake up now Yukari, I'm sure injuries like that won't made you die~" She remarked in a sing-song way, which Ryuuto secretly laughed.

"Of course I won't die, compare to what Nox have suffered 300years ago, this is nothing." Yukari replied, with her eyes still closed. "But I'm still a little paralyzed by the attack fill with dark intentions. She was in contract with a demon to gain this strength, if I'm not wrong."

"She? So the culprit who try to kill you is a girl?"

"Yes, she thought I'm trying to steal her boyfriend…." Open her eyes to show a pair of lightning purple orbs, she glared at her companions.

"And don't laugh, it was bad enough that she had her crash on my chosen, and if we don't hurry, she might kill off any companions near him, especially when two out of the three with him are _girls_."

* * *

_Well... that's my worst, and shortest chapter i've ever written. Everytime i think of Mayu's action my mental will block. /swt_  
_So this is my best to make up the link for the future plot of the story, but don't worry, everything will be explained in due course, just...how long it will take me to there._

_**aira2889: **Well, i've to admit that i really did get a headache after reading them, but still i'm grateful that you try to correct my mistakes to get better. So don't worry, write as long as your lazyness allows you to. *shot* And yeah, Mayu is going to be crazy after this..._


	40. Chapter 39

_No Reviews for last chapter! ? Oh well, that means this will be my last chapter for posting, in which after that i shall be discontinuing this fic since i'm lack of what to write next._

_So Enjoy~_

* * *

Chapter 39

Was it a golden opportunity created by the god? Mayu wondered, looking at the eagle, which was going in rampage and tearing up her hometown, in interest. Standing at the top of the clock tower of her own town, she smiled amusingly.

If her beloved Gakupo-sama was busy fighting with that creature over there, there would be higher chances that bitch was alone. Maybe after killing that she would go and help her beloved to defeat that thing.

"With the power bestows by Mimi, I shall kill anyone and everyone who comes near Gakupo-sama." She muttered, hugging the stuff rabbit toy and jumped across, travelling from roof to roof to find the girl she despised so much.

*.*.*.*.

Dragged along the streets and trying not to lose anyone in sight whist the citizens of Karas Town run, Gumi almost wheezed out of breath.

Soon, they reached to an alley where it was currently void with people due to the commercial. Catching some breath and released the hand she had been hold onto - Len's hand, she looked around.

Gakupo was carrying Rin in a burial style, due to she had sprain her leg while she ran. Somehow Rin's face looked as red as a tomato, due to the red moonlight or other reasons Gumi couldn't tell. Len was leaning the wall, panting as hard as she was, and Kaito… he was crutching his head and closed his eyes tightly.

"Are you….ok?" She asked, which the person in question looked up and smiled lightly.

"I'm not sure….. It has been there when Ted…..what did he asked before…..?" Ignoring the shocked expressions by his friends, he rested his head at the wall and asked, "By the way did something happen? I was half dragged running with you guys…"

"Wait, wait, wait. You say you don't remember? But you were there all scared by him! And I had to pull him away thinking he was hurting you!" Gakupo exclaimed, disbelieved.

Shaking his head, Kaito trying to remember that scene his friend mention. From his expression everyone could tell it was a failure.

"Sorry guys, the last thing I can remember is he spoke of a future coming from a seer, and the rest…. I don't recall. Are they important now?"

Before Gumi could answer him, a sharp, ear-splitting howling sound echo throughout the alleyway, signaling the monster they had just tried to stay away was nearby.

"…Well, this was important." After the noise died down, Gumi replied dryly. With everyone's help, it took less than 10 minutes to explain everything to Kaito, who was massaging his temple while listening.

"To sum up, you guys wanted to take that crazy bird down." Kaito groaned, on purpose from Gumi's view, either to make them feel guilty or what Gumi couldn't tell. But the only thing she knew was Kaito earned a head smack by Rin using her staff.

"Stop whining and think of something! That stupid birdie is so strong that it cut down a building without a brat of eye!"

"But ideas won't just come with a hit of your staff! I need time to analyze! Plus it's a pet of some unknown demon! What if just minutes after we took down its master come? We might need conserving some energy too!" He whined, and started to pretend to cry. At least, that's what Len pointed out to her afterwards.

"Well…. Kyle- sorry, I mean Kaito has a point. It's best we don't waste everything at that monster. Gumi, do you think it's a monster commonly found in the book of yours?" Gakupo asked, which Gumi shook her head.

"It doesn't look like any of the monster appeared inside any of the books I've read before. But one thing common for bird type monsters would be they are all weak against thunder attacks. Maybe we can try using that attack first?" She said, offering them her best knowledge. Kaito, however, had other plans.

"I think we better don't start off with magic attacks, because for what I've came across so far, for most demons logic doesn't apply to them."

"You mean you are also a demon, since you're illogical too." Len remarked it under his breath, which Gumi giggled over it.

Either Kaito didn't hear it or choose to ignore, he continued his plan. "Anyway try not to use any magic till I've confirm its weakness. It's dangerous to use when we try to conserve as much energy as possible, with another reason that not to strengthen that monster unnecessary. Let's see…..Len, this will be the most tiresome job for you, 'cause I need to you run about and distract the bird as much as possible. Let it flying in circles till it worn out before letting it going over to that big plaza. Gaku will be assisting you. Gumi, Rin, sent those running crowds away from the plaza. I need that big space there to prepare some work. Oh, and get idiot cherry head to help Len's group if any of you saw him."

"How much time we need to buy for you, Kaito?" Gumi asked, ready her staff.

"At least thirty minutes. Now chop chop and go! I doubt that tactless Ted will last any longer."

*.*.*.*.

"Rinny, do you think you know why Kaito needs that plaza for?" Gumi asked, after sending away the final batch of people away from the area as Kaito had requested.

"Hmm…. Too minimize the town damage? I'm not sure too….."

It had been almost 20 minutes since they had parted and separated for their tasks, and right now they are standing at an alleyway waiting for the guys to finish their part.

"Ne Gumi, do you like my brother?" Suddenly, Rin asked, which immediately Gumi responded, a little to fluster.

"H-Huh? Of course I like your brother, and I like you too?" Gumi said, which Rin laughed at her expression.

"Not that kind of like, idiot. Are you pretending to be a dummy? Don't worry, I won't tell Len about that." Rin said, winked at her. "So, since when~"

'_Damn it, she was just teasing me.'_ Gumi thought, and decided to return the flavor.

"Enough about me, so who did you like the most, Gakupo or Kaito? Come on time to 'fess up." She said, which the young girl beside her suddenly found the ribbon on her head was very interesting to play with.

"Em, well…. Definitely not Gakupo! Definitely not!" She shouted all a sudden, which earned a mischievous grin from Gumi.

"So~ it is Gakupo you like right~" Gumi remarked in a sing-song way, which cause the blond to be in tomato red.

"Y-y-you w-won't say an-anything, right?" She asked, spluttering her words.

Laughing away at her embarrassment, Gumi found suddenly that she had a good blackmail material to enjoy. Or not. But it was definitely interesting to see the bashful young Rin had found a love faster than she had thought so.

'Time to do some matchmaking,' she thought, as she placed a hand onto Rin's shoulder.

"Don't worry, my mouth is seal…..with a small condition." Gumi stated, watching Rin's expression, which had changed from embarrassment to a curious face.

Smiling at her with her best evil smile, Gumi said, "You have to confess your love to Gakupo~"

"No way! I won't do that!"

"…That's right, even you want, you won't have the chance to do so." A voice filled with dark intention rang out, and before the girls could react, Rin grasped and fell forward, with a knife struck onto her back.

"Rin!" Gumi yelled, and was about to catch her when blocks of earth rushed out from the ground, separating her from Rin.

Cursing, Gumi quickly used her green aura-the power of wood magic and channeled towards the boulder, which successfully broke into small chucks of rocks with roots grown within the crack. Climbing over, she shouted at Rin's name before stopped short, horrified by the scene.

A young blond girl with rainbow at the hair ends was smiling at her, with her hand hovered above where the knife was. A pool of blood surrounded her friend, with her expression in pain and looking ghostly white.

Noticing Gumi's appearance, the girl stopped what she was about to do and greeted, "Hello, friend of Gakupo-sama. Are you here to stop me? Don't worry about it because….."

Turning her attention back to Rin, she pulled out the knife abruptly, leaving the victim screamed in pain and blood flowing out furiously from the wound, she licked the blade and stared at Gumi with her yellowish-green eyes, giving a serenity look.

"Because I, Mayu Usano, Gakupo-sama's wife-to-be, will end your life here together with that bitch."

* * *

_Three...two...one...booooo! HAPPY APRIL'S FOOL!_

_XD And now who thought this is really the last chapter? I won't discontinue any fics, not even the ones i'm on hituas... (Plus, i might get kill by Rin's fans for killing her in this chapter...*hides*)_

_It'll be just...gonna...to...be...super...slow...updates...from...me..._

_Hope to see everyone soon! _


	41. Chapter 40

_Well... Before anyone WANTS to kill me for Rin's death, I need to put a few short notice._

_1. I'm still finding Beta Readers, and hopefully, an active one that can do it once a week. I knew my English is horrible in the sense of grammars, and even at times there are so much so that i could dig a hole and hide there forever when a reader points out for me (you know who you are). But I'm gateful, so even you, dear readers, feel I need to improve better still can, by all means, point out the confusions or mistakes through reviews. Through those who knows me well might need to pester me to hurry up. *tends to slack easily*_

_2. All your reviews I shall do a reply at the bottom of the story, after some footnotes which i might add. I found myself wanting to do a short reply, but end up chating away...*facedesk*_

_3. I will not do any disclaimer unless i added camoes from other animes/games etc. I think by now all fanfic readers should know perfectly well that none of the fanfic authors own the characters in anyway unless original character(OC)._

_And thank you for you kindness for still following me, and onward to the next chapter! *hides before any missiles comes*_

* * *

Chapter 40

"Wait guys, before you go let's go and re-equip our weapons." Kaito said suddenly, after the girls had just left.

"Ehm, Kaito? I don't think we can do any re-equip or better armor ourselves…. I mean, won't the shopkeeper already left or something?" Puzzled over Kaito's request, Gakupo voiced out the point, with Len nodded in agreement.

Without answering any of their questions, Kaito led both of them to the weapon shop, which indeed, with the roof already gone and a few weapons lying around. The shopkeeper was nowhere seen, most likely had run for his life when the flying monster passed by. Ignoring their questioning stares Kaito just heaved away a rumble, searching something until a big smile appeared on his face.

"Here Len, catch!" Suddenly, he thrown something heavy-looking towards their direction, and Len caught it in a hurry. It was a quiver full of arrows.

"And a new bow made of good elastic material~ And Gaku have one too, since we are dealing with flying monster. And…"

"Wait just a minute. Kaito, what do you think you are doing?" Gakupo demanded, while catching a heavy bow -most likely made of metal- with one hand and another quiver of arrows.

"Ehm… Work preparation? Oh Len, do you need a sword?" He replied absent-mindedly, and continued to search around the rumbles.

"I mean, wasn't that stealing?" Len pointed out, which Gakupo nodded with agreement.

"….Nope~" Finally turned his head and looked up at his friends, he was smiling gleefully. "It was….consider as a down-payment for taking down the birdie. Seriously you think we will do that for free?"

Ignoring their stares and mouth agape, he passed a new red hilt sword with a white sheath, which was about fifteen inches long to Len, and a few bluish-green crystals to Gakupo. "Come on, we just take what we need only, so don't consider that as a stealing alright? Now let's move on and go~"

*.*.*.*.*.

"That wasn't Kyle(1) at all! I swear it! He must have been corrupted when I wasn't around!" Gakupo exclaimed while Len, with a scowl on his face, doing some quick adjustment on his new bow. Right now they are standing at the roof of someone's house, which was 30 meters away from the Plaza, waiting for their prey.

"…Now I understand where did his overly exaggerating manners come from." He muttered, trying hard to ignore that samurai-looking weirdo continuing his endless rant.

"…And Len, I think we should force him out! Kyle must have something that meets more than an eye could see!"

Giving his new bow a final check and readjusted the new sword he had gotten from Kaito, Len silently agreed with Gakupo. Right now Kaito was still holding on some information and from the looks of it, he would not share it to them anytime. Looking up at the dark-red sky, he saw the target was flying towards them.

"Yeah yeah. And now we should keep an eye on our enemy-its coming."

Notching his arrow, he tried to ignore Gakupo's comment ("Geez, A kid like you should relax more") and aimed at the oncoming enemy, which was struggling to open its beak. As it flying closer, and still out of attacking range, Len saw that its beak had been tied up with a whip.

Suddenly, a lean figure landed gracefully beside Gakupo, with a dragger in hand. It was Ted.

"What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you run away from here now?" He asked, looking at them sternly. "This isn't a children playground."

"And just what makes you think we are playing?" Gakupo retorted, as Len released the arrow aiming at one of the creature's wings.

The aim was true, but the power wasn't there. In fact with just a flap that monster had the arrow blown away. However it had achieved Len's intention.

"Let's go Gakupo!" He yelled, as he jumped away from his spot towards the next building top, with Gakupo's wind magic as assistance. The wild chase started now.

"What are you guys planning to do with that chasing you?" Ted shouted, as he followed behind swiftly, with an eye keeping out for them from any danger.

"Lure it towards Plaza! Kaito said he will prepare something to defeat that thing!" Len yelled back, as he stopped a while and shoot another arrow, to make sure that unknown name eagle-looking monster would keep on following them in a safe distance. Gakupo, on the other hand, tried to make sure Len's safety and occasionally block any wind attack that creature had sent with its powerful flap by countering using his wind magic, amplified using those cerulean crystals Kaito had given them before hand.

*.*.*.*.*

Soon, the Plaza was on sight, and Len shouted at Gakupo, almost breathlessly, "Gakupo, are we too fast? Should we turn off somewhere before heading towards the goal?"

As soon as Len's words fell, a light glow coming from the plaza, which dimmed instantly.

Taking it as a signal, Gakupo turned towards Len, leaving Ted to fight the monster for distraction.

"I think it's ok now, so Len…. Go and join the girls and wait for us. We shall rejoin shortly after this."

Nodding his head, Len let out a sigh and left the battlefield, while Gakupo drew out his katana and prepare for the next fight. As he landed onto the ground, thinking of resting for a short moment when a familiar scream ringing in his ears that pierced into his very heart.

"…..Rin?" Len wondered aloud, as he ran towards the direction without any hesitation.

-Meanwhile-

Bathing under the red moonlight, Miki was enjoying the scene infront of her. The young girl whom she had secretly bestowed the power with was truly amusing. She liked…no, loved the very first person who had only showered her a moment of kindness besides her mother.

The young girl… Mayu was it? She was a bastard child, with no one in the town knew who her true father is, due to her mother was a prostitute and gave birth in a whim. After that man had left them, Miki decided to have a new playmate by giving Mayu a present- a stuffed toy rabbit which she had affectionately named as "Mimi", most likely as an honor to her, at the age of five. And since then Miki had been visiting the town every once a year to check upon the girl, who had shown to be promising as a new strong demon underling. But….

"Well, well, who knows that the darkness in her heart could just be rebirth as a new demon? If only if I can see her displaying her power….. Too bad WR rabbit wasn't a fight for her…." She muttered, as she watched the short-wild hair girl fighting desperately against Mayu, who looked so distracted at her friend, as the blood continues to bleed from the wound. Soon, that girl was thrown off ground, disarmed. Just as Miki thought it was boring, a young boy came out from nowhere and blocked the final attack meant for the defenseless girl.

"Eh?" Feeling her heart thumping wildly, as she watched the boy who was seems to be confronting Mayu.

"That kid….Oh ho ho ho, so was he the one Lucifer-sama wants? Well…. Let's see if he managed to pass my test~ Please don't die on me little Gold-flame boy~"

_'Just who was that girl?' _Gumi thought, as she tried hard to focus on defending the wild attacks from that newly arrival blond.

From time to time she stole a glance at Rin, who her face had gone paler as seconds gone by. _'I need to heal her! Fast! But how?'_

"You should focus on me, not on that bitch, you know…." She spoke, and with her strength that wasn't possible coming from a young girl like her, she swiped the knife across and thrown Gumi onto the ground, staff fallen off somewhere away from her.

"Well….. if you are not so close to Gakupo-sama, you might be alive just a little longer….." She said, as she stepped in front of Gumi, who had her eyes wide with shock and a hint of fear. "But it's doesn't matter now, since either way you are going to die just like her!"

Before Gumi could register, a small figure had come in between them and block the attack meant for her. Blinking her eyes twice, she finally made up the solitude in front of her.

"Len!" She cried, as Len part away from the attacker, who was slightly shocked by his coming.

"Gumi, heal Rin quick! I'll hold her down!" He exclaimed, as she nodded her head and ran towards Rin as fast as she could.

"Don't interrupt me, shota. Or I kill you next." The attacker spat, and readied her position once more.

"Stop that nonsense Mayu! What do you think you are doing by stabbing my sister!" Len yelled, as the girl, Mayu laughed hysterically.

"Sister? Hahaha….. Oh that's right, that little witch is your twin sister right? I almost forgot…." She said, as she continues her laugh.

Cautiously approaching her, Len readied his newly acquired sword, pointing down and not away from the girl. "Mayu….. Whatever wrongs my sister done I can apologize on behalf of her so…. Can you put down that knife? I'll keep my sword away too if you put away that knife. We can talk through this misunderstanding…. Right?"

"Yeah right! Fine by me~" Mayu replied, dropping the blood-stained knife onto the ground, with a serene smile and looking calm.

Thinking she might be reasonable, Len proceed to sheathe his sword, failing and ignoring the warnings of what his instincts told him.

"LEN, LOOK OUT!" A familiar voice rang out, but before he could register, a sharp agonizing pain ran through his abdomen.

Blinking twice Len finally realized that Mayu had her hand up, orange aura surrounding her. Grasping for air and feeling weak, Len fell onto the ground, with blood coming out from his mouth beside the wound at the stomach stabbed by a stalagmite.

As conscious leaving him, Len faintly registered what Mayu was saying to him.

"Sorry shota. Even you can be my friend...but since you look so much like her and Gakupo-sama took an interest on her, you have to go too."

* * *

Note:  
1. : I don't really think Gakupo will remember calling his childhood friend "Kaito" when he's in emotional state. =P"

_And ok... I really need to beg ALL Kagamine fans seriously not to kill me... even this might one of my favourite chapters i've written (one is the Len/Kaito event at ch26). Mayu's character is... really hard for me to potray in words, and i've rewritten unknown times to get a satifisfying result, the one you are reading now._

_Don't worry, at the very least Len wasn't dying, just too injure to be conscious. _"orz

**Lynn 'Ne'-chan**: ...Can i choose none? =D" I promise I'll retrived her asap? Pretty please with a ice-cream?

**Aquamirandallen1**: XD So glad you like this chapter, and happy to know you like Mayu because of that! I almost thought that chapter going to be one of my top 10 worst chapter I've written... And yeah, i like doing April's fool joke, even it ends lamely. =P

**Wonders of Chocolates** aka aira2889: =D" Can i just call you "wonders" or "Choco"? Your username is long... =P  
Anyway welcome back for reviewing! XD" I just guess because last two chapters i upload in a bad time, where most students having their tests coming or going out for a trip with parents...sorta like that. Anyway that makes a good April's fool material so i wasn't angry or sad or anything~  
And... It will be too weird to end with mysteries and Rin's death as last chapter wasn't it? As I write them i found myself a need t expand some of the places and ending up... i don't even know how many chapters it's going to be. So! The end i've plot long time ago is a happy ending, with Rinny still jumping around~ So ending there is NOT possible. There, relieve now? =P  
(Yeah you should. XD") One cute Lenny, one hot looking Gakupo and last but not least, cool looking Kaito, and you tell me no ladies will fall for them! ? Well, that would means they like girls better, or Justin Bieter(a FB running joke, though I've no idea who or what the heck is *shot*). Well *ahem* I'm not against yuri, or even yaoi, so whoever reading this just remember it's not a cristism, but just a off-hand comment. Hope it doesn't offend anyone here. (WHO am i talking to besides any busybodies who like to read other's people coments? *shot*)  
I think I might offically hate Yanderes because they give me a headache when i try to write the emotions, actions and the psycho-whatever they had in mind. *gone as far as to read gruesome mangas that contains yandere characters as referencing* And it's really relieve that i got the personality on 'yan' right... now the nightmare of her dere side... |||orz  
Maybe Gakupo will help me on her 'dere dere'...maybe...

...And i think i got carried away... Ahem! So if you guys give me a good brunch of reviews that force me to write faster, i hope i can it get the update of Len and Rin's still alive news faster! And with a suspense adding?

See you next time~


End file.
